Missing
by Millswan
Summary: Jane y Maura forman parte de una familia inusual. Dos mejores amigas, viviendo juntas, criando a una niña y resolviendo crímenes. Todo cambia una noche cuando algo sucede y Jane tiene que empezar a lidiar con sus sentimientos, la culpa y el miedo de perder a quienes ama.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Saludos fandom Rizzles, me costó mucho animarme a subir ésta historia (Estaba subiéndola en mi otra cuenta en inglés) Pero por alguna razón me daba miedo publicarla en español jeje.**_

 _ **Esta historia tendrá mucho drama. Asi que si no les gusta sufrir me odiarán, Pero tendrá muchos momentos Rizzles muy lindos, que compensarán lo amargo del capitulo. Asi que si se animan los invito a que la lean. Sin más por ahora los dejo con la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Jane descendió del vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera. La pequeña castaña de coletas rizadas estaba entretenida con un libro de animales en su sillita de seguridad. La había ataviado con un delicado vestido blanco con flores moradas que Angela le había comprado. Sin que la niña si quiera la mirara desabrochó el cinturón y la tomó en brazos. No era habitual en ella llevarla a la comisaría, pero aquel viernes saldría con Maura de paseo. Angela tenía un compromiso y Tommy estaba trabajando. No le quedó más remedio que llevarla unos momentos hasta que la forense se desocupara.

Al ingresar a la estación el guardia en la entrada le sonrió al ver a Jane con la pequeña Sofía en sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes detective Rizzoli. - saludó el hombre tocando levemente su gorro.

-Buenas tardes – saludó ella con una sonrisa pasando su tarjeta de ingreso.

-Buenas tardes preciosa. - saludó el hombre. La pequeña levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y arrugó levemente la nariz. -

-Saluda hija. - dijo Jane en tono suave.

-Buenas tardes oficial. - El hombre sonrió y las dos ingresaron para tomar al ascensor. - ¿A donde vamos? - Preguntó aun abrazando su librito.

-Primero vamos a ver a tío Frankie y al _nono_ Korsak – la niña asintió sin decir nada más.

* * *

En el camino varios compañeros se detuvieron a saludarla. Después de todo era extraño aún el ver a la detective en su rol de madre. Algunas veces ni siquiera ella era capaz de creerlo. Cuando ingresaron al sector de homicidios Jane dejó a la niña en el suelo quien buscó rápidamente con la mirada por el lugar.

-¡Nono!- gritó emocionada corriendo hacia el sargento -

-¡Mi princesa hermosa! - dijo él extendiendo sus brazos para alzarla - ¿Cómo está la pequeña más linda de todo el universo? - Sofía saltó a el aferrándose a su cuello para besarlo en la mejilla. - aaww ¡Pero que saludo más rico!- dijo dejándose querer por la pequeña.

-Hola Korsak. - saludó Jane

-¿A qué se debe ésta encantadora sorpresa? -

-No tenía con quien dejarla.- respondió un tanto apenada. Korsak miró a la niña y ella le sonrió ampliamente mostrandole todos sus dientes.

-Yo puedo quedarme con ella si tienes algo que hacer. - La detective negó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero hoy toca a Maura sacarla de paseo. -

-¿A donde está? - preguntó ansiosa la niña.

-Ahora viene – dijo Jane sacando su celular para marcar a la Doctora quien contestó directamente _¿Ya están aquí?-_ ¡Si! - respondió ella y colgó.

* * *

Minutos después las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Maura las buscó con la mirada. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña en brazos de Korsak y aún más cuando ella volteó y al verla se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mami Maura!- Sofía saltó y corrió hacia ella que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola amor mío.- dijo alzándola para depositar muchos besos en su pequeño rostro. - ¿Estás lista? - la niña asintió.

-¿A donde vamos? -

-Hoy iremos al museo infantil de arte contemporáneo.- la niña abrió la boca emocionada y Jane no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. -

-Oh por Dios estás convirtiéndola en una nerd como tú. - dijo entre risas. Sofía la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No tiene nada de malo ser intelectual ¿Cierto mami? - Maura aguantó la risa y asintió.

-Muy cierto. Debes estar orgullosa de tener un cerebro brillante. -

-Lo sé. - respondió la pequeña.

-Tu no eres mi hija – dijo en tono de broma caminando hacia ellas. - Las acompaño hasta afuera. -

Korsak las vio desaparecer tras la puerta sin poder evitar en pensar que si alguna de las dos adultas se atreviera por fín a hablar con la otra formarían una muy bonita pareja. Porque de hecho, ya eran una familia.

* * *

Las tres caminaron hacia el auto de Maura que tenía instalado de forma permanente la silla de seguridad en el asiento trasero.

-Buenas Rizzoli – saludó una oficial antes de llegar al mercedes de la doctora – Hola doc -

-Buenas tardes – saludaron al unísono. -

-¿Paseo familiar? - Las mujeres se miraron y Jane negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo ellas dos. El deber me llama. -

No era como si el deber de Maura no la llamara. Pero desde que Sofi nació había cedido un par de casos al Dr. Pike para poder tener más tiempo libre. No era una decisión que le agradara demasiado, pero quería estar para la pequeña y poder hacer con ella muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer con su madre. Era algo que como Jefe del departamento de medicina forense del estado de Massachusetts podía darse el lujo de hacer. Muchas veces el tiempo de Jane se acortaba y ella se encargaba de la niña, o en su defecto Angela, cuando las dos estaban en el medio de algún caso extenso.

-Que preciosidad de niña, cada día más hermosa – comentó la mujer - Que belleza de ojos – dijo al observar detenidamente que la pequeña tenía el ojo izquierdo color miel y el ojo derecho color verde avellana -

-Es por la heterocromía – comentó la niña dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta sin comprender. -

-¿Disculpa? -

-Se llama heterocromía – repitió de forma lenta para que comprendiera. Jane sonrió apenada y Maura orgullosa. -

-Es una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son de diferente color, también puede llegar a afectar a la piel o el cabello, pero el caso más común es en los ojos, en el caso de Sofia se trata de una heterocromía total – aclaró Maura al ver la cara de confusión de la mujer. -

-Ah – fue lo único que supo decir. - Bueno, un gusto verlas. - Con gesto raro y un tanto incomoda se alejó de ellas. Jane se volteó a mirarlas intentando no reír demasiado.

-Les encanta asustar a la gente de ese modo ¿Cierto? - Las dos se rieron en complicidad admitiendo que lo disfrutaban. - ¿Estas segura que no es hija tuya? - preguntó la detective mientras abría la puerta trasera.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura Jane. Eso sería imposible. - la detective puso los ojos en blanco.

-Stop. - dijo volviéndose a ella antes de que continuara hablando.- No lo digo en serio ¿Ok? - Maura asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Jane tomó a la niña y la colocó en su sillita. - Portate bien ¿Si?- Sofi asintió y recibió con una sonrisa el beso de su madre en la nariz. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió a Maura que la miraba llena de ternura. A pesar de que compartía el día a día con su mejor amiga aún su corazon se llenaba de emocion al verla con su hija. - Cualquier cosa me llamas. - Maura asintió con una sonrisa. -Cuidala – susurró aunque sabía que no era necesario decirselo. Sofía era la luz de los ojos de Maura, desde mucho antes de nacer se había convertido en el centro de su mundo.

-Con mi vida – respondió la forense dando la vuelta para subirse al asiento del conductor. Jane asintió y las vio alejarse. Luego de un leve suspiro juntó fuerzas y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

Horas más tarde Sofía y Maura caminaban de la mano por el patio del centro comercial. La doctora portaba en su mano libre unas cuantas bolsas de distintas tiendas, todas infantiles. Era algo ya cotidiano para las dos el ir de compras los fines de semana. La salida al museo había sido estimulante, a Sofía le gustaba mucho el arte y tenía una curiosidad innata, buena memoria y un CI sobresaliente para una pequeña de su edad. No podía evitar el verla y recordarse a si misma de pequeña, cuando todo a su alrededor le resultaba fascinante y sólo quería saber más y más sobre cualquier cosa. Sofi era así, ella era la hija que siempre había deseado tener. Cuando Jane estaba con cinco meses de embarazo ella y Angela la convencieron de que se cambiara a vivir con Maura, así no estaría sola y tendría a su madre y su mejor amiga a puertas de distancia. Y desde entonces vivían juntas, Maura había adaptado la habitación que ocupaba como oficina como cuarto para la niña, ella misma lo había decorado.

Tiempo después, a pesar de que Jane ya quería volver a vivir sola, no tuvo corazón para separar a Maura de Sofia y viceversa. La detective sabía cuanto Maura había deseado ser madre y no había podido. Su hija había llenado ese hueco en su vida y tanto una como la otra disfrutaban del vinculo que habían creado. Por supuesto nada había sido facil. Jane estaba acostumbrada a su independencia y muchas veces la doctora llevaba su sobreprotección a niveles estresantes. Más aún porque la salud de Sofía había sido fragil desde su nacimiento. A pesar de llevar una vida normal sin complicaciones, Maura se había obsesionado con cuidarla más de lo que debía.

-Mami- dijo la niña señalando unos colgantes en un aparador – mira que bonitos –

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba decir. Y Sofía lo sabía. Sólo bastaba con señalar algo para que Maura se lo diera. Su parte racional le decía que consentir demasiado a los niños podía ser contraproducente, pero también le decía que ella era una niña lista, independiente, creativa y segura de si misma. No había nada de malo en darle todo lo que pudiera para hacerla feliz.

Entraron a la tienda y Maura soltó su mano para dejarla ser. La vio perderse entre montones de cortinas y adornos para su cuarto. Toqueteó todo lo que tuvo a mano hasta que se decidió a elegir lo que quería llevarse.

Momentos más tarde salieron de allí con otra colección de bolsas.

-Sofía – la llamó al verla esconderse entre unos estantes – No es seguro no parecen ser muy estables. Ven – la niña sonrió dando pequeños saltitos hacia ella obedeciendo sin hacerlo en realidad. - Sofi – insistió en un tono más grave al ver que se demoraba a drede, pero la pequeña se desvió de la linea recta que la conducía hacia ella y se alejó un poco. - Ven aquí pequeña diablilla – rió acercándose a ella para tomarla por la cintura y alzarla. - Sabes que es difícil para mi tomarte con tantas cosas. - La niña rió a carcajadas divertida de la situación. - Ya es hora de irnos. Nos hemos demorado demasiado - Luego de hacerle unas cosquillas en la barriguita volvió a dejarla en el suelo y se aferró a su mano.

* * *

Al llegar al estacionamiento Maura abrió la cajuela y puso las bolsas dentro sin soltar la mano de la niña. Luego la subió y la aseguró a su silla.

-¿Que quieres escuchar de camino a casa? - preguntó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. - Recuerda que hoy es viernes, día de los maestros. - La niña la miró pensativa. -¿Recuerdas alguno? -

-Mmm... - Sofia miró por la ventanilla intentando concentrarse, no recordaba muy bien los nombres de los que su madre llamaba "Grandes maestros" eran los de la música que le ponían para dormir. Intentaba recordar uno que no fuera Vivaldi, Mozart o Beethoven, que eran sus favoritos y Maura lo sabía. Pero le gustaba sorprenderla y hacerla sentir orgullosa - ¿Shumer? -

-¿Schubert? - la corrigió dulcemente. Sofi asintió y Maura buscó la música antes de poner el vehículo en marcha. Una vez en camino la doctora comenzó su clase final del día sobre la vida y las obras más importantes del compositor de turno.

* * *

-Ya deberían haber llegado – dijo Jane mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa.

-Tranquila hija, sabes que estando con Maura es lo mismo que si estuviera contigo. - Jane sonrió. Lo sabía. Confiaba plenamente en ella. Pero su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien. - ¿La has llamado?

-Unas 30 veces – respondió moviendo las piernas. - Pero se ha apagado el teléfono. No lo sé ma, iré a buscarlas. Maura nunca se retrasa.-

-Lo sé. - dijo Angela acercándose a su hija. - Tranquila. Seguro se entretuvieron en algo.

-Ma, tu sabes lo estricta que es Maura con la hora de dormir de Sofi, nunca la acuesta después de las ocho. Son las ocho veinte. - Angela estaba nerviosa, sabía que su hija tenía razón. Pero no quería preocuparla más. Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que el teléfono de Jane apenas alcanzara a sonar. - Rizzoli. - La expresión de Jane fue cambiando lentamente a una de completo pánico. Su rostro se tornó blanco. No alcanzó a decir nada. Tomó las llaves y salió a toda velocidad de la casa sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lugar estacionó donde pudo sin fijarse y bajó a toda velocidad en busca de Frankie.

-Jane.- dijo tomando a su hermana por los antebrazos - Calma

-¿Calma? ¿Donde está Sofía? ¿Dónde está Maura? - su voz temblaba al igual que sus piernas. Lo único que podía ver desde ese angulo era la parte trasera del auto. - Déjame pasar. -

-Jane, no. - intentó detenerla pero no pudo. La detective traspasó la barrera y sus piernas le fallaron dejándola caer en el suelo al ver los dos autos destrozados. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca. Frankie corrió a su lado sin saber muy bien como decirlo. - Janie...

-¿Cómo están? - preguntó con un dejo de voz temiendo la respuesta. Frankie tragó en seco.

-No están. - las dos palabras escaparon tímidamente de sus labios y resonaron en la mente de la detective. -

-¿No estan? ¿Cómo que no están?- su voz recuperó levemente la fuerza. Él apretó los labios y continuó su explicación.-

-No ha sido un accidente. Embistieron el vehículo de Maura adrede. Alguien ha planeado ésto. Las han secuestrado. - El corazón de Jane se detuvo y sintió el mundo abrirse a sus pies. Las dos personas que más amaba habían desaparecido.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy. Si les gustó dejen review así me motivan a actualizar seguido y seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Muchas gracias por todos los favs y follows y especialmente a los rw. Muchisimas gracias por éste lindo recibimiento._**

 ** _Éste capi es puro drama, pero a partir del que viene empezaremos con momentos hermosos que sé que van a adorar. Así que un poquito de paciencia :3_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 _ **Viernes 7.45 p.m**_

Lo único que Maura pudo sentir luego del impacto fue un fuerte dolor en todo su costado izquierdo y una punzada insoportable en la cabeza. Intentó darse la vuelta soltándose el cinturón.

-Sofi ¿Estás bien? - Alzó la mirada y su corazón volvió a su pecho cuando vio a la niña asintiendo asustada. -

-Mami, estás herida. - sus ojos estaban vidriosos y quería llorar. -

-Tranquila. Todo está bien es sólo una pequeña contusión. Escúchame. - la pequeña apretaba sus labios sin moverse. - Quédate tranquila. Aquí estoy ¿si?. - Nuevamente asintió. - Llamaré a Jane. Tu quédate tranquila. - volvió a decir más para si misma que para la niña. Su pierna estaba atascada y no podía moverse bien. Cuando al fin pudo zafarse saltó al asiento trasero para asegurarse de que su pequeña no había sufrido ningun trauma. - ¿Estás bien? -

-Si – alcanzó a musitar antes de que un hombre armado abriera la puerta trasera. Maura instintivamente se puso delante de la niña ganándose un golpe directo en el rostro para que se moviera.

-¡No!- gritó intentando incorporarse para ir por la niña, el sujeto la tomó jalándola del pelo y con ayuda de otro más la echaron al piso fuera del auto. - Espera. Por favor. No le hagan nada. - suplicó estirando sus brazos al ver un tercer sujeto ingresando a la parte trasera del vehículo. - Escúchame. - dijo intentando voltearse al sujeto que la mantenía aprisionada - Llévame a mi. Ella es muy pequeña. Por favor. Puedo darles dinero. Todo lo que quieran. Déjenla. Por favor. - suplicaba con lagrimas corriendo abiertamente por sus mejillas.

-¡Mami! - gritó Sofía asustada cuando el tercer hombre la tomo en sus brazos. Aquello le dolió mucho más que el pie que aplastaba su espalda impidiéndole respirar.-

-Por favor. Llevenme con ella. - Intentó razonar - Juntas valemos más. Ella está enferma. Yo puedo cuidarla. - Tomó desesperada el tobillo del hombre que estaba delante de ella, pero el se deshizo del agarre pateandole las manos. El sujeto que estaba a éstas alturas presionando su espalda con la rodilla le tomó las manos inmovilizándola - No intentaremos huir. Por favor, llevenme a mi también. - Pero no hubo respuesta, veía como Sofia lloraba en brazos de aquel hombre, debía hacer algo -Si es contra Jane. -dijo en un último intento por convencerlos -Sufrirá aún más si las dos desaparecemos. - El hombre que tenía a la niña en brazos se detuvo.- ¡Ella me ama! - El hombre que la sostenía de las manos miró al que tenía a sofia. El hizo un gesto con la barbilla y los otros dos asintieron. La ayudaron a ponerse de pie y cuando estaba a punto de agradecerles un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza la dejó inconsciente.

 _ **Viernes 8.52 p.m**_

Jane no se dejó amedrentar. Traspasó la barrera policial y solicitó guantes para poder inspeccionar la escena. Por más que Frankie se negó, su hermana estaba empecinada en tomar aquello ella misma. No era su jurisdicción. Pero la implicaba personalmente. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados hasta encontrarlas. Uno de los oficiales seguía tomando fotos de ambos vehículos. Ella intentó calmarse un poco antes de atreverse a ver el interior del Mercedes. Con ayuda de una linterna ingresó por el asiento del copiloto, el teléfono de Maura estaba en el suelo sobre la alfombra. Lo tomó con cuidado. Debía dejarlo como evidencia. Tomó aire intentando no derrumbarse y continuó examinando el lado del conductor, una punzada insoportable le perforó el pecho al ver la sangre que manchaba tanto la alfombra del suelo, el asiento y el respaldo. Maura estaba herida, no había dudas de ello y había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre ¿Y Sofi? No se atrevía. No podía ver el asiento trasero sin querer gritar de dolor. Inhaló intentando llenar sus pulmones pero no podía. Apenas respiraba, se sentía mareada. Salió de la parte delantera para al fin revisar el sitio donde iba su hija. Antes de ingresar llamó a Frankie.

-¿Han tomado muestras de allí? - preguntó señalando el lado del conductor. Su hermano asintió.

-¿Estás segura que quieres seguir aquí? - Jane asintió con una triste sonrisa. Frankie se retiró para continuar en otro sector. La detective tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de meterse en el auto nuevamente. Se sintió derrumbarse cuando vio la silla de su pequeña vacía y más aún al ver las manchas de sangre que había alrededor. Sofía también estaba herida. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente intentando recuperar algo de fuerzas para continuar. Sólo quería morirse allí mismo y no seguir sintiendo aquel dolor desgarrador en su pecho.

-¡Jane!- la llamó la voz de su hermano. Echó una última mirada a la sillita y la acarició inconscientemente antes de salir. -

-¿Que han encontrado? ¿Algún rastro de los agresores?- dijo intentando parecer serena. - el otro Rizzoli negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos tomando muestras para analizarlas luego. Pero parece ser que alguna de las dos estuvo aquí. Me atrevería a decir que por la distancia entre una mancha y otra fue un adulto. -

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo sin poder contenerse más. - Frankie tenemos que encontrarlas. - El se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo haremos Janie- dijo dibujando círculos en la espalda de su hermana. - No descansaremos hasta encontrarlas.

-Moriré si algo les sucede- sollozó en su hombro. -

-No les sucederá nada. Y Maura está con Sofi. Ella la cuidará. -

-¡No sabemos si quiera si Maura está consciente Frankie! - gritó furiosa separándose de su hermano.

* * *

-¡Jane! - la voz de Korsak la hizo voltear. Ella no supo más que hacer que correr hacia el y abrazarlo. - Vamos a encontrarlas. - el la separó un poco. - escúchame, van a volver pronto, ahora tienes que pensar como la maravillosa detective que eres. - Ella asintió. - No es tiempo para derrumbarse. Entiendo tu dolor, pero no las encontraremos si nos dejamos caer. - Nuevamente asintió. El acarició su mejilla y apretó sus brazos reconfortándola antes de soltarla.

-¡Detective! - llamó uno de los oficiales desde la parte trasera del auto. Los tres miraron y el joven continuó - ¿Ésto también debe ser llevado al laboratorio? - Ambos caminaron para ver el contenido de la cajuela. Eran bolsas con todas las cosas que Maura había comprado para la niña.

-¿Quien podría hacerles esto Korsak? - El sargento le hizo una seña al oficial para que llevase todo. Jane se dio la vuelta e intentó alejarse un poco de allí, debía ser fuerte y encontrarlas lo antes posible. Llevó sus manos a la cadera y fijó su mirada en un punto del asfalto intentando pensar con claridad. Debían tener una pista en algún sitio.

 _ **Viernes 11.40 p.m**_

-¿Cuánto más se demorarán en tener los resultados? - arrojó las llaves sobre su escritorio furiosa. - Iré a ver por que se demoran tanto. - Korsak la tomó del brazo deteniéndola. -

-Cálmate – dijo en tono sereno – sé que es difícil. Pero tienes que calmarte o tendré que enviarte a la casa. -

-No harías eso. - gruñó zafándose del agarre. -

-Por supuesto que sí. Si no puedes contenerte, si es demasiado para tí, y entorpeces nuestro trabajo por supuesto que lo haré. Estamos todos trabajando para encontrarlas Jane, nadie está dando menos de lo que podría dar. - Los orificios nasales de la detective se abrían y cerraban violentamente. Debía dejar de actuar precipitadamente o terminaría volviendo locos a todos. Suspiró dedicándole una mirada de disculpas al sargento.

* * *

-Detectives – llamó Nina desde el otro lado, ambos se miraron caminando con urgencia al sector tecnológico de la unidad de homicidios. - He logrado desbloquear el móvil de la doctora Isles.

-Genial, aunque dudo que encontremos algo.- dijo Jane en tono bajo – Si Maura no cambiase su patron de acceso cada tres días por paranoica nos hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo. - Nina conectó el teléfono a las pantallas grandes. Jane tuvo que contenerse cuando vio de fondo de pantalla una selfie de Maura y Sofía que se habían tomado en la cama. Korsak miró a su amiga notando su reacción y tomó su mano apretándola suavemente. No había llamadas de números desconocidos, ni mensajes. La mayoría eran entre la comisaría, Jane y Angela. Ni siquiera una pista de nada. Habían pasado casi tres horas y estaban como al principio. Nina sonrió con tristeza a Jane, disculpándose por no haber podido encontrar nada que pudiese ayudarlas. - Gracias – murmuró volviendo a sus lugares. - Estoy segura que ésto no tiene nada que ver con Maura. No creo que quisieran hacerle daño a ella porque de lo contrario no se hubieran llevado a la niña. - Korsak asintió. - No creo que haya sido algo al azar... Frankie – su hermano estaba sentado buscando alguna pista de quienes de los que Jane y Maura habían enviado a prisión habían vuelto a ser puestos en libertad. El levantó la cabeza atento a las siguientes ordenes – Yo me encargaré de eso por ahora, por favor, busca secuestros con el mismo modus operandi.- El chico asintió y dejó las carpetas a un lado. Jane se acercó a el para tomarlas y llevarlas a su escritorio. - Debe haber una pista en algún sitio. - Se sentó y comenzó a ojear desesperada una a una las hojas.

-Detective – un joven se acercó prácticamente corriendo. -

-¿Qué has encontrado? - preguntó Jane saltando de la silla -

-Es.. es la doctora Isles – respondió el muchacho un tanto intimidado -

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

-Todas las muestras de sangre tomadas en la escena corresponden a la doctora Isles. - Korsak miró a Jane entre aliviado y preocupado.

-¿Las del asiento trasero también? - la voz le temblaba de sólo imaginarlo.

-Todas las muestras que nos entregaron pertenecen a la doctora. -

-Gracias. - dijo Korsak permitiendole así volver al laboratorio – Jane, eso quiere decir que Sofía está ilesa -

-Y que Maura está peor de lo que pensaba – dijo llevándose una mano a la frente - ¿Pero cómo?

-Probablemente luego del impacto saltó hacia el asiento trasero para verificar que la niña estuviera bien, la interceptaron y la arrastraron fuera del auto. -

-Oh por Dios – Escucharlo era aún peor que imaginarlo. - Pero si la sacaron del vehículo por qué ¿Maura no está? Si era sólo un secuestro. ¿Por qué la alejaron de sofia para luego llevarla con ella? No tiene sentido. -

-Quizás... - empezó a decir Korsak temiendo continuar. Jane abrió grandes los ojos exigiendo que continuara – Quizás no están juntas Jane. Puede que se hayan deshecho de la doctora -

* * *

Los ojos de Maura comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud. Estaba confundida. Quería creer que todo aquello había sido un sueño. Que ella y Sofi estaban tranquilas en su casa con Jane. Pero poco a poco el dolor de su cuerpo le fue recordando que todo había sido demasiado real. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente buscando en algún sitio por la niña. Pudo volver a sentir su corazón latir cuando la vio dormida a su lado. Analizó el espacio en el que iban, evidentemente estaban trasladándolas en una especie de van. Sus manos y pies estaban atados con cintillos de plástico. Apenas podía moverse por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Por lo menos Sofia estaba con ella, recostada en una manta, agradeció a los sujetos que no la hubieran atado a ella también. No quiso moverse mucho para no despertarla. No podía saber cuanto tiempo de viaje llevaban, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Intentó no perder la calma, debía estar bien para no asustar más de lo que ya estaba a la pequeña. Suspiró. Odiandose a si misma por haberle fallado a Jane de aquel modo. Por haber permitido estar en donde estaban. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando frenar las lágrimas que querían escapar. Sentía que iba a explotarle la cabeza de un momento a otro. Por lo que alcanzaba a sentir estaba segura de tener un traumatismo en el peroné, multiples abraciones provocadas por el arrastre a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas y un corte de aproximadamente tres centimetros en el parietal izquierdo. Gracias al cielo Sofia estaba intacta. Suspiró nuevamente como si aquella bocanada de aire la ayudase a reponerse, lentamente acarició como pudo la mejilla de la pequeña. Jane debía estar desesperada. Pero las encontraría. Si alguien podía hacerlo era ella. Sólo debía encargarse de mantener sana y salva a la niña hasta que pudieran volver.

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente unas dos horas más hasta que la camioneta al fin se detuvo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió las pisadas de los hombres dar la vuelta hacia la puerta del furgón. Por primera vez podría ser un poco más analítica. Observó lo más que pudo las características físicas de los tres intentando no ser demasiado obvia. Cuando el primero de los hombres ingresó y se acercó a la niña para tomarla en brazos ella se incorporó anteponiéndose a el.

-No vamos a hacerles daño a menos que sea necesario - dijo la voz de uno de los encapuchados – Intente estar tranquila doctora, no queremos que termine con más heridas de las que ya tiene. - Maura comenzó a retirar lentamente sus manos atadas de encima de Sofia y se quedó inmóvil sin decir una palabra. Cuando el segundo sujeto ingresó para tomarla a ella fue más cooperativa. Antes de dejar por completo la camioneta le cubrieron los ojos con una tela. Intentó ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su pierna era insoportable. - Levantala – ordenó el único que parecía capaz de hablar allí. El hombre a su lado obedeció y la tomó en brazos por aproximadamente unos treinta metros, ingresaron a un espacio cerrado, atravesaron un par de pasillos y abrieron una puerta.

-Mami – la voz de Sofia la puso en alerta - ¡Mami!

-Tranquila, aquí estoy. - dijo intentando sonar calmada. - Nos están llevando a un sitio más relajado. Así que no te preocupes. Espera a que lleguemos. Sofia obedeció a pesar de sentir ganas de gritar. Se acomodó sobre los brazos del hombre sin perder a su madre de vista.

Cuando al fin llegaron a una pequeña habitación le quitaron la venda y Maura se sorprendió de que estuviera tan bien adaptada para una niña. Había juegos, una mesita con hojas y colores, peluches, muñecas, una pequeña tele con reproductor de DVD y hasta video juegos. Dejaron a la pequeña en la cama y a ella a su lado. Maura miró a los hombres, dos de ellos se retiraron, el tercero, el único que había hablado se quedó frente a ellas.

-Estarán aquí por un buen tiempo. - dijo en tono sereno – espero que estén cómodas, aquella puerta las lleva al baño. Si necesitan algo deben esperar a que yo regrese para pedirlo. No hablen con nadie. Y Doctora, si no quiere que mi amabilidad cambie, no intente ninguna estupidez. Así podrá estar con la pequeña. -

-Ella necesita comida especial. - su voz era firme y demandante a pesar de no estar en esas condiciones.

-Lo sabemos. -

-Y es asmática -

-Lo sabemos. - el hizo una seña hacia la puerta que antes había señalado. - allí encontraran lo que necesiten. - Maura no pudo evitar pensar cuan espeluznante era aquella situación. Y era aún más aterrador el hecho de que conocieran tan bien a su hija.

-Bien, mientras tengan todo lo necesario para la niña no haré absolutamente nada. - El hombre se acercó a ella, cortó los plásticos que se aferraban a sus manos y pies y salió cerrando la puerta detrás. Al salir Sofía saltó a los brazos de su madre y comenzó a llorar en silencio. - Tranquila cielo, estamos juntas.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy. Si les gustó dejen review así me motivan a actualizar seguido y seguir escribiendo.**_

 ** _Muchisimas gracias a las que se tomaron su tiempito de leer la historia y dejar su review, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz. Nos leemos en el que sigue :)_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**A partir de éste capitulo cada uno comenzará con un flashback (el cual estará escrito en cursiva) y luego la historia en tiempo real. Espero que no les resulte complicado de leer y los disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 _ **Cinco años atrás...**_

 _Jane estaba recostada en el sofá con un bol lleno de snacks apoyado sobre su redondeado vientre mientras veía la televisión. Angela estaba en uno de los individuales concentrada en su tejido._

 _-Ma, deberías empezar a hacerlos un poco más grandes, la niña nacerá en verano. Dudo mucho vestirla con abrigos de lana. - Angela bajó las agujas y miró por encima de los lentes a su hija con gesto serio. Jane intentó no reír abiertamente - Oh por Dios estás hecha toda una abuela._

 _-No puedes culparme por querer hacer algo así. Es la primera vez que puedo esperar un nieto con ansias y sentirme una abuela de verdad._

 _-TJ te agradece por eso - dijo volviendo a llenarse la boca. Angela dejó caer las agujas en su regazo._

 _-Sabes perfectamente que con él fue diferente. - se quejó volviendo a acomodarse los lentes. Jane estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta principal se abrió apenas dejando ver a Maura sobre un cúmulo de bolsas de diferentes tiendas. La detective intentó incorporarse un poco para observar mejor la escena. -_

 _-¿Maura? ¿Acaso has querido traerme el centro comercial a la casa? - La doctora apoyó cuidadosamente las bolsas en el suelo. Suspiró agotada y dejó las llaves en la mesita.- ¿No ibas a comprar un libro de algo? - Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Maura cuando recordó el motivo de su salida._

 _-Y lo hice – dijo agachándose para buscar entre las bolsas – Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de algunas cosas más que vi en el camino. -_

 _-¿Algunas? - preguntó arqueando una ceja pero Maura la ignoró, se acercó a las dos mujeres sentándose al lado de Jane. Le pasó un libro a ella y otro a Angela que dejó su tejido a un lado y lo tomó intrigada._

 _-¿Nombres para bebés? - Al ver la sonrisa ilusionada de su amiga fue incapaz de decir alguna de las cosas que habían pasado por su mente. Definitivamente las hormonas la estaban sensibilizando. - De todos modos ya sé como quiero llamarla. - Las dos mujeres junto a ella abrieron los ojos enormes y se entusiasmaron al oír aquella declaración. - Será Jane Junior. - ambas fruncieron el ceño en reprobación._

 _-Espero que estés bromeando – dijo Angela comenzando a ojear el libro -_

 _-El nombre de tu hija marcará tanto su personalidad como el modo en que las personas la vean es un... -_

 _-¿Y cómo la verían si se llamase Jane Rizzoli? - la interrumpió -_

 _-Bueno... - intentó ganar tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas ._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta mi nombre? Ma, ¿La oiste? Está cuestionando tus gustos. - dijo apuntándole con el libro. -_

 _-¡No! - se apresuró a decir – Jane es un nombre bonito, y va muy bien en ti. - acarició suavemente su brazo - Pero creo que debería tener su propio nombre. Ya sabes. Uno pensado para ella. - Jane sonrió. No era que pensase distinto, tampoco tenía planeado llamar a su hija Jane, mucho menos Clementine. Sólo quería entretenerse un rato. Abrió el libro y se sorprendió al leer la cantidad de nombres extraños que proponían para ponerle a las pobres criaturas._

 _-Escucha éste – empezó a decir Angela – Kimberly "La que tiene gran fortaleza" -_

 _-No -_

 _-¿Qué hay de éste? - dijo Maura – Amanda significa "la que será amada por los demás" -_

 _-Oh – suspiró Angela - ¡Me encanta! -_

 _-No – dijo Jane reventando la burbuja de las otras dos mujeres. - Bien, para que me dejen ver el partido les encomiendo una tarea, hagan una lista de los que más les gusten, prometo elegir uno de los que propongan ustedes. - volvió a acomodarse sabiendo la locura que provocaría en ambas aunque probablemente luego se arrepentiría de la idea._

* * *

 _Días después las hormonas de Jane estaban jugandole una mala pasada. Se sentía completamente furiosa. Estaba tan molesta que se había encerrado en su cuarto para no poner en peligro a nadie de la casa. Últimamente lo único que podía hacer era estar recostada, algo que la estaba volviendo completamente loca. Según Maura y Angela era completamente normal faltando apenas un par de semanas para dar a luz, pero eso no le quitaba la incomodidad de sentirse una ballena que encallaba en cada superficie acolchada que encontraba. Sintió unos leves golpes en la puerta. No quiso contestar, pero los golpes insistieron._

 _-¿Puedo pasar? - dijo Maura asomándose._

 _-Ya estás casi dentro – respondió Jane moviendo los dedos sobre su vientre. -_

 _-Disculpa- dijo ella con una sonrisa – sólo quería saber como te sentías. - se sentó a su lado colocando una de sus manos sobre las dos inquietas de su amiga._

 _-Me siento como un inútil manatí -Maura le dedicó una sonrisa - Creo que la llamaré así en memoria de éste momento. -_

 _-Los triquequidos son unos animales muy interesantes –_

 _-Gracias por confirmar que luzco como uno- Maura rió -_

 _-Por supuesto que no, nunca te habías visto más hermosa. - Jane bajó la mirada y sonrió un tanto apenada. Curiosamente la oleada de ira que había sentido durante todo el día, se desvaneció por completo con la presencia de su amiga._

 _-Eso es imposible debo haber aumentado unos 90 kilos – Maura estuvo a punto de hablar con términos médicos como era su costumbre pero se contuvo. Levantó su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de Jane, sus ojos oscuros la miraron intrigados -_

 _-No digas tonterías, te ves preciosa, jamás había visto ese brillo en tu mirada. De alguna forma ilumina por completo tu rostro. No vuelvas a sentirte así. Lo que llevas aquí dentro es una vida, un verdadero milagro del que debes sentirte orgullosa. - Jane sonrió. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? A veces Maura era el ser más cuadrado del planeta, excesivamente literal. Pero tenía momentos como aquel, en que hablaba con su corazón y no con su cerebro en el que su delicada voz lograba hacerla sentir especial. -_

* * *

 _-¿Sabes? - empezó a decir Maura cuando estaban recostadas en la cama de Jane, faltaban sólo días para el nacimiento de la niña y aún no se decidía por ningún nombre. La morena la miró de reojo – Cuando era joven, soñaba con tener una hija – Jane volteó su cabeza para prestarle mayor atención, sabía que el tema de los hijos para Maura era muy complicado. - Siempre me sentí muy sola y, cuando soñaba despierta, esperaba algún día tener una hija que fuera a la vez mi mejor amiga. Algo así como tu y Angela. - Jane estuvo a punto de decir que ellas no estaban ni cerca de ser amigas, pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo tenían una muy bonita relación madre e hija -_

 _-¿Alguna vez pensaste un nombre? - Maura cerró los ojos y sonrió._

 _-Sí -_

 _-¿No piensas decírmelo? -_

 _-No te gustará. Y es un nombre muy especial. No quiero que me lo eches abajo. - Jane sonrió._

 _-Es especial porque así querías llamarla y lo estabas guardando para ella, lo sé. Prometo que si tu quieres, y si no es alguno como Enriqueta lo consideraré. - por unos instantes Maura se quedó en silencio. Indecisa y a la vez nerviosa. - Prometo no burlarme ni decir nada horrible. Los ojos verde avellana se fijaron en ella nuevamente y con una tímida sonrisa lanzó a modo de susurro._

 _-Sofía – Jane dejó que aquellas letras se formaran en una imagen dentro de su mente. Sonaba bonito. Era dulce, pero también fuerte. Le costaría admitir que le gustaba. - No sólo me parece un nombre hermoso, además, significa "Sabiduría" - Jane sonrió._

 _-Tenías que elegirlo tú - Maura sonrió suavemente. - ¿Por que no me lo has propuesto antes?_

 _-Siempre que te decía alguno decías algo negativo, o lo rechazabas sin siquiera pensarlo. Ese nombre es especial y no quería que pasase por eso._

 _-¿Te gustaría que la llamase así? - Por más que analizaba las facciones de Jane en busca de algún vestigio de broma, sabía que estaba siendo sincera._

 _-Sería un honor para mi. - Jane sonrió._

 _-Ok, la llamaré Sophia. -_

 _-Es Sofía, con F. Todas las Sophias de aquí son con PH – Jane puso los ojos en blanco. Ya sabía que no podía ser tan simple. - Además suena más italiano... - Jane la miró torciendo la boca – Piensalo... Sofia Rizzoli. Suena precioso._

 _-Sofia Rizzoli – repitió mentalmente. Varias veces, hasta que lo incorporó. - Si, tienes razón. Me gusta.- Maura se acercó aún más a ella y sorprendiendo a Jane la abrazo con fuerza. Luego de un suave suspiro susurró:_

 _-Gracias-_

* * *

 _ **Sabado 3.45 pm**_

Maura estaba sentada en la cama observando a Sofia mientras dibujaba. Había podido limpiar sus heridas, aunque aún su pierna estaba inflamada y le dolía enormemente. El único hombre con el que había hablado, a pesar de haberlas secuestrado, estaba siendo amable con ellas. No las habían tratado mal, les llevaban buena comida y no gritaban ni se comportaban de forma grosera. Agradecía eso, porque la ayudaba a contener a la niña. Obviamente no era un secuestro en el que buscaban dinero, era venganza, pero, ¿Quien podría tener los recursos suficientes para llevar a cabo todo aquello? Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó nuevamente a alguien acercarse. Al abrirse la puerta el hombre que hablaba se acercó a la niña.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? -

-¡No! - se apresuró a decir Maura – No la alejaras de mi en ningún momento. -

-Tranquila doc – dijo el hombre. -Sólo quiero que le envíe un mensaje a su mami. -

-Estoy con mi mami. - interrumpió Sofia sin quitar la mirada de su dibujo. El la miró y se volvió a ver a Maura. -

-Entonces a tu otra mami –

-No van a sacarla de aquí sin llevarme con ella. - El sujeto lo medito unos instantes -

-De acuerdo.- Salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos volvió acompañado de otro hombre. El volvió a vendarle los ojos y ató nuevamente sus manos y pies, aunque Maura lo encontraba completamente innecesario puesto que prácticamente no podía mover la pierna izquierda por el dolor. El hombre la tomó en sus brazos y "el que habla" le extendió la mano a la niña para que los acompañase. Sofía frunció el ceño y se acercó al sujeto que tenía a su madre, estiró su mano y se aferró a un extremo de su falda, Maura sintió el pequeño tirón y se quedó tranquila al saber que sería imposible separarlas sin que lo notasen . El hombre se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto. Caminaron por un pasillo oscuro, Sofi pudo ver una casa bastante antigua y sucia, absolutamente vacía. Enorme, mucho más grande que la suya, olía feo y daba un poco de miedo. Bajaron unas escaleras que los condujo a una especie de sótano. Uno de los hombres se agachó frente a la niña y con un cuchillo rajó la manga izquierda de su vestido. Quiso llorar aquel era un regalo de su abuela. Se contuvo y no lo hizo a pesar de tener los ojos vidriosos. Sentaron a Maura en una especie de silla y le quitaron las vendas.

-Es para que estés tranquila de que no le hacemos daño – dijo el hombre. Ella lo miró atenta mientras tomaban a Sofia y la llevaban hacia el rincón. Cada vez entendía menos la situación. - Ahora pequeña, vas a sentarte allí y a decir lo siguiente...

 _ **Sabado 7.35 p.m**_

Frankie ingresó a la casa con un juego de llaves que Angela le había dado. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra su madre le llamó la atención desde el sillón del living. Se llevó un dedo a la boca exigiendo que hiciera silencio. El obedeció y caminó lentamente hacia ella, al acercarse pudo ver a Jane durmiendo sobre su regazo y a su madre con los ojos irritados por el llanto.

-¿Hace mucho se durmió? - preguntó susurrando, Angela se encogió de hombros y continuó acariciando el pelo de su hija. -

-Como una hora – levantó la mirada hacia Frankie. - Se derrumbó cuando la enviaron a casa, estaba desesperada, se fue al cuarto de la niña y... - el se dio la vuelta para abrazarla por la parte de atrás del sofá. Besó su cabeza y acarició sus hombros al incorporarse. - Sin que se diera cuenta le puse un calmante en el agua. Asi al menos podrá dormir y dejar de pensar en ésto por unos momentos. Hijo, tienen que encontrarlas, mi pobre bebé está allí fuera y es tan pequeñita. ¿Cómo es posible que aún no tengan nada? Ni siquiera nos exigen un rescate.

-No tenemos pistas por donde empezar a buscar, y eso nos está desesperando, el vehículo con el que la chocaron era robado, rastreamos el que utilizaron para alejarlas de la escena, pero también tenía la misma procedencia y lo incendiaron para borrar cualquier evidencia que pudiese haber, creemos que han cambiado de vehículo al menos cuatro veces.

-Creo que si sigues contándome voy a desmayarme. -

 _ **Sabado 9.15 pm**_

El sueño de Jane fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando Angela gritó al ver entrar una roca rompiendo la ventana de la casa.

-¡¿Qué?! - la detective se levantó del sofá y buscó el objeto. Era un ladrillo envuelto en una bolsa plástica en la que se podía ver una tarjeta SD dentro.

-Mamá, llama a Frankie, dile que rastree por el sector a los que acaban de arrojar esto, son el único nexo que tenemos. ¡Ahora! - Angela salió corriendo hacia la casa de huéspedes donde Frankie estaba quedándose mientras Jane corrió a buscar el computador, fueron los tres minutos mas largos de su vida hasta que el aparato se inicio. Insertó la tarjeta y sólo había un archivo de video sin titulo. Respiró profundamente antes de darle clic.

El archivo se abrió y el mundo de Jane se derrumbó al ver a Sofía sentada de costado en un sitio oscuro, estaba sucia, sollozaba en silencio y no veía hacia la cámara. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando Frankie y Angela se unieron a ella, Angela se llevó una mano a la boca, ni siquiera pudo gritar. Cuando al fin la niña miró hacia la cámara oyeron su voz.

-Ma, Mami no está. Tengo miedo. Estos hombres son malos y... - Ese era el fin. Jane intentó buscar algo más, una continuación o algo. Pero nada, eran sólo trece segundos. Trece segundos en los que su alma se quebró por completo al ver a su pequeña así. Estaba sola. Sin Maura. Pero al menos, se habían comunicado. Dentro de la completa angustia el hecho de verla con vida fue un alivio.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy. Si les gustó dejen review así me motivan a actualizar seguido y seguir escribiendo. (Prometo actualizaciones seguidas así que estén atentas)**_

 ** _Muchisimas gracias a las que se tomaron su tiempito de leer la historia y dejar su review, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz. Nos leemos en el que sigue :)_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, favs y follows de verdad me hacen inmensamente feliz. Les agradezco un montón por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo a escribir y animarme a seguir con esto que es algo completamente nuevo para mi.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 _ **Dos años atrás...**_

 _El helado piso le provocó escalofríos al contacto con sus pies, estaba oscuro a pesar de tener su lamparita de noche encendida. Caminó hacia el pasillo, asomó la cabeza para antes de atreverse a caminar sola hasta la habitación contigua donde dormía su mamá. Tanto la puerta del cuarto de Jane como la de Maura se mantenían semi abiertas durante la noche. Pues a la pequeña se le daba por escabullirse en alguna de sus camas con frecuencia. Se acercó y tocó suavemente la mejilla de su madre que dormía con la boca abierta._

 _-Ma - susurró e instantáneamente Jane abrió los ojos al oir la voz de su pequeña -_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Sofi? - preguntó haciéndose a un lado mientras abría las sabanas._

 _-No puedo dormir - respondió subiéndose para acomodarse al lado de la detective. Jane la acomodó, la cubrió con las mantas y pasó su brazo sobre su pancita._

 _-¿Por que? - preguntó adormilada, la pequeña se puso de costado para poder ver a su madre de frente -_

 _-¿Qué es lo que hace una mamá? - Jane creyó haber oído mal en sus ensoñaciones. No lograba conectar la pregunta con la situación. -_

 _-¿Qué hace una mamá? - preguntó y la niña asintió – Bueno... - dijo arrastrando la palabra – Las mamás te cuidan cuando estás enferma, te hacen comidas ricas, te enseñan cosas nuevas, te levantan con amor en las mañanas, te leen cuentos en las noches... - Si la morena hubiera abierto los ojos, podría haber notado la confusión en el rostro de su hija. - Es quien se preocupa por ti y te pone antes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

 _-Ma, si Maura hace todas las cosas que dices entonces ¿También es mi mamá? - Jane ésta vez abrió los ojos y miró a la pequeña asombrada. -_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas eso cariño? - la niña escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre y suspiró nerviosa. -_

 _-Ella siempre me cuida cuando tu no estas, siempre me dice que me ama como lo haces tú, juega conmigo y me hace sentir feliz. - Jane no pudo evitar sonreír, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y la besó con ternura. - ¿Está bien decirle mamá aunque no me haya tenido en su barriguita? - Jane hubiera deseado estar más despierta para mantener esa conversación con su hija. Intentó alejar un poco el sueño frotándose los ojos._

 _-Cielo, eso no hace a una madre- hizo una pausa buscando el modo de explicarle para que entendiese. - La abuela Constance es la mamá de Maura porque es quien la ha criado, pero quien la llevó en su vientre fue la abuela Hope. ¿Entiendes? - Sofia se alejó un poco para poder verla mejor._

 _-¿Yo también puedo tener dos mamás como Maura? - Jane la besó en la cabeza y sonrió._

 _-Si así lo sientes cariño. -_

 _-¿Puedo decirle mamá entonces? - preguntó ilusionada. Jane suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _-Eso debes preguntarselo a ella. - Sofia asintió y abrazó a su madre. Mucho más tranquila al haber resuelto sus inquietudes._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. Jane, Maura, Angela y Sofia disfrutaban de los pancakes de conejo que había preparado la mayor de las mujeres. La más pequeña se había comido todo lo que habían puesto en su plato y sonrió satisfecha. Maura limpió con una servilleta el jarabe que había alcanzado su nariz._

 _-Maura – dijo tímidamente la pequeña llamando su atención.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?. - Ella notó el tono de voz un tanto angustiado de la niña y dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su amiga. Jane alzó las cejas con una sonrisa y se llevó la taza a los labios. -_

 _-Por supuesto, ¿Que quieres saber? - respondió con una sonrisa. -_

 _-Tu.. bueno, si quieres... ¿Puedes ser mi otra mamá? - Maura volvió a ver a Jane que sonreía con ternura encogiéndose de hombros. La doctora aún con la boca abierta y emocionada. No supo que decir. - ¿Puedo llamarte mamá? - Los ojos verde avellana volvieron a fijarse en los de su amiga que asintió levemente en aprobación. Rápidamente un calor intenso se apoderó de su pecho y sus ojos se aguaron._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo Sofi? - preguntó temiendo ilusionarse._

 _-Ma, me dijo que una mamá es la que te ama y te cuida. Yo te quiero así. - Maura llevó sus manos emocionada a su boca y Angela suspiró un "aww" llevándose una mano al pecho._

 _-Cariño, realmente me hace muy feliz que me digas eso, te amo como si fueras mía, pero tu ya tienes a tu mamá.- Sofi se desilusionó un poco, pero no se dio por vencida._

 _-Ma me dijo que yo puedo tener dos mamás igual que tu, que tienes a la abuela Hope que te llevó en su panza y a la abuela Constance que es tu mamá de corazón. - Miró a su madre y luego a Maura. - Yo quiero que seas mi mamá de corazón. - Ella volvio a ver a la detective que asintió nuevamente alentándola con una sonrisa._

 _-Por supuesto que si, si así lo quieres puedes llamarme como tú gustes. - Maura abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña que al separarse miró con una amplia sonrisa a su madre biológica. -Gracias – dijo Maura acariciando el rostro de la pequeña que se volvió a verla confundida. - Eres realmente lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida. - Volvió a abrazarla y besó su cabeza. Cuando se alejó para volver a su sitio Sofi sonrió satisfecha y continuó con su desayuno._

* * *

 _ **Sabado 9.45 pm.**_

-¡Nina!- Jane corrió hacia el sitio habitual donde se encontraba su compañera. Ya la había puesto al tanto de camino a la comisaría. - Aquí está. - le entregó el pequeño artefacto y se quedó a su lado mordiéndose las uñas cuando ella insertó la tarjeta en la lectora. Nina abrió el archivo y Jane se dio la vuelta para salir de allí cuando comenzó a ver las primeras imágenes nuevamente.

-Calma, ahora sólo nos queda esperar a tener alguna pista.- dijo Frankie apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. Jane sonrió como pudo y se sentó en su escritorio. - Al menos se han contactado de algún modo con nosotros.

-Buenas noches – se escuchó desde el ingreso al piso, los hermanos Rizzoli giraron la cabeza para ver quien se encontraba allí. Jane reconoció aquella voz y sabía que hacía años no la escuchaba. Cuando lo vio aparecer acompañado de una mujer trajeada, rubia y de aspecto severo, se incorporó en su sitio, siempre que los federales aparecían nada bueno estaba sucediendo.

-Agente Dean- murmuró Jane al verlo -

-Buenas noches detective – saludó la mujer, él le sonrió apretando los labios en señal de saludo -

-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? - Gabriel se rascó la cabeza presintiendo lo que seguiría cuando les dieran la razón.

-Venimos a informarle que la desaparición de la doctora Isles pasa a ser jurisdicción federal. - resumió la mujer. Jane abrió los ojos enormes. - Disculpe que no me haya presentado.- dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano – Mi nombre es Marissa Keen, soy parte de la unidad de secuestros y desapariciones del FBI. -

-Mucho gusto, Detective Jane Rizzoli – dijo devolviendo el saludo a pesar de no estar conforme. -

-Antes de que puedas decir algo – intervino Dean – Ella está aquí para mantenerte informada constantemente sobre el caso. -

-Siempre que no comprometa nuestra investigación usted puede seguir con el curso de la suya propia, pero debe informar inmediatamente cualquier novedad. -

-¿Y ustedes me dirán cada cosa que descubran sobre la desaparición de mi hija y de Maura? - preguntó en un tono evidentemente desconfiado. - No entiendo porque tienen que intervenir ustedes.

-Jane, no estamos aquí para complicarte las cosas, vinimos a ayudarte. - el tono calmado de Dean no la convenció en absoluto. -

-La desaparición del Jefe de medicina forense del estado de Massachussets no es algo que deba de tomarse a la ligera. - continuó ella.

-Aunque tu no lo creas Jane, Maura es una persona importante. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ni dejarlo en manos inexpertas. -

-¿Nos estas llamando inexpertos? - gruñó poniéndose en guardia. -

-No, del todo, pero nosotros tenemos toda una unidad especializada en ésta materia – respondió la mujer – y estamos aquí para brindarle nuestro apoyo.

-Oh muchas gracias – ironizó Jane volviendo a sentarse. - ¿Y por qué aparecen ahora? Pasaron más de 24 horas.

-Porque supimos que se han comunicado con usted. - Jane se sentó cruzándose de brazos y de piernas moviendo enérgicamente el pie que estaba en el aire.

-Odio que ustedes siempre saben lo que les conviene. Tienen ojos en todos lados pero intervienen cuando les viene en gana. -

\- ¿Podría informarnos lo que han encontrado? - pidió amablemente la mujer ignorando la hostilidad de la detective. Jane miró a Dean que alzó las cejas animándola a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-Arrojaron una piedra con una tarjeta SD, donde hay un video de Sofi, ella dice que está sola. No hay rastros de Maura, no piden rescate, no dan una señal. - Hace una pausa intentando enfocarse. - No hay nada. Por ahora. -

-¿Puedo hablar con quien está procesando la tarjeta? - Solicitó la rubia. Frankie miró a Jane y ella movió levemente la cabeza asintiendo. El hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara, ella lo siguió y Dean se acercó lentamente a Jane.

-Será una larga noche. ¿Aceptarías un café? - Jane lo miró con gesto frío, pero se puso de pie, era inútil quedarse esperando mientras la rubia escrutaba todo lo que podía sobre el caso. Debía admitir que era bueno que el FBI interviniera, tenían muchos más recursos y además acceso a datos que ellos no tenían. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería seguida por el agente.

* * *

Estuvieron en silencio largo rato. Ella tenía su vista fija en su tazón. Esperaba que de un momento a otro empezasen las preguntas.

-Años sin tomar algo juntos. - comentó el para romper el hielo. Jane sonrió sin decir nada. - ¿Unos cinco? ¿Seis?.

-Sí, algo así... - comentó indiferente. -

-Así que... estas con Maura. - Jane levantó su mirada al sentir su nombre y sonrió forzadamente.

-Vivimos juntas, si. - respondió sin importarle cuan ambiguo sonara aquella información. -

-No sé porque no me extraña. Quiero decir, sabía que eran amigas muy cercanas, pero de igual modo me sorprendió el saber que... -

-No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso - lo interrumpió - no tengo deseos de dar explicaciones – El asintió en silencio. Un silencio que se tornó incómodo para ambos.

-¿Cuantos años tiene la pequeña? - su voz sonaba calmada.

-Cuatro, cumplirá cinco dentro de poco. - respondió ella con un suspiro. -

-Yo tengo una hija también – confesó el intentando cortar un poco la tensión. Sacó su teléfono y le mostró una fotografía, la pequeña tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos pardos, con una sonrisa inocente similar a la de Sofi - Su nombre es Samantha, acaba de cumplir los tres años. -

-Es muy bonita, te felicito. - dijo con honestidad. - así que te has casado - el negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta casarse para tener hijos, pero de todos modos nos llevamos bien con su madre. - Jane asintió y no quiso saber más. Sinceramente no le importaba. Ya no. Lo único que quería saber es si había algún dato extra en la tarjeta. Dean comprendió la indirecta de su silencio y ambos volvieron hacia donde estaba Nina con Marissa y Frankie. -

-Había un mensaje encriptado en el video – Empezó a decir Nina. Cuando Jane abrió los ojos impaciente por conocer el mensaje la mujer continuó - "Me pagarás con lágrimas de sangre el haberme arruinado la vida"

* * *

-¿Cuanto tiempo más estaremos aquí? - preguntó Sofia. Ambas estaban acostadas en la pequeña cama, la niña apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de su madre. Ella le sonrió. -

-No lo sé cariño. Hasta que nos encuentren.-

-¿Y cuando será eso? - Maura acarició su mejilla.

-Depende, pero no te preocupes por eso, ahora, quiero que recuerdes una cosa. Si llegasen a separarnos en algún momento. Si algo sucede, recuerda las cosas que te hemos enseñado ¿de acuerdo? Jane te ha explicado lo que se hace en estas situaciones, debes portarte bien y ser buena. Intenta no molestarlos para que no se alteren y si gritan intenta mantener la calma. Tarde o temprano volveremos a vernos. -

-No quiero que nos separemos. - la angustia en la voz de su hija estrujó su corazón.

-Yo tampoco. -Maura besó su cabeza – Pero no pienses en eso. Aquí me tienes, así que duerme tranquila. Sé que Jane está pensando en nosotras ahora.

-La extraño - susurró la pequeña. Maura suspiró y volvió a besarla.

-Yo tambien cariño, mucho, pero ella está buscándonos. Sabes que ella es la mejor detective del mundo. Nos encontrará. Pronto estaremos juntas nuevamente. - Sofia asintió y abrazó con fuerza el torso de Maura. Ella volvió a besarla una vez más y acarició su cabello hasta que la respiración de su hija se volvió regular y tranquila a causa del sueño.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy! prontito subo el capitulo 5 :3**_

 _ **muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, son los que me animan a seguir actualizando seguido.**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

 _ **18 meses atrás...**_

 _Jane llegó entrada la noche a la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, era obvio que Maura y Sofi estaban durmiendo hacía horas. Había sido un día agotador, realmente era estresante trabajar con el Dr. Pike, nadie se comparaba con Maura. Eran ese tipo de momentos en el que la extrañaba más que nunca. Por más que lo intentaba no era lo mismo con otro medico forense, se había acostumbrado al perfeccionismo de Maura. Con el Dr Pike lograban resolver los casos, pero no gracias a el, al menos no del todo, se les hacía mucho más enredado y complicado. Y el la odiaba. Lo que no sumaba en nada. A veces sólo deseaba llegar y decirle "Ok Maura, dile a la momia que vuelves a trabajar como antes" pero luego recordaba que ella había desistido de un par de horas para poder pasar tiempo con su hija y acababa por aceptarlo. Después de todo era por el bien de Sofi. Y Maura seguía tomando a las victimas descubiertas durante la semana y los que necesitaban exclusivamente de su atención. No era como si tuviera los fines de semana libres, pero podía darse el lujo de designar algunas victimas a otros médicos._

 _Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita y arrojó su abrigo sobre el sofá sabiendo que Maura la regañaría al día siguiente. Caminó hacia el cuarto de la niña y se extrañó al ver la puerta del cuarto de la doctora cerrado. Arqueó una ceja y suspiró antes de ingresar a la habitación de la niña. Por supuesto. Debió haberlo imaginado desde un principio, Maura no cerraría jamás la puerta de su cuarto si no fuera por que Sofía se encontraba dentro con ella. Sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Su amiga era una consentidora compulsiva. Y su hija una consentida sin control que abusaba de la buena voluntad de su otra madre._

 _Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido, asomó la cabeza y como tantas otras veces sintió como su pecho se llenaba de gozo al ver a sus dos personas favoritas dulcemente dormidas. Maura era muy protectora, siempre que dormía con Sofía la dejaba usar su brazo de almohada y con el otro la rodeaba como si tuviera miedo de que se escapase. Y su pequeña, al igual que hacía cuando dormía con ella, hundía su cabeza en su pecho. Caminó en silencio intentando no despertarla. Tomaría a la pequeña y la llevaría a su cama, la pobre Maura no podría moverse en toda la noche si dormían juntas. Cuando Jane se acercó y puso sus manos debajo del cuerpo de la niña para poder levantarla, la mano que Maura mantenía sobre el cuerpo de Sofia tomó sorpresivamente su muñeca._

 _-Déjala – susurró con dulzura. Jane le sonrió._

 _-Dormirás incomoda. - ella le devolvió la sonrisa apenas distinguible en las penumbras de la habitación._

 _-No – fue apenas audible. Pero lo aceptó. ¿Cómo podría negarse? Era uno de los placeres en la vida de la doctora. Poco a poco quitó sus manos de debajo de Sofia y empezó a alejarse, pero la mano de Maura se aferraba fuertemente a su muñeca. - Jane – susurró sin abrir los ojos._

 _-¿Qué? - dijo a modo de suspiro. Maura sonrió._

 _-Acércate – su voz sonaba dormida. Dudaba si la presión que ejercía sobre su antebrazo fuera normal en ese estado. No pensó mucho más y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, Maura la soltó y deslizó su mano para subir por su brazo hasta su cuello. Jane se extrañó y se detuvo. - Ven – insistió al sentirla aún bastante lejos. La detective obedeció sin saber muy bien por qué y se acercó aún más al rostro de su amiga que sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Maura logró sentir la cálida respiración de Jane sobre su rostro y su mano alcanzó su nuca la presionó hacia ella haciendo que sus labios se juntaran. Jane abrió los ojos enormes ante la sorpresa y no supo de que modo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de su amiga moviéndose lentamente y aprisionando los suyos con una delicadeza absolutamente nueva para ella. Cuando Maura comenzó a separarse dejó caer su brazo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada para continuar durmiendo. Ella, sin embargo, no fue capaz de moverse, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados – Te quiero – susurró Maura arrastrando las palabras. Aquello fue lo que Jane necesitaba para huir completamente . Con más cuidado que antes se escabulló del cuarto y prácticamente corrió a su habitación con el corazón latiendole en la garganta. Cerró la puerta y caminó aún atónita hacia su cama y se sentó para luego acariciar sus labios. No estaba segura si había alucinado a causa del cansancio o si su amiga realmente la había besado entre sueños. No debía hacerse problemas, ella estaba dormida, quizás estaba soñando con alguien más. "Pero me llamo a mi" pensó dejando caer su cuerpo al fin sobre el colchón. "reacciona normal" se dijo mentalmente. "Sólo debes tomarlo como algo que hizo dormida, no significa nada" suspiró y se recostó de lado sin poder cerrar los ojos. Si no significaba nada, ¿Por qué su corazón latía de aquella forma? Jamás hubiera pensado que los labios de Maura fuesen tan suaves. Jamás había imaginado como serían ¿O si? Suspiró profundamente y se decidió a dejar de pensar. No era para tanto. Seguramente Maura le diría después que quería molestarla. O que estaba pensando en alguien más y se disculparía. Si, eso era seguro._

 _A la mañana siguiente Sofia miraba tele desde el sillón mientras Maura ordenaba en la cocina. Jane estuvo apunto de devolverse a la habitación pero se sentiría demasiado idiota de hacerlo. Lo mejor sería saludar como si nada. Si Maura decía algo ella diría que no, que seguramente lo había soñado._

 _-Buenos días. - saludó caminando hacia su pequeña, besó su cabeza sin que la niña le prestara demasiada atención por lo que decidió sentarse en la barra de la cocina. -_

 _-Buen día Jane, ¿Quieres café? -ella actuaba como siempre. Ni siquiera se la veía algo nerviosa o arrepentida. Ella asintió y la observó en silencio hasta que le tendió su taza. - Anoche llegaste tarde ¿Verdad? - Jane asintió sintiendo como su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza nuevamente.- ¿Hubo alguna novedad? -_

 _-No, lo mismo de siempre, tu subordinado planea volverme loca, pero fuera de eso nada más. - Maura sonrió como siempre y Jane se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Seguramente estaba dormida y pensaba que lo había soñado. Un sueño que no compartiría con ella._

* * *

 _ **Domingo 7.30 am**_

Jane estaba inclinada hacia atrás en su escritorio. La habían suspendido momentáneamente de sus servicios por estar con la mente "demasiado dispersa" según la nota de Cavanough. Por supuesto que estaría dispersa si su hija y Maura habían sido secuestradas. Frankie y Korsak habían salido en busca de un cuerpo hallado cerca del puerto, no se preocupó porque le informaron que se trataba de un hombre. Estaba prácticamente segura de que se volvería loca si no había alguna otra pista o novedad sobre Sofia. Marissa había confiscado todo el material que habían logrado reunir, al igual que los expedientes donde figuraban los agresores que habían sido encarcelados a causa de Jane. Sabia que debía haberse ido a la casa, había dormido sólo un par de horas en los últimos dos días. Pero el sólo imaginar en volver y no encontrarlas allí la desesperaba. No quería acabar con una crisis nerviosa nuevamente. Su teléfono suena y ella atiende casi al instante.

-¿Qué tienes? - preguntó sabiendo que era Korsak. El sólo le dijo que esperara allí que debía mostrarle algo.

* * *

Sofía se había despertado demasiado temprano para gusto de Maura, aunque comprendía que estaba nerviosa y era difícil para ella conciliar el sueño. Estaba tomando una leche con chocolate acompañado por un muffin. Le habían servido un café con crema a ella pero se negaba a probarlo. El dolor en su pierna era inaguantable a pesar de los analgésicos. Estaba nerviosa porque habían pasado muchas horas y no habían habido cambios. Temía que realmente se quedasen allí por una larga temporada. Se sentó en la cama con desgano, realmente ponía todo de su fuerza para estar bien y que la niña no se preocupara. Pero la falta de sueño, el dolor y la angustia estaban comenzando a afectarle. Sofi la miró con un bigote de chocolate y le sonrió. Inyectando una nueva dosis de energía y esperanza dentro de ella. Valía la pena todo aquello. Debía estar bien por ella. No podía dejarse caer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y el hombre que siempre les hablaba se puso frente a ellas Maura supo que algo iba a cambiar.

-Vamos a ir a dar un paseo. - afirmó. Sofia inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-No irá a ningún sitio sin mi. - Maura se puso dificultosamente de pie enfrentando al hombre. -

-No estaba hablando con la niña Doc. Ella se queda aquí. Usted irá a dar un paseo conmigo. - Sofia al escuchar aquellas palabras se puso de pie dejando a un lado la mesa y corrió a aferrarse a la falda de su madre.

-No se la van a llevar. - dijo con el ceño fruncido. El hombre se agachó para quedar frente a ella y le sonrió a pesar de que no pudiera verlo bajo el pasamontañas.

-Sólo será un momento, hay alguien que quiere conversar con tu mami y luego la traemos de nuevo. - explicó el y se volvió a erguir para ver a Maura de frente.

-¿Es eso en serio? ¿Quien quiere verme? - exigió una respuesta con la mirada pero nadie respondió. El sujeto hizo una seña y dos hombres ingresaron para llevársela. -

-No estoy mintiéndole. Sólo quieren verla y luego volverá con su pequeña. No planeamos separarlas, al menos no por ahora. Todo depende de la detective. - Maura sintió una punzada al sentir que mencionaban a Jane. Ella acarició la cabeza de Sofia intentando tranquilizarla.

-Volveré en seguida ¿de acuerdo? - las manos de la niña se aferraron aún más a su falda.

-No- dijo con sus ojos cargados de lagrimas. -

-Todo estará bien.- Maura acarició suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña y luego su mejilla. - Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Se inclinó para besar la cabeza de su hija y luego hizo una seña al hombre para salir de allí. Sofia se quedó de pie a un lado de la cama viendo como su madre le dedicaba una última mirada antes de salir por aquella puerta.

* * *

Korsak llegó a la unidad acompañado por Frankie. Antes de que alguien más reclamara aquello como evidencia. Jane se puso de pie y Frankie corrió hacia el computador haciéndole una seña.

-Sé que podemos tener problemas por esto – murmuró Frankie insertando la tarjeta. - Eso lo encontramos en la mano de la victima, la tarjeta tiene una etiqueta con tu nombre. El corazón de Jane se detuvo unos segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Estaba a punto de exigirle a Frankie que abriera el archivo cuando el video comenzó a correr.

Era la misma escena que en el video anterior, Sofia estaba en la misma posición emitiendo leves sollozos sin mirar a la camara. Luego levanta la cabeza y comienza a hablar.

-Ma, tengo miedo. ¿Cuando vendrás a buscarme? Está muy oscuro y estoy sola. - Un hombre se acerca a la niña y tomándola del brazo la hace ponerse de pie bruscamente.- ¡Mami! - grita entre lagrimas. El hombre la empuja haciéndola caminar para salir del cuadro y el video termina.

-Hijo de la gran... - Frankie se detiene antes de terminar la frase pasando sus manos por su cabello. Korsak se secó las lágrimas de frustración que se habían acumulado en sus ojos y Jane sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Frankie notó el tambaleo de su hermana y se apresuró a cederle la silla donde el estaba. - Jane, ¿Estás bien? - ella tenía la mirada perdida y la boca abierta.

-Llamen a Marissa, informenle lo que acaba de suceder. Debemos encontrar a Sofia lo antes posible. -su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la sala, Frankie y Korsak compartieron una mirada antes de que el menor de los Rizzoli se alejara para hacer la llamada.

-Tranquila Jane, nuestra princesita estará bien, ya lo verás. - ella le dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa y se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos.

* * *

El sujeto que la cargaba la recostó sobre una cama. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser vendados y sus manos atadas, sus piernas estaban libres, puesto que por más que lo intentase no podría caminar mucho. Escuchó las pisadas del hombre alejándose y cerrando una puerta. Por unos instantes no escuchó nada, había un aroma a humedad impregnado en el ambiente. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro intentando percibir algo más que silencio o el trino de los pájaros que se oían a lo lejos. Estaba probablemente en una habitación cercana a la superficie. Porque desde donde estaban con Sofi no se oía absolutamente nada. Levantó sus manos para intentar quitarse la venda pero alguien la detuvo tomándole las muñecas.

-¿Quien eres y que quieres conmigo? - Pudo notar por el tamaño y la fuerza de agarre que se trataba de un hombre. No obtuvo respuesta. El la tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. -¿Qué quieres? - Volvió a preguntar con la poca firmeza que le quedaba. El soltó sus muñecas y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla y el cuello de Maura, que por instinto inmediatamente intentó alejarse. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. No le agradaban las sensaciones que aquellas caricias le producían. El se volvió a acercar y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-¡Déjame! - gritó al sentir el peso del sujeto sobre ella. -

-Shhh- El tomó sus manos colocandolas por encima de su cabeza. Y bajó con sus labios hacia el cuello de Maura. Ella se quedó inmóvil rogando que nada de lo que cruzaba por su mente se cumpliera. El se contentó con respirar encima de su piel y suspirar al llegar al escote de su camisa. Con su otra mano desabrochó el segundo botón y luego el tercero. Maura comenzó a llorar en silencio, algo que agradó al hombre cuando provocó un movimiento agitado de su pecho.

-No me hagas nada por favor- susurró ya sin aquella fuerza que momentos antes había tenido. El hombre arqueó una ceja aunque ella fue incapaz de verlo. Soltó sus manos y se levantó de la cama. Se quedó observandola unos momentos. Maura bajó lentamente sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre su estomago. Cuando intentó incorporarse, él volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama. Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras moría por dentro al sentir como la mano del hombre se deslizaba desde su pantorrilla hacia sus muslos. Acarició su pierna, de arriba hacia abajo admirando la anatomía perfecta de la mujer que tenía en frente. Cuando quiso acariciar su pierna izquierda una punzada de dolor estremeció el cuerpo de la doctora. El hombre se detuvo. Maura ahogó su llanto e intentó recuperar la poca fuerza que le quedaba. No podía ni debía dejarse vencer de ese modo, estaba decidida a luchar. Pero no fue necesario, el sujeto se alejó, la puerta se abrió y el hombre que la trasladaba siempre de un lado a otro se acercó a ella y la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos.

* * *

 ** _Ok, cuando subí ése capitulo en ingles medio que se enloquecieron. Aclaro por las dudas, nadie violó ni va a violar a Maura. Así que no se desesperen, éste hombre la tocó y acarició porque realmente desea estar con ella. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que no es el modo. Pero bueno,por algo pasan las cosas ¿si? No me maten y no mueran xD_**

 ** _Otra cosa. Para que lo descarten de una vez. No es Hoyt, el está muerto. Así que no es él. Piensen un poco más jiji_**

 ** _Espero que les haya "gustado" sé que quizás la historia es un poco fuerte, pero sabrán sobrellevarla. Espero que dejen muchos rw, tengo muchas ideas para fics rizzles, finalizando ésta probablemente suba más si es que tienen buena aceptación. No será tan dramática, lo prometo xD_**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, de verdad que me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos en el próximo cap que será subido el Lunes. Hasta entonces!_**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 _ **17 Meses atrás...**_

 _Jane estaba sentada en el sofá del living. Bebiendo una cerveza esperando que Maura terminara de tomar algunas cosas que guardaba en su cartera. Habían quedado en tener esa reunión hacía dos días. Y desde entonces había visto a su amiga escasas veces. Cuando al fin Maura terminó, se sentó junto a Jane con un montón de panfletos de distintos colores y tamaños y los dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Jane volvió a beber un sorbo de su cerveza y miró a Maura con atención. Ella sonreía emocionada pero no dijo una palabra._

 _-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jane animándola a hablar. -_

 _-Sabes que la educación es primordial para el desarrollo de cualquier niño y el ámbito educativo en el que se desenvuelva debe estimularlo en cada una de sus capacidades, es imprescindible..._

 _-¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo? - la interrumpió. - ¿Has estado buscando colegios para Sofia? - Las mejillas de Maura se enrojecieron. Jane dejó a un lado la cerveza y tomó el primero de los folletos. Un enorme centro educativo que quedaba en Beacon Hill, cerca de donde vivían. - este esta cerquita y me gusta. - Maura se entusiasmó._

 _-He escogido los que más me han convencido, son todos similares, lo que los diferencia son algunas actividades extras que ofrecen a sus alumnos. Tomó otro papel de encima de la pila y se lo extendió. - éste por ejemplo tiene uno de los mejores equipos de equitación. - Jane aguantó la risa, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que costaría la mensualidad de aquella escuela. Le vinieron imágenes a la mente de su colegio estatal y le dieron ganas de reír abiertamente de pensar de que su hija fuera a un colegio tan pomposo, aunque si pensaba en Maura le encontraba absoluta lógica. - Ese es francés._ _A mi particularmente me gustó mucho éste.- dijo extendiéndole otro – Sus instalaciones son maravillosas, tienen una sala recreativa enorme, muchos talleres de ciencias, deporte y arte. Ese es italiano. -_

 _-Maura... - empezó a decir Jane al ver el segundo. De seguro debía trabajar 3 meses para pagar una cuota._

 _-Éste también me gustó. Lo que más me agradó fue el área deportiva. Tienen un campo enorme._

 _-Maura... - ella la miró con una sonrisa – Mira... sé que tienes las mejores intenciones con ésto. Pero yo no puedo pagarlo. Éstos colegios son para hijos de padres que tienen mucho dinero.-_

 _-¿Y? Sofía me tiene a mi – Jane suspiró. -_

 _-Maur, no puedo permitir que tu pagues el colegio de mi hija. - el rostro de la doctora se ensombreció. Jane abrió la boca intentando expresarse correctamente._

 _-Pensé que también era mía - Los ojos de Maura se aguaron y Jane supo que había metido la pata enormemente. Maura se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia su cuarto, Jane se maldijo a si misma golpeándose la cabeza con su mano y corrió detrás de ella. Para cuando estaba alcanzándola la puerta de su cuarto le dio en la cara. Golpeó la madera un par de veces._

 _-Maur, déjame pasar.- pero no se oyó respuesta. Jane apoyó la oreja en la puerta y pudo escuchar los sollozos de su amiga al otro lado. - ¡Maura! Está bien, hablemoslo ¿De acuerdo? -_

 _-No hay nada que hablar, déjame sola por favor. - la morena golpeó la puerta con la frente sabiendo que había arruinado todo. Había dado justo en el nervio sensible de Maura. Siempre había deseado ser madre, lo había intentado tiempo atrás, pero los tres embarazos resultaron fallidos. Después de ello se resignó a no poder cumplir con aquel anhelo, hasta el nacimiento de Sofia. Pero siempre estaba en ella aquella inquietud de que la niña no era completamente suya, no era suya por más que así lo sintiera y aquello le destrozaba el alma cada vez que lo recordaba, trayendo a su mente momentos dolorosos que sólo deseaba dejar en el olvido._

 _-Por favor, escúchame ¿si? - pero ella no contestó. Jane abrió la puerta de todos modos para encontrarse a Maura sentada sobre su cama con un pañuelo en sus manos. -_

 _-Te pedí que me dejaras sola. - dijo secándose los ojos. -_

 _-Sabes que nunca te dejaré sola. - susurró sentándose a su lado. -_

 _-No necesito que me tengas lástima. - levantó la barbilla y volvió a secarse los ojos discretamente. Jane corrió el cabello que cubría su hombro para dejar al descubierto su cuello. -_

 _-Tu me provocas muchas cosas, pero jamás lástima. - bajó su mano desde el hombro hasta su antebrazo para llegar finalmente a su mano y posarla sobre ella. - No es lo que quise decir ¿ok? -_

 _-No, o sea, lo entiendo Jane, por más que a mi me gustase que lo fuera, ella no es mi hija. - un nudo en la garganta volvió a formarsele y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos. - Jane se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó._

 _-Escúchame – dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda – No estoy diciendo que Sofi no sea hija tuya, ella te eligió como mamá y así lo siente. No necesitas nada más que eso. - hizo una pausa sin cortar el abrazo. Maura levantó los suyos y rodeó la cintura de Jane. - Pero has hecho tanto por nosotras. Nos tienes en tu casa viviendo para empezar. Le compras infinidad de cosas a la niña. Creo que permitir que pagues un colegio tan costoso sería un abuso de mi parte. - Se separaron levemente sin cortar de todo el abrazo. El rostro de Maura quedó a centímetros del de Jane, que la veía a los ojos con una sonrisa. -_

 _-No es abuso. Te lo dije, Sofia y tu son todo lo que tengo. Y me gusta poder compartir mis cosas con ustedes. - la mirada de Jane pasó del irritado verde avellana de sus ojos hacia su nariz enrojecida, para alcanzar finalmente su boca. Lo que trajo inevitablemente a su memoria la sensación de aquel beso que le había dado semanas atrás. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando con que Maura también veía a sus labios? Ella entreabrió la boca y se los humedeció, lo que para Jane fue una invitación a degustarlos. Por unos instantes sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el de ella. No, no debía. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Por supuesto que no debía! Ella era su amiga. Estaba confundiendo la sensibilidad del momento con cualquier otra cosa. Sus narices casi se rosaron, su aliento acarició su cuello y viajó hasta su oreja cuando se decidió a depositar un beso en su mejilla._

 _Maura suspiró. Jane se levantó dedicándole una tierna pero nerviosa sonrisa._

 _-Si quieres podemos seguir viendo – le dijo caminando hacia la puerta – aunque a mi ya me has convencido con el italiano. - Maura sonrió. Y dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo. Vio a Jane alejarse y suspiró entre aliviada y nerviosa por aquel momento tan cercano. No lo había hecho, había podido leer en sus ojos el deseo de besarla. Temía el estar empezando a perder el control de las cosas. Cada día era más difícil para ella sofocar sus impulsos. Afortunadamente el beso que le había dado semanas atrás había quedado en la nada. Era de esperarse que Jane no lo mencionara. Aunque muy dentro suyo un pequeño destello de esperanza había deseado que si lo hiciera. Volvió a secarse los ojos por última vez antes de volver al living y hacer, al igual que casi un mes atrás, como si ese momento nunca hubiera pasado._

* * *

 _ **Domingo 11.45 a.m**_

Jane estaba acostada en la cama de Maura. No era capaz de explicar cuanto la extrañaba. De alguna forma, desde que había aparecido en su vida, se había acostumbrado a que su amiga estuviera siempre a su lado, con ella, dispuesta a todo, consolándola en los momentos difíciles, acompañándola en los días tranquilos, en los complicados y en los aburridos. En su casa y en su trabajo, siempre, allí estaba ella. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a su apoyo, que en ningún momento había pensado en atravesar una situación difícil sin que Maura estuviera a su lado. Se sentía verdaderamente perdida, necesitaba oír su voz diciendo algún dato inútil e interesante intentando distraerla, hablándole de las probabilidades y de todas las cosas que ella siempre decía sin que nadie le prestara atención. Pero, aunque jamás lo admitiría, ella sí lo hacía. De hecho la inteligencia de Maura siempre le había parecido fascinante, estresante, pero fascinante, con ella podía hablar de todo, o casi todo, no era muy buena sobre temas cotidianos. Y ahora que su cama estaba vacía, que su ausencia se hacía cada vez más palpable, ahogándola y sofocándola hasta el punto de apenas poder respirar podía decir abiertamente que la extrañaba demasiado. La necesitaba. Necesitaba su mano sobre la suya diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían a su hija. Que todo pasaría.

Su aroma llegó a ella golpeando sus sentidos de forma fatal, sintió deseos de gritar de dolor. Hundió su rostro en la almohada que aún guardaba su perfume intentando impregnarse de el, tratando de sentirla más. Sollozó en silencio por un buen rato, desahogándose con ella a la distancia.

-Jane – la voz de un hombre la hizo saltar de la cama bruscamente. Se secó los ojos inmediatamente a pesar de que era imposible borrar la irritación de ellos. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó y el comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Creo que es tiempo de que hagamos una tregua ¿no crees? - Jane volvió a enjuagarse los ojos y lo miró seriamente. No tenía deseos de discutir con el padre biológico de Maura. El se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. - Sabes que esto no es tu culpa ¿Cierto? - Jane rió irónicamente. Por supuesto que era su culpa. Se la habían llevado porque algún maniático de por ahi la odiaba demasiado. Obvio que era su culpa. - Quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites. Lo que sea. - La preocupación del hombre era sincera. -

-Gracias. - dijo ella agotada. -

-Se cuanto quieres a mi hija y cuanto estás sufriendo por todo ésto. -hizo una pausa. - quiero que sepas que tengo a todos mis contactos buscándola a ella y a mi nieta. - Jane abrió los ojos enormes al oir a Paddy decir esas palabras - Ella es hija de mi hija, aunque no tenga mi sangre. Es mi familia. - explicó como si estuviera leyendo la mente de la detective. - Maura jamás ha sido tan feliz como lo es desde que está contigo. Y te las has arreglado para darle la familia que ella siempre soñó. - Jane abrió la boca para hablar pero el la interrumpió. - Estaremos en contacto Jane. - Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar el hombre se desvaneció como la niebla.

* * *

 _ **Domingo 5.30 p.m**_

-¿Cuando demonios piensa comenzar con la autopsia? - preguntó Korsak irritado al ver al hombre acomodando los objetos que utilizaría sobre la placa metálica. - Necesitamos los resultados éste año si es posible.

-Usted, sargento, haga su trabajo que yo me encargaré del mío.- respondió con calma el Dr. Pike sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Necesitamos algún dato que nos pueda llevar a los secuestradores que, probablemente estén ligados al asesino, ésta vez más vale que acelere el proceso. - Korsak se acercó a el amenazante

-Me tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario. - respondió el – Si quiere buenos resultados debo ser meticuloso.

– Puede que sea sólo un sargento pero eso no significa que no tenga contactos que puedan hacer que lo eliminen del caso. Que la Dra. Isles no esté, no le da el derecho de hacer lo que quiere. Quiero alguna pista en la siguiente hora o un medico del FBI se encargará de ésto. No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo. - Korsak salió furioso sin que el medico pudiera contestar.

* * *

 _ **Domingo 9.15 p.m**_

Sofia llevaba al menos una hora dormida. Maura en cambio se mantenía despierta, había sentido a la niña un poco extraña, más apagada y sabía lo que aquello significaba. Intentó quedarse calmada. Sabía que el ambiente en el que se encontraban a pesar de parecer relativamente limpio era bastante perjudicial para su salud. Acarició su cabello y mejilla, deseando que todo aquello pasase rápido y pudieran volver pronto a casa. Se levantó en contra de la voluntad de la pequeña, que se convenció de dejarla ir con la promesa de volver en seguida. Buscó en el botiquín que estaba en el baño el inhalador. Leyó la etiqueta y se sobresaltó al notar que aquel medicamento no era el que ella utilizaba, buscó en las otras cajas cada vez más nerviosa, había salbutamol y bromuro ipratropio, pero no el que habían recetado a la niña. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que podía servirle, pero también podía traerle efectos adversos. Por si fuera poco no había aerocamara. Por más que la buscó no la encontró. Sofi aún no sabía inhalarse bien sin su mascarilla. Caminó lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió hacia la cama.

-Mami- murmuró Sofía aferrándose a su camisa – me duele – dijo llevándose su mano al pecho. Maura tomó aire. Esperaba algo así de un momento a otro. La pequeña tosió y ella tomó inhalador.

-Hija, escúchame – la respiración de Sofia se volvía cada vez más irregular. - tendrás que inhalarte sola, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Recuerdas como hemos practicado? - La niña asintió y Maura sonrió. Tu echas el aire y luego sólo respiras. ¿Si? - ella apretó con fuerza su muñeca. La primera vez que lo intentaron, no resultó. Maura le sonrió y la animó a hacerlo de nuevo hasta que funcionó.

Cuando el momento de la crisis pasó, abrazó a su hija y besó su cabeza intentando mantenerla tranquila. Debían salir de allí lo antes posible. No podía permitir que Sofi volviese a pasar por algo similar. Estaba enojada y frustrada. No podía seguir estando calmada. Cuando sintió a la niña respirar con normalidad sintió volver su alma al cuerpo, ahora dormiría un poco más tranquila. Besó su cabeza y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la salida y comenzó a golpear la puerta con el puño cerrado esperando que alguien atendiera su llamado. Cuando la mano comenzó a dolerle, continuó golpeando con la otra, así estuvo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que uno de los hombres se dignó a abrir.

-¿Qué quieres? - era la primera vez que alguien más le hablaba.

-Quiero ver a tu superior inmediato por favor. - su postura erguida y decidida casi hace reír al sujeto.

-Olvídalo.-dijo el a punto de cerrar la puerta pero ella lo detuvo. -

-Hemos sido muy pacientes, hemos estado tranquilas, pero necesito la medicación adecuada para la niña. Quiero hablar con el de inmediato. -

-Eso puede pedírselo a cualquiera – respondió el intentando cerrar. Maura interpuso nuevamente su brazo. -

-Tendrán que matarme para que me quede tranquila. No pienso descansar hasta que Sofia tenga lo que necesita. - El hombre la tomó de la muñeca haciéndole doler enormemente, ella retrocedió un paso sin poder disimular su expresión de dolor pero se mantuvo firme. -

-¡Suéltala! – Maura reconoció aquella voz. Provenía de la figura masculina que estaba de pie al final del pasillo. A pesar de no ver la cara de quien se acercaba a ellos. Supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Se quedó viendo al hombre avanzar con la boca abierta. No podía ser. Era imposible. No podía creerlo. Apenas podía sentir su corazón. Era como si en ese instante se hubiera detenido. El hombre que las custodiaba fue liberando su mano de a poco. Ella atinó a retroceder pero su estupefacción no le permitía moverse. Cuando al fin lo tuvo frente a ella y pudo verlo a los ojos sus piernas flaquearon, tanto que perdió el equilibrio. El alcanzó a tomarla por la cintura. - Tanto tiempo sin vernos. - susurró. El se quitó el pasamontañas que cubría su cabeza y al fin la vio cara a cara. - Supongo que ya no tiene caso que me siga escondiendo. - Maura se soltó de su agarre y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu estas detrás de todo ésto? - Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no le temblara la voz.

-Apuesto a que jamás lo imaginaste.- Maura abrió la boca para hablar pero el la interrumpió. - No era ésto lo que tenía pensado cariño. Pero parece que se te han pegado los malos hábitos de aquella maldita detective. No deberías meter tu nariz donde nadie te llama. Intenté ser amable, tratar bien a la niña. Hasta te permití estar aquí con ella. Pero has arruinado todo. - Miró por encima del hombro de Maura al hombre – Llévala al cuarto. Hablaré con ella más tarde. - El sujeto asintió y la levantó en sus brazos. Maura creyó que sería inútil resistirse en aquella circunstancia. - Se acabaron las preferencias. - alcanzó a oír antes de atravesar el pasillo y llegar al salón.

* * *

 ** _Hola! Wow el capitulo pasado se pasaron! 10 reviews no lo puedo creer. XD Me alegra que éste fic las haga sentir tantas cosas. Como prometí muchos reviews conllevan actualizaciones seguidas. Así que si todo va bien el próximo capi estará listo el miercoles ;)_**

 ** _Muchisimas gracias a todas las que se tomaron unos minutitos en dejarme un comentario y también a las nuevas que están siguiendo la historia._**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

 _ **16 meses atrás...**_

 _Jane esperaba de pie en el recibidor de la casa con las llaves del auto en una mano y Sofia tomada de la otra. Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba esperando hacía más de quince minutos allí de pie._

 _-¡Maura! ¡Ya son casi las 12! - Si había algo que la irritaba era esperar. No entendía como podía demorarse tanto para vestirse y elegir los zapatos que usaría durante un simple almuerzo. Jane sólo se había tomado quince minutos para ponerse los vaqueros, una camisa roja, la chaqueta de cuero negra y las botas . No sólo eso, tambien escogió los zapatos y el vestido de Sofia y alcanzó a peinarla con dos coletas. Y Maura seguía en lo mismo que antes._

 _-Ma – Jane bajó la mirada hacia la niña con una sonrisa. - ¿Sabías que millones de arboles en el mundo fueron plantados por ardillas que escondieron las semillas y olvidaron donde las habían enterrado? - Jane frunció el ceño e intentó no empezar a reírse. Estaba completamente segura de que si Sofia fuera hija de Maura no sería tan parecida a ella. A pesar de lo que dijeran de la genética no siempre los hijos se parecían a sus padres biológicos._

 _-Eso es... muy interesante cielo.- Sofia sonrió satisfecha. Jane miró nuevamente el reloj y fijó su mirada en la misma dirección que su madre. - ¡Maura! ¡Me van a salir raíces aquí de tanto esperar!._

 _-Ma. ¿Es posible que te salgan raíces? - Jane bajó la mirada para dirigirse en un tono más suave hacia la niña.-_

 _-Es una expresión Sofi. -_

 _-Ahh- dijo la pequeña y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus talones - ¿Puedo ir a ver que hace mami?_

 _-Por favor, si eres tan amable. - Sofia sonrió y se soltó del agarre para caminar hacia el cuarto de Maura. Al llegar la vio frente al enorme espejo de su guardarropas girando sobre si misma para poder observarse al derecho y al revés. Le gustaba ver lo que Maura hacía. Ella siempre se veía bonita, como esas princesas de los cuentos. Solo que sus vestidos eran más pequeños. Amaba a sus mamás, porque eran diferentes, le gustaba la forma en que Jane usaba pantalones y chaquetas que la hacian lucir importante. La forma en que todos la miraban con respeto y en cierto modo le tenían miedo. Y adoraba como todos admiraban a Maura cuando la veían pasar y cuando decía cosas que los demás no entendían, le resultaba divertido._ _Cuando salían las tres, le gustaba ir en el medio de las dos, así podía observar mejor lo que pasaba entre ellas y a su alrededor. Siempre la gente las miraba, estaba segura de que era por que sus mamás son muy hermosas. Perdida en sus pensamientos no había escuchado cuando Maura la llamó invitandola a acercarse._

 _-¿Qué hacias allí cariño? - Sofia se acercó a ella y pasó una mano para sentir la tela del vestido burdeos.- ¿Te gusta? -_

 _-Si – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta el mío? - preguntó elevando levemente la falda, Maura sonrió._

 _-Te ves preciosa – Se sentó en la cama, besó a la niña en la mejilla y terminó de acomodar su zapato. - Tomo mi bolso y nos vamos. - Sofi asintió. Y salió del cuarto. -_

 _-Ahí viene Ma – anunció volviendo a ubicarse a su lado. - Jane levantó la mirada para ver a Maura en un vestido que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue lo hermosa que se veía y lo fácil que era para ella provocar cortocircuitos en su cerebro. Lo segundo que pensó fue:_

 _-¿Qué parte de sencillo almuerzo entre las tres no entendiste? - se sintió una bestia cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca borrando levemente la sonrisa de los labios de Maura. - Quiero decir. Te ves deslumbrante. ¿No crees que es un poco mucho para lo que vamos a hacer? - La doctora sonrió y pasó a su lado mirándola por encima del hombro._

 _-Ningún almuerzo carece de importancia cuando es con mis dos personas favoritas. - dijo mirando a Jane y luego bajando la mirada a Sofia que le extendió la mano para salir de la casa. Jane se encogió de hombros y después de un profundo suspiro salió tras ellas._

* * *

 _Maura sentía la mirada de la detective sobre ella, más de una vez la encontró disimuladamente mirando hacia otro lado. Sofia estaba hablando hacía varios minutos y se sintió una mala madre al no estar prestando atención a lo que decía la niña. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte Jane estaba un tanto cambiada, temía que fuera sólo su imaginación haciendo que viera cosas donde no las había. Pero podría jurar que más de una vez se había puesto nerviosa cuando se le quedaba mirando más de lo debido. Era un poco divertido y a la vez aterrador. El hecho de que Jane se pusiera nerviosa cuando la tenía cerca le daba esperanzas de no serle indiferente, siempre habían tenido mucho contacto físico. Muchos abrazos, caricias y besos. Pero jamás se había sonrojado por un abrazo ni había corrido la mirada cuando la encontraba observándola. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?. Miró a Sofía y asintió con una sonrisa a lo que fuera que la pequeña estaba diciendo. Y miró de reojo a Jane. Que casualmente estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. No pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa quisiera apoderarse de su rostro por completo. Jane, como antes, mantuvo la mirada sobre la suya y sonrió mientras masticaba disimuladamente. Siendo consciente de que ninguna de las dos escuchaba la historia de la niña._

 _-¡Dejen de mirarse y háganme caso! - terminó por decir Sofia frunciendo el ceño. Miró a una y luego a la otra. No fue consciente del rubor en las mejillas de Jane, ni de la falta de respiración de Maura ante la sorpresa._

 _-Te estamos escuchando Sofi – dijo la morena con una sonrisa. La niña la miró poco convencida y volvió sus ojos hacia su otra madre._

 _-¿Quieres postre? - preguntó Maura haciendo que la pequeña olvidara por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir._

* * *

 _Saliendo del restaurante la niña corrió a unos juegos infantiles ubicados a un lado de los estacionamientos. Las dos mujeres se quedaron observándola mientras Sofia subía a cada uno de los juegos que podía. Jane sonreía al ver a la pequeña tan entretenida, pero había algo más que rondaba en su mente desde hacía un buen rato haciéndola sentir un tanto inquieta. Se volvió para ver directamente a Maura sin ser discreta, en ese momento no le importaba contemplar descaradamente el rostro de su mejor amiga. Obviamente la seguiría llamando así, aunque estaba teniendo la leve sospecha de que algo estaba cambiando en su interior. Siempre había pensado que era bella, obviamente ella podía opinar sin que sonara sospechoso. Pero ahora la encontraba arrebatadoramente hermosa. Tanto que llegaba a costarle el concentrarse, más en aquellos momentos, cuando el amor que sentía hacia su hija le regalaba un brillo especial a su mirada. Jane sacó la mano que mantenía enganchada a su bolsillo por su pulgar y movió los dedos de su mano un par de veces contra su pierna antes de atreverse a buscar con ella la mano que Maura mantenía elegantemente a un lado de su cadera. Suavemente acarició desde la muñeca a la palma para abrirse camino hasta sus dedos, Maura se volteó sorprendida hacia ella al sentirlos entrelazándose con los suyos. Jane la miraba con una sonrisa tímida y dulce. Ella correspondió reforzando el agarre y acercándose un paso más hacia su lado._

 _Quizás aquel cotidiano gesto no significase nada, quizás sólo era una forma de decirle a Maura lo agradecida que se sentía por estar a su lado, por poder recorrer el maravilloso camino de la maternidad junto a ella, porque estaba presente, porque hacía de cada uno de sus días una experiencia única. Intentaba hacerle sentir aquello y mucho más, con su mano aferrada a la suya, con sus ojos buscando su mirada a cada minuto, con las sonrisas que solo reservaba para ella. Sabía que no era fácil expresarlo sin palabras, pero estaba segura que por más que quisiera sería aún más difícil con ellas. Por que, por más que lo intentase, no había ninguna que se acercase a lo que sentía. O tal vez, hubiese una que podría parecerse bastante, pero el sólo hecho de pensarla le provocaba cierto resquemor._

* * *

 _ **Domingo 9.25 p.m**_

Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Estaba en completo y absoluto pánico. Había pensado hasta el momento que estar en un sitio desconocido con lo ojos vendados y maniatada era terrible. Pero ahora que veía todo lo que la rodeaba se sentía mucho más asustada que antes. Estaba en una especie de ático, completamente vacío a excepción de una cama, una mesa y una silla. El hombre que siempre la cargaba la había dejado sentada y se retiró. Ahora estaba esperando por alguien o por algo, no lo sabía. Pero la incertidumbre la estaba matando. No sabía bien si prefería que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar de una vez, o mantenerse en aquel estado. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió y lo vio caminando supo que preferiría la segunda opción. Hacía mucho que no veía aquella sonrisa y eso le paralizó el corazón.

-Déjame volver con la niña por favor. - El hombre ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no - arrugó la boca y se sentó a su lado. Acarició suavemente su brazo. El se extasió al sentir el cuerpo de ella temblar bajo su tacto. - ¿Ésto no te trae recuerdos?

-Estas enfermo. - fue lo único que pudo decir.- No puedes alejar a una niña pequeña de su madre.

-Soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas, y lo sabes.- tomó con fuerza su cabello por la nuca echando su cabeza hacia atrás. -¿No podías quedarte tranquila con la niña? ¿Portarte bien como habías venido haciendo desde un principio? No. Tu siempre quieres jugar al héroe ¿Cierto? Atrapar a los malos.

-Sólo quería la medicación para Sofia- respondió ella firmemente. Los ojos de Maura se fijaban en las pupilas dilatadas del hombre.

-¿Quieres que te cuente mi plan? - buscó con su boca el cuello de ella y lo besó suavemente. - Tenía pensado una historia completamente diferente. - Maura cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería imaginar lo que aquel psicópata sería capaz de hacerle. - Sólo pensaba retener a la niña un tiempo hacer sufrir a Jane con la desaparición de su hija. Sumirla en la locura y la culpa hasta que ya no pudiera más. Y luego... cuando estuviera destrozada y completamente sumida en su dolor... cuando sólo dependiera de ti... arrancarte de su lado. Porque sabía que estarías allí para ella. - soltó suavemente su cabello y se quedó observándola. - Quería llegar a tu vida y ofrecerte el amor y la dedicación que siempre te di. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu eras mi mundo. Y sabía que amabas a esa pequeña. Yo me hubiera sentido feliz de que formasemos una familia los tres. ¿Lo imaginas? - El aliento del hombre llegaba a su cuerpo provocandole nauseas. Cuando sintió su mano áspera recorrer su cuello tuvo ganas de gritar pero se contuvo. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de su agresor de manera desafiante. - ¿Tienes idea de como me sentí cuando supe que te habías casado con ella? - Sus puños cerrados temblaban, se alejó levemente de ella y apoyó sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. Maura lo veía con recelo. - Siempre me has parecido hermosa. - dijo en un tono aparentemente más calmado. - Pero ahora, con el paso del tiempo te has puesto radiante. ¿Ella te ha puesto así? - Maura tragó en seco. No quería pensar en Jane, sabía que de hacerlo se quebraría en llanto. Pero la necesitaba, más que nunca y ahora en aquella situación dudaba de poder volver a su lado algún día. - cuando suplicaste que te trajera junto con la niña lo encontré genial. Podría liberarlas más tarde una vez que Jane hubiera muerto y volver a tu vida, ser un buen padre para la pequeña. - dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa. - ¿Qué mejor que quedarme con su mujer y su hija? Se revolcaría en su tumba. - hizo una pausa fijando su mirada en el suelo.- No importa que mis planes hayan cambiado. De una forma o de otra al fin podré hacer que esa maldita pague por haberme arruinado la vida. -

-Tú sólo has hecho todo para destruirte. - gruñó apretando los dientes. - No la culpes a ella.

-Es verdad. Cada uno forja su propio destino. - sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre cuando volteó a verla. -¡Como tu metiéndote con ella! - Un golpe hizo voltear el rostro de Maura. Se negó a volver a verlo. Estaba completamente fuera de si. Al ver que ella no reaccionó la tomó con su mano de la mandibula obligandola a que lo viera.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez. - intentó su voz ésta vez sonó firme.

-¿Y privarte del dolor de saber que tu pequeña está sola? ¿De la emboscada que le tengo preparada a tu querida detective? Si sufres tu, o sufre ella ahora me da lo mismo. Dudo que mis planes de volver a estar juntos resulten luego de esto. Antes de que lo supieras, tenía buenas intenciones contigo. Es una lastima. ¿verdad? - apretó su mano aún más fuerte, Maura pensó que si seguía ejerciendo esa presión terminaría por quebrarle la mandibula. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Jane y el modo de poder huir de allí para poder advertirla. Soltó su rostro y se puso de pie a su lado, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos, el sacudió la cabeza y Maura mantuvo su postura lo más erguida posible. No quería darle el placer de demostrar el miedo que estaba invadiéndola

* * *

-No puede ser que aún no tenga nada. - murmuró Jane a Korsak mientras observaban a Pike realizando la autopsia. - Ni siquiera un dato, una mínima huella ¡Algo! - el sargento se encogió de hombros.

-Los federales llegaran de un momento a otro para tomar posesión del cuerpo. - Jane se mordía las uñas, la impotencia de no saber que hacer, que seguir, el dolor de pensar en su hija y la incertidumbre del paradero de Maura la estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando momentos más tarde Gabriel y Marissa llegan a la morgue sus esperanzas renacieron.

-¿Tienen algo? - Preguntó antes de saludar. -

-Si, puede que tengamos algo, unos testigos vieron una camioneta ajena a una zona rural en el estado de Vermont.

-¿En Vermont? ¿Que tiene que ver Vermont? - Marissa hizo una leve reverencia y pasó hacia el interior para conversar con Pike, dándole la oportunidad a Dean de que lidiara con la detective.

-Está dentro de las posibilidades. Sabían que estaríamos buscando en todo el estado de Massachusetts.- Jane asintió y sus ojos se perdieron en el espejado piso. Por alguna razón sentía una espina al pensar en aquel estado. Dean se quedó observandola en silencio. Tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar. - Hemos decidido hacer público el caso. - Los ojos de Jane se abrieron enormes. -

-¿Qué? - había escuchado perfectamente bien, pero prefirió cerciorarse.

-Es lo mejor Jane. - respondió calmado.

-¿Pero eso no puede ser contraproducente? ¿Que pasa si entran en pánico? ¿Qué pasa si deciden deshacerse de ella? -

-No lo harán.-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Es la seguridad de mi hija la que está en juego. - gritó furiosa - ¿Apostarías de ese modo la vida de Samantha? No puedes jugar con ello Gabriel. Estos tipos son peligrosos y están bien organizados. -

-Lo sé.- su tono firme no la convenció en absoluto. - Pero confía en nosotros, sabemos lo que hacemos. - Jane apretó los dientes y golpeó con el puño la pared del pasillo antes de salir. Cuando al fin llegó a la casa, Angela tenía las noticias encendidas. Ni siquiera atinó a mirar a su hija cuando ingresó.

" _La jefe de medicina forense del estado de Massachusetts ha sido secuestrada éste viernes cuando volvía del centro comercial acompañada de su hija."_ Una imagen de ambas sonriendo apareció en la pantalla completa. Conocía ésa imagen, era la que Maura tenía en la mesa de su oficina. Jane suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras atravesaba el salón. _"La pequeña Sofia Rizzoli Isles, quien se caracteriza por poseer la peculiaridad de tener un ojo color miel y uno verde, viajaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo cuando fue embestido violentamente por los asaltantes. Cualquiera que tenga datos sobre el paradero de alguna de las dos victimas favor comunicarse a los teléfonos en pantalla o al departamento de secuestros del FBI"_

-Apaga eso por favor. - suplicó Jane antes de caminar directamente hacia el cuarto de Maura, el único sitio que en aquellos días le servía como una especie de refugio.

* * *

 ** _Hola gente hermosa! Sólo puedo decirles que estoy inmensamente feliz por la respuesta que han tenido éstos últimos capítulos. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, aún no me lo creo. Sigan así y yo prometo seguir con mis actualizaciones día por medio. :3_**

 ** _Algunas anduvieron muy cerquita de saber quien es el que anda atrás de todo éste lío. Muy bien por ellas :)_**

 ** _Como se habrán dado cuenta es alguien que estuvo involucrado sentimentalmente con Maura._**

 ** _Nos leemos prontito en el siguiente capitulo que será publicado éste viernes ;)_**


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Ok, lo prometido es deuda, gracias a sus reviews hermosos que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a cumplir con los días de actualización. Aquí está el capi. No me odien, sé que lo harán pero no me odien tanto xD Ahora se viene el hurt (Sí, hasta ahora íbamos tranquilas) Sufrirán, están advertidas, pero créanme que los flashbacks intentarán compensarlo un poco, nos vamos acercando al Rizzles :3_**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 _ **15 meses atrás...**_

 _Jane estaba sentada en el sofá viendo TV con Sofia en sus brazos durmiendo. Maura se había paseado durante el ultimo rato de un lado para el otro. Cuando la curiosidad de la morena no pudo más tomó a la niña y la llevó a su cuarto. Luego de cubrirla y besar su frente, salió hacia el cuarto de su amiga. Golpeó dos veces y asomó la cabeza._

 _-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Maura con una sonrisa. Jane se encogió de hombros y no pudo responder. Su mente se había perdido en el precioso vestido color plomo con detalles en negro que traía puesto. Sus hombros quedaban descubiertos y el escote era elegantemente discreto. Entallado a su cuerpo como acostumbraba. Jane suspiró esperando que cualquier palabra viniera a la mente con la idea de utilizarla como razón que justificase su presencia. Maura arqueó las cejas esperando respuesta y ella sonrió._

 _-¿Vas a salir? - la sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte._

 _-Si, tengo una cita con James – respondió analizando los pares de zapatos que había sacado del closet. Aquellas palabras provocaron en Jane una reacción en cadena, que fue desde angustia hasta la ira en cuestión de segundos "Se llaman celos" le susurraba una voz en su mente "Díselo, habla con ella y no hagas el ridículo". Pero rara vez Jane hacía caso a lo que su mente le advertía. Su corazón siempre dominaba sobre su raciocinio haciéndola hacer cosas estúpidas como arrojarse de un puente o dispararse a sí misma en el estómago. Le molestaba. No estaba segura de qué, pero sabía que no le gustaba la idea ¿Le molestaba que Maura no se lo hubiera contado? No, ella sabía cual era la razón. Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna izquierda._

 _-Ah- dijo en tono áspero - ¿Y de dónde salió ese tal James?- Maura no volteó a verla. Analizaba el tono de su vestido comparándolo con cada uno de los pares que tenía en frente._

 _-Lo conocí el otro día en la cafetería – respondió ligeramente tomando uno de los pares. -Es bastante agradable -_

 _-¿Vas a salir con un tipo que conociste ahí? - Maura no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario._

 _-Si, he salido con gente que conocí en ámbitos mucho peores, como en la morgue por ejemplo - comentó con una sonrisa._

 _-Pero no sabes que clase de psicopata puede llegar a ser. -_

 _-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? - preguntó sentándose en la cama. -_

 _-Por supuesto que no, ya has estado muchas veces en peligro por culpa de tus conquistas. -_

 _-Jane, estoy grande y puedo cuidarme sola de los hombres con los que salgo.-_

 _-Mis experiencias pasadas no me dicen lo mismo. - la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Maura._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Jane se encogió de hombros. -_

 _-Tú dime, tu eres la que siempre lo sabe todo. - Maura se puso seria, alcanzó solo a colocarse un zapato antes de volver a verla._

 _-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cual es tu problema? - Jane no se movió. Arrugó los labios y arqueó una ceja. -¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para poder salir con alguien? -_

 _-No- respondió secamente. -_

 _-¿Entonces?- golpeó su regazo con la palma de sus manos frustrada.-_

 _-Es que... - no había palabras que le vinieran a la mente. No tenía excusas. -¿Por qué no me contaste que saldrías hoy? Mira si tenías que quedarte con Sofia. - Se patearía a si misma el trasero por sacar aquella excusa barata._

 _-Estas tu en la casa, y había hablado con Angela para que la cuidara si te llamaban. - respondió agachándose para calzarse el otro pie. Ya se había irritado. -_

 _-O sea que lo has hablado con mi madre y a mi ni siquiera me lo comentas. Gracias por la confianza. - levantó sus manos en el aire y se acercó a la puerta. - entonces diviértete en tu cita. - caminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Maura la detuvo._

 _-Jane, ¿Por qué te pones así? - Sólo debía darle una razón. No era difícil decir que la necesitaba o que no quería que se fuera - ¿Tenías planes para nosotras hoy?_

 _-No- respondió saliendo del cuarto. Maura se terminó de calzar el zapato y salió detrás de ella._

 _-¿Entonces?- "Dímelo, dime que quieres que me quede y lo haré" se callo aquellas palabras pero sus ojos las gritaban con fuerza. Jane caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomó una botella de cerveza. - ¿Qué te sucede?- intentó que su tono sonase más conciliador, no quería discutir con ella. Estar peleada con Jane era horrible._

 _-Nada Maura, no me sucede nada. - respondió buscando algo entre los cajones de la cocina. -_

 _-¿No quieres que salga?- insistió. -_

 _-Poder deductivo excepcional doctora. - dijo sarcásticamente encontrando al fin el destapador. -_

 _-Estás siendo demasiado hostil sin ninguna razón. -_

 _-¿Qué sabes tu de mis razones?-_

 _-Pues entonces dímelas. - Jane dejó la botella destapada sobre la barra. ¿Cuales eran sus razones? "Celos, se llaman celos y lo sabes". Los ojos de Maura denotaban angustia, odiaba hacerla sentir así. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota a veces? Caminó unos pasos hacia ella pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, retrocedió un paso para evitar tanta cercanía, tenía las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. "No quiero que salgas porque muero de celos" ¿Y ella que le diría? ¿Celos de qué? Si sólo son amigas, mejores amigas que comparten una niña, que viven juntas hace cuatro años, pero amigas. Y eso es lo que ella quiere de Maura, su amistad pura y exclusivamente para ella. ¿Qué haría si conocía a alguien y luego decidía casarse? "Estás siendo egoísta" le decía aquella maldita voz._

 _-No lo entenderías. - dijo pasando a su lado sin mirarla._

 _-Entonces explícamelo.- Maura la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca. Su determinación la hizo aminorar la furia que llevaba dentro. Siempre aquellos ojos, aquellas manos que eran capaces de calmarla hasta en las situaciones más tormentosas._

 _-¿Qué quieres que te explique? ¿No lo imaginas? - Maura se desoriento un poco con la pregunta pero no la soltó._

 _-¿Qué cosa tendría que imaginar? Habla de una vez y dime las cosas como son. - Jane se pasó una mano por el pelo y humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua._

 _-Me preocupo por ti Maura, eres demasiado confiada. - la doctora comenzó a soltar su agarre. - Me duele que no me hayas contado que saldrías con alguien. Pensé que, no lo sé, nos contábamos todo. -_

 _-Sabes todo lo que tendrías que saber de mi. - hizo una pausa - Hay cosas que tú tampoco me cuentas y son detalles mucho más importantes. - Jane sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. No pudo mantenerle la mirada._

 _-Lo siento.- murmuró en un tono más tranquilo.- Soy una idiota, lo siento. - Maura la terminó por soltar sabiendo que no escucharía nada de lo que quería oír. -_

 _-Está bien. - acarició su brazo y se quedó de pie frente a ella esperando alguna palabra más. Pero nada salió de la boca de la detective. Maura le sonrió amargamente y caminó nuevamente a su cuarto en busca de su bolso. Jane la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Se golpeó la cabeza varias veces antes de volver a tomar la botella de cerveza. Bebió más de un cuarto de un solo golpe y suspiró._

 _Cuando Maura volvió a aparecer le sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo. - ¿Cómo luzco? -_

 _-Demasiado hermosa.- la doctora correspondió a su sonrisa y acarició su mejilla en agradecimiento. -_

 _-Gracias.- dijo antes de tomar sus llaves.-_

 _-Diviértete – alcanzó a decirle antes de que saliera._

 _Caminó hacia el sofá y se recostó en el apoyando los pies en la mesita de centro. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de impedirle una cita? Le diría, "Si, estoy celosa, no quiero que te veas con nadie, quiero que tus ojos se fijen en mi, y nada más que en mi. Pero no me preguntes que siento porque no lo sé. Sólo sé que eres mía y moriré si alguien más te toca o se atreviera a besarte." ¿Y luego? Luego le diría que es la mejor amiga del mundo, dormirían en camas separadas, compartiendo un leve roce, caricias, sonrisas y besos en las mejillas. ¿Podía obligar a Maura a vivir en aquella soledad? ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho de conocer a alguien que la amara y quisiera formar una familia? No importaba si no podía tener hijos, podían adoptar y vivir una vida felices. Donde pudiera dormir en los brazos de alguien cada noche, despertarse a su lado sintiéndose amada y necesitada. Planear un futuro juntos, pensar en proyectos y a donde viajar en vacaciones. Suspiró pesadamente. Ella había querido darle una familia, Sofia era también su hija aunque no lo dijera ningún papel. Pero quizás, aquello que ella estaba dándole no era suficiente. Era evidente que necesitaría estar con alguien, no tenía porque conformarse con su sola presencia al igual que lo hacía ella. Porque sí, no lo había pensado en mucho tiempo, pero no deseaba tener contacto físico con nadie, no estaba en abstinencia sexual ni nada parecido. Su cuerpo muchas veces exigía ser tocado, pero, no tenía la más mínima intención de estar con nadie. Y es que estar sentada en el sofá con ella, o recostadas conversando en la cama, bebiendo una copa de vino en la cocina o hasta los momentos en los que trabajaban juntas tenían más valor que cualquier momento de sexo casual que pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Y Maura probablemente no lo viera así. Sabía que era una mujer pasional. Se sentía frustrada, confundida y a la vez asustada por el caudal de sentimientos nuevos que estaba descubriendo. Le daba miedo el estar pensando en su mejor amiga de otro modo por el simple hecho de sentirse sola, o estar confundiendo la costumbre de estar con ella con algo mucho más profundo._

 _No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo debatiendo internamente las miles de opciones que rondaban su cabeza. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Maura, un peso enorme se quitó de su pecho._

 _-¡Hey!- dijo desde el sofá -¿Cómo te fue? Viniste temprano.- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa._

 _-Sí, fue breve. Sólo le agradecí la invitación y decidí volver a casa. - Jane se quedó mirándola sin comprender muy bien._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó con su corazón comenzando a latir fuerte en su pecho. Maura acarició su hombro._

 _-Porque aquí tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito. - Besó su cabeza y le sonrió - Buenas noches Jane. - dijo volviendo a emprender camino hacia su cuarto._

* * *

 **Lunes 5.45 am**

Sofia abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía cansada, como siempre después de tener una crisis. Buscó a su madre con la mirada y no la encontró. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. De pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Saltó de la cama y buscó a Maura en el baño. No había rastros de ella. No había sido una pesadilla. Esos hombres se la habían llevado. Intentó no llorar a pesar de que las lagrimas escapaban sin control. Caminó hacia la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con el puño cerrado como había hecho su madre la noche anterior.

-¡Mami!- comenzó a llamarla sin dejar de insistir. O traían a su madre de nuevo o al menos le dirían algo. -¡Mami! - No se daría por vencida aunque le dolieran las manos.

En las penumbras los ojos de Maura comenzaron a abrirse. El se había ido dejándola sola en la habitación hacía horas. No sabía si era su imaginación o realmente estaba escuchando la voz de Sofia. Recordó en donde se encontraba cuando chocó con la oscuridad de su habitación. Se frotó los ojos, aún sus manos estaban atadas, pero sus piernas estaban libres. Se sentó en la cama e intentó ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Dudaba de poder resistirlo. Pero cuando volvió a sentir a Sofia llamándola. El hecho de saber que estaba cerca le daba fuerzas para poder seguir, no tenía un plan, no tenía pensado que hacer si la encontraban o se cruzaba con alguien. Probablemente se metería en problemas. Pero no podía escuchar los llamados de Sofia y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Volvió a atreverse a caminar a pesar del dolor. La pierna derecha casi le falla cuando intentó acercarse saltando en un pie hacia la silla. No podría hacerlo. Estaba cometiendo un error, lo sabía. Pero no podía quedarse ahí. Se sentó unos momentos en la silla de madera intentando descansar un poco. Cuando se movió notó que las patas estaban flojas, se movía un poco y podía balancearse con riesgo de que se quebrase en cualquier momento. Caminó nuevamente hacia la cama apoyandose en la silla, se sentó sobre el colchón y comenzó a analizarla. Con su pierna buena comenzó a empujar la madera para desarmarla. Con suerte, si lo hacía bien, las patas que estaban unidas al respaldo podrían servirle de bastón. No funcionó al primer intento ni al segundo, no era como si pudiese hacer mucho de manos atadas. Volvió a intentarlo ésta vez dándola vuelta patas arriba y por fin una de las maderas cedió. Luego fue cuestión de segundos el quitar las restantes. Sólo una vara quedó fija, pero no importaba, al menos podría caminar un poco mejor. Se acercó a la puerta. Sofía aún estaba llamándola. Sonrió al pensar en lo insistente y fuerte que era su pequeña. No se daría por vencida fácilmente. Tomo aire, dudó unos instantes al poner las manos en el picaporte, pero al sentir la voz de su hija nuevamente una fuerza interna la obligó a abrir.

* * *

Jane no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensaba en quien podría estar detrás, sabía que sólo era cuestión de un pequeño detalle para que encontrase al responsable. No podía creer que no tuviese ni siquiera un indicio. No podía ser así. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Los callejones sin salida no existían para ella. Se puso de pie y tomó un abrigo. Debía volver a echar un vistazo a sus archivos.

Le tomó menos de diez minutos llegar a la estación. Buscó la caja con los casos cerrados en los que ella y Maura habían trabajado juntas, gracias al cielo el FBI había entregado los originales, comenzó a leerlos uno por uno. Separó un par de carpetas que volvería a ver después y descartó a los que no tenían ninguna relación con ella. Era imposible que esas personas que habían sido arrestadas y que jamás la habían conocido se ensañasen tanto contra ella. No. Seguro debía de ser alguien a quien conocía, alguien a quien habían atrapado. Seguramente estaba mucho más claro de lo que creía.

* * *

Maura caminó a través de la sala, se encontraban en algo parecido a una casona que funcionaba como deposito de maquinas. Era extraño ver aquella especie de mansión abandonada y recordar la bonita habitación que se habían tomado el trabajo de armar. Eso sólo la hizo pensar en el tiempo con el que debían haber planeado todo aquello. Caminó hacia la esquina de la pared y no podía creer que nadie estuviese cuidando la salida. Nadie estaba custodiándola y eso se le hacía demasiado sospechoso. La voz de la niña no volvió a oírse. No podía gritar para tranquilizarla. Caminó a duras penas atravesando el espacio sosteniéndose de las maderas. El dolor en su pierna era insoportable. Llegaba a sentir la transpiración corriendo por sus sienes. Sabía que estaba cerca, asomó su cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre de pie a un lado de la puerta donde se encontraba Sofía. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. ¿Sólo era uno? ¿Sólo uno? No podía ser posible, ella estaba segura de que al menos había visto cinco anatomías diferentes. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba el resto? Miró hacia ambos lados y se atrevió a avanzar hacia el hombre que cuidaba la puerta. Cuando el la vio ella se mantuvo firme en su marcha y continuó avanzando sin decir una palabra. No gritaría, no hablaría para no alertar a Sofia y ponerla nerviosa. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella decidido a reducirla. Maura frunció el ceño. Estaba en absoluta desventaja pero no por nada había estudiado defensa personal. No se rendiría sin dar una pelea. Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella apoyó su peso en su pierna derecha y con la madera de la silla se giró para darle en la cabeza. El hombre cayó al suelo y ella también al perder el balance. Intentó incorporarse en seguida, el sujeto se sentó tomándose la cabeza y ella saltó contra el para volver a golpearlo. No tuvo éxito en el primer intento pero volvió a darle un buen golpe en el segundo. Cuando lo vio tendido se aseguró de volver a dejarlo inconsciente dándole otro golpe. Las maderas se habían partido, no tendría apoyo, pero al menos podría buscar algún elemento que le sirviera de defensa. Buscó un arma pero no tenía, sólo un cuchillo cazador en su cinturón. Tomó el cuchillo e intentó cortar las cintas plásticas que dificultaban su movilidad. Cuando al fin sus manos fueron libres, con el cuchillo en la mano intentó incorporarse para llegar a la habitación donde estaba sofía. Sintió pasos detrás suyo y dos hombres corrieron hacia ella. Empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo y se preparó para ser atacada. El primero de los hombres se acercó de frente y ella hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer "el golpe de codo horizontal" no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar ni prepararse, intentó esperar que la atacara sin perder el equilibrio y cuando el hombre se acercó logró darle un golpe directo en la traquea. El otro llegó segundos después frente a ella, al momento en que el primero caía a su lado. El intentó tomarla de los brazos. Ella logró cortar levemente su mano, pero no logró reducirlo. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era clavarle aquel cuchillo en la arteria braquial y podría tener al menos una posibilidad. Pero perdió las chances del éxito cuando el hombre le tomó la muñeca y pateó su pierna derecha haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

* * *

 ** _Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Willow, te hubiera escrito un mp para responder a tu review. Pero al ser invitada me temo que no puedo :p Me encanta cuando las criticas son constructivas y más aún cuando tienen aspectos positivos. Inspiran muchísimo. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras. Realmente me hiciste sentir muy feliz. Gracias por tu tiempo y por emocionarte conmigo._**

 ** _Y gracias a todas ustedes que dejan sus comentarios, realmente, los aprecio muchísimo, porque me hacen ver que están leyendo ésto, que lo disfrutan y que quieren que continúe. Espero seguir leyéndolas aunque sea un "Continua pronto" todo vale :p demostremos que éste fandom está vivo ;)_**

Proximo capitulo Domingo 4 de octubre. No se lo pierdan es uno de mis favoritos en todo el fic :D ¡Hasta el domingo! 


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Hola! se que me demoré en subir el capi hoy. Pero sigue siendo domingo así que cumpli XD Sé que querrán matarme luego de éste cap. Pero bueh xD**_

 _ **Con respecto al flashback, es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo :D**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 _ **14 meses atrás..**_.

 _La cena estaría lista en más o menos una hora. Sofía esperaba en el sofá por Angela con su mochila puesta._

 _-¿Cuando viene?- preguntó rascándose el ojo izquierdo con su mano. - Tengo sueño._

 _-Tiene que llegar de un momento a otro cariño. - respondió Maura desde la cocina. Estaba preparando un plato de pasta que sabía que Jane adoraba. Si quería que la conversación fuera por buen camino, la pasta y una buena cerveza serían la clave para el éxito. La puerta se abrió y Sofía saltó de su sitio para correr hacia los brazos de la abuela._

 _-¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesa?- Sofi se abrazó a ella con una sonrisa. Angela miró a Maura con gesto interrogante. -¿Así que cena para dos? - la doctora se puso nerviosa por el tono sugerente de aquella pregunta._

 _-Sí, bueno, hay algo importante que preciso hablar con Jane, y como sé que se enloquecerá, quiero que sea durante una deliciosa cena. - colocó una mano en la encimera y la otra en la cadera. - Angela, puede que lo que voy a decirle lo cambie todo. - La mujer se acercó con la niña en brazos hacia ella. -_

 _-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirle y te tiene así? Acaso... ¿Quieres confesarle algo? - Maura entrecerró los ojos sin comprender la insinuación. Angela arqueó las cejas y movió la cabeza afirmativamente esperando que comprendiera.- Ya sabes... una confesión... - bajó su tono de voz para que sonase a susurro – de "esas" confesiones. - Maura abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir. -_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! - se llevó ambas manos a la cadera. - Claro que no, ¿En qué estás pensando? Es algo que tiene que ver con la niña. - Angela se encogió de hombros y la miró un tanto decepcionada._

 _-Ve a buscar tu muñeca y nos vamos. - ordenó a Sofía dejándola en el suelo, la pequeña obedeció. Se acercó la doctora que aún parecía un poco nerviosa. - ¿Entonces de que propuesta estamos hablando? - ella dudó unos instantes si contárselo o no. Pero sabía que si no le daba alguna pista la volvería loca con preguntas. Se acercó a Angela y dijo en voz baja._

 _-Quiero adoptar legalmente a Sofía. - la mayor de las Rizzoli se llevó ambas manos a la boca y luego una al pecho. -_

 _-¡Eso sería fantástico! Aunque no tengo idea de cómo puedes hacerlo. - Maura sonrió y Angela la abrazó justo antes de que la niña apareciera de nuevo.- Mucha suerte entonces. Dile adiós a Mamá Sofi. Maura se agachó para poder abrazarla._

 _-Buenas noches cariño. Pórtate bien ¿Si?-_

 _-Si mami. Te quiero. - Le besó la mejilla y acarició su cabeza antes de que tomara la mano de Angela. - ¡Hasta mañana! -_

* * *

 _Alrededor de una hora más tarde la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a Jane absolutamente agotada. Su expresión de cansancio menguo cuando vio a su mejor amiga cocinando. Reconocía ese aroma. Lo haría siempre y en cualquier sitio del mundo._

 _-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te ha ido? - preguntó Maura con una sonrisa. -_

 _-¿Estás haciendo lo que yo creo que es? - se acercó a ella y se agachó para ver el contenido del horno. -¿Hiciste lasagna? - dio un pequeño salto y besó su mejilla. - Eres la mejor. -_

 _-Lo sé. - respondió ella. - ¿Día difícil?-_

 _-Ya sabes, el Dr. Pike adora hacerme la vida imposible. - se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el colgador. - Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿A qué se debe ésta sorpresa? ¿Y por qué Sofía está con mi mamá?_

 _-Es que hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos, y es mejor si estamos solas. - de repente Jane pudo sentir su corazón en la garganta. - Pero te lo diré cuando cenemos. Ya falta poco, ponte cómoda.-_

 _No quería desobedecer, se sentó en la mesa sin poder evitar sentirse enormemente intrigada. Maura sólo le preparaba lasagna cuando tenía algo importante que decirle. Lo había hecho cuando le contó que estaba embarazada por primera vez, también lo hizo, mucho antes de que naciera Sofía, cuando le contó que iba a comprometerse con alguien. Le daba miedo. Porque si había lasagna significaba un cambio importante en la vida de la doctora, y generalmente esos cambios también afectaban a Jane._

 _Momentos después, luego de alabar la exquisitez de la comida todo se quedó en silencio._

 _-¿Y bien? - preguntó Jane - ¿Qué quieres decirme? -Maura tomó un sorbo de su vino y suspiró._

 _-Más bien quiero preguntarte algo. - Jane levantó las cejas esperando la pregunta. -_

 _-¿Por qué nunca me has querido decir quién es el padre de Sofía? - Jane casi se atraganta. Habían tenido esa conversación infinidad de veces._

 _-El no existe. Así que olvídalo. - respondió sin convencerla._

 _-¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? ¿A qué tienes miedo? No voy a juzgarte. - Jane tomó un sorbo de su cerveza._

 _-¿Por qué quieres saberlo ahora? Él no tiene idea de su existencia, y nunca lo hará. -_

 _-Tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo. Ella te lo preguntará algún día.-_

 _-Entonces ese día veré que le digo no le encuentro sentido a preocuparme por eso ahora. -_

 _-¿Lo conozco?_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Es Casey? -_

 _-¡No! Claro que no. -_

 _-¿Por qué tanto misterio Jane? - ella se pasó la mano por el pelo, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Tengo miedo.- susurró – tengo miedo de que si su nombre sale de mis labios se entere y luego quiera tener contacto con ella. De tener que compartirla con alguien más._

 _-Pero tú la compartes conmigo. - Jane sonrió y estiró su brazo para tomar su mano._

 _-Tú eres tú. Amas a Sofi tanto como yo. Y no hay nada en este mundo que no compartiría contigo... pero con alguien a quien apenas conozco, de quien ni siquiera se de su vida ni su familia. ¿Cómo podría?_

 _-Quizás podrías intentarlo... investigarlo, ver qué clase de hombre es. -_

 _-No, sé que es bueno, pero... Sofía es mía y si algún día quiere saber quién es entonces se lo diré, ahora no. No quiero. No quiero incluir alguien en su vida a quien ame, a quien adore y algún día la decepcione como mi padre hizo conmigo o el tuyo contigo. -_

 _-No todos son así Jane. - dijo acariciando su mano con el pulgar. - No puedes protegerla de las decepciones que puedan darle las personas que la rodean. Ni de las penas que pueda sentir. Hay cosas que aunque duelan, nos hacen crecer y las tenemos que vivir._

 _-No quiero Maur. No ahora.-_

 _-Es tu decisión. Y la respeto. - dijo con una sonrisa.- No volveré a preguntártelo.- Jane le sonrió en agradecimiento._

 _-¿Y por esto la lasagna?- soltó la mano de Maura y volvió a fijarse en su plato. La doctora no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio mirándola. Estaba encontrando la forma menos shockeante de decirle lo que quería. Pero no había forma de ser sutil. - ¿O hay algo más que quieras decirme? - metió un trozo en su boca y esperó con una sonrisa. Maura tomó aire y sin pensarlo nuevamente se atrevió a hablar._

 _-Quiero que te cases conmigo. - a Jane se le atoró en la garganta, comenzó a toser intentando volver a respirar. ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltar una pregunta como esas de la nada? -¿Estás bien? - levantó una mano y continuó tosiendo hasta que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y fijó su mirada en la de Maura._

 _-¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó para confirmarlo. Quizás había escuchado mal._

 _-Quiero que te cases conmigo.- repitió ésta vez un poco más tranquila._

 _-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo?... ¡¿Qué?! - se puso de pie súbitamente y Maura hizo lo mismo. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Cómo me dices una cosa así?!- estaba entrando en un pequeño ataque de histeria._

 _-¿Puedes calmarte y escucharme? - pidió en tono sereno a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza._

 _-Maura, no puedes ir pidiéndole a la gente que se case contigo de esa forma.-_

 _-¿Debí haberte dado un anillo? - Los ojos de Jane se abrieron aún más grandes._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir. - se quedó con la mente en blanco unos instantes. Era Maura, debía haber una razón lógica detrás de aquella pregunta. No le había preguntado si quería casarse. No le había pedido matrimonio. Era una afirmación. No una pregunta. Jane volvió a verla un poco más tranquila. Si había una razón quería escucharla - ¿Cómo que quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _-¿Podemos sentarnos? - ella se ubicó en su sitio y Jane hizo lo mismo. No había ninguna implicación romántica en aquella cena. Maura estaba siendo completamente analítica, racional o lógica. Como ella quisiera decirle. - Quiero casarme contigo – continuó – porque quiero adoptar legalmente a Sofía. - Esa era la razón. Jane aún estaba con la boca abierta y fue incapaz de hablar. - Mira, no es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, pero piénsalo._

 _-¿Por qué quieres adoptarla? - el tono de voz de Jane la hizo tener más confianza. Ella estaba más tranquila y dispuesta a escuchar sus razones. -_

 _-Tenemos un trabajo que conlleva mucho riesgo. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que sería de Sofia si algo te sucede? - ella se detuvo a pensar unos instantes la respuesta._

 _-Sé que si algo me sucediese tú estarías para ella. -_

 _-Jane, sin un papel que me avale, cualquier persona podría alejarla de mí. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ella. Se la darían a tu madre. Es lo más probable._

 _-Ma jamás la alejaría de ti. -_

 _-Lo sé. - espero unos momentos antes de continuar hablando. - ¿Has pensado si alguna vez me sucediera algo?_

 _-No me gusta pensar en esas cosas. -_

 _-Soy hija única, todos los bienes de mis padres serán para mi algún día. A estas alturas ya no tendré hijos. Si algo me sucede, todo mi patrimonio y el de mis padres irán a parar al estado o a algún familiar muy lejano.- Jane frunció el ceño. -_

 _-Quiero adoptar a Sofía, para que si algo nos sucediese a ti, a mi o a las dos, nunca le falte nada. Sé que si no estuviéramos Angela se encargaría de ella. Pero sería difícil que trabajase y la cuidase al mismo tiempo. Quiero asegurarle un buen futuro.- Jane se detuvo unos instantes a pensar en las palabras de su amiga. - Además – continuó con la voz un tanto temblorosa. - si algo llegase a sucederte... si llegase a perderte y me quitan a Sofía no podría resistirlo Jane. - ella tomó una mano entre las suyas y la miró fijamente a los ojos - Cuando estuviste en el hospital, cuando te disparaste. Fue horrible para mí el no saber nada de ti. No me informaban tu estado por no ser familiar. De no ser por Angela ni siquiera podría haberte visitado. Y eso no ha sido sólo una vez. Cuando perdiste a tu bebé. Pasó exactamente lo mismo. Me dejaron fuera de todo. Y me sentí absolutamente impotente.- Jane miró como los ojos de Maura comenzaban a aguarse. -_

 _-Escúchame, eso no va a suceder ¿De acuerdo? Yo estaré bien y Sofi está bien. Siempre estarás con nosotras. -_

 _-Pero ante la ley no soy nada suyo.- Jane le secó una lagrima con el pulgar. - ¿Has pensado que sucedería si algo llegase a pasarme? ¿No quisieras tu ser la primera en saber cómo estoy? ¿Cuál es mi estado? - La respuesta era no, nunca había pensado en ello. - Tu no serías nadie Jane, y con mis padres a kilómetros de aquí estoy sola. Nadie más que tú se interesaría por mí. Pero no podrías hacer nada, porque no eres nada más que mi amiga. - suspiró con una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar. - No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, pero por favor piénsalo._

* * *

 ** _Lunes 7.20 am_**

-¡Nina!- Jane saltó de su asiento cuando la vio ingresar por la puerta. La morena la miró atenta. - Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Por supuesto.- dijo caminando hacia su sitio de trabajo. -¿Qué necesitas? ¿Has encontrado algo?

-¿Puedes decirme los domicilios actuales de éstas personas?- Jane le entregó una hoja con una lista de nombres. Nina las leyó y volvió a ver a los ojos desesperados de su compañera.

-Por supuesto. - le sonrió y Jane hizo lo mismo. - No has dormido nada ¿Verdad? - Jane sacudió la cabeza.

-Iré a tomar un café ahora. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy y necesitaré estar bien despierta. - Nina asintió y Jane se dirigió a la salida. - Llámame cuando lo tengas listo por favor. -

* * *

El hombre miró el cuerpo inmóvil de la mujer que yacía sobre un pequeño charco de sangre. Se quitó el pasamontañas y pasó una mano varias veces por su pelo. Había tenido expresas indicaciones de no hacerle daño, ni a ella ni a la niña. Pero ¿Cómo podría cumplirlo si se había puesto como loca? Había recibido varios cortes, rasguños y mordidas. Era su vida o la de ella. Ahora tendría problemas. Se quedó observándola unos instantes. Hasta que sintió a uno de sus compañeros moverse. Cuando el hombre se incorporó tomándose la cabeza se puso de pie hasta que pudo volver a enfocar la mirada. Cuando notó el cuerpo de Maura sobre el suelo miró a su compañero asustado.

-¿Qué has hecho? - le preguntó a media voz. - ¡Estúpido ahora van a matarnos!

-¡Con suerte ella no nos mató primero! Solo me defendí. - replicó el.

-¿Está muerta? - los ojos del hombre parecían que se saldrían de sus órbitas.

-Yo creo que sí. No se ha movido. -

-Compruébalo, ¡Tómale el pulso o algo así! - El hombre que custodiaba la puerta de Sofía tomó el teléfono que tenía apoyado a un lado de la puerta y llamó al jefe.

-¡No sé como se hace eso!- El hombre regordete susurró "estúpido" antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Señor, tuvimos un problema. La mujer se escapó y nos atacó. Nos hirió pero... tuvimos que defendernos. - el hombre al otro lado de la línea gritó cosas que ninguno entendió. - Yo creo que está muerta señor. - luego de unos instantes de silencio colgó y miró a su compañero.- Dijo que nos deshiciéramos de ella y hablaríamos después.

* * *

 **Lunes 10.45 a.m.**

Sofía estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Cuando sintió unas pisadas acercándose se puso de pie inmediatamente con esperanza de que fuera su mamá. Se hizo a un lado al sentir la cerradura y vio a un hombre con una bandeja en su mano, era la primera vez que entraban sin cubrirse la cara. Sofía dio un paso atrás.

-Buen día pequeña. - Ella reconoció aquella voz. Era el señor que siempre les hablaba. El único que se comunicaba con ellas.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. El hombre suspiró y dejó la bandeja en la mesita. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Sabes pequeña? Yo no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño. - empezó a decir el con tono suave. Sofía no se dejó convencer tan fácil y volvió a alejarse de él. - Tengo un niño de más o menos tu edad. - empezó a contarle.

-¿Entonces por qué haces esto? - El hombre suspiró agachando la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas.

-Él está enfermo. - Sofía mantenía su ceño fruncido. - Debemos hacerle una cirugía. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?- la niña asintió. - Por supuesto que lo sabes. Eres muy inteligente. - el hombre volvió a suspirar. -Es un procedimiento muy costoso y nosotros no tenemos el dinero. Mi trabajo apenas puede mantenernos y pagar los medicamentos que el necesita. - El rostro de la niña lo miró con desconfianza. - A mí me dijeron que me encargaría de cuidarte y comunicarme contigo. Sin hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a salir de aquí? Mi mami tiene mucho dinero, ella puede pagarte. - El hombre sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. – A veces los padres hacemos cosas muy locas por cuidar de nuestros hijos. - le dedicó una triste sonrisa. - No creo que tu mami pueda ayudarme ahora - Sofía no entendió. - Aquí tienes tu desayuno. De ahora en adelante yo custodiaré la puerta. Así que si necesitas algo dímelo. - él se puso de pie y salió bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña.

* * *

Jane corrió hacia donde estaba Nina al recibir su llamada. Apenas la miró cuando recibió en sus manos la lista que había pedido.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo apenas volviendo a emprender camino hacia la salida. Cuando estaba por subir al ascensor Korsak se cruzó con ella cuando estaba por entrar.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó sujetando su mano.-

-A buscar a quien está detrás de todo esto. - respondió convencida. -

-¿Tienes alguna pista?-

-Más bien una lista. - dijo subiendo al ascensor. Korsak en vez de salir se mantuvo a su lado exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada. - Simplemente tengo una corazonada, tiene que ser alguno de ellos. - Dijo extendiéndole la hoja. - Aunque me inclino más por el último.

-Son buenas opciones –

-Recordé algo que Maura me dijo una vez sobre un fin de semana en Vermont. No había pensado en ello antes porque estaba demasiado cegada por el dolor. Ahora sé que estamos cerca Korsak, sé que las encontraremos. Lo único que debemos hacer es comprobar quienes están en su domicilio legal y quiénes no. A partir de ahí reduciremos aún más las opciones. Y si el no está donde se supone que debe... -

-¿Qué harás? - preguntó intrigado y a la vez ilusionado por la confianza de Jane. -

-Buscaré a ese maldito y lo haré pagar por lo que ha hecho. - Korsak sonrió. Ahí estaba Jane en todo su esplendor volviendo a ser la misma. El dolor no estaba interrumpiendo con su labor, estaba motivándola aún más y sabía que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de volver a tener a la pequeña con ellos.

* * *

 **Lunes 6.30 p.m.**

No tenía mucho tiempo para esto. De hecho no sentía deseos de ver a los padres de Maura, no hubiera llegado a la casa de no ser por la insistencia telefónica de Angela. Ella sólo quería continuar con su investigación. Llegó junto a Korsak a la casa para encontrarse con su madre, los Isles y Hope en el living. La primera en levantarse fue su madre que caminó hacia ella y besó su mejilla.

-Creí que sería bueno invitarles un café mientras les cuentas lo que ha sucedido.- Jane sonrió y levantó con desgano una mano en señal de saludo. Korsak hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Hope se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando Jane. - besó su mejilla y la miró a los ojos. - Pero sé que si hay alguien que puede encontrar a Maura y Sofía eres tú.-

-Gracias – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de recibir un abrazo ésta vez de parte de Constance. La mujer acarició su mejilla y la miró con ternura. - Bueno, no hay mucho que decir por ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles todo pero. Estamos investigando junto con Korsak algunos sospechosos y el FBI lleva una investigación por su cuenta así que espero que pronto las encontremos.-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti cariño? - preguntó Constance amablemente. Jane sacudió la cabeza levemente. - Te ves agotada.

-Bueno, he dormido muy poco, pero estoy bien. Ma, por favor, encárgate de ellos. Yo, de verdad lo siento pero debo irme. - Los cuatro frente a ella asintieron y le dedicaron una mirada completamente apenada. Jane hizo un gesto a Korsak y ambos salieron y subieron al vehículo.

Manejaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Vince se decidió a hablar.

-De los 13 hemos entrevistado a 8, de esos sólo 2 no cumplen con el acuerdo legal. -

-Así es. Debemos terminar con ellos y luego ubicar a los que falten. - respondió sin quitar la mirada del camino. -

-Jane, ¿Has pensado en el padre de Sofía? -Ella abrió los ojos enormes. Korsak no había tocado el tema del padre de Sofi desde que le había contado que estaba embarazada. -

-¿Qué hay con él?- Vince apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros. -

-¿Has pensado que quizás él tenga algo que ver con todo esto? - Jane quitó la mano izquierda del volante para apoyarla sobre la ventanilla que estaba baja.

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. - respondió bajando el tono de su voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - ella abrió la boca pero no habló por unos instantes. -

-Él ni siquiera sabe que existe. - resopló e intentó olvidar aquella conversación, pero Vince no parecía muy convencido de aquello.

-¿Estás segura que él no sabe? ¿Él podría tener los medios como para llevar a cabo todo esto? - Jane miró fugazmente a su amigo. -

-No, el no sería capaz. Y estoy segura que no lo sabe. Ni siquiera Maura sabe quién es. - Korsak lanzó un gruñido. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Korsak – respondió de inmediato. - ¿Quién habla?... ¿Dónde?...¿Está seguro? - Jane se pasó una mano por el cabello sin perder la mirada de la ruta. Vince la miró de reojo sin decir una palabra. - ajá, envíamela. - bajó el aparato y se quedó aguardando unos instantes a que llegase el archivo.

-¿Algún problema? - preguntó sabiendo que no había sido una llamada cordial. El no respondió, cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar y abrió el archivo, llevó inmediatamente una mano a su boca. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en su garganta. - ¿Qué sucede? -

-Por favor detén el auto. - dijo con la voz quebrada. El corazón de Jane se detuvo. En una maniobra rápida aparcó en el coche en el primer sitio que encontró. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de salir Korsak bajó y se alejó unos pasos empezando a caminar en círculos. Jane hizo lo mismo e inmediatamente se puso de pie junto a él.

-Hey - lo llamó tomándolo por el brazo. - ¡Dime de una vez que sucede!- Korsak tomó aire y fijó su mirada en los ojos oscuros que le exigían una explicación.

-Lo siento mucho. - aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera. Soltó lentamente el agarre bajando los brazos a un lado de su cuerpo. Y dejó de respirar sin darse cuenta. - Han encontrado el cuerpo de Maura. - ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y dio un paso hacia atrás. -

-No, eso no es posible.- Korsak asintió sin saber que hacer o decir. - No, No debe ser ella. -

-Me han enviado una imagen. Es ella Jane. - ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. No iba a creerlo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Muéstramela. - demandó con el tono más firme que pudo. -

-No, en serio, no quieres. -

-¡Muéstramela! - gritó con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Korsak negó con la cabeza y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Retuvo el aparato un momento antes de decidirse a pasarselo. La imagen se abrió dejando ver perfectamente el rostro de Maura de apariencia dormida, marcada por moretones, su cabello enmarañado y manchado con sangre. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Korsak que se acercó a ella para consolarla. Jane se alejó unos pasos aún conteniendo el aire, se sintió mareada, sus piernas temblaban y estaban a punto de flaquear. Su mirada volvió a buscar aquella imagen que acababa de destrozar su corazón y cayó al suelo sin soltar una lágrima. Korsak se agachó para estar a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza. Jane se contuvo unos momentos antes de soltar un grito de dolor.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad me dan ganas de actualizar después de leerlos. Evilregal1507 me propuso que cuando llegase a los 100 rw lo festejase subiendo dos capis en un día. Me gustó la propuesta así que hay trato :)_**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi que será subido el Martes 6 de octubre (Tempranito no como hoy) :)


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está tempranito el nuevo cap.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 _ **13 meses atrás...**_

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las dos Rizzoli con sus gorras y camisetas de los Red Sox entrando sigilosamente._

 _-Hagan todo el ruido que quieran, aquí estoy. - anunció Maura cruzada de brazos desde el Sofá. Al verla ponerse de pie ambas se llevaron las manos a la boca para cubrir su risa. - Si, es super divertido. ¿Dónde se habían metido? - Sofia miró a Jane y ella se quedó de pie pensando que excusa poner. - ¿Has visto la hora Jane? La niña debería haberse acostado hace más de dos horas. - Jane se quitó la gorra sin borrar de su rostro la sonrisa y la dejó sobre la barra de la cocina. Sofia intentó cambiar el animo de su madre corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. Maura a pesar de estar con el ceño fruncido alzó a la pequeña y besó su mejilla. Pero la mirada severa hacia Jane no había menguado. -_

 _-Maura ¡Por favor! ¡Ganamos! - dijo emocionada. -_

 _-Si mami. ¡Ganamos! - repitió la pequeña con entusiasmo. -_

 _-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, pero eso no explica el porque llegaron a la casa una hora y media después de que el partido terminó. Jane y Sofia compartieron una mirada que hizo entrecerrar los ojos a Maura. - Estuvieron comiendo chatarra por ahí ¿Cierto? - Ambas rieron. - Así que supongo que ninguna de las dos va a cenar.-_

 _-Lo siento. - aunque para ser honesta, Jane no lo sentía en absoluto. Maura apretó los labios y con la niña en brazos caminó hacia su cuarto. -_

 _-Ya hablaré contigo más tarde. Voy a bañar a la niña y a acostarla. -_

 _-Yo beberé una cerveza.- Maura arrugó la nariz al ver la sonrisa divertida de Jane y se dispuso a hacer lo que debía. -_

 _Momentos más tarde, y aunque Sofia aún saltaba excitada en su cama, Maura caminó hacia la cocina, allí se encontró con su mejor amiga leyendo las noticias deportivas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sí. Estaba enojada, debía enfocarse en que estaba enojada a pesar de que se viera demasiado hermosa sonriendo de aquel modo._

 _-¿Y Bien? - dijo cuando llegó a su lado. -_

 _-¿Y bien qué? - Maura arqueó las cejas exasperada – lo siento puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero no había modo de que no festejase que los Red Sox ganaron el campeonato. No hay nada que me puedas decir que me quite el buen humor._

 _-Al menos podrías habermelo dicho. -_

 _-Te avisé que llegaríamos más tarde. - respondió dejando el teléfono a un lado y bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza. -_

 _-Si – respondió ella dolida. - Pero me hubieras dicho que comerían algo por ahí, que no cenarían conmigo. -_

 _-¿Aún no has comido?- la sonrisa de Jane se borró. Maura bajó la mirada entre ofendida y avergonzada. - Maur lo siento mucho, no pensé que nos esperarías. - Se puso de pie y se acercó para abrazarla. - Si quieres haz que Sofi se duerma, yo calentaré la comida y te acompañaré a cenar. Ella aceptó la propuesta y volvió al dormitorio de la niña._

* * *

 _Cuando al fin luego de dos cuentos y muchos mimos se quedó dormida, ella se dispuso a volver al comedor. Jane la esperaba con la mesa servida, le sonrió cuando pasó a su lado y se sentó en su sitio._

 _-Lo siento, pero yo me tomaré otra cerveza mientras te acompaño. - dijo sentándose a su lado. Ella asintió tomando el tenedor. - Disculpa por habernos atrasado. De haber sabido que nos esperabas para cenar no hubiese llevado a Sofi al festejo. - ella se encogió de hombros._

 _-Está bien. No siempre ganan un campeonato. Es lógico que se emocionen así. - Jane sonrió y comenzó a contarle acerca de su día. Sofia había estado muy exaltada durante el partido. El baseball era una de las pocas cosas que compartía plenamente con ella. Para todo lo demás era una Isles indiscutible. Al principio Maura no quería que llevase a la niña al estadio. Pero luego comenzó a ceder, después de todo los deportes eran importantes en el desarrollo de los niños. La conversación deportiva concluyó cuando la temática se centró en Maura y su día. Ella le contó de un hombre que la invitó a tomar un café y ella educadamente rechazó._

 _-Vaya.- dijo Jane. - Sigues rompiendo corazones donde quiera que vayas. -_

 _-No creo que sea así - rió Maura. -_

 _-Claro que sí. Eres guapisima, educada, soltera, profesional, eres el partido perfecto. -_

 _-No todos se dan cuenta de ello – tomó la copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios. - Jane – empezó a decir utilizando con cuidado sus palabras. - Si yo conociera a alguien, ¿Te molestaría?_

 _-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? - Maura suspiró. -_

 _-Entonces, si conociera mañana algún hombre y saliera con él ¿No volverías a hacerme un escándalo como con James? - Jane se incorporó en la silla recordando aquel día y su sangre comenzó a hervir. -_

 _-Eso fue distinto. - aclaró señalándola – Lo habías conocido de la nada, no sabías que clase de persona era._

 _-¿Acaso no es ésa la idea de conocer gente? - Jane resopló. No entendía por qué. O tal vez sí pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Lo malo de aquella situación es que su cerebro mandaba a su boca siempre las palabras incorrectas arruinándolo todo._

 _-Mira Maura, si tu quieres salir con alguien hazlo. No soy quien para decirte que no vayas. Eres adulta ty sabrás como te comportas - bebió lo último de su cerveza. -_

 _-¿Estás segura que no te molesta que vea a alguien?- Jane se movió para incorporarse. Se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer calmada. -_

 _-Maura. No entiendo. ¿Por qué habría de importarme con quién te ves? ¿O si haces lo que quieras hacer con cualquiera? Ya entendí que no es asunto mío desde la última vez. - la doctora arrugó la nariz. No era la respuesta que esperaba y no sabía bien si estaba enojada con Jane por haber sido tan ruda o con ella misma por haberse hecho ilusiones._

 _-Bien, entonces quizás deba empezar a pensar en ver a alguien más que no seas tú para buscar afecto. - dejó la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa. - Gracias por la cena y buenas noches.-_

* * *

 _Cuando a la mañana siguiente Maura despertó sintió ruidos desde la habitación de la niña. Miró el reloj y saltó de la cama al ver que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Aquella mañana habría un festejo en el kinder. Sofia estaba haciendo berrinche como cada sábado cuando debía levantarse temprano. Y era lógico, se había acostado tarde y no había descansado el tiempo que correspondía. Y ahora Jane estaba pagando el precio por aquello._

 _-Hija, por favor. Me vas a hacer enojar. - pudo sentir a lo lejos cuando se sentó en la cama para levantarse. Pero sólo se oían los berridos de la pequeña. Maura esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarla. Sabía que seguro la estaba aferrándose al colchón o a la almohada para no tener que levantarse. En eso era idéntica a Jane. Aún estaba dormida, pero en cuanto comenzase a despertar sería más cooperativa. Por suerte ella había preparado su ropa la noche anterior. Se vistió y fue al baño a peinarse sin dejar de oír los gritos de Sofia y las suplicas con cada vez menos paciencia de Jane. Cuando estuvo lista caminó elegantemente hacia el cuarto de su niña. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver a Sofia con el cuerpo completamente tapado por el acolchado y a Jane sacando una pierna por debajo para poder ponerle una calceta. Cuando volteó a la puerta y la vio con ojos suplicantes Maura tuvo que contener la risa. Ella se acercó a la pequeña e intentó descubrir su cabeza con suavidad. A pesar de la resistencia de la niña Maura logró ver el enmarañado cabello castaño._

 _-Vamos Sofi, ya estamos llegando tarde. -_

 _-¡No quiero! - gritó desde abajo de las cobijas. Maura miró a Jane que suspiró agotada._

 _-¿Te perderás la oportunidad de lucir a tus dos mamás juntas en el kinder? Podemos asustar a los padres de tus compañeros con nuestros juegos de palabras. - ante el silencio Jane la miró y Maura se encogió de hombros._

 _-¡No! Tengo sueño, quiero dormir. - giró sobre sí misma enredándose aún más en las cobijas.- ¡No!._

 _-¡De acuerdo! - sentenció Maura en tono suave pero firme colocando sus manos en la cadera. No habrá más cuentos en las noches, ni postres, ni dormirás en nuestras camas durante un mes. Inmediatamente la niña se desenredó de las sabanas y se arrodilló en la cama mirándola perpleja. - Y sabes que yo no miento. - Sofia frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil mirando a una y luego a la otra. Jane estaba a un lado de Maura de brazos cruzados apoyando por completo la sentencia de su amiga. De mala gana la niña se sentó a un costado de la cama y estiró el pie para que su madre terminara de ponerle la otra calceta._

* * *

 _Al llegar al lugar Sofia inmediatamente corrió a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Jane se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos, era lo que más le gustaba de aquel colegio. Siempre había comida. Mientras tanto Maura miraba a la niña interactuar con los demás. Cuando el tío de un compañero de Sofia se acercó a ella, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para probar nuevamente a Jane. Aún estaba ofendida por lo de la noche anterior. La buscó con la mirada, ella estaba concentrada en la comida, el sujeto le sonrió y ella le correspondió. Intercambiaron un par de palabras risas y flirteos hasta que por fin la mirada de Jane se fijó en ellos._

 _Ella siguió masticando su sandwich a lo lejos mientras veía como Maura hacia ese juego de risas y pestañas que sabía que los volvía locos. Bebió un poco de jugo para no atorarse. Antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa y tomar otro sandwich Maura movió coquetamente un hombro e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Jugó un poco con su pelo hasta que cruzó su mirada con la de Jane. Había mordido el anzuelo. Maura ladeó una sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga. Continuó con sus gestos infalibles hasta que sintió una mano tomándola por el brazo suavemente. Cuando buscó con la mirada el autor del roce sonrió al ver a Jane._

 _-Veo que estás muy entretenida. - comentó en un tono más grave del habitual. Maura no pudo evitar pensar que aquella especie de ronroneo era excesivamente Sexy._

 _-¿Son amigas?- preguntó el hombre con una simpática sonrisa. -_

 _-Si- susurró la doctora._

 _-No- respondió la detective llamando la atención de su amiga y le fue imposible no disfrutar de aquella expresión perpleja en su rostro._

 _-¿No? - preguntaron ella y el hombre a la vez. -_

 _-Ella es mi prometida- dijo deslizando su mano por la cintura de Maura. Los ojos verde avellana se abrieron de par en par._

 _-Oh – dijo el hombre. - Ustedes..._

 _-Si, nuestra pequeña hija viene a aquí -_

 _-Oh- repitió el hombre y sonrió. - Lo siento... pensé que..._

 _-Está bien. No hay problema. - dijo saludándolo con la mano y apretando aún más la otra contra la cintura de su amiga. Cuando el chico se retiró sacudiendo la cabeza Maura se alejó de ella con expresión seria.-_

 _-¡No juegues con eso!- intentó disimular su molestia y ser discreta pero su corazón estaba nublando sus sentidos.-_

 _-No estoy jugando.- respondió Jane caminando nuevamente hacia la mesa. - Es en serio. -_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - aunque fuera físicamente imposible podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta. -_

 _-Lo que oíste. - tomó otro sandwich y la miró con media sonrisa. -Quiero casarme contigo. - pero ella no reaccionó. -Sí es que aún lo quieres. - Maura se tapó la boca con las manos y corrió hacia ella abrazándola._

 _-Por supuesto que sí. - dijo escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello. - Claro que sí. Pero... - Se separó de ella e intentó mostrar lo poco que conservaba de compostura. Ya había actuado completamente fuera de sí durante todo el rato que llevaban allí. - Sólo será un papel. ¿Cierto? - "Dime que no" pensó mientras veía aquellos ojos color chocolate que de un tiempo hasta ahora la habían hecho perder el control "Por favor dime que no"._

 _-Claro Maur. Es sólo por la adopción de Sofi. - Maura sonrió aunque su pecho dolía. - ¿Por qué más sería sino? - Respiró profundamente y levantó la barbilla con una sonrisa._

 _-Por nada Jane. Me alegra que hayas aceptado. - ella le sonrió y antes de que su subconsciente la traicionara caminó hacia donde estaba Sofía con los demás niños._

* * *

 **Lunes 6.45 p.m**

-¿Y cómo debo llamarte? - Sofia estaba sentada en el piso. Había estado hablando todo el día con el. El hombre al otro lado de la puerta apoyaba la espalda en el frío metal. – Debes tener un nombre. -

-No puedo decírtelo pequeña. -

-¿Puedo darte uno? -

-Puedes, si eso quieres, será más fácil para ti. -

-Ok, te llamaré Barry. - el frunció el ceño.-

-¿Por qué? -

-Mis mamás tenían un amigo al que querían mucho que se llamaba así, el siempre cuidaba de mi Ma, al igual que mi nono. Y si tu cuidas de mi, puedes ser mi Barry. - el se rió y no dijo más nada. Hubo silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la voz de la niña se volvió a oír -¿Sabías que las manzanas son más eficientes que el café para mantenerte despierto en las mañanas? - Barry frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta de la pequeña.

-No, ¿En serio? Y además son mucho más deliciosas. - la niña al otro lado rió. -

-Se lo he dicho muchas veces a mi Ma, pero ella sigue prefiriendo el café. - el hombre sonrió.-

-Eres muy inteligente ¿Lo sabías?-

-Si – se escuchó al otro lado. El volvió a reír y comenzó a temer estar encariñándose con aquella pequeñaja. -¿Cuando va a venir mi Mami? - el hombre al otro lado suspiró. Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta. Sofia levantó la mirada hacia el sorprendida y se puso de pie. El se agachó y acarició su mejilla.

-No creo que vuelva pequeña. - Sofia no era tonta, podía imaginar lo que aquellas palabras significaban. - tuvo un desacuerdo con el jefe y la llevaron a otro sitio. Pero yo cuidaré de ti hasta que tu otra mami venga. -

-Si estas aquí cuando mi Ma venga te matará por mantenerme encerrada. - dijo en tono serio. - Ayúdame a escapar y ella te perdonará. Podemos ayudar a tu hijo.-

-Ya es tarde para eso pequeña. - El hombre despeinó un poco su pelo y volvió a cerrar la puerta, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó mirando a su alrededor. Pensando en que podría hacer para salir de allí. Se secó las lágrimas y frunció el ceño. Algo se le ocurriría, algo haría para salir de allí.

* * *

 **Lunes 7.00 p.m**

El llanto desgarrador de Jane había cesado hacía minutos dando lugar a un silencio doloroso para Korsak. Ella no reaccionaba, no hablaba ni miraba a nada en particular. Sólo dejaba escapar las lagrimas de sus irritados ojos, el la abrazaba masajeando su espalda. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso a metros del auto, por más que quisiera la mente de Jane sólo podía pensar en qué haría de ahora en adelante sin ella. Había tenido la esperanza de que los secuestradores la hubieran tenido escondida junto a Sofia. Pero ahora que sabía que no era así y que su hija estaba a merced de cualquier loco suelto la destrozaba. No, no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía haberse ido. Seguro había en todo aquello algún error.

No podía siquiera pensar en como sería su vida sin que sus ojos le sonrieran cada mañana. O sin el cálido y delicado tacto de sus manos sobre las suyas. No quería imaginar cuanto extrañaría su sonrisa, o sus datos interesantes y fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo sería capaz de seguir sabiendo que no escucharía nuevamente su voz? No se resignaría a nunca más esperarla despierta para verla llegar cada noche cuando debía trabajar hasta tarde, o irse juntas hacia la comisaría en las mañanas, llevarle su café a la morgue esperando únicamente aquella preciosa sonrisa que sólo tenía reservada para ella. Jamás podría perdonarse el nunca haberle dicho que la amaba. No sólo una vez sino cada vez que se le pasaba por la mente, ahora deseaba haberle dicho que la amaba cuando la abrazó al saber que tendría un bebé, le hubiera dicho que la amaba cuando compartió el nombre que escogieron para su hija o cuando le pidió que se casase con ella, le tendría que haber dicho que si de inmediato, quería casarse con ella porque la amaba, esa era la razón, lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo y había sido lo suficientemente estúpida y cobarde para dejarlo pasar, habiendo podido disfrutar plenamente de ella, de su compañía y lo que podrían haber construido juntas. Tantas veces había deseado besarla y se había contenido. ¿Cuantos besos perdidos en el aire cuando sus ojos comenzaban a decirse lo que sus labios no se atrevían? No podía ser posible no volver a tener una oportunidad de acariciar sus mejillas, de acostarse a su lado sintiéndose segura con su sola presencia. Deseaba haberla hecho reír más y sufrir menos. Haberle demostrado lo mucho que significaba para ella. No había notado que en los últimos trece años se había vuelto el centro de su vida y ahora... el sólo hecho de pensar en ella le dolía y aquella imagen... aunque parecía dormida estaba fija en su mente destrozándole el alma segundo a segundo.

Se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por ella. Sus últimas palabras resonaron en su mente "con mi vida" le había dicho. Comenzó a sollozar nuevamente de sólo pensar que por proteger a Sofia hubieran llegado a dejarla así.

-Jane- murmuró Korsak con los ojos irritados, intentaba no llorar y mantenerse fuerte. El dolor de perder a Maura, que era como una hija para el era insoportable, pero pensar en Sofia sola y ver a la gran detective, la mujer que patea traseros y nunca se deja caer, tan destrozada le rompía el alma - Escúchame. -

-No...- murmuró entre gemidos. -

-Jane, vamos, debemos volver a la casa. No puedes seguir así y... - se detuvo para intentar levantarla pero no pudo. - Jane, vamos. O tendré que llamar a Frankie para que venga por ti.

-No me importa. - se soltó del agarre y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. - Has lo que quieras Korsak solo... déjame. - su voz quebrada no hacía más que estrujar el corazón del sargento. Pero no obedeció. La tomó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y prácticamente la arrastró hasta sentarla en el auto.

El transcurso a la casa fue en silencio entrecortado por leves gimoteos que intentaba ocultar. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo fuera Jane cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería siquiera mirarla.

-Vamos, yo hablaré con sus padres. - ella al fin asintió y se decidió a salir.

Apenas abrió la puerta y todas las miradas se fijaron en ella sólo atinó a dar vuelta la cara y pasar sin siquiera mirarlos. No quería quebrarse de nuevo, no frente a todos ellos. Cuando Jane pasó sin hablar y Korsak se mantuvo de pie en la entrada todas las miradas se fijaron en el.

-¿Que sucedió? - preguntó Angela, los conocía demasiado bien a los dos. Korsak tomó aire intentando juntar la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

-Es Maura. - dijo al fin.

* * *

 _ **No sé si haya alguna forma de agradecerles todos sus comentarios, bueno, tal vez actualizando y reviviendo a Maura ¿No? XD**_

 _ **Espero que nadie más intente matarme en los próximos capis y que sigan leyendo las valientes (o masoquistas) :P creo que a la larga se verán recompensadas (?)**_

 _ **Hablando en serio me ha llenado de felicidad el ver tantos reviews. No sé que es lo que las motivó, si la propuesta de Maura, su muerte o que habrá capi doble al llegar a los 100 rw. Ojalá sigan así y ya tendremos dos actualizaciones el día Jueves 8 de octubre. (O lo divido en dos, uno el miércoles (O sea mañana) y otro el jueves) como ustedes prefieran.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima y muchísimas muchísimas gracias!**_


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Hola! muchas gracias por sus amenazas y comentarios XD Sé que debía subir capitulo el jueves, pero los turnos en mi trabajo cambiaron así que no podré actualizar entre jueves y sábado. Es por eso que les dejo los dos capítulos prometidos el día miércoles :)**_

 _ **A las que me odian por haber matado a maura sólo les pido una cosa. Tengan fé.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 _ **12 meses atrás...**_

 _Angela abrió la puerta e inmediatamente supo que algo olía mal. No porque el aroma a ravioli fuese malo, sino que tanto los ravioli como la lasagna se habían convertido en los platillos de las "noticias". Sabía que si la habían invitado a cenar y había ravioli algo importante debía ser anunciado. Dejó su abrigo como correspondía y se acercó a Maura que estaba en la cocina._

 _-Buenas noches Angela. - saludó ella con una sonrisa. -_

 _-Tengo miedo Maura.- ella la miró entre divertida y sorprendida. - ¿Por qué están haciendo ravioli? ¿Que sucedió? -_

 _-Te lo diremos en la cena. -_

 _-¡Eso me asusta todavía más! - Maura no pudo contener la risa. -_

 _-No es nada de lo que tengas que asustarte. Ya te había hablado de ello hace un tiempo. - Angela frunció el ceño y caminó hacia la mesa. Prefería tomar distancia. Cuando su hija se acercó caminando por el pasillo y le sonrió amablemente su pánico incrementó. La vio caminar hacia donde estaba Maura y susurrarle un par de cosas al oido, a lo que ella parece haber respondido de forma amable y cortante._

 _-¿Y Sofia? - preguntó Angela -_

 _-Está con Frankie. - respondió Jane caminando hacia ella._

 _Cuando momentos después la cena estuvo servida, ninguna de las tres dijo una palabra._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿No piensan hablar? ¡Están matándome con la espera! - Jane intentó tragar lo que mantenía en la boca y miró a Maura que le sonrió tranquilamente o al menos eso aparentaba._

 _-Bueno... - empezó a decir Jane. Pero no logró que le salieran las palabras. Las dos mujeres suspiraron frustradas al notar el bloqueo de la detective y Maura decidió decirle la razón sin anestesia._

 _-Jane y yo vamos a casarnos. - Jane tosió y Angela dejó caer su tenedor nuevamente al plato. -_

 _-¿Qué? - preguntó a pesar de haber oído perfectamente bien. -_

 _-Calma Ma, tiene una explicación. - Angela suspiró._

 _-¿Por qué esperaron hasta el matrimonio para decirme? - ambas abrieron la boca pero no emitieron sonido. - Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería pero... -_

 _-No, Ma, momento... -_

 _-Yo sólo quiero que sean felices y no soy quien para juzgarlas. - continuó sin_ _oír_

 _-No, Angela, no es lo que crees. - intentó explicar Maura con una sonrisita nerviosa. -_

 _-En serio, mientras se amen nada más importa. -_

 _-¡No! - dijeron al unisono haciéndola sobresaltar. -_

 _-¿No qué? -_

 _-No vamos a casarnos porque nos amemos Ma- empezó a explicar Jane. -_

 _-¿Te acuerdas Angela que te dije que quería adoptar a Sofía? -_

 _-Ooohhh – suspiró. - Bueno... pienso cada palabra de las que dije anteriormente. Y en todo caso hacen una muy bonita pareja. -_

 _-Gracias Ma - dijo Jane avergonzada. Maura rio mirando a su amiga de reojo._

 _-Quiero que Sofia sea capaz de tener todos los beneficios de ser mi hija, por si alún día llegase a sucederme algo. -_

 _-Pero... ¿y si conocen a alguien y quieren casarse?- Angela buscó la mirada de ambas pero sólo encontró la de la doctora. Sin embargo la voz de su hija la hizo voltear._

 _-Si eso sucede lo arreglaremos en el momento y se le explicará a quien corresponda. Si esa persona no acepta que Maura es la otra madre de mi hija, entonces no valdría la pena.- Angela sonrió, en su mente pasaban bastantes ideas que podrían escandalizar a su hija, pero decidió guardárselas y mirar a Maura, que veía a Jane con un brillo muy particular en su mirada, uno que había notado desde hacía algún tiempo pero no había sido capaz de descifrar. Cuando Jane levantó la mirada y cruzó sus ojos con los de su amiga, ambas se sonrieron. Angela pudo ver algo más detrás de todo aquello. Quizás y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta aún. Decidió callar. Conocía a Jane y lo reacia a las relaciones que era. Pero sobre todo el miedo al fracaso la desesperaba y sabía que el sólo hecho de pensar en arruinar su relación con Maura debía sumirla en un completo pánico._

* * *

 _-¿Se puede?- la cabeza de Jane se asomó por la puerta haciendo que Cavanaugh la mirara con curiosidad._

 _-Por supuesto, ¿Que sucede Rizzoli? - ella caminó hasta ponerse frente a el y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Al ver que Jane no se decidía a hablar continuó. -¿Tienes algún problema? -_

 _-No.- respondió ella nerviosa. - Sólo quería anunciarle que Maura y yo vamos a casarnos. - lo dijo tan rápido que el jefe apenas fue capaz de comprender. -_

 _-¿Disculpa? - Jane mantenía sus labios sellados. - ¿Entendí bien? ¿Usted y la doctora Isles van a casarse? - Jane no supo que responder y asintió con la cabeza. Contrario a lo que esperaba Cavanaugh alzó las cejas y volvió a fijar la mirada en sus papeles. -¿Necesitaras vacaciones para la luna de miel? - Los ojos de Jane casi se le salen de sus orbitas. -_

 _-¡¿Eh?! No, no será necesario. Sólo creí que sería correcto informarle.- El hombre alzó levemente la cabeza y sonrió._

 _-Si, bueno, gracias por considerarlo. Ya era hora de que formalizaran. - Jane abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada, ¿Qué mas daba? Había explicado que su matrimonio era sólo por Sofía al menos 15 veces en los últimos dos días. Frankie se había reído diciendo que eso era sólo una excusa y Korsak sólo sonrió diciendo que por algo se empezaba. Nina sólo las felicitó y les deseó buena suerte. Sofia había tenido un ataque de histeria gritando y festejando por toda la casa, feliz de que Maura al fin sería de verdad su mamá y nada ni nadie podría decirle lo contrario. Se había puesto tan contenta y había saltado tanto sobre los sillones camas y sobre sus madres que cayó rendida mucho antes de la cena. Los padres de Maura fueron un tema a parte, pues lo tomaron con la típica solemnidad de la familia Isles._

 _-No es lo que esperabamos hija, pero eres feliz y nos alegra que Sofia vaya a ser legalmente nuestra nieta. - Maura sólo había sonreído. Y eso era todo lo que importaba._

* * *

 _-¿Quieres que usemos anillo?- preguntó Jane una noche antes de la unión civil. -_

 _-¿Qué? - estaba adormilada y pensó no haber oído bien. -_

 _-Deberíamos usar el anillo. No sólo para la ceremonia. ¿No crees? - dijo mirándolo._

 _-Eso es decisión tuya- respondió ella.-_

 _-¿No será demasiado el "Te quiero, Maura" que hiciste grabar en él. - Ella sonrió. -_

 _-Claro que no. Es la verdad Jane, no es la primera vez que te lo digo. Quizás así lo tengas más presente y dejes de dispararte o tirarte por los puentes sin pensar en nadie más.- la morena sonrió y volvió a dejarlo en su caja deseando haber puesto algo más que sólo la fecha y su nombre en el que le correspondía a Maura._

* * *

 _Jane tomó las manos de Maura entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos. No estaba muy atenta a lo que el hombre frente a ellas estaba diciendo. El único pensamiento que le cruzaba por la mente es que estaba cometiendo una locura. Analizándolo fríamente estaba casándose con su mejor amiga para que ella pudiese adoptar a su hija. Casi se ríe de sólo pensar que clase de amigas eran capaces de hacer eso. Probablemente no muchas. Su amistad con Maura iba más allá de cualquier otra. Por que ella la quería, adoraba a su amiga y sabía que ella le correspondía. Quizás no de una forma romántica, pero de seguro la quería tanto como a ella. Era por eso tal vez que ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido llenaban sus expectativas. Estaba buscando una relación natural y sincera como la que tenía con ella. Pero era mente volvió a la ceremonia cuando sintió las manos de Maura apretando las suyas. Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia divertida, sabiendo que la mente de Jane había volado muy lejos de allí. El hombre continuó hablando y Jane colocó su anillo en el dedo de Maura y ella hizo lo mismo. Momentos después de ser autorizadas para besarse se dieron un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para darse la vuelta luego y firmar el acta._

 _Cuando la ceremonia terminó, salieron tranquilas del registro civil en compañía de Angela, Frankie, Korsak y Sofia. Todos se dirigirían a la casa, habían preparado una cena para festejar que era el principio de la adopción legal de Sofi._

 _-¿Y también seré Isles? ¿Seré Sofia Isles?- preguntó la niña uniendo sus manos en señal de súplica._

 _-Sofia Rizzoli Isles – corrigió Jane con una sonrisa. -No te librarás de ser una Rizzoli tan fácilmente. -_

* * *

 _ **Lunes 7.30 p.m**_

Jane miraba el anillo dorado mientras lo rotaba en su dedo, una lágrima lo alcanzó y decidió quitárselo un momento para observarlo, aquellas palabras estaban más presentes que nunca. Apenas y había recordado que estaban cerca del primer aniversario. Buscó su teléfono para verificar la fecha y efectivamente después de medianoche se cumpliría un año de aquel día. No iba a pasarlo lejos de ella. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tomó su chaqueta y salió del cuarto raudamente. Al atravesar el salón y luego de ver sus padres y a Hope llorando en el living no se dignó a detenerse ni a decir una palabra.

-¿A donde vas? - preguntó Angela pañuelo en mano. - No puedes salir así como estás. - Jane comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta antes de tomar las llaves del auto. -

-Voy con Maura. - respondió saliendo a toda velocidad. Korsak alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo antes de que subiera al vehiculo. -

-No te dejaré ir sola. - Jane estuvo a punto de protestar cuando Korsak le extendió la mano. Ella comprendió y le cedió las llaves para darse la vuelta y subirse en el asiento del acompañante.

Cargaron el vehículo con combustible, serían al menos unas seis horas hasta llegar a donde había sido encontrado su cuerpo. No habría señal en gran parte del camino, por lo que estarían incomunicados por un par de horas hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad. Jane había encargado a Frankie el resto de los sujetos que tenía en la lista y había pedido que enviara aquellos nombres a Marissa para verificarlos y pedir la búsqueda inmediata de los que habían violado el acuerdo domiciliario.

* * *

 **Lunes 11.40 p.m**

Sofia caminó hacia la puerta, suspiró antes de guardar el papelito en el discreto bolsillo de su vestido. Se acercó y golpeó suavemente.

-Barry. - lo llamó – Barry ayúdame – el hombre al otro lado se quedó en silencio escuchando y logró sentir el jadeó de la pequeña. El abrió la puerta de inmediato y la encontró en el piso respirando dificultosamente. El la tomó en sus brazos asustado y caminó hacia el botiquin en el baño buscando algo que ayudara tomó un inhalador e intentó aplicárselo pero la pequeña no respondía. Seguía jadeando y estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento. Salió con ella en brazos buscando a alguno de sus compañeros pero no había nadie a la vista. Debía llamar al jefe y preguntarle que hacer. Caminando hacia la salida tomó el teléfono y marcó al hombre pero no contestó. Lanzó una maldición y decidió hacer lo que cualquier ser humano haría. Corrió con la pequeña en brazos y la subió a la camioneta. Ella seguía intentando tomar aire.

* * *

Cuando minutos después llegó al hospital suplicó en emergencias que atendieran a su hija que no reaccionaba. Un medico de emergencias y una enfermera la tomaron en brazos. El los siguió, no podía correr el riesgo de que Sofia hablara o estaría perdido. La llevaron a una camilla y le colocaron una mascarilla. El medico le pidió que por favor esperase afuera hasta que pudieran estabilizarla. Pese a las negativas del hombre terminaron por sacarlo de la sala. Sofia sintió que había salido y abrió los ojos bruscamente. La enfermera la vio e inmediatamente aquella mirada le sonó familiar. Intentó quitarse la mascarilla y se sentó en la camilla.

-Espere. - dijo la niña sin ningún malestar evidente. - Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la enfermera. - Llame a mi madre. Ese señor no es mi papá. - El doctor y la enfermera se miraron. Dudando si podría ser un juego de la pequeña. - Por favor. Mi nombre es Sofia, comuniquense con Jane Rizzoli del departamento de policia de Boston. Ella es mi mamá. - La mujer miró el papel con un numero y dio media vuelta para poder hacer la llamada. Cuando estaba por salir. Barry entró y los golpeó en la cabeza, tomó a Sofía y salió huyendo de allí.

* * *

Jane había dormido al menos un par de horas. A pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse despierta, la monotonía del camino y el silencio entre ambos la había ayudado a caer en los brazos de morfeo. Despertó lentamente un tanto confundida. Miró a un lado y hacia otro, era el mismo paisaje con el que se había dormido.

-¿A donde estamos? -

-Vamos a mitad de camino.- respondió sin quitar la mirada de la carretera. Jane suspiró y buscó su teléfono. No tenía señal y le quedaba muy poca batería. Volvió a guardarlo y se apoyó nuevamente en el asiento. -

* * *

Mientras tanto en Boston, Frankie estaba esperando que Marissa llegase de un momento a otro en la comisaría. Había verificado todos los nombres que su hermana le había dado, exceptuando dos. Tenía los archivos preprarados para entregarlos. Acababa de servirse un café cuando el telefono del escritorio de Jane sonó. Sin vacilar se acercó y lo tomó.

-¿Ese es el teléfono de Jane Rizzoli? - la voz de una mujer quejumbrosa se dejó oir.

-Si, pero ella no está, ¿Quien la busca? Yo soy el hermano.-

-Es que... No sé como decirlo. - la señora estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar. -

-Tranquila. Sólo dígame en que puedo ayudarle. -

-Hace unos minutos, vino un hombre con una niña, la pequeña parecía tener asma. - el corazón de Frankie comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que creyó que se desmayaría. - La niña estaba fingiendo, me entregó un papel con éste numero, me dijo que el hombre no era su papá y cuando estaba por llamar a seguridad ingresó al cubículo y nos agredió a mi y al doctor. Cuando pudimos incorporarnos se la había llevado. -

-Aguarde un momento. ¿Donde está usted ahora?-

-En Ogdensburg, Vermont. - Frankie tomó nota. - Soy Susan Hughes, trabajo en el hospital central. Ya avisé a la policía local pero debía comunicarme con la madre de la niña. -

-¿Puede describirme a la pequeña? - La mujer se quedó en silencio unos instantes. -

-Cabello castaño ondulado, estaba despeinada, traía un vestido blanco con morado o algo así. Pero lo que recuerdo perfectamente bien son sus ojos, eran de distinto color. - Frankie apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era ella, esa mujer acababa de ver a Sofia. Justo cuando Jane no estaba, pero ella iba camino a Vermont. Iba a reconocer el cuerpo de Maura, debían estar las dos juntas, de seguro.

-Muchas gracias, por favor cualquier otra cosa que recuerde se comunica, nos veremos en un par de horas, voy en camino hacia allá. - Apenas colgó intentó comunicarse con el móvil de su hermana y con el de Korsak,pero ambos estaban fuera de servicio.

* * *

-Me has metido en un gran lío. - se quejó Barry sin despegar la mirada del camino. - ¡Y yo preocupado por ti!

-¡No me lleves de nuevo hacia alli! Si me devuelves a mi Ma le diré que me ayudaste, te van a perdonar, no quiero volver. - sollozaba la niña

-Lo siento pequeña, pero mi familia corre peligro si llego a perderte. Espero que lo comprendas. - Sofia miró por la ventana. Analizando lo que había a su mano, debía tener alguna posibilidad de huir de allí.

Ya estaban llegando a la estancia donde la tenían prisionera. Saldría corriendo a donde pudiera de ser necesario. Pero el miedo la invadió cuando vio a un hombre de pie en la entrada, estaba armado.

-Maldición. - masculló Barry al ver a su jefe fuera. - Sofia, escóndete alli abajo y no salgas. - Ella obedeció al instante escondiéndose en la parte baja del asiento del copiloto. No pudo escuchar mucho más una vez que Barry se había bajado de allí. Se tapó los oidos para no oir los gritos. Estaba asustada y comenzó a pensar que había sido una mala idea. Escuchó un estruendo, lo reconocía. Sabía de que se trataba y comenzó a temblar de miedo. Cuando todo se puso en silencio quitó sus manos de los oídos y asomó la cabeza para ver hacia afuera. En ese mismo momento un hombre al que no conocía se subió a la camioneta sin decirle una palabra, encendió el motor y comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad.

* * *

Korsak se detuvo en una gasolinera. Jane despertó al sentir las luces de la estación en sus ojos. Nuevamente el sueño la había vencido.

-Debemos recargar combustible. - dijo bajandose del auto. Jane asintió y se incorporó para salir y estirar un poco las piernas. Se alejó un poco y tomó su celular. Una notificación con 34 llamadas perdidas de Frankie hicieron que el sueño se disipara por completo. Buscó a Korsak con la mirada y lo vio hablando por teléfono. Quizás el tuviese alguna novedad. Cuando el sargento colgó Jane se acercó rápidamente a él. - Vamos, tenemos que llegar pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió? - los ojos de Jane exigían una explicación pero Korsak prefirió no compartir con ella lo que acababan de decirle. -

-Debemos llenar el papeleo Jane – Ella sintió desanimada.

-Me ha llamado Frankie. No sé que quería y en la comisaría tampoco saben por qué. Sólo dejó los papelespara Marissa y se fue - volvió a marcar al móvil de su hermano.- Está fuera de área. -

-Tranquila. - dijo el sargento tomándola del brazo. - Ya se comunicará con nosotros. Ahora lleguemos pronto a Postdam, sólo nos quedan unas horas. - Jane asintió y en silencio caminó hacia el auto.

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí por ahora,no se olviden de dejar su review! nos leemos en el que sigue :)_**


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Aviso! éste capitulo será enteramente flashback, inicialmente sería parte del capitulo siguiente pero me quedo muy largo XD así que lo que sigue lo leerán en el próximo. Espero que les guste ;)**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 _ **5 meses atrás...**_

 _Jane llegó decidida a volver a quejarse acerca del Dr. Pike. En serio ¿Cuando pensaba volver a tomar todos los casos Maura? Bien, ella los revisaba y daba el visto bueno a cada uno, pero trabajar con ese hombre era un martirio. Cuando abrió la boca para quejarse escuchó la voz de su hija al otro lado de la puerta._

 _-Toprosfera. Protosfera... ¡Ay! tro...posfera - abrió la puerta justo para ver a Maura besandole la mejilla._

 _-¡Muy bien! A tu edad yo también tenía problemas con un par de palabras. Así que no le des importancia.-_

 _-¿Qué están estudiando ahora cerebritos? - preguntó Jane mientras dejaba las llaves sobre la mesada._

 _-Mami me está explicando las capas de la atmósfera. - respondió Sofia sin quitar los ojos del libro que Maura tenía en su regazo. -_

 _-¿Maura no crees que estas exagerando con la temática de tus clases? Tiene cuatro años. - arqueó la ceja con una sonrisa._

 _-Ella me preguntó- se defendió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Sofi ¿No se supone que deberías estar preparando tus cosas para el viaje?-_

 _-Ya está todo listo - respondió la pequeña._

 _-¿Segura que no olvidas nada? -_

 _-Si – ésta vez fue Maura. - Repasamos la lista de las cosas que serían necesarias y marcamos todas. -_

 _-Ma - la niña dio media vuelta para poder verla - ¿Sabias que el vapor que se encuentra en la troposfera es el que regula la temperatura del planeta? ¡Sin el las diferencias entre el día y la noche serían tan grandes que no podríamos vivir! - Maura arqueó las cejas y asintió haciéndole señas a Jane para que la felicitara._

 _-Wow y no, no tenía idea hija. Gracias por la información. - Sofia volvió a hundir su nariz en el libro y Maura, se lo cedió al levantarse y luego de acariciar su cabeza caminó hacia Jane._

 _-No quiero que se vaya. - susurró sin quitarle los ojos de encima. - Es la primera vez que estará lejos sin nosotras. - Jane sonrió._

 _-Lo sé, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero dile que no a mi madre. Si te atreves. - Maura arrugó la nariz. -_

 _-¿Y si le decimos que se enfermó? - Jane abrió la boca grande en una sonrisa. -_

 _-Tu, la señorita "No-digo-nunca-mentiras-Isles" ¿Quieres mentirle a mi madre para que no lleve a su propia nieta de paseo por tan solo dos días? -_

 _-¡Shhh!- la calló volviéndose a ver a la niña. - Es sólo que... - Jane pasó un brazo por su espalda y la acercó a ella reconfortándola._

 _-Sólo son dos días, ni siquiera eso, salen hoy en la tarde y regresan mañana en la noche. No será tanto. - Maura mordió su labio muy poco convencida. - Ma la cuidará bien no te preocupes por eso. Besó su cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso. Maura suspiró y se resignó a hacerse a la idea de no ver a su pequeña aquella noche._

 _Cuando Angela llegó con Tommy y Tj, Sofia corrió a abrazar a su primo. Él le correspondió al abrazo pero luego la empujó para que se alejara un poco._

 _-No es para tanto So – Tommy rió y abrazó a su hermana saludándola, al momento en que su sobrina hablaba con su hijo._

 _-¿No será genial? Podremos ver las estrellas y acampar. -_

 _-Será genial si no hablas de tantas cosas raras como siempre lo haces. - se quejó el niño sentándose en el sofá._

 _-¡Tj! - lo regañó Angela – No seas así con tu prima._

 _-Lamento que mi inteligencia te abrume Tommy – respondió caminando hacia Maura apenada. Ella la alzó en sus brazos y la estrujó con fuerza._

 _-No le hagas caso. - susurró y Sofia se encogió de hombros. - Muchas veces los hombres creen que si humillan a una chica por su inteligencia ocultan mejor sus carencias intelectuales. Tu demuestra que eres hija de quien eres comportándote con compostura. - La niña asintió con una sonrisa y estiró sus brazos hacia Jane que hablaba con su hermano. -_

 _-¿Vas a extrañarme?- su madre la abrazó con fuerza y besó sus mejillas -_

 _-Claro que sí, será el día más largo de mi vida sin ti.- Sofi la abrazo y Jane la dejó en el suelo nuevamente. La pequeña caminó para sentarse junto a TJ, tomó el libro que había estado viendo y comenzó a mostrarle las cosas que había aprendido. TJ sólo la escuchaba, a pesar de ser a veces un poco rudo con ella siempre le hacía caso y le prestaba atención. Luego de que Maura le pasara el bolso de Sofia a Angela y las dos madres se preparasen psicologicamente para la partida llamaron a los dos pequeños y caminaron hacia el auto. Abrazos y besos de despedida entre todos menguaron la angustia que las dos sintieron al ver partir el vehículo de Tommy con los dos niños detrás. Jane sonrió hasta que los perdió de vista, cuando volteó a ver a Maura estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla._

 _-Maur, será sólo un día. - ella se alejó un poco y secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar. -_

 _-Lo sé y por más que no le entiendo no puedo evitar que... - Jane sonrió y la abrazó hasta que se calmó un poco._

 _-¿Estás mejor? - Maura asintió y se secó por última vez los ojos. - Bien, será mejor que entremos en la casa de una vez.-_

* * *

 _Luego de que Maura se desestresara limpiando todo lo que ya estaba limpio en la casa y después de haber recibido una llamada de Angela justo después de la cena anunciando que habían llegado bien, las dos se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, Jane viendo el canal deportivo mientras bebía una cerveza y Maura a su lado con la mente perdida._

 _-Es sábado en la noche. ¿No se supone que deberíamos aprovechar que nuestra hija no está para hacer algo de esas cosas que nunca hacemos? -_

 _-¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Jane sin despegar la mirada del televisor. Maura se encogió de hombros._

 _-No lo sé. Salir a algún sitio y llegar tarde, o beber alcohol... -_

 _-Yo estoy tomando cerveza. Sirvete una copa de vino y tendremos una noche loca. - probablemente Jane no pensó lo que dijo. Pero Maura se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina en busca de ello. Cuando volvió luego de degustar el sabor de su bebida se sentó de lado mirando fijamente a Jane._

 _-¿Y ahora qué? - ella la miró con la botella inclinada en su boca y sonrió. -_

 _-No lo sé. Alcohol, noche de deportes, tu puedes leer una de esas revistas de medicina que tanto te gustan._

 _-¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntas? Algo no lo sé. Más atrevido. - la sonrisa emocionada de Maura le provocó escalofríos. Su concepto de atrevido distaba mucho del de ella._

 _-Tengo miedo de lo que puedas proponerme. - respondió dejando a un lado la botella. Maura unió sus manos y luego de mirarla un buen rato con aquella encantadora sonrisa se decidió a contarle lo que pasaba por su mente. -_

 _-Juguemos Strip Chess. - Jane abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó en el sillón. -_

 _-Eso te lo acabas de inventar. Nunca he jugado pero cualquier cosa que empiece con Strip yo paso. - Maura dejó caer sus brazos a los lados decepcionada. -_

 _-Vamos, será divertido. Demuéstrame que eres la Rizzoli con la mente más hermosa – Era un truco sucio compararla con su hermano. -Además si haces gala de tus conocimientos quizás no tengas necesidad de quitarte nada- Jane lo dudo y no respondió, prefirió volver su mirada al TV aunque su mente divagaba en el hecho de que Maura estuviese dispuesta a quedarse sin ropa frente a ella. - Una prenda por cada dos piezas que se pierdan. -_

 _-No, de verdad, piensa en algo más porque jamás me convencerás de jugar a semejante cosa.-_

* * *

 _Momentos más tarde ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor. A un lado del tablero una botella de cerveza para Jane y una de vino para Maura. La detective aún no comprendía muy bien cual había sido el momento en el que aceptó y terminó allí. Sólo le quedaba la playera y el pantalón para quedar completamente expuesta, Maura en cambio, Estaba sólo con su camisa, lo que dificultaba aún más su concentración, intentaba que su mirada no se perdiera en el encaje negro que alcanzaba a ver debajo de la tela. Ambas estaban completamente sobrias, Maura había alcanzado a beber sólo dos copas de vino y Jane apenas dos botellas y media de cerveza. Dudaba cuales eran sus propias intenciones, no sabía si preferiría que Maura perdiera y terminase de desvestirse, lo que temía demasiado por no saber si podría controlar sus nervios. O si prefería quedarse ella sin nada. Suspiró antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento. Cuando su torre comió el caballo de Maura supo que había sido un error._

 _-¿Estás perdiendo a propósito? - Maura arqueó las cejas extrañada._

 _-Jane, sé sincera. ¿Me crees capaz de perder adrede a algo? - pensó dos segundos su respuesta y bebió rápidamente lo que quedaba de su cerveza cuando empezó a ver como los botones de la camisa de su amiga y esposa comenzaban a desprenderse. No pudo continuar viendo y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el refrigerador en busca de una nueva botella. Se detuvo unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta para volver. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Maura de pie frente a ella con la camisa completamente desabotonada. Tragó en seco al ver el maravilloso conjunto con aquel encaje negro cuyo sostén traslucido dejaba poco a su imaginación, dio un paso atrás._

 _-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Maura en un tono más grave que el usual. Caminó con movimientos felinos hacia ella hasta arrinconarla contra el refrigerador. Jane carraspeó. Maura acercó su cuerpo aún más al de ella, deslizó su mano hacia la botella y la tomó para dejarla encima del mueble. Jane iba a protestar pero el dedo índice de la doctora se posó sobre sus labios. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo ese juego de miradas, aquel pestañeo irresistible acompañado de su lengua asomándose levemente hacia sus labios. Se los humedeció antes de dejar su boca entreabierta y acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Jane intentó alejarse, todo su cuerpo estaba prendiéndose fuego por dentro y no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. Quiso dar otro paso hacia atrás pero el frio metal la detuvo. Volvió a mirarla y ella le sonrió al momento en que tomó su mano y la obligó a posarla sobre su cintura desnuda._

 _-¿Qué haces? - preguntó Jane con la voz temblorosa. Maura tomó aire un momento, sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, era completamente consciente de sus actos y de las consecuencias que aquello traería. Pero no podía resistirlo más. Y aquella noche estaba decidida a que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. Lo dudo unos instantes, quizás sería mejor detenerse y no hacer el ridículo, sería mejor decirle que estaba bromeando y que quería ponerla nerviosa. Quizás sería mejor inventar cualquier excusa para no sentirse completamente humillada frente a su rechazo. Sí. Probablemente todo aquello hubiera sido una mejor opción, pero cuando sus labios abrazaron a los de Jane supo que sin importar lo que viniera después aquello valía la pena. Ésta vez no podría negar aquel beso, no podría negar que sus labios se habían encontrado suavemente. Maura se detuvo esperando que Jane la empujase, la detuviese o le diera algún indicio de que no estaba de acuerdo, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la mano que Jane mantenía en su cintura la presionó pegando su cuerpo al suyo y con la otra se aferró a su nuca deseando profundizar el beso. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron fue como si una oleada de pasión la enloqueciera por completo. Se sorprendió cuando Jane comenzó a dar pasos hacia la mesa sin despegar su boca de la suya. Ella no se resistió, entremezclo sus dedos en su cabello negro y salvajemente suelto con tantas ansias que sentía que una mano no le era suficiente. No pensaba perder el contacto, no quería verla a los ojos porque sabía que se arrepentiría. Sintió un leve dolor cuando su cadera golpeó de espaldas a la mesa. Jane se inclinó sobre ella provocando que las piezas en el tablero, el vino y las botellas vacías cayeran al suelo. Sus lenguas luchaban y se enredaban desesperadamente. Jane apenas podía respirar, su cabeza estaba completamente en blanco y sólo podía pensar en lo deliciosos que eran sus labios y en lo estúpida que había sido al no haberlos probado antes. ¿Qué más daba? No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su piel desnuda bajo sus manos estaban por completo nublando su raciocinio. La sentó sobre la mesa y se inclinó aún más sobre ella. No quería pensar, no deseaba analizar lo que estaban haciendo. Maura gimió y su cuerpo enloqueció de placer, recorrió con sus manos desde su cintura hacia sus glúteos ansiosa. Mientras Maura luchaba impacientemente con quitarle la playera. Cuando se atrevieron a separar sus bocas, Jane elevó los brazos y ella deslizó la prenda por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron y viajaron a través de sus cuerpos. Maura sonrió antes de reconocer en los ojos de Jane la opacidad del pánico. Éso era exactamente lo que temía. Ella dio un paso atrás, Maura estaba sentada sobre la mesa y ella de pie frente a ella entre sus piernas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

 _-Jane- su voz sonó a una mezcla de suspiro y gemido. Ella volvió a retroceder. - No, Jane espera. - Pero no respondió. Arrancó de las manos de Maura su playera y se la puso antes de salir casi corriendo por la puerta principal._

 _Maura se quedó en la misma posición mientras la vio partir. Se llevó sus manos hacia el pelo y luego a su boca. Miró con atención todo a su alrededor. Lo había arruinado todo. Estaba segura que había arruinado la más perfecta amistad que podía existir. "No te engañes" se dijo juntando sus piernas. "Ninguna amiga te hubiera besado como ella lo hizo. Ninguna amiga te hubiera tocado así." Se bajó de la mesa lentamente y giró para ver el resultado de aquel arrebato. En cualquier otro momento hubiera gritado de histeria al ver la mancha que el cabernet había dejado sobre su alfombra. Pero ahora lo único que le importaba era Jane y en como seguirían de ahora en adelante. Juntó su ropa y se vistió. Había sido una idea estúpida que en su momento le había parecido brillante. Lo sabía, que aquel momento la llenaría de vergüenza después y allí estaba ahora. Dando vueltas en el salón sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. Era casi medianoche. Suspiró y terminó de levantar las botellas y las piezas del suelo. Dejó todo en su lugar y caminó a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama. Poco a poco su desconcierto y preocupación fueron transformándose en enojo. Enojo porque Jane siempre huía, porque nunca hablaba de las cosas que sentía, prefería salir corriendo. ¿Qué excusa iba a ponerle ahora? Si, estaba avergonzada y probablemente cuando la viera no querría ni mirarla a los ojos. Pero también estaba dolida y enojada. No la buscaría, no iría tras ella como acostumbraba a hacer. Si estaba confundida y quería pensar bien por ella._

* * *

 _Bien entrada la madrugada Jane regresó a la casa. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró hacia los lados con miedo de no encontrarse con Maura por sorpresa. No quería verla o sí, no lo tenía claro, no sabía que explicación podría darle. A pesar de haber caminado por horas su cabeza seguía girando en lo mismo. Encendió la linterna de su celular para ver el camino. Maura ni siquiera había llamado, había esperado que se comunicara con ella y le suplicara que volviera a casa pero no lo había hecho. El salón estaba ordenado, las botellas vacías en el basurero y la luz de su cuarto apagada, la puerta estaba cerrada. Apagó la linterna y caminó lentamente hacia su puerta, dudó unos instantes antes de abrir, tomó aire y giró la perilla. Al asomarse pudo ver su silueta dormida, alcanzaba a distinguirse gracias a la luz que ingresaba levemente por la ventana. Caminó hacia ella, no quería decepcionarla. No quería lastimarla. Pero por sobre todas las cosas no quería perderla. Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, su rostro estaba tibio y tranquilo. Estaba realmente dormida. Besó su frente y volvió a acariciarla, una parte de ella quería que despertase, para poder decirle en aquel momento algo bonito, pero la otra prefería que todo quedase igual, que nada de lo que pasó en el comedor se mencionase jamás y siguieran siendo las mismas amigas de siempre. Maura abrió un ojo y apretó con fuerza el otro._

 _-Jane... - empezó a decir pero no la dejó continuar._

 _-Shhh.- Ella le sonrió. - ¿Podemos dejar esa conversación para después? - Maura dudó unos instantes y luego asintió. Estaba cansada y no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos vencida por el sueño hasta que sintió la voz de Jane nuevamente. - ¿Puedo dormir aquí? - Abrió los ojos levemente y se hizo a un lado para acostarse de lado y darle la espalda. Jane ni si quiera se desvistió, se acomodó apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió observándola._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente el cuarto seguía casi a oscuras gracias a las espesas cortinas. Le costó un par de minutos darse cuenta que estaba despertando en una cama que no era la suya. Estiró su mano buscando el cuerpo de Maura pero ella no estaba. Estiró sus brazos y restregó sus ojos para luego de un profundo suspiro atreverse a levantarse. Caminó hacia el comedor arrastrando los pies. Esperaba encontrarla en la cocina preparando el desayuno como sucedía siempre en las películas románticas, pero al llegar a la sala estaba absolutamente vacía. La sorpresa la despertó de repente y comenzó a buscarla por todas las habitaciones. Se desconcertó por completo al darse cuenta de que no estaba en la casa. Buscó su teléfono y la llamó. El timbre sonó dos veces y luego se cortó la comunicación. Jane miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido como si esperase alguna respuesta de parte del aparato y volvió a marcar, se sintieron tres timbres y luego volvieron a cortarle. Abrió la boca incrédula, ¿Maura estaba colgando a propósito? Con el humor un tanto alterado insistió pero ésta vez sólo sonó hasta que oyó un mensaje que decía claramente "El teléfono al que usted está llamando no contesta, por favor intente nuevamente más tarde" Con la boca abierta volvió a llamar y sucedió lo mismo. Si, era obvio a éstas alturas que Maura la estaba evitando. Llamó a la oficina de la forense y ella atendió de inmediato._

 _-¿Por qué no me contestas? - preguntó en un tono mucho más seco del que le hubiera gustado._

 _-¿Acaso no es obvio? No quiero hablar contigo. - respondió ella al otro lado con voz tranquila._

 _-Pero, ¿Por qué? - su voz sonó más frágil y sensible. Maura suspiró antes de responder._

 _-Por que necesitamos pensar Jane. -_

 _-¿Pensar en qué? Yo no quiero pensar. ¿Estás enojada? - sonó mucho más desesperada de lo que le hubiera gustado._

 _-No quiero hablar contigo. No ahora. No es el momento ni el lugar. Hasta después. -_

 _-No, Maura. ¡Espera!- pero la llamada ya había finalizado._

* * *

 ** _Bueno gente hermosa. Espero que les haya gustado. Como les dije, no podré actualizar hasta el Domingo 11 de octubre. Si quieren saber si Maura está viva o no ¡No se pierdan el próximo capi! Espero poder leer sus reviews con sus opiniones, realmente me entusiasman mucho!_**

 ** _Gracias por todo y ¡Hasta el domingo!_**


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

 _Durante lo que resto del día Jane estuvo en la sala esperando verla llegar de un momento a otro. Pero entrada la tarde sin haber almorzado y a minutos de que Sofía y los demás llegasen se dio cuenta de que Maura no regresaría pronto._

 _Cuando la puerta se abrió una hora después dejando ver a Sofía corriendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa, se preocupó al no ver a Maura allí, sabía que jamás se perdería el recibir a la niña. Ella besó sus mejillas y miró a Angela que comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Sofía._

 _-¿Y mami? - preguntó mirando hacia un lado y otro buscándola con la mirada. Jane sonrió nerviosa sin saber muy bien que decir. Los ojos de Angela se fijaron en los suyos y frunció el ceño notando que algo andaba mal._

 _-Está trabajando. Tiene que venir de un momento a otro. - la sonrisa de la niña se opacó un poco al oír aquella información. Angela acarició su cabecita y miró a Jane sin creer una palabra de lo que decía. Cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar recordó que tenía su teléfono celular y lo tomó._

 _-¡Maura! - dijo sorprendida.- Si, ya estamos aquí. De acuerdo. - Y colgó. Miró a Jane y a Sofía aún un tanto contrariada. - Dice que está llegando. - Jane sintió su corazón acelerarse automáticamente. -Sofi, ¿Por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas a tu cuarto y preparas tu pijama? - La pequeña asintió y Jane la dejó en el suelo. Ambas siguieron a la niña con la mirada. Cuando al fin desapareció de su vista Angela acorraló a su hija en la cocina. -¿Qué sucedió? -_

 _-¿Con qué? - preguntó intentando hacerse la desentendida. -_

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Discutieron? ¿Pelearon otra vez? -_

 _-¿Eh? - Angela dio un paso más hacia ella con gesto amenazante._

 _-No te hagas la desentendida conmigo. - dijo cuándo la puerta se abrió y Maura se asomó con una sonrisa. Ambas Rizzoli voltearon la cabeza hacia ella._

 _-Hola Angela- saludó Maura dejando las llaves sobre la mesa. - ¿Dónde está mi princesa? - La aludida corrió a través del corredor para saltar a los brazos de su madre. - Mi pequeña – la abrazó con fuerza -¿Te divertiste? - Sofía asintió._

 _-¿Dónde estabas? - Las dos adultas agradecieron que Sofía fuese quien hiciera la pregunta de la que ambas querían saber la respuesta._

 _-Estaba en la oficina, tenía que arreglar unas cosas y se me hizo un poco tarde. Discúlpame.- Sofi sacudió la cabeza y abrazo su cuello para luego darle un beso. - ¿Jane? - la morena la miró con los ojos grandes ante la sorpresa de que le dirigiera la palabra. - ¿Quieres acostarla tú? ¿O me encargo yo? -_

 _-No, ve tranquila.- Maura forzó una sonrisa y caminó hacia el cuarto de la niña._

* * *

 _Días más tarde Jane está desesperada por un momento a solas con su mejor amiga o lo que sea, llevaban más de dos semanas apenas viéndose unos minutos al día. Maura llegaba al mismo tiempo que Sofía, luego se acostaba y por más que golpeaba su puerta no contestaba y en las mañanas salía demasiado temprano. Cuando intentó verla en la comisaría se dio cuenta que había pedido días libres para no tener que encontrarse con ella. Había explicado a Cavanaugh que era porque estaba un poco estresada. Pero Jane sabía que lo que realmente quería era tomar distancia. Por más que había intentado llamarla y enviarle mensajes no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. Cuando al tercer martes luego de aquel impulsivo sábado Maura llegó de quien sabe dónde Jane la esperaba en la sala decidida a hablar con ella de una buena vez. La doctora la miró con el ceño fruncido sabiendo que no habría escapatoria._

 _-Ya basta. - dijo Jane a modo de saludo. Maura suspiró y dejó las llaves y el maletín a un lado._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- ella abrió la boca incrédula._

 _-¿Que quiero? Primero quiero que dejes de evitarme. Segundo que hablemos de una vez de lo que sucedió aquel sábado. - el corazón de Maura comenzó a latir con fuerza pero mantuvo su expresión firme._

 _-Bien. Te escucho. - No esperaba que fuera tan fácil, o tal vez sí, y había pensado muchas cosas para decirle, pero ahora que la tenía en frente no le salían las palabras. No quería volver a meter la pata. La doctora se cruzó de brazos y la miró con atención._

 _-¡Ayúdame!- se quejó. Maura arqueó las cejas pero no dijo una palabra._

 _-No comprendo que es lo que quieres que te diga, Jane. Creo que fui bastante clara. - la detective resopló._

 _-¿Bastante clara? Me besaste Maura. - el oírlo hacía parecer todo aún más irreal. -_

 _-Sí, ¿Y? -_

 _-¿Cómo Y?_

 _-En serio no sé qué esperas que te diga. ¿Quieres que haga de cuenta que nunca ha pasado? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? De acuerdo. A partir de mañana todo será como siempre. Has tenido muchos días para pensar, supongo que así es como quedarán las cosas, ya no te evitaré si eso es lo que te tiene inquieta. Creo que todo ha quedado más que claro. - Un nudo en la garganta amenazó con cortarle el habla. - ¿Algo más? - Jane se quedó atónita. No, no era lo que quería decir, tampoco quería que aquello quedase en la nada, pero estaba tan nerviosa como nunca en su vida y se paralizó al ver la expresión fría de Maura. Estaba enojada, dolida o un poco de ambas. - Bien. Ahora, al menos por hoy, déjame estar sola. No siento deseos de hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo. Buenas noches. - Caminó hacia su cuarto dejando a Jane con muchas cosas guardadas en su pecho pero que no se atrevían a salir. ¿De verdad todo sería como antes? ¿Acaso era aquello posible? Suspiró y se sentó en la banqueta alta de la cocina. Nada, absolutamente nada desde aquella noche volvería a ser lo mismo.  
_

* * *

 **Martes 2:00 am**

El hospital de Postdam era un edificio enorme que probablemente ocupase la manzana completa, las paredes estaban opacas y despintadas, pero los ventanales tenían apariencia de ser limpiados con frecuencia porque reflejaban a la perfección el azul oscuro del cielo. Jane levantó su mirada, la luna alumbraba mucho más que los faroles tintineantes del exterior. El servicio forense estaba en la entrada posterior del hospital, Korsak aparcó el vehículo a un lado de donde estacionaban las ambulancias. Apenas se detuvo Jane tomó la manilla de la puerta para abrirla pero Korsak la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? - ella lo miró confundida y asintió levemente. - Pero debes prometerme que lo harás.

-¿Qué quieres? -

-Necesito que confíes en mí, y que me prometas que me esperarás aquí hasta que yo venga por ti. -

-¿Por qué?-

-Jane-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No, necesito saber. - El sargento suspiró agotado. Los ojos de Jane comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas le temblaban las manos y apenas podía respirar debido al nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. - La mataron Vince.

-Jane. Sólo espera aquí, no puedes venir en ese estado. -

-¡Al diablo con mi estado! He viajado más de 600 kilómetros para estar a su lado, ni la muerte, ni tu, ni nadie impedirá que esté con ella ésta noche.- Korsak suspiró. No habría modo de convencerla. El asintió y ambos bajaron para caminar hacia la entrada de la morgue. Jane intentó mantenerse calmada, pero sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su corazón había dejado de latir hacía un buen rato. Desde el momento en que había visto aquella fotografía de Maura tendida en el suelo pantanoso de algún terreno baldío. En ése entonces su vida se fue junto con la suya. Ya no sería la misma de ahora en adelante, sabía perfectamente que aún no era consciente de que no volvería a reflejarse en sus preciosos ojos. Aún no lo asimilaba. Pero cada vez que avanzaba por aquel frío corredor se encontraba más cerca de quebrarse. Aquellos sitios que siempre los había relacionado con ella debido a su profesión y que jamás la habían incomodado. Le resultaban ahora ajenos y escalofriantes, era demasiado increíble que fuera ella la que estuviera ésta vez en la camilla metálica. Sacudió su cabeza intentando disipar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, dolían demasiado y aunque faltasen segundos para enfrentarse a ellos prefería demorarlo lo más posible. Llegaron a la recepción y Korsak le pidió que esperase cuando fue a hablar con el guardia de seguridad. Estuvo de acuerdo, sabía que no podría hablar, ni preguntar nada. El guardia lo saludó y le pidió que lo acompañase. Korsak le hizo un gesto pidiéndole que esperara y ella asintió con una forzada sonrisa y los vio desaparecer a través del pasillo. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que su amigo regresara con un hombre que era evidentemente médico. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra cuando le pidieron que se uniera a ellos. Ingresaron al ascensor y el hombre marcó el piso cinco. Al salir los condujo hacia una especie de recepción ubicada casi a la mitad del piso. Jane suspiró agotada, encontraba ridículo tener que arreglar los papeles antes si quiera de poder verla. Burocracia, siempre por delante de los sentimientos de las personas. Korsak se hizo a un lado y el doctor le extendió la mano en señal de que avanzara. En aquel momento no entendió porque caminaban por aquellos pasillos cuando deberían estar en algún lugar de la morgue.

-¿Usted es la esposa de la Doctora Isles? - preguntó casualmente. Ella asintió sin decir nada más. Observó todo con atención hasta llegar al cuarto 109. - Adelante - dijo abriendo la puerta. Jane dudo unos instantes antes de ingresar y se extrañó al sentir el sonido de las maquinas dentro del cuarto. - debe usted identificarla. - La voz del hombre sonaba calmada. Era fácil asumir que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así. Jane no entendió la situación pero su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al momento de acercarse a la cortina que separaba la cama de los aparatos. Tomó aire y sus piernas le fallaron al verla. ¿Acaso era una broma? Estaba dormida, tenía una venda que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza y cables saliendo de distintos puntos de su cuerpo. Pero aquel sonido, el que confirmaba que su corazón latía era el más hermoso que había oído en su vida. Jane volteó a ver al médico. -¿Es ella? - preguntó aunque había adivinado por su expresión que, efectivamente lo era. Jane no lo escuchó, su mente sólo intentaba concentrarse en la mujer que reposaba frente a ella. Caminó con miedo dando pequeños pasos. Temía que, después de todo aquello fuera un sueño. Luego de haber experimentado el dolor de su pérdida, no quería ilusionarse y luego chocar de frente contra la dura realidad. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban como nunca antes. No se atrevía a tocarla. Se veía tan frágil. Estiró su mano para posarla sobre la suya, pudo sentir su corazón llenarse de un calor inmenso al sentir la tibieza de su piel. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa se apoderó por completo de sus labios al confirmar que todo aquello era real. Acarició sus manos antes de atreverse a inclinarse sobre ella y besar su frente, mantuvo sus labios pegados a su piel mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. No quería hacerle daño. Deseaba abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado. Llenarla de besos y hacerla sentir todo lo que había llevado dentro por tanto tiempo. Cuando al fin tuvo la fuerza para separarse levemente de ella se quedó contemplando su rostro dormido. Allí estaba después de casi cuatro días de desesperación, casi cuatro días de soportar aquel infierno sin ella. Volvió a acariciarla. Ahora que estaba allí se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Se agachó un poco para apoyar su cabeza a un lado de su mano, comenzó a analizar su rostro y las heridas que lo marcaban, tenía moretones en los brazos y heridas en sus muñecas, había estado cautiva y quien sabe por qué situaciones habría pasado. Sus lágrimas de felicidad se convirtieron en lágrimas de pena. Sin poder evitar sentirse completamente culpable por haber permitido que atravesase una situación semejante. Se secó con el mango de su saco el rostro y se puso de pie. Miró al médico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo pudieron haberme dicho que estaba muerta? - su tono de voz sonó totalmente agresivo. El hombre no pareció intimidarse, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y respondió.

-Eso sucede cuando gente inexperta se ocupa de lo que no debe. - Jane dio unos pasos más hacia él y lo escuchó con atención cruzándose de brazos e inclinando levemente la cabeza. - No me corresponde a mí explicarle eso - suspiró - Su pulso era débil cuando llegó, es posible que por eso se confundiera, el joven que la encontró, según tengo entendido es un muchacho que estudia para oficial y lo había visto en las noticias. Más de eso no sé.

-Entiendo.- intentó parecer calmada. - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no despierta? -

-Sufrió una conmoción que la dejó inconsciente, probablemente debido al golpe que le provocó un corte de más de 6 centímetros en la parte posterior del parietal derecho. Tiene un corte más antiguo en la zona anterior del parietal izquierdo, pero esa herida ha sido tratada. Además de una pequeña fractura en el peroné. Pero está estable, la tratamos con pentotal para suprimir un poco la inflamación endocraneal pero debería despertar en las horas siguientes.

-¿O sea que ella está bien?- El medico asintió y Jane se llevó ambas manos a la boca sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Caminó rápidamente hacia ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acarició por ambos lados con los pulgares. Simplemente estaba dormida. Sabía que ella era fuerte y no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Se quedó contemplándola sin poder evitar sonreír. Todo sería más fácil ahora. Se acercó a ella lentamente y sin dudarlo besó sus pálidos labios con suavidad. Se separó de ella y volvió a sonreírle.

-Jane – ella volteó de inmediato al ver a Korsak entrando agitado al cuarto. El medico debía haberse ido momentos antes. Ella se incorporó mirándolo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme creer que se había ido? -

-Me enteré hace poco, podía ser falso, no quería ilusionarte y que fuera mentira. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Frankie te ha estado llamando.- Jane frunció el ceño y llevó su mano al bolsillo. Tomó su teléfono.

-Está apagado ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Han visto a Sofía-

-¿Qué? - volteó a ver a Maura esperando inútilmente una reacción de su parte ante aquella magnífica noticia-

-Sofía, una enfermera llamó a la comisaría buscándote, dijo que la llevaron a un hospital un hombre los atacó pero ella estuvo ahí. -

-¡¿Dónde fue eso?!-

-En una ciudad a 45 minutos de aquí, pero no sólo eso Jane. - ella creyó que a éstas alturas ya nada podría oírse mejor. -

-Está confirmado, tenías razón. - ella inquirió con la mirada. - No sólo ha violado el domicilio legal, sino que tenía prohibido salir del estado y ha sido visto por las estaciones de Vermont, solía tener propiedades aquí. Pero fueron vendidas luego de la crisis. - Jane se quedó con la boca abierta viéndolo unos instantes. - Frankie está llegando a Ogdensburg. Marissa ha colocado orden de aprensión contra él y están preparando una orden de allanamiento en las viviendas de sus familiares.

-No es tan tonto como para eso. - Jane volteó a ver a Maura y caminó hacia ella.- Debo ir a buscar a nuestra pequeña - murmuró volviendo a acariciar su mano – No me odies si despiertas y no estoy aquí. - besó nuevamente su frente y la acarició por última vez. Antes de volver hacia Korsak. -Por favor quédate aquí con ella y pide algún refuerzo. Puede querer venir y terminar el trabajo si se entera que sigue con vida. Llama a sus padres para que vengan si así lo desean. Cargaré mi móvil desde el auto. Me encontraré allí con Frankie, por favor, si sabes algo, si hay algún cambio me llamas de inmediato. - El asintió y le tendió las llaves del auto.

-Ve, encuentra a mi princesa y patéale el trasero a ese mal nacido. - Jane sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza – Cuídate. - Susurró antes de verla salir.

* * *

 ** _Hola preciosuras, lamento mucho mi ausencia estos días, pero aquí estoy a primeras horas del domingo con el capitulo prometido._**

 ** _Jane ya sabe quien es el secuestrador. ¿Ustedes? XD Ya estamos llegando a los últimos flashbacks, sólo quedan 3._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo capi, que será subido el Martes 13 de octubre. ¡Espero sus reviews! _**


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Hola a todos! Antes del capi quiero hacer un alcance a un comentario dejado por Guest._**

 ** _1º.-Muchas gracias por dedicar unos momentos para comentar. :) Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de genero policial y es el primero que escribo de ésta serie. Así que pido tolerancia para ciertas situaciones y/o errores._**

 ** _2º.-En ningún momento mencioné que Cavanaugh fuera el jefe de Maura, pero es el que está a cargo de la BPD y lo mínimo que merece es que ella le informe o explique el por qué se toma unos días de descanso. Y el fue el que se lo dijo a Jane. Lamento mucho si eso no se entendió._**

 ** _3º.-Puede que los nombres de las ciudades te suenen "alemanas" pero Ogdensburg es una ciudad ubicada en el norte del estado de New York, lleva ese nombre debido a Samuel Ogden, (puedes buscar en google) está ubicada a 45 km de Postdam. Estas dos ciudades están precisamente a poco más de 600 km de Boston y fue por eso que las elegí. Lo único que cambié fue el estado (pertenecen al estado de New York y yo las ubiqué en Vermont)._**

 ** _4º.-Korsak no fue acompañando a Jane como jefe de su equipo, fue como amigo. No como sargento._**

 ** _Dicho esto quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews. De verdad me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les guste el capi éste es bastante tranquilo. Es como un prologo a lo que se viene después... Espero que no les parezca aburrido._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 _ **Una semana atrás...**_

 _Angela asomó la cabeza por la puerta un tanto dubitativa._

 _-¿Se puede? - Maura se levantó de su silla y se acercó hacia ella para saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla._

 _-Por supuesto Angela adelante. Que grata sorpresa, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Es muy raro que bajes a éstos lados - La mujer sonrió apenada y dio unos pasos hacia adentro._

 _-¿Estás ocupada? - Maura negó con la cabeza._

 _-No, estaba terminando un informe pero puede esperar unos minutos. Por favor siéntate. - pidió con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres beber algo? - Ella se sentó y la recién llegada hizo lo mismo._

 _-No, bueno, sólo vine porque estoy preocupada.- El semblante de Maura cambió a uno serio._

 _-Dime, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Angela movió las manos sobre sus piernas._

 _-En realidad la que me tiene preocupada eres tú.- Maura movió la cabeza sin comprender muy bien y sonrió._

 _-No sé por qué. No tienes de que preocuparte. - Angela suspiró._

 _-¿Hace cuanto tiempo sientes cosas por Jane? - la doctora abrió la boca ante la pregunta. - Y no me digas que no, podemos discutirlo si quieres e intentarás convencerme pero sabes que siempre sé la verdad. - ella cerró la boca y bajó la mirada. - Sé que la quieres... más que como tu amiga. ¿No es así?- Maura se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó suavemente. - No tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada conmigo._

 _-No es vergüenza... es... no lo sé. - su voz sonaba tan suave que apenas se alcanzaba a oír. -_

 _-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? - Maura desvió la mirada y suspiró. - Lo sabía. - por más que intentó parecer seria no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cual es la razón por la que aún no han dado ese paso para hacerlo formal? -_

 _-No pasó nada entre nosotras... - empezó a decir con suavidad – O sí, pero Jane se arrepintió._

 _-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?.- Ella suspiró sabiendo que era mejor responder a sus preguntas._

 _-La besé y salió corriendo.- Angela abrió la boca, miró al techo y golpeó con las manos sus piernas. - Luego volvió y cuando le dije de hablarlo se quedó callada, no dijo nada así que todo quedó allí._

 _-Inténtalo de nuevo. -_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Cómo que no? Sabes que mi hija es una cabeza hueca. Puede resolver crímenes pero no lo que hay dentro de su corazón. - Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para abrazarla– Escúchame. Si la quieres insiste. Sé que ella siente lo mismo. ¿Te correspondió el beso o no? - Maura sonrió tímidamente ahorrándose los detalles de que había sido más que con besos la forma en la que le había correspondido. - Si la esperas a ella tendrás nietos antes de que se atreva a decirte algo.- Besó su cabeza y sobó sus brazos amorosamente. - Ánimo._

 _-No lo sé. -_

 _-Escúchame. Más sabe una por vieja... - sonrió - ¿Desde cuando sientes esto? - Maura suspiró al tiempo que la madre de su aún mejor amiga volvía a su lugar. -_

 _-No lo sé... creo que... un par de años.- Angela abrió los ojos enormes. -_

 _-¡¿Cómo has podido mantenerte callada tanto tiempo?! Un par de años... serian ¿Cuántos?- Maura miró hacia otro lado, ya no podía ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas por más que quisiera._

 _-Como...- No sabría decir desde cuando se había dado cuenta, cuando había dejado de abrazarla como amiga, de contemplarla fraternalmente. ¿Había sido antes o después del nacimiento de Sofía? No. O tal vez sí, y su subconsciente lo sabía, por eso rompió con Gerald cuando se habían comprometido. Pero no estaba segura. ¿Había sido antes? Intentó recordar aquel punto de inflexión en el que lo había asumido abiertamente al menos para sí misma. Y estaba segura o casi, que había sido poco antes de enterarse que estaba esperando a Sofía. ¿Por qué? Porque recuerda haber sentido una enorme decepción al enterarse que Jane había estado tan íntimamente relacionada con alguien como para salir embarazada y además por que recordaba las ganas inmensas que había tenido de besarla muchas veces durante el embarazo. - unos cinco o tal vez seis.- respondió al fin._

 _-Oh Dios mío Maura. - dijo Angela con pena. - No lo entiendo. Tantos años y jamás le has dicho nada._

 _-No había nada que decir.-_

 _-¿Cómo que no? Yo estoy segura de que a Jane le pasa exactamente lo mismo. Te ama desde hace más tiempo del que ella cree. Pero es tan lenta para las cosas del amor que se marea sola. No sería capaz de verlo aunque estuviésemos gritandoselo en su cara.-_

 _-No quería arruinar nuestra amistad. -_

 _-Lo que ustedes tienen sería imposible de arruinar, aún si están juntas y luego deciden separarse, se que estarán siempre la una para la otra y eso no se ve en todos lados querida. -_

 _-Puede ser. -_

 _-Lo es-_

 _-De todos modos Jane ya me dejó claro que no quiere nada conmigo. Lo siento. -_

 _-¡No! Nada de eso, no me rendiré tan fácil y tu tampoco.-_

* * *

 _Jane golpeó la puerta del departamento de Frankie, estaba ansiosa y no de muy buen humor. Su hermano abrió con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó exasperada. -_

 _-Calma tu humor y entra. Te estábamos esperando. -_

 _-¿Estábamos? - Preguntó dando unos pasos hacia el departamento. Su desconcierto creció cuando vio a Tommy sentado en el sofá. - ¿Puedo saber que sucede?- Frankie cerró la puerta detrás y caminó hacia el refrigerador. - ¿Qué es todo esto?_

 _-Siéntate, tenemos algo importante que hablar contigo.- dijo Tommy. Frankie se acercó con 3 botellas de cerveza y se sentó frente a ellos sobre la mesita._

 _-¿Pasa algo con Ma? - ellos negaron con la cabeza - ¿Frankie consiguió novia? -_

 _-¡Oye! Y no, no es por nadie, es por ti ¿De acuerdo? - se quejó el Rizzoli del medio. -_

 _-Ok, no tengo nada que decir sobre mi. - dijo atinando a levantarse pero Tommy la detuvo por el hombro.-_

 _-Nos tienes preocupados. - empezó a decir. - Nunca habías estado más odiosa, gruñona, pesada, irritante, fastidiosa e insoportable como en los últimos meses._

 _-¡Yo no estoy así! - exclamó ofendida._

 _-Claro que lo estás- intervino Frankie- y sabemos cual es la razón. - Jane arqueó sus cejas desafiándolos en su teoría. - Has tenido problemas con Maura. - Su expresión altanera menguo para dar paso a una mucho más seria y dolida. - Y eso es lo que nos preocupa._

 _-Maura y yo estamos bien. Como siempre. -_

 _-Sabes perfectamente que no es así. - Tommy apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de su hermana. - Vamos, si se comen con los ojos cada vez que se ven._

 _-¿Tommy recuerdas que hablamos de la sutileza? - lo regañó Frankie y el se encogió de hombros. -_

 _-No sé de que hablan y no tengo tiempo para ésto. - nuevamente intentó levantarse pero ésta vez fueron los dos la que la obligaron a sentarse. -_

 _-Escucha, nadie te está atacando, ni juzgando ni pensando nada mal. Te amamos y estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Qué sucedió entre tu y ella?- Frankie destapó una botella y se la entregó._

 _-Nada sucedió entre nosotras. -_

 _-Es inútil que nos mientas.- dijo Tommy aceptando la suya. - Lo sabemos._

 _-¿Qué es lo que saben?-_

 _-Vamos Jane, deja de hacerte rogar, de verdad queremos ayudarte. -_

 _-¡Ustedes no pueden ayudarme!- terminó por decir cansada. - No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer porque ya lo he arruinado todo.- los dos se quedaron mirándola. Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Frankie se atrevió a hablar._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -_

 _-Ella no quiere nada conmigo. Cree que... uff._

 _-¿Has visto? Sí habían tenido algo. - comentó Tommy con una sonrisa. - Escucha, no es nada grave Jane, sólo tienes que decirle lo que te pasa. Ella te escuchará. Arreglen sus cosas no vale la pena que estén así. -_

 _-No hay nada que arreglar. -_

 _-Claro que sí. - ésta vez habló Frankie. - Cuéntanos que pasó. -_

 _-Bueno... me besó y...- los ojos de los dos Rizzoli estaban clavados en los de ella. Se sentía ridícula sintiendo vergüenza de lo que sentía, o más bien. Sintiéndose insegura de lo que pudieran pensar. ¿Le importaba? A estas alturas nada. Después de todo, habían sido pocos los que habían creído que su matrimonio era sólo por Sofia. - me besó y salí corriendo. - Los dos se quedaron viéndola sin decir nada. Ella suspiró y a pesar de que querían reírse y sabiendo que podrían utilizarlo en su contra algún día se mostraron comprensivos. - Me asusté, me sentí tan sobrecargada de emociones que no lo sé. Huí. Pero luego volví y le pedí dormir con ella. - Tommy arqueó las cejas – Dormir, Tommy, sólo dormir, me acosté a su lado y ya luego no la vi, y bueno, cuando quise hablar no me salieron las palabras y ella cree que no la quiero y ¡ah!-_

 _-Ok, ahora cálmate – Frankie sonrió y ella le correspondió. - Debes ir a casa y hablar con ella. No tiene sentido que estén así, ¿Has visto a Maura?- Jane la miró desconcertada. - Está un poco más apagada que de costumbre. Se nota que algo la perturba, intenta mantenerse firme y hacer que todo está bien. Pero créeme, si no hubiéramos notado algo extraño entre ustedes no estaríamos teniendo ésta conversación. - Jane suspiró. -_

 _-Lo último que quiero en éste mundo es hacerle daño. - Tommy acarició su espalda._

 _-Se lo estás haciendo y ella a tí. Todo porque no se atreven a hablar con la verdad. Mira, no es necesario que vayas ahora y se lo digas todo. Pero no pueden seguir así. - Jane asintió con una triste sonrisa. - ¿No vas a beber tu cerveza? - Ella sonrió._

 _-No, debo volver a trabajar. Gracias de todos modos. - ambos sonrieron y ella se puso de pie. -_

 _-Tu familia te apoya Jane. - dijo Tommy y Frankie asintió. Luego de dedicarles una sonrisa abrió la puerta y salió._

* * *

 _ **Ogdensburg Martes 3.35 a.m**_

El vehículo de Frankie se estacionó frente a la entrada principal del hospital. Había hablado con el oficial con el que se habían comunicado las victimas de la agresión. Buscó con la mirada sin ver a nadie por lo que decidió ingresar al recinto. Se paseó discretamente unos momentos frente a la mesa de información hasta que consultó a la mujer que atendía allí. Ella no supo decirle lo que necesitaba excusándose de que había ingresado hacía poco a su turno. Luego de un agotado suspiro volvió a tomar su teléfono. Jane llegaría de un momento a otro. Marcó nuevamente al oficial pero no respondió. Caminaba hacia la salida nuevamente cuando escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¿Es usted el detective Rizzoli? - Frankie asintió al joven oficial, parecía un tanto nervioso. Le tendió la mano en señal de saludo y el le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara. - Me alegra mucho que haya podido venir tan rápido. Luego de la denuncia de la señora Hughes confirmó por medio de una fotografía que la niña era la pequeña que estaba siendo buscada por el FBI. Fue un gran alivio, dijo la mujer que se encontraba en buen estado de salud. - llegaron hasta el estacionamiento donde el hombre había aparcado su coche patrulla. - Sígame así podrá hablar con los testigos en la estación y le presentaré al detective encargado del caso. - Frankie asintió y caminó hacia su coche. Antes de emprender camino, marcó a su hermana para contarle las novedades.

* * *

Minutos más tarde se encontraron en la discreta estación de policía de la ciudad. Frankie se acomodó bien el saco antes de animarse a entrar. El joven lo guió hasta la oficina del detective donde se encontró con las dos personas con las que quería hablar.

-Buenas noches – saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza. - Soy el detective Rizzoli, del BPD. - El hombre, que debía estar cercano a los 50, se puso de pie con una leve sonrisa y se acercó a el tendiéndole la mano.

-Bienvenido detective, soy Harry Root, entiendo que la niña desaparecida es su sobrina. - Frankie asintió. - No han podido darnos muchos datos más de los que ya les hemos hecho saber. -

-Nosotros ya estamos en conocimiento de quien está detrás de todo esto. Sólo necesitamos autorización para allanar las propiedades que solían pertenecer a su familia. - El detective arqueó las cejas. -

-Eso no es tan simple. Hay que ver que las pruebas sean irrefutables contra su sospechoso y desde ese momento podríamos iniciar el procedimiento sin problemas. - Frankie no supo si estaba oyendo bien o aquel sujeto parecía completamente desinteresado en avanzar la investigación. -

-Tengo entendido que no es así como funcionan las cosas – espetó el con voz grave. El hombre arqueó sus cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás no de donde usted viene, pero es así como nos manejamos aquí. Ahora si me permite. Estoy terminando de interrogar con los testigos, luego puede usted conversar con ellos si así lo desea. La impotencia de Frankie hizo que su rostro se pusiera rojo incluyendo sus orejas. No podía creer que aquel sujeto le hubiera hablado así. Se quedó de pie en el despacho por unos momentos hasta que las pisadas estruendosas de su hermana lo hicieron voltear.

-Jane- un suspiro de alivió se escapó de sus pulmones. Ella sonrió y se sintió reconfortada de tener a su hermano allí.

-Frankie, me alegra de que estés aquí. Has de haber venido volando. -El inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Nos darán apoyo? -

-No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte. - Jane frunció el ceño. El le explicó la falta de cooperación del detective a cargo despertando una oleada de cólera. Apretó sus labios y miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba aquel detective. No importaba lo que le dijera nada la haría perder la esperanza que había renacido en ella.

-¿Han visto las cintas de vigilancia del hospital para ver si podemos reconocer el vehículo? -

-Sólo han dicho que es una pick up negra. Nada más. -

-Apuesto a que éste hombre no podría encontrarse a sí mismo ni en una caja de zapatos. - Se llevó las manos a la cadera unos instantes sin quitar la mirada de la puerta. - Esto es lo que haremos. Tu irás al hospital, rebuscatelas para poder acceder a ésas cintas, en cuanto las tengas me avisas. Yo me comunicaré con Marissa, ella nos ayudará, a ver que dice luego de que traigamos una orden directa de los federales. Me comunicaré con Nina para que nos envíe la ubicación satélite de las viviendas para analizarlas. Yo me quedaré aquí e intentaré negociar con éste hombre y hablar con los testigos. - Frankie asintió y se sintió aliviado de verla así, cuando se lo proponía no había nada que ella no pudiera conseguir.

* * *

 **Postdam 4.45 a.m**

Korsak estaba en el pasillo sirviéndose un café de la máquina. Estaba agotado. Ya no estaba para aquellas aventuras, pero no había nada que no hiciera por Jane y su familia.

-¿Vince? - la voz inconfundible de Angela lo hizo voltear de inmediato. Ella corrió hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza haciendo que casi derramara el café que acababa de servirse. - Dime que es verdad. Dime que todo aquello fue un error. - El le sonrió y se alejó levemente. Justo para notar las personas que la acompañaban. Arthur y Constance Isles, Hope Martin y si sus ojos no lo engañaban la cuarta figura era menos agradable.

-¿Paddy Doyle? ¿Cómo demonios salió de prisión? - Angela le acarició dulcemente el brazo intentando evitar que se enfureciera. -

-Larga historia sargento. Pero todos estamos aquí por una única razón. Puede comenzar a perseguirme luego de que todo ésto pase, sólo quiero ver a mi hija. -

-El nos consiguió un avión de inmediato. - explicó Constance- Hubiéramos tenido que esperar mínimo dos horas más para que el nuestro estuviera listo. - El arqueó las cejas y miró a Angela.

-Fue muy amable de su parte Vince. Todos estamos aquí porque queremos ver y acompañar a Maura. - Korsak suspiró.

-¿Cómo está? - Hope movió nerviosamente las manos en un gesto que había visto muchas veces en Maura. El sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, un poco maltratada pero bien. Esta dormida, el médico dijo que debía despertar en las próximas horas. - los cuatro lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Podemos verla? - Korsak asintió.

-Está sola en el cuarto así que no hay problema. No es de alto riesgo.- Les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguieran.

* * *

 _ **Ogdensburg 5.15 a.m**_

A pesar del tiempo que habían perdido por la ineptitud de Root, habían logrado conseguir un equipo de apoyo gracias a la influencia de Marissa más allá de las negativas del detective. Eran sólo siete personas enfrentándose a quien sabe qué. Jane iba delante, junto con uno de los hombres de Root, seguida por Frankie. La primera estancia que habían elegido era una mansión abandonada que había funcionado tiempo después como deposito de maquinas agrarias en desuso. Era perfecta, estaba a la salida de la ciudad, un par de kilómetros campo adentro. El otro grupo de dos ingresaría por la parte trasera de la mansión y uno de ellos aguardaría fuera. No llevaban linternas, pero gracias a la luz de la luna y las estrellas pudieron ver casi todo con claridad una vez que sus pupilas se adaptaron. No se veían indicios de que hubiera gente dentro. Avanzaron unos metros más hasta que Jane distinguió en el suelo una silueta. Se giró haciéndole una seña al hombre de Root y avanzaron hacia el de inmediato. Era un hombre tendido en el suelo. Jane frunció el ceño y se agachó para tomar su pulso.

-Está muerto- Jane miró a su alrededor. - Creo que está claro que ésta no es simplemente una mansión abandonada. - miró nuevamente hacia la casa y volvió a ver al hombre de Root que debía de quedarse fuera. - Da aviso a tu superior. Y no te muevas de aquí. - El joven asintió. Y el equipo avanzó hacia la casona. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Ingresaron en silencio. Estaba aparentemente vacía. Jane indicó que se separasen, Frankie subió por las escaleras y buscó en los cuartos superiores, el hombre de Root se dirigió hacia la sala posterior y ella avanzó a través de un pasillo que seguramente daba a las habitaciones inferiores. Pudo sentir que estaba acercándose a algo cuando encontró el segundo cuerpo a un lado de la puerta que daba a uno de los cuartos. Tomo aire y con cuidado abrió. El cuarto era completamente diferente al resto de la casa. Le pareció increíble lo que estaba viendo. Verificó que no había nadie dentro y sabiendo que era peligroso decidió encender la luz. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio lo que había allí. Reconoció inmediatamente los dibujos de Sofia. Estaba perfectamente bien adaptado, había estado allí todo este tiempo. A un lado de la pequeña cama estaban los zapatos de Maura. Abrió la boca ante la sorpresa. Habían estado juntas en aquella habitación. Recordó el video que le habían enviado y se dio cuenta que la habían engañado. Deseaban hacerla sufrir. Aquel retorcido lo único que quería era volverla loca de dolor. Se preguntó que habría sucedido para que Maura hubiera terminado allí. Era obvio que habían huido luego del suceso del hospital. Admitió para sus adentros que de no haber sido por aquel movimiento de Sofia seguramente estaría cautiva allí. Frankie llegó acompañado de otro hombre.

-Está todo limpio. No hay nadie.- Jane suspiró. Sería una búsqueda extensa. Lo que la preocupaba realmente era que su hija estuviera sola en manos de un psicópata que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Vamonos. Debemos de todos modos revisar las otras dos restantes. - Frankie asintió. Jane volteó una vez más para ver aquel cuarto. Apretó su puño con fuerza. Contaría los minutos hasta tener a ese tipo frente a ella.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 90, camino a Boston, Martes 5.30 a.m**_

Sofia se encontraba casi en la misma posición desde que el hombre se había subido a esa camioneta. Se sobaba la nariz de vez en cuando sin poder evitar el llanto. En todo el trayecto el no le había dicho ni una palabra. Ella lo miraba atentamente y no se había atrevido a dormirse pese a sentir muchísimo sueño.

-Deja de mirarme así me pones nervioso. - Sofia no se inmutó. - Tienes la misma mirada altanera que tu madre.

-¿Tu conoces a mi madre? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa.-

-A las dos para mi desgracia - respondió él secamente. - Y tu te pareces mucho a ella, tienes la misma mirada intensa, esa de "ya verás que todo terminará saliendote mal"

-Si eres malo las cosas siempre te saldrán mal. - el hombre sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-No pienso decirtelo.- Sofia recordó las enseñanzas de sus madres y prefirió no insistir. No sería bueno ponerlo nervioso. Estuvieron un buen rato más en silencio. Hasta que el le habló.

-Si quieres duerme un rato- dijo el en voz suave. Sofia negó con la cabeza. - No voy a hacerte daño, si hubiera querido ya te hubiera matado. - Los ojos de la niña se abrieron enormes del susto. - En serio, no planeo lastimarte, estamos volviendo a Boston. Te llevaré a casa.

-¿Me devolverás con mi mamá? - preguntó ilusionada. El se rio levemente. -

-Por supuesto que no, a mi casa. Y luego negociaré con tu madre tu regreso. - Sofia volvió a abrazar sus piernas decepcionada. - Descansa, nos quedan un par de horas aún.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, en el próximo capi pasaran un par de cosas que han estado esperando, así que no se lo pierdan._**

 ** _La próxima actualización será el día Jueves 15 de octubre._**

 ** _Pd: En respuesta a las preguntas de si voy a escribir más fics Rizzles la respuesta es:_**

 ** _Me encantaría, tengo dos ideas en mente. Con mucho menos drama y más basado en el romance._**

 ** _Un AU donde Maura es profesora y Jane alumna en la universidad y otro que es semi AU puesto que se conocen en otro sitio pero al final terminan trabajando juntas (como médico y detective). Aún no sé cual haré. Pero sería bueno si me dicen que es lo que les gustaría leer. :) Sin más por el momento me retiro hasta dentro de 48 horas :D_**


	15. Capitulo 15

**_Hola gente! disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, tuve un día algo movido. Ya estamos entrando a la recta final del fic (Serán aprox 20 o 21 capis) éste es el anteúltimo flashback espero les guste :)_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 15**_

 _ **2 días atrás...**_

 _Maura saltó de la cama al sentir sonidos extraños desde la cocina. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y caminó hacia el cuarto de Sofia, la niña dormía. Pasó por el cuarto de Jane y aún se encontraba vacío. ¿Acaso no había vuelto en la noche? Con el ceño fruncido caminó sigilosamente hacia la sala de estar, no se extrañó al notar que quien había hecho tanto escándalo era precisamente ella, que en ese momento abrazaba la pared contigua a la puerta de entrada riéndose sola. Maura arqueó una ceja y luego caminó hacia ella apoyando sus manos en la cadera._

 _-Jane, encuentro sumamente inapropiado tu comportamiento. ¿Cómo puedes venir así?- ella se llevó dos dedos a los labios en señal de silencio sonriendo - No sé de que te ries no es para nada gracioso.-_

 _-Maura, por favor, no me regañes tu también. - se quejó intentando erguirse – con Frankie y Korsak ya he tenido suficiente. - arrastró las palabras casi tanto como sus pies al intentar avanzar._

 _-Estabas con ellos ¿Y te dejaron beber tanto? - Jane la miró entrecerrando los ojos intentando enfocar bien su imagen._

 _-Como dirías tú. En teoría no me dejaron. - levantó el dedo indice y señaló a Maura.- No paraban de decirme, que Maura esto que Maura aquello y que cuando llegase te enfadarías y me tratarías como si tuviese cinco años. -_

 _-Estás siendo irresponsable, no puedes llegar así a la casa donde vive tu hija. Deberías haberte quedado con Frankie. -el tono de voz de Maura podía describirse como gritar en silencio. Jane ladeó la cabeza e imitó su posición colocando las manos a su lado._

 _-Bueno, me hubiera ido con Frankie si el no me hubiese dejado aquí afuera. - respondió ella levantando un poco la voz. -_

 _-Shhh-_

 _-No tenía deseos de que siguieran regañandome y regañandome y diciéndome lo cobarde que soy y que estoy mal y que debo hacer esto o aquello. ¡Como si todo fuera tan fácil! -_

 _-¡Shhh! ¡Ya basta! Vete a tu cuarto. - Jane levantó las manos e hizo un gesto burlesco._

 _-Ok Mamá. ¿Por cuanto tiempo estaré castigada? - Dio un par de pasos y perdió el equilibrio quedando a un lado del sofá. Maura instintivamente se acercó a ella alcanzándola por la espalda. - No necesito una niñera, puedo caminar sola._

 _-Sí, eso mismo veo. - respondió en un susurro.- Ya basta de tanto escándalo, despertarás a la niña. - Jane arqueó una ceja y se alejó del agarre de Maura. -_

 _-Déjame. -_

 _-Jane...- La conocía muy bien. Demasiado como para no notar que algo estaba perturbandola demasiado. Desde que la conocía sólo la había visto así muy pocas veces, hasta podría contarlas con la mano. No era habitual aquel comportamiento. Y eso le preocupaba. Que Jane no fuera capaz de compartir con ella su malestar. La vio caminar tambaleando hacia su cuarto, luego de un profundo suspiro caminó tras ella. Cuando llegó a su habitación Jane luchaba por zafarse de su zapato._ _-¿Qué tienes? - Ella ni siquiera volteó a verla. Continuó intentando. Al no obtener respuesta Maura se acercó y se sentó a su lado. - Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea ¿Cierto? - Ella resopló y dejó caer su pie al suelo. La miró con ojos cansados._

 _-Lo intento de verdad. Pero no puedo contra ello. - respondió en un susurro. -_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando? -_

 _-No es que no quiera. - Maura frunció el ceño intentando conectar las palabras. - Es que no puedo. ¿Lo entiendes?_

 _-¿Por qué no puedes? - Jane volvió a suspirar. -_

 _-Es como apostar al doble o nada. ¿Que hago si pierdo? Quedaría completamente arruinada. - ¿Acaso estaban hablando de lo mismo? Maura sabía que no era coherente mantener una conversación con una persona bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero respondió de todos modos._

 _-¿Pero y si funciona? Si ganas el doble. ¿No vale la pena el riesgo? - Jane la miró pensativa._

 _-No lo sé. Me asusta demasiado. - Maura sonrió._

 _-A mi también, pero no es una situación en la que podamos seguir ¿No crees? - Jane intentó enforcarse en ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda? Aquella mirada comprensiva la hacía sentirse aún peor. -_

 _-No sé de que estás hablando. Creo. - Maura torció un extremo de su boca._

 _-Dime que es lo que te tiene así. ¿Qué tienes miedo de perder?-_

 _-A ti- Maura sintió como su corazón se derretía de ternura. -_

 _-A mi no vas a perderme, sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré para ti y para Sofia. -_

 _-¿Y si lo arruino?-_

 _-No lo harás. -_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Maura se acercó aún más a ella y suavizó el tono de su voz._

 _-Confío en ti.- dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja._

 _-No lo hagas por favor.- Jane se alejó levemente._

 _-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que haga? - no podía ocultar su decepción. Intentó volver a acariciarla pero Jane se alejó nuevamente._

 _-Ser así, tan perfecta conmigo. No lo merezco. -_

 _-Jane, cariño ¿Qué estás diciendo? - tomó suavemente con su mano el mentón de la detective obligándola a mirarla. - Tu mereces todo lo bueno del mundo porque eres una persona maravillosa. - Sus ojos oscuros la miraron con ternura, estaba acongojada, aquella mirada vulnerable barrió de una vez todo el enojo que había tenido momentos atrás. - No digas jamás una cosa semejante - Jane se quedó perdida en sus ojos, la quería por supuesto que la quería. Maura era todo lo que había deseado siempre y mucho más, pero temía no estar a su altura. No ser capaz de llenar todas sus expectativas. Tenía miedo de perder el control de sus sentimientos. Suspiró antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero se dejó llevar de inmediato al sentir la tibieza de Jane invadiendo su boca. Maura tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Podía sentirla temblar ante el contacto, el peso de su cuerpo la obligó a recostarse sobre el colchón, era muy distinto al beso que habían tenido en el salón, era más suave, más tímido e inseguro pero no dejaba de ser ardiente. Su cuerpo estaba prendiéndose fuego. No era como si le costase mucho conseguirlo cuando Jane la tocaba, a veces era necesaria sólo una mirada para estremecerla por completo. Cuando la mano de la detective se coló por debajo de la blusa de su pijama abrió los ojos recordando la situación en la que estaba._ _-Jane- susurró alejándose levemente de ella – espera, no. - Los ojos intensos color chocolate se fijaron en los suyos con profunda decepción. - Así no. - repitió con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla. Ella asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería a pesar de sentirse completamente mareada._

 _-Lo siento – suspiró incorporándose para darle espacio. - De verdad discúlpame no..._

 _-No, no es eso- Volvieron a sentarse en la posición inicial una al lado de la otra. - Escúchame. No quiero que hagas esto así. Si quieres besarme, tocarme o hacer lo que desees no tienes que pedirme permiso. Pero quisiera que lo hicieras por ti misma, no por sentirte un poco más valiente gracias al alcohol. - Jane suspiró bajando la mirada. Pensando que una vez más había hecho mal las cosas. Maura leyendo sus pensamientos acarició su mejilla con ternura. - No has hecho nada mal. Mañana podremos hablar bien de esto. No podemos seguir así. - Jane asintió con una triste sonrisa. Maura volvió a besar suavemente sus labios y luego de una ultima caricia se retiró._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo al despertar fue confirmar que Sofia siguiera durmiendo para luego colarse nuevamente en el cuarto de Jane. Caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló a un lado de su cama para observarla dormir. Acarició su mejilla suavemente, se veía tranquila, ajena a todas las preocupaciones que la habían colapsado la noche anterior. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, esperaba poder aclarar las cosas con ella aquel día. Estaba claro que no podían seguir actuando como si nada sucediera. Continuó acariciando su cabello intentando juntar fuerzas para salir de allí. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo sobresaltándola. Atendió susurrando su apellido y escuchó las instrucciones al otro lado. Luego de asentir colgó y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Juntó energía y voluntad para levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pie la miró por unos instantes antes de decidirse a inclinarse y besar suavemente sus labios._

 _-¿Mami?- la voz de Sofia la hizo saltar en su sitio. - ¿Qué haces? - Jane se movió y Maura se apresuró a salir de allí y tomar a la niña en brazos. - ¿Mam.._

 _-Shhh- la interrumpió poniéndole el dedo en la boca. Una vez en el cuarto de Sofi, la sentó en la cama y ella se aventuró entre sus cajones para buscar su ropa sin decir una palabra. Puso un par de cosas dentro de una mochila y se acercó nuevamente a ella. Sofia la miró intrigada. Sabía lo que acababa de ver. Aunque no entendía muy bien el significado de aquello._

 _-Mami- insistió. Maura la miró notablemente nerviosa con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué te pasa? -_

 _-¿Por qué cariño? -_

 _-¿Por qué besaste a Ma? - Maura dudó que decir ante aquella pregunta. Le sonrió y respondió de la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo. Con honestidad._

 _-Porque la quiero – Sofia sonrió. Eso no era ninguna novedad._

 _-Yo también la quiero- Maura sonrió y besó su cabeza._

 _-Lo sé cariño. Vamos, te llevaré con la abuela, Debo ir a trabajar y Jane está demasiado cansada.- Sofía asintió y se puso sus pantuflas. Tomó su muñeca predilecta y caminó hacia la salida seguida por Maura._

 _Cuando una adormilada Angela abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a su pequeña._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- preguntó inclinándose para besar a su nieta. - ¿Y Jane?_

 _-Debo ir a trabajar y está un poco indispuesta. Avisaré que llegará un poco más tarde. ¿Podrías cuidarla hasta que despierte? - Angela asintió con una sonrisa acariciando el cabello despeinado de Sofia. -Gracias- sonrió y besó a su pequeña. - Nos vemos más tarde.- Sofia asintió y al verla salir corrió a la ventana para verla subir al auto. Maura desapareció de su vista y lanzó un suspiro. Volteó a ver a Angela que se servía un vaso de agua en la cocina._

 _-Abuela- dijo caminando hacia ella- ¿Los amigos también se besan en los labios? - la mujer abrió los ojos grandes ante la pregunta._

 _-Bueno, generalmente no, los amigos se besan en las mejillas o en la frente... dependiendo. - Sofia se sentó en una silla y la miró pensativa. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _-Mis mamás son amigas. ¿Verdad?- tragó en seco, inmediatamente supo a qué se debía aquel interrogatorio._

 _-Sí, desde hace muchísimos años. - respondió dejando el vaso en el lavabo. La niña inclinó la cabeza como intentando concentrarse. -_

 _-Entonces... ¿Por qué mami besó a má? - Angela se hubiera escondido para evitar aquella situación si hubiera podido. Carraspeó un par de veces bajo la atenta mirada de la niña._

 _-Quizás eso deberías preguntárselo a ella. - resolvió luego de dar vueltas a la mejor respuesta. -_

 _-Me dijo que porque la quiere. -_

 _-Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta cariño-_

 _-¿Pero pueden dos amigas besarse como lo hacen los novios? -_

 _-Bueno... -_

 _-¿Pueden dos amigas pasar a ser novias? -_

 _-Sofi...- la niña frunció el ceño.-_

 _-A mi me gustaría que mis mamás lo fueran. - Angela sonrió nerviosa temiendo el rumbo que pudiera tomar la conversación – Nosotras tres somos una familia ¿Cierto abuela? -_

 _-Claro que sí- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para buscarla y llevarla hacia la pieza -La familia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-_

 _-Si mis mamás ya están casadas por mi- dijo una vez al lado de la cama - Igual podrían ser novias, yo se que se quieren mucho. - La acarició suavemente. Siempre que Sofia se quedaba en la casa dormían juntas. La pequeña saltó y se metió bajo las sabanas. - Mis compañeros de clases a veces ven raro que tengo dos mamás. Pero todos me dicen que se ven muy lindas juntas._

 _-¿Te han molestado por eso alguna vez? - Sofi sacudió la cabeza._

 _-No, pero se quedan pensando muchas veces. Como cuando mami y yo hacemos los juegos de palabras- Angela se metió nuevamente en la cama y abrazó a la niña.- Si ellas estuvieran juntas mami Maura ya no se sentiría sola. Y mi ma sonreiría mucho más que ahora. Estoy segura. -_

 _-Ya no pienses más en eso. Si ellas desean estar juntas lo harán y cuando lo hagan serás la primera en enterarte. - la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza. Sofia asintió y se acomodó entre los brazos de su abuela._

* * *

 _ **Postdam 10.15 am**_

Hope estaba a un lado de la cama tomando la mano de su hija, mientras a los pies de ella Constance descansaba en un pequeño sofá. Paddy se había retirado poco después de haber llegado, se conformó con besar la cabeza de Maura y partió. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar ni decir nada respecto a su milagrosa libertad. Arthur rentó un cuarto en el hotel más cercano al hospital y había ido a descansar un rato. Se irían turnando entre todos para no dejarla sola. Korsak y Angela habían ido a descansar al mismo hotel un par de horas atrás. La mamá de Maura despertó al tiempo en que Vince entraba con dos vasos de café.

-¿Ninguna novedad? - preguntó alcanzándole el primer vaso a la Sra. Isles que sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-Gracias- dijo Hope al tiempo en que recibía el suyo. - sigue dormida. Pero no ha de faltar mucho para que despierte. ¿Cómo le fue a Jane? - Korsak arqueó las cejas y suspiró.

-No muy bien, encontraron rastros de Sofia, pero ya se habían ido. Hallaron dos cuerpos más, contando al que encontraron a un lado de Maura en aquel terreno abandonado son tres, aunque eso ya no nos incumbe. Este tipo ha perdido el control de la situación y está actuando precipitadamente.

-Me preocupa que mi Sophie siga con el. - comentó la madre de Maura bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-A todos nos preocupa lo mismo- dijo Korsak colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su saco. - Jane llegará de un momento a otro. La pobre debe estar agotada ha dormido poco y nada en estos días. Y me temo que seguirá así hasta que encontremos a Sofia.

Arthur y Angela llegaron cerca de media hora después. Intercambiaron opiniones respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que harían de ahora en adelante. Tenían esperanzas en que el FBI pudiese rastrearlo y encontrar cuanto antes a la niña.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde Jane atravesó la puerta del cuarto seguida de Frankie, saludó con la mano a los presentes, acarició levemente el brazo de Korsak al pasar y caminó directamente hacia Maura. Se inclinó sobre ella y acarició su mejilla mientras contemplaba su rostro dormido con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- Hope sonrió al notar el cariñoso gesto hacia su hija.

-Igual- respondió con voz suave.

-Han estado aquí toda la noche. Vayan a descansar si quieren, yo me quedo -

-Jane, ¿No crees que eres tu la que debe descansar? - ella dirigió su mirada hacia Constance sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, estoy bien. Aunque quisiera sería imposible dormir, prefiero estar aquí junto a ella, me siento un poco más tranquila- Hope se levantó de su sitio.

-Siéntate aquí. A mi ya me duele la espalda.- Era mentira, pero de otro modo jamás hubiera aceptado sentarse en su lugar. Jane le agradeció con la mirada y acercó un poco más la silla a la cama antes de sentarse. Ajena por completo a lo que sucedía a su alrededor se perdió observando el rostro de Maura. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo, y sin embargo luego de aquellos días perdida sentía que no se cansaría jamás de tenerla frente a ella y quedándose mirándola por horas. Hope y Constance compartieron una mirada de ternura al ver la imagen de Jane acariciando su mano con el esbozo de una tímida sonrisa instalado en sus labios. Estuvieron largo rato del mismo modo, Korsak había salido con Frankie hacía minutos en busca de algo que comer, ambas madres de Maura, Angela y Arthur aún las miraban en silencio. Hasta que Jane lanzó un grito ahogado y todos la miraron con atención.

-¿Qué sucede? - Pero Jane no respondió. Quitó la mano que mantenía sobre la de Maura y se quedó observando sus dedos. Hubo otro momento de silencio donde los presentes no comprendían la reacción de la detective. Ella estaba a punto de hablarles cuando volvió a sentir el movimiento y saltó de la silla. Ésta vez todos lo notaron y compartieron una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla. Hope instintivamente fijó sus ojos en las máquinas. Maura movió levemente su mano derecha y luego la izquierda que estaba cercana a la de la detective, ella inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca para después empezar a acariciar su mejilla suavemente. Maura frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Jane se aguaron de la emoción y dejaron escapar la primera lágrima cuando volvió a ver el verde avellana asomándose bajo sus parpados. Maura pestañeó con fuerza un par de veces aún sin poder enfocar bien la mirada. Estaba confundida. La luz que había en la habitación, a pesar de ser tenue, apenas le permitía abrir los ojos. No estaba segura si estaba viendo bien o era tan fuerte su deseo de estar con ella que estaba alucinando con tenerla a su lado. Intentaba abrirlos bien pero sus parpados le pesaban. Los cerró nuevamente dejándolos así unos segundos. Resignada ante el cansancio. Se sentía fatigada y parecía que su cerebro quería salirse del craneo.

Jane la observó con atención mientras ella volvía a parecer dormida. Miró a las mujeres que estaban paradas a los pies de la cama. Volvió a acariciarla y Maura reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más. Intentó enfocar la mirada en la silueta que estaba a su lado. Cuando por fin su visión comenzó a tornarse más nítida se atrevió a hablar.

-Jane- lanzó a modo de suspiro. Ella nunca pensó que estaría tan feliz oyéndola nombrarle. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se acercó un poco más a ella con una sonrisa húmeda. Después de haber creído que jamás volvería a verla, el oírla era casi un milagro.

-Aquí estoy- susurró apretando aún más su mano perdiéndose en aquellos ojos adormilados. - Dios, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. - Su voz se quebró. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control. Maura sonrió levemente antes de que Jane tomase con ternura sus mejillas y la besara suavemente en los labios. Al separarse se perdieron una en los ojos de la otra sin dejar de sonreírse. Como tantas otras veces no hubo necesidad de más palabras. Maura pudo leer en su mirada todo aquello que aún Jane no se atrevía a decirle. Pero estaba allí. Aquel sentimiento maravilloso que algunas veces le asustaba. -Creí que te había perdido- su voz acongojada la obligó a levantar su mano cableada e intentar acariciarla. -No te preocupes- dijo alcanzando a tomar su mano en el aire. Maura sonrió y suspiró. Su cuerpo se sentía extenuado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella tranquilidad, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Ni lo que había sucedido. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró a los ojos brillantes de Jane. Fue en ese momento que los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar como un torrente a su mente. Su corazón se aceleró acorde a su desesperación. Se recordaba con Sofia en el cuarto, ella exigiendo su medicación y él acercándose a ella. Encerrándola, explicándole lo que planeaba hacer. Y la niña...

-¡Jane!- dijo alarmada tomando sus manos con fuerza jalando los cables aun lado. Ella se sobresaltó ante la reacción- ¡Sofia! - Jane intentó soltarse suavemente de su agarre y apoyarla nuevamente en la cama. - ¡Es el! - insistió incorporándose pero ella la volvió a empujar contra la cama.

-Cálmate- pidió dulcemente.

-¡No! Es Garret- apretó aún más fuerte sus manos- Es Garret Fairfield. Tienes que buscarlo ¡Tienes que encontrarlo!- quiso levantarse pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza se lo impidió.-

-Tranquila- dijo presionando sus hombros obligandola a descansar sobre la almohada. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los de ella.

-¿La has encontrado? - preguntó esperanzada. Jane negó con la cabeza. Maura soltó su brazo y llevó esa mano a su frente. - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mi niña! - comenzó a sollozar desesperada. Hope dejó escapar sus lágrimas. Conocía aquel sentimiento de dolor, hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar aquel sufrimiento a su hija. Constance colocó su mano en su brazo y lo apretó suavemente reconfortándola.

-Maur, cálmate no puedes ponerte nerviosa. - Angela no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca intentando no romper en llanto. Eran demasiadas emociones. Estaba feliz de volver a verlas juntas, pero ver a Maura de ese modo y pensar en su nieta opacaba todo atisbo de felicidad.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡No puedo! ¡El está enfermo! Enfermo de rencor, de envidia, nos odia. Quiere destruirte ¿Y si se ensaña con ella? - La morena comenzó a acariciarla - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- el llanto de Maura era una de las cosas que Jane más detestaba. Odiaba verla llorar, verla sufrir le partía el alma y en ese momento a pesar de no demostrarlo ella estaba igual de destrozada y desesperada por no tener a Sofia. Intentaba ser fuerte por ellas.

-Escúchame, mírame - Maura obedeció. - Vamos a encontrarla ¿De acuerdo? Primero recuperate. Así podremos resolver esto juntas. Ya han mandado su orden de captura. Están buscándolo en todo el país no podrá ir muy lejos. - Maura se sobó la nariz sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Necesito que estés bien. No podría hacer esto sin ti. Tienes que cuidarte.- ella asintió y al fin dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre la cama.

* * *

 ** _Esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capi será super rizzles xD así que ojalá cumpla con lo que esperan._**

 ** _Muchísimas_** ** _gracias a todos por sus hermosisimos comentarios._**

 ** _El próximo capitulo que será subido el día domingo 18 de octubre. (_** ** _A no ser que se emocionen dejandome reviews y haga un esfuerzo para actualizar antes :p )_**

 ** _Nos leemos prontito._**


	16. Capitulo 16

_****Hola gente bonita, hubiera querido actualizar antes pero tuve un par de problemas y recién ahora he podido. Así que les pido disculpas, pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo Domingo...****_

 _ ** **ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo es la razón por la cual el fic pasa a ser M. (Ultimo flashback snif snif)****_

 ** _Tengan presente que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo sobre ellas así que sean comprensivos._**

 ** _Es el capitulo más extenso hasta ahora. Pero no quise cortarlo. Espero que no les resulte demasiado largo. Sin más, espero que les guste._**

* * *

 ** **Capitulo 16****

 ** _El día anterior al secuestro..._**

 _Jane caminó rápidamente a través del pasillo. Debía hablar con Maura y saber si todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era verdaderamente cierto o sólo era una alucinación de su alcoholizado subconsciente. Estaba segura de que había llegado bastante tomada, estuvieron en su cuarto y luego de los regaños no sabía si había soñado o realmente se habían besado. Recordaba las cosas que había dicho cuando estaba en el bar con Frankie y Korsak y como había llorado por no atreverse a decirle a Maura lo que le estaba pasando. Frankie amablemente se lo había recordado desde que llegó aquella tarde a la estación._

 _Nunca el camino hacia la morgue se le había hecho tan largo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que al llegar se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta mirándola sin anunciarse, ella trabajaba con la dedicación y concentración con la que acostumbraba. Debía ser la única mujer en el mundo que podía verse fantástica practicando una autopsia. Tomó aire y se atrevió a entrar. No era nada especial, habían estado en aquella situación innumerables veces por años. No había razón para estar nerviosa. O eso pensaba Jane hasta que Maura levantó la mirada y le dedicó la más dulce y magnifica sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma particular o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa de un modo más torpe aunque tierno al parecer de la forense._

 _-Jane ¿Cómo estás? - Eso era genial, no estaba enfadada. Caminó hacia ella con un poco más de confianza. -¿Te sientes mejor?_

 _-Sí, claro – respondió meciéndose una vez sobre sus talones.- sobre lo que pasó anoche... - Maura volvió a concentrarse en el cuerpo que estaba sobre la mesa metálica._

 _-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó sin levantar la mirada_

 _-Quiero saber si... bueno si tu... si nosotras..._

 _-¿Podemos hablar de eso en casa?- levantó la mirada y le sonrió – Preferiría dedicarte mi atención absoluta. Jane sonrió nerviosamente y se quedó en silencio. "Actúa normal ¡Actúa normal!"_

 _-¿Te falta mucho?- No era que estuviera apurada, pero realmente quería llegar a la casa y conversar con ella. - Oh – suspiró recordando un pequeño detalle._

 _-¿Oh?- preguntó Maura sin comprender – Creo que en un par de horas estaré lista. ¿Ya te vas? - Jane asintió. -_

 _-Sí, tengo que arreglar un detallito y me voy - Maura asintió – Te espero allí._

 _-Seguro, hasta más tarde – Jane caminó lentamente hacia la salida, sí quería estar tranquila con ella tendría que ver que Angela cuidara de Sofía._

* * *

 _Horas más tarde Jane estaba lista para recibirla, había ido por Sofia al kinder, la bañó y preparó su mochila. Momentos más tarde se despedía de ella en la puerta de la casa de invitados. Volvió a la casa y tomó un baño rápido, se vistió sin escoger nada en particular. No era muy buena en aquel tipo de situaciones, por no decir que no tenía idea de como manejarlas. Tenía planeado esperarla y ordenar comida cuando llegase, tener una cena normal y... hablar... Se rió ante el pensamiento de ponerse tan nerviosa por el simple hecho de hablar con quien había sido su mejor amiga por más de una década. Era extraño, ridículo y a la vez atemorizante. Porque quería decirle... ¿Qué cosa exactamente? No lo sabía. Sólo quería que llegase a la casa y abrazarla._

 _Suspiró para ver el reloj por décimo quinta vez. Era tarde, ¿Quedaría mal si la llamaba? ¿Estaría siendo demasiado hostigante? No podía ser que se sintiera tan nerviosa como una quinceañera en su primera cita. Suspiró y miró su teléfono eran las 21.30. Quizás debió haber llamado antes para ver si estaba bien. Estaba a punto de marcar cuando las luces del vehículo alumbraron la entrada. Dejó el aparato a un lado y se apresuró a pensar en algo que pudiera fingir estar haciendo. Quedaría demasiado desesperada si sólo la encontraba en la entrada de pie esperándola. El sonido de sus tacones golpeando el empedrado de la entrada repiqueteó en sus oídos, su cerebro entro en pausa y sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta. Cuando la cerradura giró y Maura se asomó Jane sonrió de la forma más boba que podría haberlo hecho._

 _-Jane- se sorprendió al verla de pie en el medio de la sala.- ¿Estabas esperando ahí?- usualmente lo habría hecho sentada en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza, o comiendo algo en la cocina. Pero ahora sólo sonreía sin decir una palabra. Dejó su maletín a un lado y su abrigo encima de él. -¿Te pasa algo?_

 _-Te estaba esperando- el corazón de Maura se aceleró frenéticamente al sentir aquellas palabras. Intentó parecer calmada y sonrió._

 _-¿Para qué?- Jane dio unos pasos más hacia ella._

 _-Tenía pensado pedir algo y cenar juntas- Maura sonrió._

 _-Me parece una muy buena idea ¿Sofi está con Angela? - ella asintió y se acercó un paso más._

 _-Pero ahora cambié de idea – Maura frunció el ceño- hay algo más que quiero hacer- contuvo la respiración al sentir sus ojos oscuros sobre ella. Le sonrió nerviosamente antes de sentir su mano tomando delicadamente la suya. Jane suspiró entrelazando sus dedos. No sabía que decir, era muy mala con las palabras cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Maura pudo leer en su expresión aquella inquietud y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos firmemente. Con una sonrisa fija en sus labios la invitó a que la acompañase. Jane dudo unos instantes pero se dejó llevar. Cuando ambas estuvieron de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto, Maura le dedicó una mirada tranquila apretando su mano suavemente. Jane le sonrió y dio vuelta el picaporte para ingresar. Soltaron sus manos lentamente y se quedaron observándose. El corazón de Maura latía con tanta fuerza que creía que era imposible que un ser humano pudiese soportar aquello. El de Jane en cambio había parado de latir. Sentía todo su cuerpo paralizado. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, más aún de lo que recordaba en su primera vez. Lanzó el aire que había acumulado en su pecho y finalmente sonrió._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tenías en mente?- la voz de Maura sonaba más dulce que de costumbre. Sus ojos perdidos en los suyos no exigían absolutamente nada, se veía comprensiva y dispuesta. Jane dejó que su cuerpo comenzase a guiarla, su mente no la dejaría en paz si comenzaba a plantearse cosas. Levantó su mano para acariciarla con la yema de sus dedos, repasó el contorno de su rostro hasta caer por la curva del mentón hacia su cuello. Su fisonomía era perfecta, casi irreal, no alcanzaba a comprender como había sido posible nunca haber prestado atención a eso, se detuvo al llegar a su clavícula y la miró a los ojos. Maura le sonrió con confianza, estaba tranquila o al menos eso aparentaba. Dio un paso más hacia ella, sus dedos serpentearon hacia su nuca y sus labios se unieron lentamente. Esta vez no habría nadie que las detuviera, ninguna excusa plausible para evitar aquel encuentro que ambas han estado deseando desde hace tiempo y a la vez ellas mismas han pospuesto por miedo. Ya no hay lugar para inseguridades ni dudas, sólo sus bocas fundiéndose por primera vez en mutuo acuerdo. Saborearon sus labios sin prisa, intentando adecuarse al ritmo de la otra, era algo absolutamente nuevo para ambas, una sensación que jamás habían sentido con ninguno de los hombres con los que habían estado. Maura no quería apresurarse ni precipitar las cosas como había hecho la vez anterior, quería darle su tiempo, ir a su ritmo. Ella estaba dispuesta a lo que Jane quisiera hacer. Intentaría contener el torrente de pasión que iba creciendo dentro suyo, pero al sentir la lengua de Jane tomando control de la suya dudo de poder resistirlo mucho más. Más aún cuando las manos de su mejor amiga comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Maura elevó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Jane y fijar su mirada en la suya._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó un tanto agitada._

 _-Por que quiero – respondió con seguridad._

 _-¿Estás segura?-_

 _-Sí, quiero estar contigo- Maura no dijo nada más y se dejó llevar una vez más por el mar de sensaciones que la boca y las manos de Jane estaban regalandole._

 _Apenas se dio cuenta cuando torpemente se deshizo de la camisa de la detective. Por un momento pensó que quizás ella se arrepentiría como había hecho otras veces, pero sus miedos se disiparon cuando, al deslizarla por sus brazos y verla caer al suelo, le sonrió de la manera más dulce en que podía hacerlo, la sorprendió acercándose y rodeándola con sus brazos al tiempo en que escondió su cabeza en su cuello. La cálida respiración de Jane y sus manos subiendo lentamente por su espalda la estremecieron de pies a cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir como el cierre de su vestido comenzaba a dejar su espalda al descubierto. Suspiró y Jane al sentirla posó su boca por debajo de su oreja en un delicado y tímido beso. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició su piel hasta llegar al comienzo de su nuca e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Maura reaccionó provocandole un leve temblor. Ella sonrió al notarlo y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello. Llevó lentamente las manos a sus hombros para tomar la tela del vestido y obligarla a abandonar su cuerpo._

 _Maura dejó caer sus brazos a los lados para facilitar el proceso y bajó la mirada para ver la prenda arrugada sobre la alfombra. Exhaló encontrándose a si misma nerviosa. No se había sentido así desde hacía años, era como estar entregándose por primera vez. Su mente le decía que debía estar tranquila, era Jane y nada podría salir mal. Sin embargo pequeñas inseguridades comenzaron a invadirla, cuando sintió sus manos acariciando sus brazos desde los hombros hacia sus muñecas levantó la cabeza buscando su mirada. Estaba allí, de pie frente a ella con sus ojos oscuros navegando por su cuerpo sin reparos. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante la repentina seguridad de su compañera. No esperaba sentirse intimidada por ello. Sonrió nerviosamente y Jane hizo lo mismo levantando una de sus manos hacia su pecho, quería descubrirla de a poco, muchas veces había visto su cuerpo en ropa interior, pero ahora era distinto, su delicado conjunto blanco la hacía ver casi angelical y el destello nervioso en su mirada le daba un aire aún más adorable. No era lo mismo verla ahora que en su tiempo cuando a sus ojos sólo eran amigas, su cuerpo estaba experimentando infinidad de sensaciones nuevas con el sólo hecho de observarla. Deslizó sus dedos desde la clavícula hacia su esternón deteniéndose a en el centro de su pecho. Recorrió nuevamente el camino inverso ésta vez para llegar a su cuello y posarse en su mejilla. Se acercó para besarla lentamente, encendiendo un fuego que crecía en proporción a sus caricias. Maura intentó controlarse, quería tomarse las cosas con un poco de calma pero la forma en que Jane invadía su boca y sus manos apresaban su cuerpo se lo hacían difícil. Ella la fue empujando sutilmente hacia la cama sin perder el contacto. Cuando sus pantorrillas chocaron contra el colchón la mano de Jane rodeó su cintura y ambas cayeron sobre él._

 _Se separaron para verse con una sonrisa cómplice antes de atreverse a continuar. Ninguna de las dos sabía con exactitud hacia donde iban. Nunca habían estado en aquella situación con una mujer. Guiadas por el puro deseo de descubrirse Jane se acomodó para quitarse torpemente el pantalón bajo la atenta mirada de Maura, que sin esperar a que terminase se abalanzó sobre ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y empujándola contra la cama, los ojos oscuros de su compañera la miraron entre sorprendida y divertida antes de volver a perderse en sus labios. Con una habilidad que ella misma desconocía desabrochó a ciegas el sostén blanco para acariciar sin tapujos la tersa piel de su espalda. Los dedos de la doctora se enredaron en su pelo mientras los suyos se aventuraban a bajar más allá de la linea de la cintura. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió como la mano derecha de Maura descendió entre sus cuerpos y fue directo hacia su intimidad. Ella no cortó en ningún momento el beso mientras acariciaba aquella delicada zona por encima de la ropa interior. No había experimentado una excitación semejante desde que podía recordar, Maura presionó con sus dedos y se extasió al sentir un nuevo gemido proveniente de Jane._

 _La ansiedad se apoderó del cuerpo de la detective, sólo podía pensar en el deseo de sentir más de aquello. Maura retiró su mano para colocarla a un lado y apoyarse en el colchón. Cortó el beso y se fijó en las pupilas dilatadas de la mujer que hacía tiempo era dueña de sus sueños. Se incorporó levemente para contemplar el cuerpo fornido debajo suyo. Con una sonrisa acaricio desde sus costillas hasta el nacimiento de sus caderas y dibujó un par de figuras en su marcado abdomen. La morena estiró su mano y tomó la tela del sostén que aún pendía de sus brazos casi con furia por estar obstruyendo la visión de los turgentes pechos que tenía frente a ella. Maura sonrió levantándolos levemente para poder deshacerse por completo de la prenda. Jane tragó con dificultad dándose cuenta que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo superaba cualquiera de las fantasías que había tenido. Los dedos de Maura se deslizaron por debajo de su sostén haciendo que todo su cuerpo cosquilleara._

 _-Quitatelo- ordenó y Jane no se demoró en obedecer. Lo arrojó hacia algún punto del cuarto y fijó su mirada en la suya. Aquel destello nervioso que la había cautivado momentos atrás había desaparecido de sus luceros verde avellana, estaban oscuros y la veían con una fiereza que casi le hace detener el corazón. Sus dedos volvieron a serpentear a lo largo y ancho de su torso estimulando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando sus manos se apoderaron con fuerza de sus senos y sintió como Maura comenzaba a mover sus caderas sobre ella. Cerró los ojos, sabía que si seguía mirándola mientras se mecía de aquel modo, llegaría al orgasmo sin siquiera haberla tocado. Cuando escuchó por primera vez un suave gemido proveniente de Maura fue como si todo su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando aquella señal para entrar en erupción. Pese al leve intento de la doctora por mantenerla recostada se incorporó y se sentó, rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro elevó su mano y tomó su rostro para besarla con ímpetu. Sus lenguas se unieron en una contienda frenética por tomar el control._

 _La temperatura de ambas había subido considerablemente en cuestión de segundos, ninguna tenía espacio en sus mentes para alojar pensamientos, se estaban dejando llevar por sus cuerpos y el efecto que el choque de sus pieles les producían. Un nuevo gemido de Jane sofocado en la boca de Maura fue el detonante que la impulsó a buscar su zona sensible. Sin despegarse de ella se coló por debajo de su ropa interior deslizando ansiosamente sus dedos. Pudo sentir como todo su ser se estremecía al sentir, después de tanto tiempo anhelandola, aquella cálida humedad. El cuerpo de Jane se sacudió ante el contacto y un nuevo gemido se ahogó en su garganta. No pensaba liberarla. Había esperado demasiado para tener el placer de poseerla, de sentirla tan cerca, tener el privilegio de acariciar su piel sin reparos. Jane sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse ante los pequeños movimientos circulares que Maura le propinaba. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperada por más como en aquel momento. Intentaba no romper el beso, pero le fue imposible. Se separó de ella para cruzar brevemente su mirada con la suya antes que una oleada de placer la obligara a cerrar sus ojos. Sus dedos la acariciaban con tanta maestría que le hacía difícil concentrarse en lo que deseaba hacer. Luego del segundo espasmo se decidió a saborear la piel de su recién descubierta amante. Buscó con su boca el nacimiento de su cuello y dejó marcas en todo el camino hacia sus hombros. Maura podría jurar que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo con el sólo hecho de oír sus gemidos y sentir como Jane enloquecía bajo su tacto. Ella se aferró a su espalda en un abrazo que dificultó un poco más sus movimientos pero continuó con su frenético masaje, más aún cuando sintió como las uñas de quien por mucho tiempo fuera su mejor amiga se clavaron con fuerza en su espalda. Lanzó sin darse cuenta un gemido de dolor combinado con la satisfacción de saber que realmente estaba yendo por buen camino. "No te detengas" le susurró al oído con la voz ronca. Ella no pensaba hacerlo. Aceleró sus movimientos y luego de un último y más duradero temblor, Jane se liberó de las tensiones en un improvisado pero muy satisfactorio clímax. La abrazó con fuerza, Maura retiró lentamente su mano y la elevó hacia su espalda para corresponder a su abrazo. Su cuerpo temblaba, su entrepierna palpitaba con brío y se sentía sedienta. Con la punta de su lengua humedeció sus labios y se dispuso a buscar la mirada de Jane._

 _Cuando sus ojos apenas se encontraron, la detective la volteó con un movimiento magistral quedando en posiciones inversas. Maura soltó una ligera carcajada ante la sorpresa y Jane correspondió arqueando su ceja con una sonrisa traviesa. Suponía que se iba a demorar un poco más en recuperarse, pero una vez más el buen estado físico de Jane la dejaba sin habla. Repto sobre ella sin desviar la vista de sus ojos. Tragó en seco, jamás había visto aquel brillo lujurioso en su mirada. Cuando al fin alcanzó su boca se unieron en un beso enajenado hasta quedarse prácticamente sin aire. Maura estuvo a punto de hablar entre jadeos, pero el sendero húmedo que la lengua de Jane había comenzado a trazar sobre su pecho se lo impidió. Bajó acariciando el contorno de su cuerpo, degustando el sabor de su piel a medida que descendía hacia su centro de placer. Cuando llegó a sus caderas tiró suavemente de la última prenda que cubría aquel delicado sector y la dejó a un lado._

 _Se detuvo unos instantes a contemplarla. La maravilla de la que sus ojos eran testigos iba más allá de cualquier cosa imaginable. Maura dejó descansar su espalda en el colchón y cerró los ojos, entregándose a lo que fuera que Jane desease hacer, intentando potenciar las sensaciones que el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel le provocaban. Inhaló profundamente cuando sintió las palmas de sus manos masajeando el interior de sus muslos. No creía ser capaz de soportar mucho más. Jane se acomodó para poder tener mejor acceso, recorrió con la mirada sus piernas antes de atreverse a explorar el punto más íntimo de su compañera. Dejó que el aroma natural que desprendía su cuerpo la guiara y sin dudarlo más se aventuró en ella. Rozó aquella zona primero con la punta de su nariz, la suave brisa de su respiración fue suficiente para desencadenar un torrente de sensaciones que se extendió en cada rincón de su ser. Se aferró al acolchado como si su vida dependiese de ello. Debía contenerse si no quería acabar precipitadamente. Creyó que lo lograría hasta que sintió como la calidez de su lengua la recorrió de principio a fin. Arqueó su espalda y dejó escapar sin inhibirse un fuerte gemido, aquella sensación era la más maravillosa que había experimentado. Exploraba su centro de forma sublime haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara con cada movimiento. Sin poder soportarlo más intentó erguirse levemente para enredar su mano en sus cabellos, Jane comprendió la urgencia de aquel gesto y aceleró sus movimientos al tiempo en que decidió introducirse en ella. Un nuevo grito de placer y su mano presionándola con fuerza le dio a entender que estaba cerca de llegar. Maura estaba al borde del delirio, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con cada movimiento. Su mente se puso en blanco, su cuerpo rígido y en una explosión cargada de mil sensaciones distintas se dio cuenta que había alcanzado el orgasmo. Jane se quedó inmóvil en su posición mientras Maura liberaba su pelo lentamente para dejarse descansar sobre el colchón. La detective sonrió ante el suspiro de alivio que dejó escapar su compañera. Se incorporó para acercarse a ella y poder besarla. Encontraba demasiado excitante el sentir su sabor en los labios de Jane. Fue un beso calmado, más íntimo que cualquiera de los anteriores. Cuando sus bocas se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron Maura levanto su mano para acariciar su cabello y su mejilla._

 _-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Un rubor intenso se apoderó del rostro de Jane ante tal sincera pregunta. Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida. El semblante de Maura se puso serio, suspiró profundamente antes de atreverse a hablar.- Jane..._

 _-No- la interrumpió besándola suavemente para forzar al silencio. La miró confundida al separarse y ella le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa –Esta noche no necesitamos palabras- Maura sintió su pecho colmarse de una felicidad infinita. Volvió a unir sus labios a los suyos sin borrar de ellos la sonrisa. Al separarse atinó a acomodarse en la cama pero Jane tomó sus muñecas colocándose encima suyo y puso sus manos a un lado de su cabeza. Los ojos de su compañera exigían una explicación. Jane sonrió de lado. -Es muy pronto para acomodarse y dormir aún- El corazón de Maura comenzó a latir con fuerza y no pudo evitar pensar que amaba esa faceta dominante y pasional que acababa de descubrir en ella. Asintió levemente antes de que la boca de Jane volviera a tomar posesión de la suya._

* * *

 _La vibración de un teléfono se sentía a lo lejos en algún sitio del cuarto. Maura abrió un ojo para buscarlo, estaba segura de que el suyo había quedado en la sala. Cuando vio el rostro de Jane tan cerca sonrió instantáneamente aún incrédula ante lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Besó sus labios y se dio la vuelta para buscar el aparato que seguramente había quedado regado en alguna parte del suelo. Cuando al fin lo encontró lo tomó y respondió._

 _-Rizzoli...- la voz de Maura difícilmente podría confundirse con la de Jane- ah hola Korsak. Sí está durmiendo. De acuerdo yo le diré. Adiós -Colgó la llamada y aprovechó para ver la hora. Era tarde, realmente no deseaba salir de allí, ni en su más utópico sueño había pensado que dormir con Jane de aquel modo fuera tan hermoso. Pero no se preocupó. Estaba segura que luego de aquel día las cosas cambiarían entre ellas y vendrían muchas noches y muchas mañanas como aquella. Se volvió hacia ella y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su codo izquierdo, la miró dormir unos instantes mientras acariciaba su pelo. -Jane- susurró – cariño despierta, debo irme – Sus ojos oscuros renegaron de la luz unos momentos antes de fijarse en ella acompañándose de una sonrisa.- Buen día- saludó con un breve beso._

 _-Buen día- remoloneó un momento y se estiró antes de volver a la realidad - ¿Cómo que tienes que irte? -_

 _-Tengo resultados que analizar y quiero terminar al menos el informe para poder salir con Sofi esta tarde- Jane se aferró a ella rodeándola con sus brazos-_

 _-No, quédate otro rato – Maura besó su cabeza e intentó zafarse. -_

 _-Sabes que no puedo, y tu tampoco deberías quedarte mucho más. Korsak llamó debes ir antes del mediodía. Dijo que sabías para qué. Además te toca llevar a la niña al kinder – Jane dejó caer sus brazos sobre la cama y se resignó. Maura se sentó para levantarse dándole una vista privilegiada de su espalda desnuda._

 _-Eres muy injusta- Ella volteó levemente para mirarla por encima del hombro con una sonrisa-_

 _-¿Injusta por qué? -_

 _-Porque te pones así-_

 _-¿Así cómo?-_

 _-Así, toda sensual a propósito para hacerme sufrir- Maura rio y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el baño. Se sentía extraña, pero cómoda ante aquella repentina intimidad que compartían._

 _Cuando salió del baño Jane ya estaba semi vestida. Ella la interrogó con la mirada – Te acompañaré a desayunar-_

 _-No puedo desayunar ya voy retrasada- Jane resopló y sonrió._

 _-¿Ni siquiera un café instantáneo?- Maura sólo la miró sin decir nada más. -Es extraño vestirme frente a ti- dijo mientras se ponía el pantalón._

 _-Te has vestido frente a mi muchas veces, no es la primera vez que te veo en ropa interior- se colocó el vestido y buscó un par de zapatos._

 _-Lo sé, pero nunca después de... - Maura arqueó las cejas con una sonrisa y caminó hacia ella -_

 _-Supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte- Se puso de espaldas a Jane y ella entendió inmediatamente que debía subir el cierre. Cuando estuvo listo se dio la vuelta – No olvides preparar a Sofi para nuestra salida, pasaré a buscarla a lo de Angela._

 _-Si lo sé, hoy es el día nerd de ustedes dos- Se quedó viéndola un momento. Maura caminó hacia la sala seguida por Jane. Tomó un abrigo y su maletín antes que las llaves- Intenta cansarla mucho así se duerme temprano esta noche – Maura sonrió y atinó a salir - ¡Hey! - la detuvo. Caminó hacia ella y le dio un breve beso de despedida, las mariposas en su estomago hicieron de las suyas nuevamente revoloteando sin control._

 _-Hasta más tarde- dijo antes de salir sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se instalara definitivamente en su rostro._

* * *

 ** _Postdam Martes 11.30 a.m_**

Maura asintió lentamente y por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos reparó en las figuras que la miraban con atención desde el extremo de la cama.

-¿Madre?¿Hope?- Constance se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla –

-Vinimos en cuanto supimos que te habían encontrado.- respondió la mujer con voz calmada. Maura sonrió suavemente y volteó a ver a Jane.-

-¿Estamos en Boston? - ella le sonrió.

-No, estamos en Postdam, Vermont. - Maura asintió reconociendo lo obvio. Debían haber estado Vermont o New Hampshire como ella había pensado. -

-Gracias por venir -

-Han estado pendientes desde que se enteraron lo que había sucedido Maur.- dijo cruzando su mirada con la de la señora Isles. -

-Constance – la llamó Hope con delicadeza. - ¿Me acompañas afuera un minuto? - la mujer asintió inmediatamente comprendiendo por demás la indirecta. - Vamos a tomar un café y regresamos. - ambas asintieron y las siguieron hasta que la puerta se cerró. -

-¿Me besaste frente a mis madres? -

-Eso es lo último que me importa ahora. - respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se acomodó a su lado y tomo una mano entre la suya mientras con la otra acariciaba su rostro- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado?- Maura sonrió - Perdóname por haber perdido tanto tiempo sin decirte que te amo. - el corazón de Maura se detuvo y su expresión cambió a una de absoluto desconcierto.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Algo que sabes desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿O me equivoco?- respondió con una sonrisa y bajó la mirada entrelazando su mano con la suya. - Siempre lo supe. Que tú eras el centro de mi vida, ese motor que me impulsa a seguir día a día. Siempre quise hacerte feliz aunque rara vez lo he conseguido. Te he lastimado muchas veces por no atreverme a decir las cosas. Y tuvo que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de cuan absurdo fue guardarme esto que siento por tanto tiempo.

-Jane...-

-Tenía mucho miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad y de perderte. Tenía mucho miedo de que no funcionara y terminásemos mal. De fracasar... Podría soportarlo con cualquiera pero no contigo. - Tomo aire y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. - Luego de aquella noche, estaba decidida a hablar de esto. Esperaría a que regresasen a casa y mandaría a Sofi con mi Ma, porque quiero compartir mi vida contigo pero en todos los aspectos. Quiero que todas las noches sean como aquella, dormirme contigo y despertar a tu lado. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz día tras día por los años que me quedan. Prometo dar todo de mi para que nunca te sientas sola, sé que seré una idiota más de una vez, que te enojarás conmigo y yo contigo pero, quiero que tengas claro que sé que no puedo vivir un minuto sin ti. - Maura la miraba con la boca abierta. Aun no comprendía si todo aquello era causa de su imaginación o realmente Jane estaba abriéndose a ella de aquella manera. Iba a hablar pero no le dio tiempo. - Sé que me quieres, me lo has demostrado. Sólo quiero que lo intentemos y que dure lo que tenga que durar. No quiero perder un minuto más contigo.- Maura sonrió. Bajó la mirada y se encontró a si misma sin nada que decir. Era tan grande la felicidad que sentía por aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado que no podía reaccionar. - ¿Qué dices?-

-Que he esperado mucho para oírte decir todo esto.- Ella le sonrió y Jane volvió a inclinarse para poder unir sus labios a los suyos.

-Ahora debes descansar. Tienes que ponerte bien para que recibas a Sofi cuando vuelva a nosotras. - Maura asintió y Jane volvió a besarla fugazmente antes de sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

* * *

 ** _¡Esto es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido el capitulo más difícil de escribir para mi._**

 ** _No olviden dejar su review, que es lo que me motiva a actualizar seguido para ustedes._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que será subido el día Miercoles 21 de Octubre (Tempranito no tan tarde como hoy)_**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Antes que todo quiero agradecer especialmente a:**

 **Val (sin ella este fic no estaría acá, literalmente, ella me obligó a subirlo XD) Gracias por soportar todas mis crisis.**

 **A:**

 **Vainilla47- Cris - Shiryuz - Hatwoman - Libica - Evilregal1507 - Melissa Swan - AngelaHer - Carm - Karcobos - Bella-chan - Vicky - Omaha - Veronika - SJL - Matu16 - rominamasi - titaCL - luphita95 - NoeRg - Cecilis - Vanessavelaramires - Nai**

 **Por haber dejado sus comentarios en casi todos los capitulos del fic.**

 **a:**

 **Sara - Kate - Haley Nolan - geralove - Isa - Willow - Eledina - Nefilim - lucerosalvatierra - loli - kotamae - Anonimo F - Sterolicity -vaanhar -Eristera - Kimberlydr94**

 **Que a pesar de haberlos leído menos se que están ahí atras así que muchisimas gracias y también a todos los que dejaron su RW como GUEST o ANONIMO que son bastantes y están ahi animándome a seguir.**

 **Muchisimas gracias de verdad por haberme acompañado hasta el momento y formar parte de los 200 rw. Espero sigan ahí hasta el final de ésta historia ya nos queda poquito snif. Ahora sí, a lo que vinimos :p**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 _ **Boston, Martes 11.35 am**_

Garret dejó la camioneta a un lado del camino y se bajó con la niña en brazos. La llevaba de la cintura como si se tratase de una bolsa. Sofia miraba a su alrededor, no reconocía absolutamente nada. Estaba asustada y no sabía que podía hacer para enviarle una señal a sus madres. El hombre la dejó de pie a un lado de la puerta. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza intentar huir, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, además no había hacia donde correr, estaba rodeaba sólo por campo, sería imposible llegar a algún sitio antes de que el la alcanzara. Levantó la mirada y lo vio intentando meter la llave en la cerradura, se le hacía difícil porque le temblaban las manos. Cuando al fin abrió la puerta la tomó por el hombro con la mano impulsándola a entrar. Ella obedeció y caminó hacia el interior. Sofia recorrió con la mirada el lugar, era una casa pequeña y fría. La nariz comenzó a picarle de inmediato al igual que los ojos debido al polvo. Frunció el ceño y lo miró. El la ignoró y volvió a impulsarla para que continuara caminando.

-Viéndote tan obediente nadie creería que eres hija de quien eres- comentó el abrir la puerta de uno de los cuartos. La niña entró y se quedó en silencio.

-¿Cuando nos iremos de aquí? - Garret la miró con desdén.

-Pronto. Si es que te portas bien- Ella asintió creyendo inocentemente en sus palabras.- Iré a traer algo para que comas. Lo último que necesito es que te enfermes.

Momentos más tarde mientras Sofía miraba a la nada a través de la ventana, se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la polvorienta habitación se abrió bruscamente. Garret se dejó ver cargando una bolsa y caminó hacia ella.

-Toma- la arrojó encima de la cama. Sofia arqueó una ceja con gesto serio. -Come-

-¿Qué es?-

-Algo para que no te mueras de hambre. Deja de ser tan quisquillosa- la niña no dijo nada y buscó dentro del paquete, había un par de muffins, pastelillos, papas fritas y una pequeña lata con bebida. Sofia no dijo nada, el recuerdo de su madre diciéndole que aquellos no eran alimentos que debían incluirse en la dieta de un niño llegó a ella. Tomó uno de los de chocolate, sabía que sus madres le prohibirían comer aquellas cosas fuera del fin de semana. Las extrañaba y se sentía sola. Mirando el dulce en su mano comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Garret frunció el ceño sin entender. Odiaba a los niños. Odiaba tener que ocuparse de ellos cuando estaban tristes o enojados. Daban mucho trabajo. Sofia dejó escapar su llanto sin disimulo. Había intentado ser valiente por mucho tiempo. Pero tenía miedo y extrañaba su casa y su familia. -Oye- La voz del hombre la hizo levantar la mirada. Algo dentro de el se conmovió al ver sus ojos vidriosos. Suspiró y dejó caer las manos agotado a los lados.-¿Ahora por qué lloras?- Sofia se enjuagó los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Extraño a mis mamás. Quiero ir a casa- respondió entre gimoteos. Garret rodó los ojos. Perdería la paciencia si aquella niñita comenzaba a llorar sin control.

* * *

 _ **Postdam, Martes 12.35 p.m**_

Jane descansaba apoyando su cabeza y sus brazos sobre el fino colchón de la cama de hospital. Maura la acariciaba con ternura mientras la veía dormir. No había habido modo de convencerla de que fuera al hotel. Se había empecinado en estar a su lado y no perderla de vista. Sus madres se habían despedido de ella minutos atrás. Estaba feliz por el giro que había dado su relación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña. Por más que intentaba encontrar alguna forma de colaborar no lo encontraba. Se sentía impotente e inútil. Además de sentir que estaba haciéndoles perder el tiempo por estar allí con ella. Estaba segura de no poder aguantar mucho tiempo más acostada allí sin hacer nada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió luego de que alguien dio dos golpecitos. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Angela que aparecía con una bandeja con comida.

-Le traje el almuerzo- susurró acercándose para dejarlo sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado. -Estoy segura que no ha comido nada quien sabe desde cuando. Maura asintió y bajó la mirada para ver el rostro tranquilo de Jane bajo su mano. -¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?- una sonrisa inmediatamente se dibujó en sus labios provocando el mismo gesto en los labios de Angela -Ya me lo contarás luego. Pero puedo ver que al fin han resuelto las cosas – la sonrisa de Maura se amplió justo antes de que el teléfono de Jane comenzase a sonar. Con urgencia de no despertarla le hizo una seña a Angela para que se lo alcanzara. Ella inmediatamente metió la mano en el sostenedor que estaba en la cadera de Jane y lo tomó. Miró a su hija que aún dormía y pasó el aparato a Maura -

-Rizzoli- respondió en un susurro-

-¿Maura?- ella reconoció aquella voz de inmediato. No supo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a sacudir la cabeza de Jane para que despertase - ¿Maura eres tu?- Jane se movió en negativa y Maura la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo despertandola de repente. Cuando notó la preocupación en el rostro de su esposa se incorporó de inmediato a su lado e hizo una seña a Angela para que saliera.

-Garret- respondió apretando los dientes con todo el odio que podía acumular su corazón. Jane atinó a quitarle el teléfono pero ella se lo impidió. Lo quitó de su oído y lo puso en altavoz. -¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Me alegra mucho escucharte, aunque admito que no lo esperaba. Esto es fantástico

-Por favor, Necesito saber si ella está bien - Jane no dijo una palabra, se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y mirarla. -

-Oh si, está bien, dice que quiere volver a casa con sus mamis- respondió el casi en tono de burla. Jane apretó los puños con fuerza sabiendo que no podría resistir mucho tiempo más sin intervenir en la conversación. - Si tu atendiste su teléfono imagino que es porque estás con ella ¿Verdad?- el desprecio era palpable en su voz.

-Te juro que te arrepentirás por esto- gruñó Jane acercándose al móvil – Te buscaré por cielo y tierra y cuando te encuentre desearás no haber nacido.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo Rizzoli?- Maura miró a los ojos vidriosos de Jane y llevó su mano sobre la suya- Te jactas de ser una gran detective y jamás te diste cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba tu adorada familia. - Ella cerró los puños admitiendo internamente que aquel maldito tenía razón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Maura cortando aquel tema.

-Yo no- respondió el. Se quedó la linea en silencio unos momentos y luego de un par de ruidos la voz que habían deseado escuchar por tanto tiempo finalmente habló.

-¡Ma!- El corazón de Jane se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir la dulce voz de su hija al otro lado. Maura se llevó una mano a la boca feliz de volver a escucharla - ¡Mami! - Jane tomó el teléfono ante la emoción y miró a Maura con los ojos cargados de esperanza.

-¡Aquí estamos! - dijo Maura apretando la mano de Jane – Aquí estamos las dos cariño.

-Sofía, cielo ¿Como estás? ¿Te han hecho daño? -

-No, estoy bien. Pero las extraño. Quiero volver a casa-

-Tranquila, vamos a encontrarte pronto- la firmeza en su voz hizo que Maura creyese de inmediato en aquellas palabras-

-Cuídate mucho Sofi, haz lo que hablamos-

-Si mami, no estoy dando problemas-

-Muy bien cariño - dijo Maura con la voz quebrada.

-Sólo espera un poco más, recuerda que te amamos- agregó Jane.

-Esto ha sido realmente conmovedor- Nuevamente aquella voz hizo que su estomago se revolviera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Maura llevada por la angustia –

-A ti- respondió el con simpleza. Ambas se encontraron en una mirada de desconcierto y pánico -

-No entiendo que es lo que buscas- respondió Maura intentando sonar firme- Sabes que eso no sucederá bajo ninguna circunstancia. Jamás volveré contigo luego de esto. - Jane estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar a golpear objetos de la habitación para descargar su frustración.

-Me temo que ya eso no me interesa. Mi único anhelo en ésta vida es arruinar la de tu querida detective y sé que eso sólo puede ser por dos razones. Tú o su hija -

-No te atrevas...- la voz de Jane temblaba de coraje-

-No estás en condiciones de nada detective. Tu decides, entregas a Maura y te devuelvo a Sofia.

-¡No puedes!-

-Claro que puedo. Piensalo. En algún momento volveremos a hablar. Ahora si quieres puedes rastrearnos, para cuando lleguen, ya estaremos lejos de aquí. Voy diez pasos adelante tuyo Rizzoli. - Sin decir nada más la llamada finalizó.

Jane cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Maura al notar la fragilidad de su mujer. Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse los cables que la conectaban al monitor. Cuando el pitido de los aparatos se sintió los ojos de Jane se volvieron inmediatamente hacia ella. Se había sentado en la cama y la miraba fijamente. Maura golpeó con su mano el colchón pidiéndole con aquel gesto que se sentase a su lado. Jane suspiró y obedeció. Se acomodó a su lado con la cabeza gacha. Maura se inclinó hacia ella ignorando el dolor de su propio cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se dejó consolar apoyándose levemente en su pecho. Se sentía completamente vulnerable frente a ella, pero agradecía el hecho de que por primera vez desde que todo había pasado podía dejar de hacerse la fuerte y dejarse llevar por el dolor para descargar todo lo que había guardado dentro. Maura la arrulló y besó su cabeza sin dejar de acariciarla. Sabiendo exactamente como se sentía, hubiese querido quedarse así todo el día. Pero no había más tiempo que perder. Debían recuperar a Sofia. Maura suspiró y segundos después volvió a tomar aire antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Hay que hacerlo- su tono era dulce pero firme a la vez. Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Jane haciéndola sobresaltarse. Se incorporó inmediatamente y la miró con los ojos irritados.

-¿Qué? No-

-Jane-

-No Maura no voy a arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo-

-Es por Sofia- dijo ella en un tono más firme -No podemos dejar que esté con el-

-No- La confusión comenzó a colmar su cabeza y sentimientos encontrados estrujaron su corazón. Lo sabía, debían hacer algo lo antes posible. Y acceder a su petición era el modo más rápido y simple de saber donde estaban. Pero en el estado en que Maura se encontraba no podía. No.

-Jane- dijo ella con firmeza -Garret es peligroso, se siente acorralado y sabe que ya no tiene nada más que perder. No puedo permitir que mi niña siga con él-

-No, tenemos que encontrar otra manera- se estiró para tomar su teléfono y se puso de pie antes de marcar a Marissa. Maura suspiró. Sabiendo que debía convencerla de alguna manera. Se ayudó con sus manos para poder mover su pierna fuera de la cama. Jane estaba concentrada en su llamada cuando vio como se tambaleaba al intentar levantarse. Dejó caer el teléfono y dio dos pasos largos hacia ella para tomarla por los brazos y ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-

-No puedo quedarme aquí acostada, iré a buscarlo-

-Maura. Escúchame, no te entregarás, deja que solucionemos esto de la manera correcta-

-¡No me importa si es de la manera correcta o no!- dijo ella empujándola para soltarse de su agarre – ¡Quiero recuperar a Sofia!-

-¡¿Y tu crees que yo no?!- los ojos de Maura estaban fijos en los suyos, las manos de Jane presionaron sus brazos con más fuerza- Sofi y tú son la razón de mi vida. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? - Ella corrió la mirada hacia la pared y volvió a moverse levemente para zafarse del agarre pero estaba demasiado débil – Maur... Creí que estabas muerta, creí haberte perdido. No puedo, de verdad no puedo arriesgarte a nada más-

-Si es necesario que entregue mi vida por que Sofia vuelva a tu lado lo haré sin dudarlo- levantó la mirada hacia ella desafiándola –Tu harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar y lo sabes- Jane titubeó unos instantes y comenzó a suavizar su agarre. Los ojos claros de Maura estaban decididos y sabía que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Estaba en lo cierto. Si pudiera ser ella quien cambiase su lugar por el de su hija ni siquiera se detendría a pensarlo. La mente de Jane repasó unos momentos todo lo sucedido, debían calmarse y pensar de a dos. Si entraban en conflicto no podrían llegar a ningún lado. Sabía que siempre funcionaba mejor con ella a su lado y tarde o temprano terminaban encontrando la luz al final del túnel. Suspiró y terminó por soltar sus brazos, sin decir nada la ayudó a ponerse de pie correctamente a pesar de que su pierna le provocara una constante punzada de dolor.

-De acuerdo- resolvió sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos -Haremos lo que tu creas que es mejor pero, lo haremos a mi modo- Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento. -Sólo... déjame ver un par de cosas ¿De acuerdo? Tu acuéstate y quédate quieta, ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Que acabas de despertar!- Ella asintió, volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón y dejó descansar nuevamente su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Jane tomó su teléfono del suelo para llamar otra vez a Marissa, cuando ella contestó le informó que la llamada provenía de Boston. A pesar de que habían enviado un equipo hacia el lugar Jane sabía que no era tan tonto como para quedarse allí. Pero estaba en Boston, y si había vuelto era porque no tenía otro sitio al donde ir. Era positivo en el sentido de que estaba en ventaja, conocía cada recoveco de la ciudad y tenía mucha gente que podría ayudarla. Pero era negativo porque, como Maura había dicho, se sentía acorralado y podía reaccionar de forma incorrecta. Se llevó una mano a la frente y dio media vuelta para ver a Maura mirándola fijamente. Ella le sonrió intentando disimular que estaba bien, pero sabía perfectamente que ella podía leerla igual que a un libro. Caminó hacia la cama lentamente y se sentó nuevamente a su lado, levantó su mano para acariciarla y acomodar un poco su pelo. Hasta despeinada, ojerosa y pálida se veía preciosa. No quería involucrarla más en todo aquel asunto. Su mano fría se posó sobre la que ella mantenía en su mejilla y le sonrió cansada.

-Mejor descansa un poco- dijo con voz suave -Has hecho muchos esfuerzos que no deberías haber hecho. Tú mejor que nadie sabe como debe comportarse un paciente en tu situación- Maura rodó los ojos y no dijo nada, hubo un silencio breve hasta que Jane se atrevió a hablar -Volveré a Boston-

-¿Cuando?-

-Ahora- Maura atinó a levantarse de nuevo.

-Voy contigo-

-No- dijo suavemente apoyando ambas manos sobre sus hombros -Tu te quedas aquí. Yo debo ir en mi auto. Me demoraré unas seis horas en volver, tu puedes tomar el avión junto con tus padres, es un viaje muy largo para que hagas en este estado-

-No importa, quiero acompañarte-

-Maur, por favor se consciente. No puedes hacer nada de lo que has hecho en estas horas desde que has despertado. Temo que las cosas empeoren. Al menos espera a que un médico te vea...

-No necesito que nadie me vea, estoy bien- Jane tomó aire. Maura tomo sus manos sin dejar de mirarla -Jane no quiero que me dejes- su voz sonó temblorosa

-No voy a dejarte- la tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa- Nos veremos allí apenas llegue-

-No- ella apretó sus manos aún más fuerte -No quiero separarme de ti- Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, angustia y desesperación.

-Sólo serán unas horas-

-Jane- la voz de Constance las hizo voltear, detrás suyo estaban todos, Angela había ido corriendo a contarles sobre la llamada de Garret e inmediatamente todos quisieron ir a verlas pero habían desistido de ingresar cuando las escucharon discutiendo la primera vez -Disculpen la intromisión– dijo avanzando hacia ellas – pero no pudimos evitar escuchar. Todos estamos preocupados por lo mismo- levantó la barbilla y miró a su hija -Creo que se como podemos solucionar esto – Ambas la miraron con curiosidad – Constance extendió un par de llaves a Jane. - Ustedes dos, Frankie, Korsak y Hope pueden irse en avión, ya esta listo – Jane estuvo a punto de protestar pero la mujer de ojos color esmeralda la detuvo – Arthur y yo viajaremos en tu coche y Angela en el de Frankie. Así podrán estar cuanto antes allí, el equipo completo-

-Gracias madre- Maura estiró su mano para tomar la suya. Los ojos de la mujer se cargaron de lágrimas.

-Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás- suplicó con voz entrecortada. Maura sonrió sin decir nada. No quería hacerle una promesa que no pudiese cumplir.

-Gracias- dijo Jane y ella asintió elegantemente.

* * *

 _ **¡Esto es todo por hoy! de verdad estoy inmensamente feliz por la recepción de ésta historia.**_

 _ **Sé que querían capitulo doble, se lo merecen y tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero he tenido mi tiempo hiper limitado estos días y no he podido dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto y no alcanzo a terminarlo para mañana. Así que el siguiente capitulo será el día Viernes 23 de octubre.**_

 _ **Se los debo chicas. De verdad me hubiera gustado. Pero ya saben, la vida de adulto a veces apesta xD**_

 _ **Gracias Gracias Gracias a cada uno de los que está al otro lado leyendo los delirios de esta humilde mujer.**_


	18. Capitulo 18

_**Hola gente hermosa, primero quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar cuando dije, tuve un problema personal importante que me arruinó el día, y no pude sino hasta ahora dedicarme a esto. Espero sepan comprender. Saben que no me gusta fallarles.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews y por hacerme notar que esperan esta historia y están al pendiente. No hubiera actualizado ahora de no haber sido por sus adorables reclamos jeje**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 ** _Boston, Martes 1.25 p.m._**

Garret arrojó un bolso de viaje al suelo. Sofía lo miró intrigada sin comprender.

-Metete-

-¿A dónde?-

-Ahí dentro-

-¿Qué? No puedo- respondió asustada.

-Debes hacerlo o te dejaré encerrada aquí y nunca volverás a ver a tus mamás-

-Pero es muy pequeño- su voz tembló y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

-Metete no tengo todo el día- Con pena se puso de pie sobre la tela del bolso abierto y se arrodilló para intentar cubrirse.

-No podré respirar- se quejó acongojada

-Te dejaré un espacio, apúrate- Sofía terminó por acostarse dentro y Garret se apresuró a cerrar la cremallera.

Una media hora después detuvo el vehículo a unas cuadras de su nuevo destino. Sofía estaba acurrucada dentro del bolso en el asiento del acompañante, sólo se podían ver sus ojos y su nariz asomándose por un extremo. Garret suspiró antes de ponerse una ropa varios talles más grandes y una gorra intentando así pasar un poco más desapercibido en aquel vecindario. Sofía lo miró por última vez antes de que el cerrara por completo.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar ni moverte- dijo con voz grave. Sofía asintió en silencio aunque el no pudo verla. Él se colocó el bolso en la espalda y caminó varias cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio antiguo. Subió las escaleras que lo llevaron al quinto piso. Al estar frente a la puerta la abrió con rapidez e ingresó. Apoyó el bolso suavemente en el suelo y lo abrió.-No fue tan grave ¿Cierto?-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Eso no te importa niña. Ahora levántate- Sofía obedeció y se quedó de pie viéndolo con aquella expresión que había heredado de su madre. _"Las cosas no saldrán como lo planeas"_ decía su mirada. Garret bufó y gruñó algo entre dientes antes de llevarla nuevamente a una habitación y encerrarla allí.

* * *

 ** _Martes, Casa de Maura y Jane 3.50 p.m._**

Frankie abrió la puerta y Jane ingresó con Maura en brazos, caminó hacia el sofá y la dejó despacio sobre él.

-Te dije que no era necesario que me cargues- se quejó acomodándose un poco.

-Mientras pueda no voy a permitir que andes caminando por ahí tu sola. Y puesto que no has querido que un médico te viera ni que Frankie ayudara...

-Te dije que estoy bien- Korsak arqueó las cejas y Hope le sonrió. Maura recorrió la casa con la mirada. Se sentía extraña, estaba feliz por estar de nuevo pero la angustia de la ausencia de Sofía no le permitía disfrutarlo. Jane suspiró y se sentó en la mesita de café frente a ella. -¿Y ahora? ¿Sólo tengo que esperar inútilmente aquí?- preguntó fastidiada. Jane asintió tomando su mano.

-Debemos esperar a que ese imbécil se comunique con nosotras- Maura asintió -Te dejaré mi teléfono-

-¿Te vas?- preguntó asustada apretándola con fuerza

-Te lo dije, tengo algo que hacer-

-Déjame ir contigo- suplicó. Jane miró a Hope con una sonrisa cansada.

-Maur, hablamos de esto, debes quedarte aquí, esperar a que llame y decirle que no quiero aceptar su propuesta-

-Pero Jane...- ella se puso de pie y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ninguno de los allí presentes dijo nada, no era el momento para analizar la relación sentimental de ambas. Pero aquello no hizo menos sorpresivo el gesto. Una cosa era saber que había algo entre ellas y otra muy distinta era verlas. Korsak sonrió entre sorprendido y divertido y caminó hacia la puerta. Frankie se rascó levemente la nariz y Hope sonrió con ternura.

-Volveré pronto, recuerda si te llama me avisas inmediatamente- se quitó su teléfono y se lo entregó. Se volvió hacia la madre biológica de Maura y ella le entregó su móvil, lo guardó en su bolsillo y luego de besarla nuevamente en la frente salió.

* * *

 **Martes, Departamento de Garret 3.50 p.m.**

Sofía caminó con dificultad llevando una caja hacia la ventana sosteniéndola con ambas manos. Garret había vuelto a encerrarla y se había ido. La apoyó en el suelo y buscó algo más que pudiera darle altura. Con ayuda de sus manos subió a la caja y pudo asomar la cabeza por la ventana. Miró hacia abajo, estaba alto. Frunció el ceño al notar la cantidad de gente que pasaba por allí, supuso que aquello era bueno, solo necesitaba que alguien la viera y avisara que ella estaba ahí. Intentó buscar alguna forma de abrir la ventana pero no lo logró. Suspiró y bajó con cuidado de la caja para buscar algo en donde poder escribir, quizás así lograba contactarse con alguien. Revisó los cajones y estantes a los que alcanzaba pero no logró nada. Volvió a la ventana y comenzó a golpear intentando hacer ruido. Pero era lógico que nadie la oiría. Apoyó sus manos y su nariz en el vidrio. Su respiración comenzó a empañar la ventana y de repente se le ocurrió algo. ¿Funcionaría? Lo dudaba pero al menos podría intentar. Exhaló aire con fuerza intentando crear una gran mancha de vapor en el ventanal y con sus dedos comenzó a escribir una S seguida de una O

* * *

 **En algún punto de Boston, 3.55 p.m.**

-Con calma, es extra oficial- dijo ella al ver a los dos hombres impidiéndoles la entrada. Ella y Korsak levantaron las manos en señal de paz- Uno de los hombres movió la cabeza y ambos se hicieron a un lado. Jane suspiró –No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- y Korsak sacudió la cabeza, caminaron pocos pasos más hasta llegar al pasillo donde un hombre con barba les extendió el brazo para invitarlos a pasar. Ambos entraron al salón y se encontraron con la persona a quien estaban buscando. El al verlos sonrió y caminó hacia ellos.

-Me alegra poder ayudarte- dijo acercándose a Jane y tomando sus brazos en un gesto afectivo.

-Gracias- respondió ella – Maura no está muy de acuerdo, pero de algún modo tú has sido siempre su "Ángel" de la guarda- Él sonrió agradecido por el reconocimiento al genuino interés que sentía por su hija

-Sólo dime ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?- Jane miró a Korsak, el la veía con reprobación, sabiendo que aquel encuentro podría traerles problemas. Sentía que estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo y la idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero a Jane lo que le importaba en aquel momento era la seguridad de Maura. Lo que sucediera después se resolvería luego.

* * *

 **Departamento de Garret 4.02 p.m.**

Sofía estaba cansada, había intentado mantener su mensaje escrito en la ventana. Lamentablemente se disipaba muy rápido como para que alguien alcanzase a notarlo. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Estaba muy cerca de la gente, debía haber algún modo de acercarse a alguien. Se quedó unos minutos mirando el techo y lo que había a su alrededor, buscó un par de libros que había encima del escritorio y los puso sobre la caja. Cuando volvió a ver por la ventana tenía mayor visión. Miró hacia la puerta con miedo de que el hombre entrase y la sorprendiera. Estaba segura que podría meterse en problemas. Volvió a pegar su nariz a la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Aquel barrio era extraño, el callejón que podía ver era estrecho y cargado de basura, gente que había hecho refugios con cartones y bolsas y estaban durmiendo debajo. Otros simplemente se dedicaban a revolver en los contenedores. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes al reconocer una figura entre la multitud que hablaba a la salida del callejón. Golpeó con sus manos la ventana intentando inútilmente llamar la atención pero fue inútil. Bajó de la cama y corrió a la puerta. Debía asegurarse de estar sola. Comenzó a golpear la madera con insistencia. La idea era que el hombre llegase a la pieza, si no lo hacía podría comenzar a arrojar cosas contra la ventana hasta que se rompiera.

Golpeó insistentemente por unos minutos hasta que las manos comenzaron a dolerle. Cuando estaba por darse por vencida Garret abrió la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres?- Sofía lo miró fingiendo urgencia

-Necesito ir al baño-

-¿Otra vez?- Ella asintió. El rodó los ojos y la condujo hasta el pequeño cuarto.

-Más vale que aprendas a aguantar porque estaré fuera un par de horas- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.- Aquella información la hizo sonreír ligeramente. Era una excelente noticia.

* * *

 **Casa de Maura y Jane 4.20 p.m.**

Frankie estaba durmiendo en uno de los sillones del living, no pretendía hacerlo pero el cansancio lo venció. Maura movía sus dedos índices sobre sus sienes. Tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso que apenas la dejaba pensar. Era normal en su situación pero no por eso más llevadero. Hope la había cubierto con una manta. Estaba sentada a su lado mirándola fijamente.

-Duerme un rato- dijo con su tono de voz tan calmado como acostumbraba.

-No, sería imposible dormir- lanzó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el almohadón. -Sólo quiero tener a mi bebé conmigo de una buena vez- Sintió la mano de su madre apoyándose en su hombro. Ella la miró levemente y sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando el teléfono de Jane comenzó a vibrar las dos cruzaron una mirada nerviosa. -¡Frankie!- lo llamó y el despertó inmediatamente. Ella le mostró el celular y el la animó a contestar con un movimiento de su mano. El número era desconocido, pero todos allí sabían de quien se trataba.

-Garret- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Vaya, ¿Me estabas esperando?-

-¿Dónde está Sofía?- El rio al otro lado.

-¿Han pensado en mi propuesta?- Maura tomó aire y pensó bien antes de hablar.

-Sí- hubo un breve silencio -Jane no quiere intercambiarnos, dice que te encontrará de todos modos-

-¿Está segura que quiere sacrificar a su pequeña?-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- continuó llamando la atención del hombre

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que haremos el intercambio sin que Jane se entere-

-¿En verdad piensas traicionar a tu querida detective?- Maura ignoró el comentario y continuó.

-Sólo quiero que me des una prueba de que cumplirás con el trato-

-Lo siento, tendrás que confiar en mí. Una vez que estés en mi poder, te dejaré despedirte de ella, luego la liberaré en algún punto de la ciudad- Maura tragó con dificultad su corazón había comenzado a bombear violentamente.

-De acuerdo, Pero Jane no debe enterarse ¿Dónde nos encontraremos?-

-¿Ubicas los túneles de Brokenville?-

-No- Frankie se acercó a ella. Maura asintió e hizo una seña con su mano para que esperara -De acuerdo- dijo luego de escuchar las instrucciones. -¿Pero me aseguras que ella estará bien?- El hombre no dijo nada más y colgó. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante los nervios. Luego de un suspiró marcó al número de Hope y Jane atendió de inmediato -Tenemos una hora- le dijo sin que alcanzase a preguntar.

* * *

 **Departamento de Garret 4.45 p.m.**

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen proveniente de la sala. Sofía aguardo unos momentos antes de insistir. Empezó a dudar de que aquel hombre fuera tan brillante. Probablemente había subido la música al irse para que nadie la oyera gritar. No era su idea principal, pero de todos modos le ayudaría a aplacar el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose. Lo único que debía hacer era encontrar algo con que romper el vidrio. No sería fácil encontrar piedras allí dentro, ni palos. No podía romperlo desde cerca porque era peligroso. Sólo tenía que escuchar la voz de sus madres en su mente diciéndole que hacer y que no. Buscó con la mirada en todo el cuarto, en los cajones y dentro de la caja. Estaba a punto de desilusionarse cuando encontró una especie de trofeo con una base al parecer bastante dura. Lo arrojó con fuerza contra la ventana pero no funcionó. No lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía miedo de lastimarse. Luego de un par de intentos más el objeto trizó la ventana sin romperla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Una vez más y lo lograría. Volvió a tirarlo con todas sus fuerzas y esta vez traspasó la ventana y salió volando.

Con cuidado se subió a la caja y vio a través de la ventana. Buscó con la mirada hacia todos lados, pero la persona a la que había visto hacía rato no estaba más. Suspiró agotada, pero no se dio por vencida. Bajó de la caja y comenzó a juntar cosas que encontró en el cuarto sobre la cama. Cuando pensó que ya era suficiente, volvió a subir a la caja y empezó a lanzar cada uno de los objetos a través de la ventana. Con suerte alguien lo notaría e intentaría ver de dónde venían.

-¡Hey!- se escuchó a lo lejos y Sofía reconoció de inmediato la voz -¡Deja de hacer eso!- Asomó la nariz por la ventana con cuidado de no cortarse.

-¡Tío Rondo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Hubo un silencio y la figura del hombre se dejó ver a mitad del callejón.

-¡¿Mini Vainilla?!-

-¡Tío Rondo soy yo!- volvió a gritar y sacó su mano para que la pudiera ver desde afuera -¡Llama a mi mamá!-

-¡Mini Vainilla!- gritó el asustado al ver su manito asomándose por la ventana. Se dirigió a un hombre que estaba a su lado con los ojos grandes de la sorpresa -¡La niña!- dijo sacudiéndolo con fuerza, volvió la vista hacia arriba -¡Tranquila! ¡Iré a buscarla!-

-¡Rápido!- gritó Sofía volviendo a meterse a la habitación. Rondo sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a su amigo. -Por favor, mantén aquella ventana vigilada, volveré en seguida-

* * *

 **Casa de Maura y Jane 4.45 p.m.**

-Tranquila- se separó de ella para poder verla mejor -Todo saldrá bien- su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ambas pensaron que probablemente fuese Garret, Maura lo tomó para dárselo y se extrañó al ver que era una llamada de la comisaría. -Rizzoli- respondió Jane y su expresión cambió de inmediato -¿Dónde?- Todos la miraron expectantes -Voy en seguida- Los ojos de Jane se aguaron al instante en que volvió su mirada hacia Maura

-Jane, ¡Habla!- exigió con la mirada. Se separó de ella y tomó las llaves. -

-Han visto a Sofía- alcanzó a decir. Maura llevó ambas manos a su boca.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó

-Rondo la vio, está esperándonos en la comisaría para llevarnos hacia allá- Cada uno de ellos a excepción de Hope, tomó sus cosas y se dirigieron al auto. Tan sólo breves minutos después estaban en las puertas del edificio. Rondo los estaba esperando en la vereda. Se acercó corriendo a ella agitado. Jane descendió del auto. -¿Dónde la viste?-

-En Roxbury- Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¿Puedes guiarnos exactamente a dónde?- El asintió. Jane se dio la vuelta para ver a Maura, su expresión denotaba angustia y preocupación.- Frankie ¿Puedes encargarte de esto?- El sacudió la cabeza para ver si había oído bien.

-¿Tu no vendrás?- ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. El bajó del vehículo y caminó hacia ella.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Frankie, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero cuídalas ¿Sí? Ellas son mi vida-

-No, Janie, espera – la tomó por los brazos con fuerza- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Jane lo sorprendió cuando lo abrazó con fuerza. -¿A dónde vas?- Maura se bajó del auto ayudándose por Rondo, la idea principal era que Jane fuese a encontrarse con Garret, junto a Frankie, Korsak y un par de oficiales. -Aún puedo acompañarte-

-No, encárgate de buscar a Sofi-

-Jane- ella la miró apenada -No pensarás ir tu sola a encontrarte con ese maniático ¿Verdad?- le sonrió

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Dudo mucho que siga teniendo un séquito con él. Está sólo Maur, no hay nada que pueda hacerme-

-Eso no lo sabes- Jane le sonrió y besó su frente -No Jane, por favor. No quiero que vayas sola-

-No estaré sola- volvió a besarla brevemente y se dispuso a separarse de ella -Cuídate y recibe a nuestra pequeña, estará feliz de verte- Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la acera -No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Váyanse!

* * *

 **Fuera del departamento de Garret 5.05 p.m.**

Maura siempre se ponía nerviosa en aquel tipo de operativos. Sabía que podían ser peligrosos a pesar de que usaran chalecos antibalas y todas las protecciones necesarias. No le permitieron bajar del auto, debía esperar desde una distancia prudencial. Afortunadamente Korsak estaba con ella, de lo contrario estaba segura que hubiera trepado por las paredes para poder llegar a la niña. Los agentes se dispersaron por el perímetro del edificio y un grupo reducido ingresó por la puerta principal. Maura aferraba sus uñas al asiento. Se sentía completamente impotente al no poder hacer nada por colaborar.

El grupo de hombres ingresó e inmediatamente bloqueó la salida, comenzaron a subir por la escalera asustando a un par de vecinos. Al llegar a la puerta la música estaba a un nivel excesivamente alto. El jefe del grupo le hizo un gesto a uno de ellos para que reventara la cerradura. Ingresaron apuntando con sus armas hasta asegurarse de que estaba despejado. La sala principal era un desastre al igual que el departamento que había estado evidentemente deshabitado por mucho tiempo. Frankie y uno de los agentes se adentraron en el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos. La primera habitación estaba vacía, aparentemente estaba deshabitado. El corazón de Frankie se estrujó, si aquello era una falsa alarma no sabría con qué cara miraría a Maura al salir de allí, y mucho menos se perdonaría si por estar allí algo le sucedía a Jane. Sólo quedaba una puerta por ver, podía sentir la sangre bombeando en sus oídos como si su cabeza fuese a explotar. El agente abrió la puerta con un golpe y su corazón se derritió cuando encima de la cama vio a la niña sentada. Sofía se sobresaltó al ver hombres armados entrando de repente. Pero se llenó de alegría cuando reconoció entre todos ellos un rostro en particular.

-¡Tío Frankie!- los hombres bajaron las armas y Sofía corrió hacia sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mi princesita hermosa- dijo tomándola -Te extrañamos tanto-

-¿Dónde están mis mamás?- Frankie sonrió y la alzó para poder salir de allí, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a los hombres que lo habían acompañado.

* * *

Maura se mordía las uñas. No se escuchaba ni se veía ningún cambio desde fuera. Cuando el hombre de la entrada bajó su arma su corazón se detuvo. Algo había pasado. ¿La habían encontrado? ¿O había sido mentira? Contra la voluntad de Korsak salió del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, un par de agentes abandonaron el lugar, su corazón parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento al igual que su cabeza. Cuando vio a Frankie traspasar la puerta con su pequeña en brazos intentó correr hacia ellos pero su pierna herida le falló. Sofía la vio caer de rodillas al suelo y se sacudió en brazos de su tío para bajarse. Maura no pudo contener sus lágrimas al ver a su pequeña con su cabello enmarañado corriendo hacia ella. Extendió sus brazos y Sofía saltó sobre ella apretando su cuello con fuerza. Maura besó su cabeza y acarició su pelo.

-Mami, te extrañé mucho- murmuró la pequeña en su oído y su corazón se derritió de amor.

-Y yo a ti mi pedacito de cielo. ¿Cómo estás?- se separó levemente de ella para poder observarla bien- ¿Te han hecho daño? -Sofía sacudió la cabeza.

-Me corté aquí- dijo mostrándole el dorso de su mano -Pero estoy bien no me duele-

-Eso es porque eres muy valiente igual que tu madre – dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos -

-¿A dónde está Ma?- Maura sintió como su pecho se contraía de dolor.

-Ella vendrá más tarde, debe encargarse de un asunto pendiente- Sofia sonrió asintiendo y volvió a abrazarla.

* * *

 **Túneles de Brokenville, 5.20 p.m.**

Jane estaba apoyada en la pared de concreto, aquel sitio era conocido por ser usualmente donde los narcos de poca monta intercambiaban especies a cualquier hora del día. Lo conocía y sabía cómo manejarse allí. Se preguntaba si el idiota de Garret tenía idea de donde se había metido. Sintió unos pasos acercándose al mismo tiempo en que su teléfono se movió en su bolsillo. Lo tomó y miró el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Era de Maura desde el teléfono de Hope. _"Ya está conmigo, por favor cuídate y vuelve pronto a nuestro lado"_ Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sintió como recuperaba sus fuerzas.

Cuando los pasos cesaron y vio al hombre a metros de ella mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro su pecho se llenó de ira. Su único deseo era volarle la cabeza. El sintió el movimiento de alguien detrás de las sombras y buscó con la mirada.

-¿Maura? Sal, no voy a hacerte daño- El hecho de sentir el nombre de su mujer salir de su apestosa boca hizo que quisiera partirle la cara de un golpe. Se aventuró a caminar hacia él. Garret inclinó la cabeza para poder verla mejor. Estaba bastante seguro de que su plan funcionaría. O al menos así era hasta que vio el rostro de Jane -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿En verdad creíste que Maura me lo ocultaría o haría algo sin que yo lo supiese?- Ella sonrió de satisfacción al ver el rostro de él desfigurado por la rabia.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy. Nuevamente disculpen por no haber podido actualizar antes. Mi vida ha sido un caos últimamente. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **El próximo capi será subido el día Lunes 26 de octubre. **_

_**A propósito los invito a que visiten mi perfil, hice un Poll o encuesta sobre que les gustaría leer una vez que Missing termine. (Está en la parte superior de la biografía, donde dice VOTE NOW)**_

 _ **A ver si les gustan las ideas, si no estan registrados pueden dejarme su respuesta en un RW. Hay opciones con su respectivo resumen y pueden elegir 2. Espero les guste la idea, yo lo encuentro interactivo :P Sin más hasta el lunes y gracias por estar ahí :D**_


	19. Capitulo 19

_**Hola! disculpen que me demoré en actualizar, pero me quedé dormida xD, Espero que este capi les guste. No quise centrarme mucho en la venganza contra el idiota de Garret, preferí usar mi energía en otros momentos más tiernos. Así que espero que haya quedado bien. Sin más. Nos leemos al final del cap.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Jane apretó su puño con fuerza. Se quedó unos segundos esperando una reacción de su parte pero nada sucedió. Levantó su arma poco a poco hasta terminar apuntándolo.

-Dame un buen motivo para no hacerte pedazos ahora mismo desgraciado- Gruñó acercándose. El retrocedió, sabía que todo había terminado ahí. Esa mujer iba a matarlo. Ella avanzó un poco más y sin dudarlo dos veces Garret se dio la vuelta e intentó huir corriendo en dirección opuesta. Por una milésima de segundo Jane se sorprendió por su reacción, no esperaba que saliese corriendo como una gallina. Guardó su arma y corrió tras el hasta alcanzarlo y reducirlo tackleandolo por detrás. El intentó defenderse sacudiendo sus piernas y golpeándola con el puño cerrado. Jane se movió sobre él cuando intentó incorporarse y le quitó el arma que traía escondida en su espalda. Garret le dio un golpe en la mejilla pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, aprovechó para tomar su muñeca e inmovilizarlo, jaló de su brazo haciéndolo girar y pasó su pierna por encima de su cuerpo quedando con su rodilla presionando su estomago.

-¡Es inútil que intentes huir!- gruñó llevando su mano libre a su garganta. El intentó pararla tomando su antebrazo pero al presión que ejercía sobre su traquea apenas le dejaba respirar -Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón- Colocó su otra mano alrededor de su cuello. El comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire, estaba comenzando a asfixiarse -Nadie se mete con mi familia imbécil- Los ojos de Garret estaban a punto de saltarse. Sus esfuerzos por respirar eran cada vez más desesperados.

-Jane- la voz de Paddy llegó a sus oídos pero ella no se movió -No te ensucies las manos con una escoria como ésta-

-Voy a matarlo- su voz temblaba por la furia. Por el sólo hecho de pensar en la angustia que había tenido que sobrellevar y el miedo y dolor por el que habían pasado Maura y Sofia, lo único que quería era que dejase de respirar allí mismo.

-Tendrás problemas Jane, deja que yo me encargue de el-

-Tiene que morir, jamás volverá a poner un dedo encima de Maura y mucho menos acercarse a mi hija- El rostro de Garret estaba rojo y abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua.

-Hope me dijo que Maura y Sofia están juntas. Disfrútalas. No pierdas el tiempo- El comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cuando llegó a su lado y sintió como Paddy apoyó su mano sobre su hombro reaccionó- Piensa en ellas, además, matarlo es un castigo muy simple para el- Sus manos comenzaron a aflojarse cuando descubrió el sentido de aquellas palabras. -Ve con ellas, yo me encargaré de que no escape y se haga justicia, tienes mi palabra- Jane terminó por soltar su cuello y Garret inspiró aire desesperadamente comenzando a toser. Ella levantó la mirada hacia Paddy, el asintió con la cabeza y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Jane se puso de pie y antes de alejarse se descargó dándole un puntapié en la entrepierna. Se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando calmar sus sentimientos y pensar en lo que sería correcto. El hombre comprendió su indecisión e insistió. -Ve, ya lo tenemos, ahora vuelve a casa y disfruta tu familia, tu que puedes- Jane lo miró una vez más retorciéndose en el suelo y volvió a ver a Paddy, sabía que no debía dejarlo a solas con el. Era hombre muerto desde que había ingresado a aquel callejón. -Ve- volvió a decir el y ella se apuró a salir de allí. Cuando los pasos de Jane se dejaron de sentir Paddy hizo un gesto con su cabeza y dos hombres más aparecieron desde atrás. Garret estaba recuperándose cuando por primera vez vio a aquel hombre. Sus ojos estaban en llamas y sintió un miedo indescriptible que estremeció su cuerpo entero. -Tienes suerte de que Jane es una mujer de buen corazón y no terminó contigo de aquella forma, ella no merece perder el tiempo ni ensuciarse con alguien como tú. No vales tanto- El intentó alejarse unos pasos pero fue inútil -¿Sabes? La muerte sería algo muy simple para ti. Has secuestrado a mi hija, hasta la dieron por muerta y todo es tu culpa. - El hizo una pausa y los dos hombres se pusieron a su lado -Vas a desear no haber nacido-

* * *

El trayecto hasta la casa se le hizo eterno. Aún le temblaban las manos, hubiera deseado matarlo, hubiese sido lo ideal. No debería haberlo dejado con Paddy, sabía que el podía ser mucho más sanguinario, pero algo en su interior se regocijaba de lo que el pudiera hacerle. Tenía razón, se haría justicia, a su modo. Y no tendrían que preocuparse más por el. Era lo mejor. Estacionó el auto en las afueras de la casa y bajó corriendo hasta la entrada, no hizo falta ni que girara la perilla o tocara la puerta. Hope abrió sonriendole. Ella traspasó el umbral y caminó hacia la sala. Allí después de tanto extrañarla estaba su pequeña aferrada a los brazos de Maura.

-¡Sofi!- La niña giró la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa y saltó de la falda de su madre para correr a los brazos de Jane. Ella se inclinó para tomarla y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos. -Mi princesa hermosa- murmuró sin cortar el abrazo -Te eché tanto de menos-

-Y yo a ti Ma- respondió aún con su rostro escondido en su cuello -Pero Mami Maura me cuidó bien, estuve poquito tiempo sola- dijo separándose al fin -Ya no volverán a llevarnos ¿Cierto?- Jane volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y besó su cabeza repetidas veces hasta sentir una mano en su cintura. Ella al fin se separó un poco de la niña y miró a los ojos interrogantes color verde avellana. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y Maura comprendió que de algún modo el problema se había resuelto. Ya preguntaría más tarde. Acarició su cabello oscuro y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro fijando su mirada en la pequeña que cargaba en brazos. Se sentía demasiado feliz. Después de tantos días pensando que jamás volverían a estar juntas, eran nuevamente una familia. Sintió los labios de Jane sobre su frente y se incorporó. Eran casi las 7 de la noche y nadie había comido nada en todo el día.

-Voy a bañar a Sofi- susurró Jane con una sonrisa, la pobre niña aún vestía con la misma ropa y su cabello estaba completamente enredado -ve a descansar- le dijo dulcemente antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Momentos después, Angela, Constance y Arthur acababan de llegar desde Postdam. Completamente agotados. Frankie y Korsak acompañaban a Hope y a Maura en el living en lo que Jane acababa de preparar a la niña. Cuando al fin las dos se hicieron presentes todos se acercaron a saludar a la pequeña que estaba ya vestida con sus pijamas. A pesar de estar sumamente cansadas y no sentir muchos deseos de seguir estando con gente, aceptaron la propuesta de Hope de ordenar comida y compartir entre todos para celebrar que las cosas habían salido bien. Luego de unas horas, el agotamiento de Sofia la venció y fue la primera en quedarse dormida, Jane había querido llevarla a la cama pero Maura se negó y se quedó recostada en el sofá con ella durmiendo en sus brazos, el siguiente en irse fue Korsak, seguidos una media hora después por Arthur, Constance y Hope, quienes prometieron volver al día siguiente para saber como estaban. Los Rizzoli fueron los últimos en irse y sólo porque Angela quiso quedarse a ordenar un poco, aunque la verdad era que aún no estaba lista para separarse de ellas, cerca de las once de la noche al fin quedaron las tres solas. Jane tomó a Sofia y la cargó para llevarla a su cuarto. La acostó, besó su cabeza y se dispuso a volver a la sala en busca de Maura, pero ella la sorprendió cuando la vio casi llegando a la puerta de su cuarto en el pasillo. Jane se le acercó de inmediato y la ayudó a llegar a la cama.

-Disculpa, realmente me siento muy cansada-

-No tienes por qué disculparte Maur, ni siquiera deberías haberte levantado de la cama- ella sonrió y se sentó en su colchón, Jane hizo lo mismo y comenzó a acariciar dulcemente su mejilla. Maura suspiró y sintió como el peso de aquellos días comenzaba a salir poco a poco de su pecho.

-Hey- susurró Jane limpiando la primera lágrima que escapó de sus ojos -¿Qué ocurre?- Ella negó levemente con la cabeza intentando disimular. -Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- Cuando sus sollozos se apoderaron de ella Jane la envolvió con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, dejando que todo lo que llevaba dentro se escapase de una vez.

-Tuve tanto miedo- murmuró sobre su pecho y ella no supo más que hacer que besar su cabeza y prometerle incansablemente que todo estaría bien, que estaban juntas y ya todo había pasado. -Creí que jamás volvería a verte-

-Ya no pienses en eso ¿De acuerdo? Todo ha terminado- Maura asintió y se alejó levemente de ella para poder mirarla. Jane sintió su corazón derretirse al ver sus ojos teñidos en rojo, aún con la luz de la lámpara se veían más claros. Jamás podría cansarse de sentir su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Era algo de lo que tenía certeza. -¿Quieres darte un baño?- Maura sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

-Lo único que deseo es dormir- Jane asintió poniéndose de pie, besó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -¿A donde vas?- preguntó confundida.

-Dijiste que querías dormir- respondió ella ante la pregunta obvia. Maura se sobó la nariz incrédula y un tanto divertida, después de tanto sonrió con total sinceridad.

-Es correcto, pero no mencioné en ningún momento que abandonases mi habitación- las mejillas de la morena se encendieron y dio media vuelta para volver a entrar. -Quédate conmigo ésta noche- Era imposible negarse, más aún cuando lo único que deseaba era poder descansar a su lado. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Voy por mi pijama- Se dirigió a su cuarto sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Buscó entre sus cajones y antes de volver junto a Maura pasó por el cuarto de su hija para asegurarse de que aún dormía. Al volver Maura ya estaba de su lado de la cama, apagó las luces y se metió bajo las sabanas, se acomodó de lado para verla de frente. Maura le sonrió y estiró su mano para poder tomarla suya que estaba sobre la almohada.

-¿Sabes?- empezó a decir acariciando la palma de su mano con sus dedos -Siento como si todo lo que ha sucedido no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla- hizo una pausa para poder sentirla mejor -Cuando desperté y te vi allí pensé que estaba soñando. Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad-

-Lo mismo sentí cuando llegué-

-¿Es verdad?- Jane frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Qué cosa?- Maura suspiró y se atrevió a hablar

-Lo que me dijiste- al ver que no salía una palabra de sus labios continuó -Acerca de lo que sientes- su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se sentía tan nerviosa que no sabía como continuar.

-Por supuesto que es verdad- una adorable sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y se acercó un poco más. -Eres todo para mi Maur- posó sus labios sobre los de ella, Maura llevó una mano a su rostro, intentando profundizar un poco más el beso. Estaba segura de que jamás podría cansarse de aquella sensación maravillosamente incómoda en su estomago cada vez que sus bocas se unían. Se separaron después de unos instantes, Jane apoyó su frente contra la suya y acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

-¿Ma?- las dos voltearon al sentir la voz de su pequeña proveniente del pasillo -¡Ma!- dijo elevando el tono de su voz asustada, se escucharon sus pisadas aceleradas acercándose a la habitación de Maura.

-Aquí Sofi- Jane se sentó en la cama y la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pequeña un tanto agitada.

-Tranquila, aquí estamos- ésta vez fue la voz de Maura. La niña trepó desde los pies de la cama para interponerse entre medio de sus madres -¿Qué pasó bebé?- preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Tuve una pesadilla- su voz sonaba acongojada, Jane besó su cabeza y la cubrió mejor con las mantas -Soñé que nos llevaban de nuevo, que no podría verlas más-

-Ya cariño, no tienes que preocuparte más por eso, aquí estamos las tres juntas y así estaremos siempre- dijo Jane dedicándole una mirada a su mujer.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó mirando a una y luego a la otra.

-Así es- respondió Maura besando su cabecita -duerme tranquila, nosotras velaremos tus sueños- La pequeña asintió y se acomodó mejor entre las dos. Maura entrelazó su mano nuevamente con la de Jane por encima de la barriguita de Sofia y sin darse cuenta, oyendo la respiración de sus dos personas favoritas se quedó dormida.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin sobresaltos en un principio, La noticia de que gracias al excelente trabajo del FBI la doctora y su hija habían regresado a casa, y que el cuerpo de Garret había sido descubierto en una zona poco confiable, torturado y con un picahielos clavado en su pecho había salido en todos los medios de comunicación y no hizo falta mucho para que asumieran que había sido Paddy el causante de la muerte de quien había secuestrado a su hija.

Maura aún no había sido dada de alta para poder trabajar a pesar de su insistencia en que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Sofia no había querido ir al Kinder, sólo quería estar aferrada a ambas sin despegarse ni un instante, en las noches continuaba teniendo pesadillas y pasado la mitad cada una de ellas en la cama de Maura entre las dos. No preguntó la razón por la cual ahora dormían juntas, pero de momento estaban bien así. Jane había vuelto a trabajar a la semana siguiente, pero siempre estando al pendiente de las dos en todo momento.

Aquella mañana la detective había apagado todas las alarmas incluyendo la del móvil nuevo de Maura, quería salir temprano de la casa porque planeaba algo especial para ese día, era el último de la baja por enfermedad de la doctora y quería sorprenderla. Salió lentamente de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlas. Sofia, que estaba pegada a su cuerpo al sentir su ausencia la buscó con su mano entre sueños, Jane sonrió y la dio vuelta para que quedase mirando hacia su otra madre, al encontrar con su mano el camisón, apretó la tela con su puño y se acurrucó a su lado, Maura al sentirla la rodeó con su brazo y ambas continuaron plácidamente durmiendo, luego de quedarse viendo aquella encantadora imagen por unos momentos se atrevió a salir. Caminó directamente hacia su cuarto, tomó algo de ropa y se fue.

* * *

Momentos más tarde cuando Maura empezó a despertar, Sofía estaba aún aferrada a la camisa de su pijama, soltó con delicadeza su manito de la tela y la movió para que continuase durmiendo. Sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo al no ver la figura de Jane a su lado. Era tarde, seguramente había salido hacia la comisaría. Se lamentó el haber estado tan profundamente dormida como para no sentir la alarma ni su beso al despedirse. Suspiró y se levantó. Se sentía bien y hasta podría decirse que ansiosa por poder volver a trabajar. Se estaba volviendo loca con la sobreprotección de su mujer hacia ella. Apenas y habían salido a tomar aire. Lo bueno era que Sofia estaba más tranquila luego de todos esos días en casa con las dos y habían acordado que cuando volviera a trabajar, ella regresaría al Kinder y se terminarían sus vacaciones. Se vistió y se hizo en el pelo una cola, para preparar el desayuno. Luego de que el café estuvo listo se sentó en una de las bancas altas de la cocina. Extrañaba a Jane, extrañaba su cuerpo y sus manos, durante todo ese tiempo, había sido dueña absoluta de sus besos, su atención y dedicación, pero no habían vuelto a pasar una noche como aquella antes de que todo eso sucediera. En un principio porque su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas, pero después de unos días cuando empezó a sentirse mejor no pudieron encontrar una oportunidad para estar completamente a solas. No podían cerrarle la puerta del cuarto a Sofia mientras dormía, menos sabiendo los terrores nocturnos que apresaban a la pequeña desde que volvieron. Pero la verdad era que se moría de ganas por volver a estar con ella de aquel modo.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que su café se había terminado. Miró la hora en su móvil, era extraño que a aquellas alturas de la mañana Jane no hubiese llamado para saber como estaban. Caminó hacia la cocina para lavar su taza justo al tiempo en que la puerta principal se abrió. Apenas volteó pensando que podía ser Angela, pero las pisadas inconfundibles de su mujer le hicieron saber de quien se trataba. Se dio media vuelta mirándola con interés y desconcierto al verla caminando hacia ella con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda. Jane se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de darle los buenos días. Ella le sonrió y la interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes?- Jane desvió la mirada sin decir una palabra. De repente se encontró a sí misma tan nerviosa como nunca en su vida. -¿Qué estas escondiendo?- Maura atinó a ver detrás suyo pero ella se lo impidió.

-¿No puedes esperar unos minutos hasta que te de la sorpresa?- su tono era divertido y a la vez nervioso. Maura frunció el ceño pero sonrió.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué debo hacer?- estaba emocionada y un tanto asustada, pero sabía que nada malo podía provenir de Jane y aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Sólo dejarme hablar y escucha ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-Puedo intentarlo- respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Jane fijó la mirada en sus ojos y tomó aire antes de atreverse a hablar. Maura arqueó las cejas impaciente.

-Ven- le dijo tomando su mano dirigiéndola hacia el sofá más cercano -Siéntate ahí- ella obedeció intentando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a preguntar a que se debía todo aquel asunto. Jane volvió a tomar aire y se arrodilló frente a ella, sus miradas se encontraron sonriéndose una vez más e impulsada por el remolino de sentimientos en su pecho empezó a decir en el tono más serio que pudo -Han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocemos, y creo que nunca te he dicho lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy con la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino. Siempre has estado conmigo, para bien y para mal, sé que no hay nadie en el mundo que me conozca del modo en que tu lo haces – Maura tragó en seco, aún no se acostumbraba a esa nueva faceta de Jane con ella -Jamás hubiera imaginado que con los años encontraría al amor de mi vida precisamente en la persona que siempre había estado a mi lado. Créeme, fue difícil para mi, nunca quise hacerte daño con mis indecisiones y mi falta de tacto, simplemente tenía miedo, porque lo que teníamos era tan perfecto que me aterraba el más mínimo cambio. Pero como sabes ya no pienso perder un minuto más de los que pueda estar contigo. Eres lo que siempre soñé, de una forma extraña, pero eres perfecta hasta en tus imperfecciones y sé que quiero vivir cada día a tu lado. No hay nadie más en el universo con quien quisiera formar una verdadera familia como contigo, hace mucho tiempo lo supe, desde el momento en que acepté que quería que tu fueras la madre de mi hija. Quizás ya me enredé un poco, pero a lo que voy con todo esto es a que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado y quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta, así que Maura Isles... - le sonrió nerviosamente antes de atreverse a poner frente a sus ojos el pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- ella abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces hasta que un sonido se escapó de su garganta.

-Pero Jane, ya estamos casadas- sonrió sin despegar su mirada del precioso anillo que su mujer había escogido para ella.

-Lo sé, pero no nos casamos por las razones correctas, ésta vez quiero que sea de verdad del modo en que siempre lo imaginaste, aunque dejando a un lado los acantilados de Santorini- dijo a modo de broma, Maura sonrió enormemente y se llevó las manos a la boca -Entonces, ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?-

-Por supuesto que sí- se inclinó hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le robó un beso entremezclado con sonrisas -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- murmuró aún pegada a sus labios. Jane sonrió y volvió a levantar la cajita que contenía el anillo. Maura se alejó de ella levemente y estiró su mano para que se lo colocara. Las dos se quedaron observando la pequeña joya en su mano y después de una sonrisa compartida volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso.

* * *

 _ **Ok, esto es todo por hoy. Podría ser el final del fic, ¿A que sí? Pero NO, todavía quedan 2 capis más, así que emocionense dejando reviews o me deprimiré y lo termino acá. XD**_

 _ **El próximo capitulo será subido el día Jueves 29 de octubre.**_

 _Los invito (a los que aún no lo han hecho) a que visiten mi perfil, hice un Poll o encuesta sobre que les gustaría leer una vez que Missing termine. (Está en la parte superior de la biografía, donde dice VOTE NOW)_

 _A ver si les gustan las ideas, si no estan registrados pueden dejarme su respuesta en un RW. Hay opciones con su respectivo resumen y pueden elegir 2._

 _ **Pd:** Va ganando "No creo en el destino" esa será una historia en la que puede haber bastante escenas hot, lo que me lleva a preguntarles si es que están bien con ello o preferirían que no pasase a rate M. Es importante para mi saber que tipo de lectura prefieren. Así que espero sus respuestas._


	20. Capitulo 20

**_Hola a todos! bueno les cuento que tuve un problema con este cap, es que mis manos cobraron vida propia y se enloquecieron escribiendo. El capitulo quedo LARGUISIMO, asi que tuve que quitar un par de escenas y cosas que quedaron fuera u.u Aun así quedó extenso pero espero que cada palabra valga la pena._**

* * *

 ** **Capitulo 20****

Maura suspiró y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de madera, Sofia dibujaba sobre la mesita de centro del living, Jane estaba a su lado mirando como los nervios la consumían poco a poco.

-¿Y si se lo toma a mal?- susurró sin dejar de mirarla. -¿Y si no le gusta la idea? ¿Y si se enoja?

-Hey- dijo Jane posando su mano sobre la suya -eso no sucederá- Maura se volvió a verla

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque nada ha cambiado entre nosotras, siempre hemos sido sus madres, sólo que ahora será más oficial- Maura empezó a inhalar por la boca y exhalar rápidamente – No, no, no, no te hiperventiles. Quédate tranquila, es una niña de casi 5 años, estará bien. Ella no juzga- Jane se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. -Vamos, mientras antes lo hablemos, más rápido te sentirás mejor. -Maura dudó unos instantes hasta que se decidió a tomar su mano y avanzar hacia la niña. Se sentaron una a cada lado de ella y la miraron con atención. -Sofi ¿Podemos hablar un momento contigo? - Ella las miró extrañada y dejó su lápiz sobre el papel.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó al ver la seriedad de sus madres. Se puso de pie y se sentó sobre la mesita.

-Oh no cariño, es sólo que hay algo que queremos contarte- respondió Maura dulcemente.

-¿Van a llevarme a Disney para mi cumpleaños?- inquirió excitada.

-No, pero podemos ver si vamos en vacaciones- Jane sonrió y dedicó una mirada a su compañera -Lo que queremos contarte es algo acerca de nosotras dos- la niña miró con atención a su madre biológica y luego a Maura que la veía con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Ya son novias?- las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos enormes y se buscaron con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jane sin salir de su asombro.

-Es que ahora duermen juntas y se dan besos en los labios en las mañanas y también en la casa cuando creen que no las veo- Maura empezó a reír suavemente.

-Bueno, sí- afirmó Jane una vez que pudo reaccionar sabiendo que debía olvidar todo el discurso que tenía preparado -¿Te incomoda?- Sofia sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo sabía que se querían, además mami me lo dijo una vez cuando te besó mientras dormías- Maura se puso roja y Jane se volvió a verla con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó intentando que la niña comentase algo más.

-Sí y la abuela me dijo que tenían que darse un tiempo y que cuando estuvieran juntas me dirían a mi primero de todo el mundo- Maura y Jane compartieron una sonrisa -Así que...¿Cambiará algo ahora?

-No- empezó a explicar la doctora -ahora Ma va a dormir conmigo, como lo ha venido haciendo desde que volvimos, pero todo seguirá como siempre -

-Que bien- resolvió la niña con una sonrisa -Ahora que lo sé, no van a tener que esconderse para darse besos.

-¿No te molesta?- preguntó Jane con cautela.

-No, porque están felices, y mientras ustedes lo sean yo también- Jane se inclinó para tomarla por debajo de los brazos y sentarla en medio de ellas dos.

-Tú eres lo más importante para nosotras ¿Lo sabes? - dijo Jane. Sofia asintió con una sonrisa

-Si en algún momento algo te molesta o te perturba, nos lo dirás ¿De acuerdo? Nosotras también queremos que tu seas feliz- agregó Maura acariciando su cabello.

-Siempre lo seré si estamos las tres juntas- ambas la abrazaron y llenaron de besos. Una vez más, la sabiduría de su pequeña las hacía darse cuenta de que muchas veces, hacían las cosas más complicadas de lo que eran en realidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente bien entrada la tarde Maura había convocado una reunión de mujeres. Sus dos madres, su hermana, Angela e incluso la pequeña Sofia que estaba viendo tele en el living ajena a lo que ocurría con las mayores en la mesa.

-No lo comprendo muy bien- comentó Angela mirándolas -¿Acaso no se han casado ya?

-Sí, pero queremos hacer una ceremonia simbólica- respondió Maura

-Cuando nos casamos- empezó a decir Jane – aunque muchos no lo creyeran, lo hicimos sólo por la adopción de Sofia. -Ahora haremos una bonita ceremonia con la gente que queremos donde digamos nuestros votos y festejemos por lo que realmente es.

-El amor- dijo Constance suavemente -Es maravilloso- Secó discretamente una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

-Gracias madre- sonrió Maura tomándole la mano. -Es por eso que queremos que ustedes nos ayuden a organizarlo.

-Más bien ayudar a Maura, yo soy malísima en ese tipo de cosas- se atajó Jane

-Por supuesto hija, sólo dinos que es lo que necesitas y lo haremos con gusto- ésta vez habló Hope con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-No serán muchas personas a las que queremos invitar, un par de colegas de la comisaría y algún que otro friki del laboratorio- comentó Jane ganándose un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-¿Yo seré dama de honor?- preguntó Cailin -Es lo mínimo que merezco luego de que no me hayan invitado a la primera boda.

-No fue algo serio- se defendió Maura – Sólo nos acompañaron cuatro personas y porque serían los testigos, fue un mero trámite legal -Cailin se encogió de hombros

-Siempre pensé que había algo entre ustedes. ¿De verdad esto viene de hace poco? O sea. ¿Cómo tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de lo que sentían?

-Cailin, por favor- suplicó Hope instando a su hija menor a reservarse los comentarios-

-No la culpo, yo también pensé que tenían algo desde hace años, sólo esperaba que tuviese la confianza para contármelo- agregó Constance con una sonrisa divertida. - Más aún luego de que Sofia comenzó a llamar a Maura "mamá", por eso no fue sorpresa para mi cuando me lo contaste -Maura se ruborizó e intentó desviar la mirada.

-¿En donde planean hacerlo?- preguntó Angela. Jane se encogió de hombros.

-En donde Maura decida está bien, ella tiene mejor gusto que yo- dijo mirando a su mujer con una tonta sonrisa-

-Yo tengo una idea, pero debo arreglar un par de cosas antes de confirmarlo y ver si podemos poner fecha-

-Sabes que pueden hacerlo en casa si así lo desean. Podríamos hacer la recepción a un lado de la piscina, si es en la noche podemos poner velas flotantes en ella. Se vería precioso.- Maura sonrió y apretó la mano de su madre en agradecimiento. Jane arqueó las cejas y miró el reloj.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias-

-Yo debo irme, ustedes continúen con lo que tengan que hacer, debo ir con Korsak- Maura frunció el ceño – volveré en seguida, no es por trabajo pero necesita hablar conmigo. Nos vemos más tarde si es que aún están aquí. - Las mujeres asintieron y Jane se inclinó hacia Maura para despedirse con un beso- ¡Adios! - dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho con mi hija?- preguntó Angela entre risas. Maura sonrió apenada -La has vuelto un corderito dulce y cursi.

-Nunca tanto Angela- respondió nerviosamente

-Claro que sí, nunca la había visto ser tan dulce, demostrativa y gentil con nadie más- Hope dejó escapar un "aaww" y Cailin se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su risa.

* * *

Aquel viernes Maura salió temprano, tenía una "boda" que planear y además la fiesta por el cumpleaños numero cinco de Sofia era al día siguiente. Había pasado la noche anterior trabajando hasta tarde y llegado excesivamente temprano a la morgue aquella mañana. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde y de camino a la casa aún no había logrado confirmar el lugar que ella quería para la ceremonia. La habían demorado cerca de una semana y su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Lamentablemente el mundo del deporte popular era absolutamente ajeno para ella y dudaba que alguno de sus contactos fuera a servirle de alguna ayuda. Afortunadamente Jane se había encargado de casi todos los preparativos del salón donde harían la fiesta de Sofi, con ayuda de Angela. Ella había dicho de hacer el cumpleaños en la casa, pero Jane pensó que un salón con juegos infantiles y otras entretenciones sería mejor para mantener ocupados a los niños. Además, después no tendrían que ordenar mucho, y llegarían a la casa listas para descansar sin preocuparse de nada más.

Acarició su sien con su dedo índice -Disculpe pero ¿Me podría decir si es posible para esa fecha?- suspiró, temía olvidar sus modales de un momento a otro. -Entonces el martes- bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera, sostuvo el teléfono con el hombro mientras tomaba las bolsas con las manos -¿Y el miércoles?- cerró la puerta ayudándose con el pie y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada -¿Y el jueves?- Sofia asomó la cabeza por la ventana y gritó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar bien. Segundos después Jane abrió antes de que fuera capaz de soltar alguna de las bolsas, estiró sus manos y se las pasó volviendo a tomar el telefono. -¿El jueves sí?- preguntó sorprendida. Jane la miró intrigada pero ingresó para dejar las cosas encima de la mesa. Maura se quedó en el umbral concentrada en la llamada, momentos después entró a la casa dando pequeños saltitos emocionada. Se tapó la boca y miró a su mujer sin disimular su felicidad.

-¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?- Sofia se acercó a ella para escuchar la respuesta de su otra madre.

-Tenemos fecha, para el otro jueves ¡En el lugar que yo quería!-

-¡Oh por dios!- gritó Sofia cubriéndose la boca al igual que Maura -¿En serio mami?- ella asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios

-¡Oh por Dios!- las imito en tono de burla -¿Acaso reservaste el centro comercial completo para nuestra boda?- Maura apretó los dientes y arrugó la nariz

-¿Se lo digo?- le preguntó a Sofia y la pequeña apretando los puños y mostrando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa asintió emocionada. Jane las miró con las cejas arqueadas en espera de una respuesta -¿Cual era el sitio en donde habías deseado casarte? - preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Jane arrugó la frente.

-No lo sé-

-Piensa ¿Cual era tu fantasía?- A pesar de que se moría de ganas de decírselo de una vez quería jugar un poco con su paciencia. Jane se detuvo unos instantes a pensar hasta que le vino a la mente.

-Nah, no es posible- dijo haciendo una seña con su mano. Maura asintió sin borrar la sonrisa -Nah- repitió mirando a su hija y a su mujer repetidas veces -¿Es en serio?-

-Sí, es en serio, me costó mucho pero...

-¡Oh por Dios!- gritó dando un salto -¿Es en serio? No juegues con una cosa así Maura – advirtió poniéndose seria. Su mujer negó con la cabeza - ¿Reservaste el Fenway Park?- ella asintió y Jane dio un salto en su sitio -No te creo- Maura mantuvo su postura, le encantaba ver cuando Jane se emocionaba de aquel modo- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sofi!

-¡Lo sé!- gritó entusiasmada la niña. Jane caminó hacia Maura y luego de darle un fuerte abrazo la besó repetidas veces -¡Ya! ¡Es demasiado! Yo también quiero participar- Jane la alzó y la hizo volar en el aire.

-¡Jane! No hagas eso- la regañó suavemente sin evitar sonreír. Ella obedeció y dejó a la pequeña en el suelo.

-Oye, ¿Y no te importa cambiar los acantilados de Santorini por un sitio colorido como ese?- Maura rió suavemente cubriendo su boca-

-Claro que no, quiero que sea especial para las dos, yo aún tengo pensado usar mi vestido de seda charmeuse-

-Que bonito- suspiró Sofia.

-Aunque te advierto desde este momento Jane Rizzoli, ni siquiera pienses que usarás un jersey de los Red Sox para nuestra boda-

-Pero...-

-Ya no es sólo tu fantasía así que puedo decirte que usar y que no- Jane resopló fingiendo enfado pero no pudo evitar que la felicidad la invadiera nuevamente. Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla. Sofia rodó los ojos y volvió al sofá dejando a sus madres inmersas en ellas.

-Realmente debo haber hecho algo muy, MUY bueno para merecerte- Maura sonrió encogiendose de hombros.

-Es posible que yo piense en la misma afirmación cada día que despierto a tu lado-

* * *

Angela miraba a su hija beber su café impacientemente.

-Hubiera preferido acompañar a Maura a la prueba de su vestido- comentó la mujer de brazos cruzados.

-Wow, gracias por el apoyo Ma- Angela suspiró.

-Ni siquiera me has dicho que vas a ponerte. Te suplico que por favor uses un vestido-

-Yo no uso vestidos-

-Vamos Jane, tienes un par y te quedan hermosos y sé que sorprenderás a Maura si lo haces. Ella estará esperando verte con un traje común y corriente-

-Es maravilloso ver cuanta fe en mi tiene mi familia- comentó bebiendo el último sorbo de su café. Angela se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para abrazarla justo después de haber dejado el vaso sobre la mesa.

-No te soltaré hasta que aceptes-

-¿Por que siempre recurres a los abrazos extorsivos?- se quejó intentando alejarla

-Porque parece ser lo único que hace que tu cerebro funcione-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos a ver pero no prometo nada- Angela se dio por satisfecha con aquella afirmación y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad Maura apreciaba con una sonrisa su reflejo en los tres espejos que tenía frente y detrás de ella. Era exactamente como lo había soñado. El corsé de fino corte strapless tenía incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras formando unas delicadas flores que se extendían sutilmente desde la cintura hasta el inicio de la amplia falda de charmeuse de seda, la cual caía solemnemente hasta el piso finalizando con una cola de casi dos metros.

-Es precioso- la voz de Constance se sintió desde el asiento contiguo -Hija te ves maravillosa- Maura sonrió sabiendo que en efecto así era, estaba feliz. Aún sabiendo que gracias al suelo del Fenway la parte inferior se terminaría ensuciando. Por un momento se puso a pensar si quizás no sería demasiado aquel vestido para la pintoresca boda que tenían planeada, pero luego de dos segundos no le importó. Así la hiciera en el medio de un callejón quería usar ese vestido y ver la cara de Jane cuando la viera llegar. De sólo pensar en ella su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Gracias madre- respondió deslizando las manos por la falda -Me pone nerviosa-

-No tienes por qué, ya estás casada- dijo con una sonrisa. Maura asintió y bajó del pequeño pedestal en el que estaba -Yo creo que está perfecto. No es necesario ningún ajuste.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- coincidió Hope -Es maravilloso- Maura le sonrió en agradecimiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Jamás hubiera imaginado una situación así, sus dos madres acompañándola en la prueba de su vestido para casarse con su mejor amiga. Era idílico.

* * *

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para las mujeres involucradas. Constance era la encargada de la decoración del lugar, había escogido arreglos florales con rosas blancas, lirios, azucenas y orquídeas. Que estarían distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del sector donde estarían, les habían dado un máximo de metros cuadrados a ocupar y sólo podrían asistir veinticinco personas. Pero era más que suficiente para lo que tenían planeado. Hope era la encargada de la recepción que sería sobre el empedrado a un costado del césped. Habían coordinado entre las dos para que la mantelería y las decoraciones combinaran.

Hope además debía encargarse del pastel, Maura había sido bien especifica en que querría que fuesen cuatro pasteles de distintos tamaños ordenados de forma descendiente. Debían de ser dos de chocolate y dos de vainilla, los cuatro con almendras y avellanas y ganache de chocolate, dos de ellos, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla tendrían ademas crema moca de mantequilla.

Angela era la encargada del banquete, sería sencillo y apetitoso al mejor estilo Rizzoli, debía ser algo simple puesto que la cena de gala sería en la casa de los padres de Maura luego de la recepción. En aquel momento lo que menos le preocupaba era la comida, tenía algo más en mente y aquella era la razón por la que se encontraba en frente de la iglesia a la que habían asistido durante toda su vida. Entró con un poco de desconfianza, sabiendo cual era la opinión de la iglesia respecto a todo ese tipo de cosas. Pero no estaba mal al menos hacer el intento. Caminó por el empedrado, el padre Crowley estaba a un lado del altar. Ella se acercó a el con una sonrisa.

-Angela, me alegra mucho verla por aca-

-Igualmente padre, estoy aquí por un motivo muy especial- el hombre la miró con atención sosteniendo su peso sobre su pierna buena- Sé que los Rizzoli siempre hemos sido bastante peculiares, pero hay algo que quisiera pedirle-

-¿Quiere que bautice a su nieta?- Angela abrió los ojos confundida -Tengo entendido que Jane tuvo una hija, aunque la pequeña no tiene padre-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó sorprendida

-Uno se entera de muchas cosas aquí- ella sonrió nerviosa -me parece bien que esa criatura sea parte de...

-No se trata de Sofia- lo interrumpió suavemente y comenzó a contarle la historia de su hija, su amiga y su nieta quien ahora es hija de ambas. El hombre arqueó las cejas ante la extraña petición de la mujer. Ella sabía que después de que su hijo lo había atropellado y el escandalo que había sido el bautismo de TJ varios años atrás, era mucho pedir que oficiara una ceremonía en donde su hija y su mejor amiga planeaban unirse. Luego de una oferta atractiva sobre una agradable donación a la iglesia y de convencerlo en que no sería un casamiento sino sólo darles la bendición el hombre terminó por acceder. - Muchisimas gracias padre- dijo al final de la conversación y se atrevió a darle un fuerte abrazo antes de salir.

* * *

El día de la ceremonia Jane se encontraba con Angela, sus hermanos, TJ, Lydia, Korsak y Sofia, preparandose para ir rumbo al estadio.

-No puedo creer que lleves puesto eso- se burló Frankie. Jane lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa y se acomodó el cabello por última vez. Angela a su vez le retocó levemente el maquillaje.

-Yo no puedo creer estar tan nerviosa por "casarme" con mi actual esposa- era ridículo y lo sabía, pero aún así sentía un ejercito de mariposas bombardeando su estomago sin control.

-Te ves bonita Ma- le dijo Sofia, ella llevaba puesto un vestido que Maura había mandado a diseñar exclusivamente para ella -Aunque no tanto como yo- dijo moviendo la falda de su vestido.

-¿A quién saliste tan egocentrica?- se rió acomodando un bucle que se había salido de su lugar. La niña rió y pocos minutos después, estaban todos listos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hope, Maura respiraba dentro de una bolsa de papel.

-Sí continúas con eso te correrás todo el maquillaje- dijo Constance con tranquilidad. Los ojos de Maura reflejaban pánico

-Te casas o lo que sea, con tu esposa, deja los nervios a un lado y estate tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.- Cailin estaba a un lado mirándola con atención, caminó lentamente hacia ella y puso una mano sobre la bolsa de papel para apartarla de su rostro. -Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas, las cosas se volvieron mucho más raras- empezó a decir -Pero eso no es malo, al contrario, mi madre y yo teníamos una monotonía que nos sofocaba a ambas. Tu rompiste con todos los esquemas de nuestra familia y estoy muy feliz por ello- Maura terminó por bajar la bolsa a un lado y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, era una sensación maravillosa la de poder compartir ese tipo de momentos con su familia, el saber que estaban allí, con ella era lo que siempre había deseado.

* * *

Las veinte sillas estaban ubicadas en dos filas idénticas dejando un pasillo por el que pasaba una alfombra roja en medio, a un extremo se encontraba un pequeño atril que oficiaba de altar. El padre Crowley estaba de pie a un lado observando maravillado el campo de juego. Era más o menos la misma expresión que había puesto cada uno de los Rizzoli al llegar al lugar. No era para menos, no podías pertenecer a la familia sin ser un fanático de los Red Sox. Los siguientes en llegar fueron los cuatro invitados de la comisaría, Nina y su novio, Korsak y el chico raro del laboratorio según Jane. Los siguientes en llegar fueron los Isles, Constance y Arthur, quienes se sentaron a un lado de Angela en la primera fila. Momentos después se sumó a ellas Hope.

Cuando los invitados estuvieron en sus puestos, una suave balada comenzó a sonar y Jane apareció desde la zona cercana al atril. Maura estaba en la zona posterior al "escenario". Se rio sola al pensar que había cambiado la cima de un volcán por aquel corredor que llevaba a los vestidores. Supuso que no había nada que una no pudiera hacer por amor.

Al final, la encontró con la mirada, casi se le cae la mandíbula al verla. Estaba cautivantemente bella, con un precioso vestido de noche negro, sencillo pero elegante, largo hasta por encima de las rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacón maravillosos y un pequeño ramo de flores rojas en las manos. Sus rizos estaban prolijamente arreglados y sueltos, con un delicado aplique sobre la sien izquierda. Se veía hermosa, su cuerpo le cosquilleó por completo de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de poder arrancarle aquel vestido.

Jane suspiró antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia donde debía ubicarse. Aquel lugar era imponente y la cargaba infinitamente de emociones, siempre había soñado con casarse allí y estuvo toda su vida segura de que sería imposible de cumplir. Pero una vez más Maura se las arreglaba para hacer realidad sus sueños. Era increíble que se hubiera tomado la molestia, el tiempo y el esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Sabía que era difícil, más aún con tan poco tiempo. Pero ella era así, rara vez no conseguía algo una vez que se lo proponía. Sintió su corazón en la garganta, sabía que su cara estaba absolutamente roja. Y por más que escuchaba comentarios agradables a medida que pasaba no podía evitar pensar que se veía ridícula. Quería que aquello terminase y llegar a donde debía, sólo deseaba ver aparecer a su mujer y disfrutar de aquel momento único tomada de su mano. Sin poder evitarlo se rió de su pensamiento cursi. Debía averiguar bien que es lo que esa mujer había hecho con ella. Lo bueno era que ninguno de los que estaban allí podían leer la cantidad de cursilerías que se le pasaban por la mente. Cuando al fin se posicionó, el padre Crownley le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma nerviosa. La mirada del hombre era indescriptible. No podía decir si estaba contento, enojado o si le daba lo mismo. Quizás algo de todos. Jane miró a su madre y a sus suegros. Que extraño era todo aquello.

Su canción dejó de sonar y los suaves acordes de "All of me" se empezaron a oír. Al sentir el sonido del violín Sofía salió con su canasta llena de pétalos blancos y rojos y comenzó a esparcirlos a medida que avanzaba. Segundos después al fin la vio, parecía un ángel en aquel delicado vestido blanco, su precioso cabello estaba semi recogido con una fina diadema. Se extrañó al verla sin velo, pero le pareció que estaba perfecta con su ramo de rosas blancas. Sus ojos se cruzaron y pudo leer en ellos la misma felicidad que colmaba su pecho. Su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos como nunca antes, sintió deseos de correr hacia ella y tomarla en sus brazos para besarla hasta el cansancio. Era el sueño de cualquier persona, era la mujer ideal y la había escogido a ella. Aún no podía creerlo. Intentó no mover las piernas de forma nerviosa. Debía mantener la compostura. Pero mientras más se acercaba, más deseos de unirse a ella sentía. Cuando Sofia pasó y se puso de pie a un costado del pasillo, Maura al fin llegó a su lado, Jane estiró su mano para poder tomar la suya y acariciarla suavemente. Cailin se ubicó a su izquierda y luego de unos momentos de compartir todo lo que sentían con su mirada la canción ceso. Sus manos se soltaron y el padre Crownley empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidas- ellas volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa -Estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar a Maura y a Jane. Podría empezar con un típico discurso de bodas, hablando de que maravilloso ha sido desde que se conocieron y decir que están hechas la una para la otra, pero no puedo hablar así de ellas dos, porque todo en su historia ha sido único. Lo que hoy se consolida en una hermosa historia de amor, nació hace años como una amistad sincera, cercana, que fue creciendo hasta culminar en un maravilloso sentimiento que estaba mucho más allá lo que jamás imaginaron. Llegar hasta aquí no ha sido fácil, han debido atravesar muchas dificultades para poder estar juntas. Pero Dios nos pone siempre donde debemos estar, en el momento adecuado, con las personas correctas y se encarga de guiarnos. El amor recorre caminos misteriosos para llegar a los corazones y sorprende encontrándose en la persona que menos se esperaba. Pero es éste mismo amor, con el que vienen construyendo los cimientos de su familia desde hace tiempo y con el que educan y crian a su hija. Es por eso que han decidido hoy, consolidar su unión frente a las personas que son verdaderamente importante para ellas. Una unión que no precisa de ningún papel, de ninguna aprobación más que la de sí mismas.

-Jamás pensé que el padre Crownley sería capaz de decir algo tan bonito- murmuró Angela secándose una lágrima. Frankie asintió y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su madre en señal de apoyo.

-¿Sabes?- susurró Constance a Hope -He soñado con este momento desde que Maura era pequeña. Pero ella se ve más hermosa y radiante de lo que nunca imaginé. - Hope asintió apoyando su mano sobre la de ella sin quitar los ojos de su hija. El padre continuó hablando hasta que fue el momento de decir sus votos, la primera en hablar sería Jane. Entregó su pequeño ramito a Sofia, Maura hizo lo mismo con Cailin y se pusieron de frente tomándose las manos.

-Siempre he sido mala para expresar lo que siento- empezó a decir notablemente nerviosa -Y creo que te he dicho más de una vez lo que me sucede contigo. Hace más de una década llegaste a mi vida y sin siquiera darte cuenta la cambiaste por completo. Por alguna extraña razón, desde que nuestra amistad comenzó a crecer y a medida que iba aprendiendo más de ti supe que no sería algo pasajero, no te amaba en aquel entonces, o si lo hacía jamás me di cuenta, pero sentí que nunca más estaría sola, que siempre tendría en ti a alguien con quien contar, en quien confiar, alguien que jamás me juzgaría para mal, que me aceptaba tal cual soy, con todos mis defectos y virtudes. No creo que muchas personas tengan la suerte de encontrar al amor de su vida y a su mejor amiga en la misma persona. No soy perfecta y tu lo sabes, tampoco tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero puedo asegurarte que dedicaré cada día de mi vida a hacerte feliz. Intentaré pagarte más con hechos que palabras todo lo que has hecho por mi. Prometo cuidarte, acompañarte y respetarte como siempre lo he hecho desde hoy y por los días que me quedan- la barbilla de Maura temblaba y un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con hacerla llorar.

-Había preparado un discurso para hoy, lo practique bastante esperando no olvidar ni una palabra de las que quería decirte. Pero me temo que por más que lo intente será difícil expresar lo que me sucede contigo. Eres la persona más noble, dulce y divertida que he conocido. Y desde que comenzamos a llevarnos supe que serías especial. Nunca imaginé terminar enamorándome de ti, pero si que la nuestra sería una amistad sincera y profunda. Contigo supe alejarme de la soledad, descubrí lo que era sentirse querida y necesitada. Lo maravilloso de tener una persona con quien contar. Me enseñaste que podían quererme como soy y aceptarme a pesar de mi peculiar forma de ser. Descubrí lo que es tener una familia y gracias a tí conocí el amor incondicional de un hijo. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo amándote porque esto que siento va más allá de mi existencia, no tiene principio ni final.-

Jane sonrió ruborizada y bajó ligeramente la mirada al escuchar sus palabras. Hasta el momento, Maura no se había expresado abiertamente de lo que sentía y oírlo de aquel modo había estremecido cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sofia se acercó a ellas con un pequeño almohadón color burdeos en la que descansaban dos alianzas. Maura la miró sorprendida, pues habían hablado que usarían las mismas que ya traían desde la unión civil.

-Cambié de idea- murmuró Jane tomando la que le correspondería a su mujer. Tomó su mano y comenzó a deslizar el anillo lentamente por su dedo y pronunció la frase típica de la ceremonia. Maura hizo lo mismo. El sacerdote les dio la bendición y luego de un ligero y discreto beso se dio por finalizado. Ellas caminaron de la mano por el corredor y los invitados se pusieron de pie para felicitarlas. Luego de abrazos y alguna que otra lágrima huyendo por las mejillas. Pasaron a la sesión de fotos y a la pequeña recepción.

Jane estaba conversando con Nina y Korsak cuando notó a Maura alejarse un poco del tumulto. Se disculpó con sus amigos y caminó hacia ella, llamó su atención acariciando levemente su hombro haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ella la miró con los ojos brillantes, en mitad a causa de la felicidad que sentía y otra parte a razón de las lágrimas.

-Admirando el lugar- comentó volviendo a ver el verde intenso del estadio -Quizás sea porque le he tomado cariño pero lo encuentro muy bonito- Jane se rio ante el comentario.

-Coloridamente bonito- bromeó -Es fantástico. Es la casa de los Red Sox, tenía que serlo.

-Lamento que no hayas podido casarte con el jersey- Jane soltó una carcajada

-Seh, ya me la pagarás después-

-De todos modos ese vestido te queda fantástico- se acercó ligeramente a ella y susurró en su oído -¿Está mal querer que todo esto acabe de una vez para poder llegar a la noche de bodas?- Jane rio negando con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, si es así eso nos convierte en muy malas personas- ambas rieron y volvieron a perder su mirada en el campo.

-Estoy muy feliz- Jane le correspondió acariciando aquella hendidura que se formaba en su mejilla cuando sonreía. -¿Por qué quieres cambiar nuestros anillos?

-Al menos quisiera que tu cambiases el tuyo- respondió sin dejar de acariciarla. Maura bajó la mirada hacia su mano y se quitó la alianza para poder verla. En el interior podía leer claramente la fecha de aquel día y lo que más le emocionó fue el "Siempre tuya, Jane" que le seguía.

* * *

 _ **Nota del día 3/11**_

 _ **Sé que dije que actualizaría el 3, pero estos días fueron más complicados de los que esperaba, entre mi trabajo y mi vida personal se me atrasó un poco, así que les pido que porfavor tengan un poquito de paciencia. Prontito subiré el cap. Intentaré terminarlo para hoy y sino para mañana. Mil disculpas por la demora.**_


	21. Capitulo final

_**Antes que todo quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se preocuparon por mi ausencia. Han sido días extraños pero todo resultó bien. Así que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad y me tendrán por aquí seguido como antes. Gracias de verdad, sus mensajitos me hicieron muy feliz y de verdad no los esperaba. Muchas pero muchísimas gracias por tan bonito gesto.**_

 _ **En segundo lugar: Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron esta historia, la comentaron o siguieron. De verdad tenía miedo de meterme en este fandom y resultó ser una experiencia por de más grata. Así que les agradezco infinitamente por haberme acompañado en esta gran aventura.**_

 _ **En tercer lugar: Este capitulo es el último de la historia y les advierto que será HOT, así que prepárense y si son susceptibles mejor salten hasta el final xD Espero que les guste como quedó. Fue difícil pero acá está. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

El jardín trasero de la casona Isles era inmenso, la noche había caído y tal como Constance había querido la única iluminación del lugar eran las velas esparcidas a lo largo y ancho del jardín. Para sorpresa de Jane, la música estaba a cargo de un DJ en lugar de la orquesta sinfónica que esperaba encontrarse. Era fantástico, las flores le daban un aire totalmente romántico y las mesas estaban distribuidas en un semi circulo.

Jane hablaba con Frankie, o más bien Frankie le hablaba mientras ella buscaba a su mujer con la mirada. Maura conversaba amenamente con Angela y Constance. Cada una con una copa de champagne en su mano. Miró a su hermano para que no se sintiera ofendido por estar ignorándolo. Aunque hasta el momento parecía no haberlo notado. Continuó observando a su esposa y arqueó una ceja. Le hizo una seña a Frankie para que se callara y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado acarició levemente su cintura. Maura se volvió para verla con una brillante sonrisa, levantó su mano para posarla en su mejilla y se inclinó para darle un tentador y alcoholizado beso en los labios.

-Cariño, estaba contándoles de la vez en que te pusiste a llorar porque el cierre del pantalón no te subía-

-¡Maura!- se quejó ella sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas -No fue así, no lloraba por eso ¡Ni siquiera estaba llorando!- dijo mirando a las dos mujeres que escondían su sonrisa detrás del borde de las copas "Si lloraba y fue por eso" susurró como si Jane no la escuchase y lanzó una pequeña risita -Ok, ¿Cuantas copas ha bebido?- preguntó apuntando a las dos mujeres.

-Sólo un par no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió Maura. Sus parpados se veían un tanto caídos.

-Okaaaay- dijo tomando su copa -Ha sido mucho alcohol por hoy, quiero tenerte en tus cinco sentidos esta noche- comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa para dejarla allí y Maura se fue inmediatamente tras ella.

-¿Sabes?- le susurró al oído cuando estuvo a su lado -Me encanta cuando te pones en ese plan dominante- arqueó las cejas con una sonrisa tan seductora que Jane no fue capaz de reaccionar.

-Oh por Dios- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos despedimos de todos de una buena vez y vamos a hacer lo que queremos desde hace más de un mes?- Jane sabía que el alcohol le daba coraje, pero era extraño de todas formas verla así. Tan seductora e irresistible.

-De acuerdo- alcanzó a decir antes de que Maura tomase su mano y la guiase por todo el lugar despidiéndose de amigos y familiares de modo cordial y a la vez acelerado. Cuando llegó el turno de despedirse de Sofia la pequeña miró a Maura con el ceño fruncido.

-Mami ¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa y besó a su hija repetidas veces a lo largo y ancho de su rostro.

-Pórtate bien con la abuela- susurró y la pequeña asintió, luego besó a Jane y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ya le habían explicado que aquella noche sus mamás festejarían solas luego de la fiesta y que por esa razón se quedaría en casa con Angela.

-¿Por qué se van si la fiesta aún no termina?- preguntó mirando a cada una de sus madres.

-Es que quieren ir a descansar- respondió Angela dedicándoles una mirada suspicaz al ver que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudo inventar una excusa rápidamente - Luego de más abrazos y besos de ambas hacia su pequeña al fin se decidieron a irse.

* * *

Al llegar al auto Maura le arrojó las llaves a Jane, estaba por demás claro que ella conduciría, habían quedado en que ninguna de las dos bebería alcohol aquella noche. Pero evidentemente fue algo que alguien no pudo cumplir. Con una sonrisa divertida y a la vez emocionada, Jane se subió al asiento del conductor y Maura de inmediato se sentó a su lado. Puso el vehículo en marcha y comenzaron a avanzar. El silencio se hizo presente. Jane miraba de reojo el comportamiento de su mujer y Maura se mordía los labios intentando comportarse, sabía que sería peligroso si hacía lo que tenía ganas de hacer, es decir, abalanzarse sobre ella. Sus ojos viajaron hasta los de Jane que aún se encontraba concentrada o aparentemente lo estaba en la carretera. La mano de Maura se instaló en su rodilla y comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia su muslo. Jane sonrió con malicia, sabía con lo que se encontraría y era probable que debiera estar preparada para detener el auto en cualquier momento, en el caso de que hubiera una reacción más efusiva de lo que esperaba. La mano de Maura se aventuró a seguir ascendiendo y sus ojos se abrieron enormes al sentir la piel completamente expuesta de su esposa.

-Oh eres tan cruel- suspiró sentándose de lado dispuesta a atacar.- O te apuras a llegar al hotel o no respondo de lo que pueda suceder-

-Tendrás que esperar- dijo sonriendo satisfecha. Maura continuó acariciando su pierna intentando contenerse de volver a adentrarse en aquella zona.

-¿Has estado sin ropa interior todo este tiempo?- preguntó incrédula mientras deslizaba su dedo indice por su cuello -No la hacía tan atrevida detective-

-Oh, no tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz doctora- respondió feliz de por fin estar frente al lujoso hotel que ella misma había escogido para aquella noche, quería demostrarle que también podía ser sofisticada en cuanto a gustos. Las dos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio al salir del auto. La forense se adentró primero en el edificio seguida a paso ligero por Jane. Se registraron y pasaron directamente al elevador. Maura se mordió los labios al ver que no iban solas. Aunque pensándolo bien era mejor para no correr el riesgo de dar espectáculos triple x en sitios públicos. Cuando el tercer acompañante se bajó un piso antes de llegar al suyo, ambas compartieron una mirada divertida. Jane estuvo a punto de presionar el botón para que el ascensor se detuviera, pero un atisbo de racionalidad evitó que lo hiciera, la puerta se abrió y ambas caminaron a través de la alfombra que llevaba a su cuarto. El pasillo era amplio y bien iluminado, las paredes de color durazno contrastaban con el rojo oscuro del suelo, unos diez metros después se encontraban frente al cuarto 609. Jane arqueó una ceja y miró a su mujer con gesto pícaro.

-Quitale el cero- murmuró captando su atención -¿Crees que sea una señal?- Ella le respondió con una sonrisa divertida y se apresuró a pasar la tarjeta. La puerta se abrió. Iba a adentrarse cuando la mano de Jane la detuvo tomándola suavemente por la muñeca.

-Espera ¿Quieres hacer esto al estilo Hollywood?- Maura no comprendió muy bien y frunció el ceño -¿Debo levantarte en mis brazos para entrar a nuestro cuarto?

-¿Por qué harías eso?-

-Porque... ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que sea romántica al menos una vez?-

-Es que...-

-Shht- la calló alzándola, Maura se aferró a su cuello y rió -Sólo disfruta ¿De acuerdo?- Ella asintió y se dejó llevar hasta el interior del cuarto -¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?- le pidió antes de seguir avanzando. Maura asintió con una sonrisa y estiró su mano, la pieza blanca de madera se cerró lentamente detrás de ellas mientras avanzaban hacia el lecho nupcial.

Jane la apoyó suavemente sobre el colchón manteniéndose inclinada sobre ella sin despegar su mirada de la suya. Maura hizo un sonido similar a un gruñido antes de con sus manos aferrarse a su nuca y jalarla para que cayera sobre ella. Jane lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y se dejó llevar. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar antes de que los labios de Maura se apoderasen de los suyos. Rodaron levemente quedando de costado gracias a la fuerza que el cuerpo de la doctora ejercía sobre el suyo. Sus manos estaban descontroladas, era absolutamente distinto a lo que había experimentado la última o más bien la primera vez, aquello había sido más íntimo y romántico. Mucho más tímido, ni siquiera el primer beso que se dieron en la cocina había sido tan candente como aquello. Jane ahogó un gemido en su garganta. El sólo hecho de sus manos recorriendo la longitud de sus piernas estaba llevándola al borde del delirio. No habría mucho tiempo para preámbulos. Sus cuerpos estaban ansiosos por reencontrarse, por volver a sentirse luego de una larga espera.

La boca de Maura al fin se separó de la suya sólo para dar lugar a un húmedo trayecto que recorrió su cuello mordisqueandolo con ganas. Aquella mezcla de placer y dolor hizo que la piel de Jane se erizara. Cuando sus labios llegaron al escote del vestido y la tela interrumpió su camino decidió bajar sin perder el tiempo, ya podría después dejar lugar para el romanticismo, bajó sus manos hacia sus muslos y elevó el vestido hasta encima de sus caderas dejándola completamente a su merced. Estaba ansiosa por adentrarse en aquel sitio privado y no tenía ninguna intención de disimularlo. Paseó con su lengua por el muslo interno de la detective haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco y levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-Maur...-

-Shh- la silenció volviendo a ponerse en pose felina sobre ella. El movimiento sensual de sus hombros al avanzar la hizo tragar en seco. Maura colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra al otro lado, se incorporó levemente para contemplarla y se relamió. Se detuvo unos segundos a pensar en lo incómodo que sería hacer lo que tenía planeado con la tela de sus vestidos interponiéndose entre ellas. Fijó su mirada en la de Jane y sin perder el contacto comenzó a soltar los lazos de su corset. La prenda comenzó a aflojarse y separarse de su piel. Jane sonrió. Estaba de acuerdo con que no había necesidad de puna previa, no en aquel momento en que sentía su cuerpo completamente ardiendo. Más aún cuando la fisonomía de su mujer se exponía frente a ella sin reparos. Se incorporó levemente apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón.

-¿No debería ser yo la que te quite el vestido?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Maura sonrió y llevó apenas una parte del corset nuevamente hacia su pecho.

-Si es lo que quieres entonces hazlo de una vez- respondió en un tono tan sugerente y sensual que, acompañado de aquella mirada fue un tópico imposible de resistir, se sentó planeando acariciar su hombros con ambas manos y deslizar la prenda suavemente hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto, la idea era recostarla suavemente para poder despojarla del vestido con mayor facilidad, era romántico y perfecto. Un plan que evidentemente no funcionó cuando su piel hizo contacto con la suya y una oleada de calor se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo nublando todo pensamiento. Alcanzó a acariciar sus hombros sólo para llegar a sus mejillas y apoderarse de su boca con tanto ímpetu que hasta Maura quedó sorprendida, sin menguar la batalla campal que sus lenguas enfrentaban la morena fue cayendo sobre ella.

La mano que Maura sostenía sobre el corset se aventuró en los rizos oscuros de su mujer, mientras la de Jane comenzaba a empujar los ropajes de seda blanca hacia sus pies. Logró ver con sus manos lo que sus ojos no podían, su piel sin nada más que un último retazo de encaje que atesoraba aún aquella zona que sabía le pertenecía. Con su mano delineó su cuerpo, analizando mentalmente cada curva sin perder el contacto con su boca. Ella misma estaba en llamas y necesitaba que las manos de la mujer que amaba apagasen aquel incendio que crecía conforme al contacto de sus pieles. Maura gimió al sentir su mano entre sus piernas, el pulgar se adentró entre el elástico apenas perceptible y su piel y llegando al contorno de su cadera comenzó a bajarlo para dejarla por fin al descubierto.

Sus bocas se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron levemente para sonreírse una vez más antes de que Jane comenzase a saborear su cuello. No era lo que Maura tenía en mente, ella quería tomar posesión de su cuerpo primero, pero sería imposible llevar aquella tarea a cabo cuando la húmeda tibieza de su lengua se encargaba de hacerla perder la razón con cada milímetro que recorría. Estaba haciendo gala de toda su voluntad para poder recuperarse pero la boca de Jane sobre sus pechos no le permitía pensar con claridad. Suspiró, lo deseaba, la deseaba a ella y necesitaba quitarse esa ardiente necesidad de su cuerpo que no le permitía disfrutar plenamente de sus caricias. Se incorporó levemente y la detuvo.

La confusión en los ojos de la morena se esfumó al ver su sonrisa. Colocando las manos a los lados de su rostro la atrajo hacia sí para poder volver a besarla. Estaba segura que jamás se cansaría del sabor de sus labios. De su forma tan dulce y salvaje a la vez de apoderarse de ella. Quitó las manos de sus mejillas para poder descender a ciegas hacia sus hombros, con una mano bajó el cierre de su espalda hasta donde pudo, mientras con la otra comenzaba a deslizar la tela negra a través de su brazo. Jane se detuvo para mirarla. Leyendo por completo sus pensamientos no dudo un momento antes de terminar de quitarse el vestido por encima de su cabeza. Maura sonrió ante su evidente apuro, y se encantó con la vista privilegiada que le regalaba de su perfecta anatomía. Se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente colisionando sus labios contra los suyos con frenesí. Las rodillas de Jane aprisionaban su cadera y el sólo hecho de sentir el cálido roce de su piel en aquella zona estaba volviendola loca. Maura comenzó a bajar entre caricias ambas manos hacia su vientre, entreteniendose en el camino con sus pechos, pequeños pero perfectamente proporcionados. Era como si estuviesen hechos para acunarse en sus manos. Sonrió sin cortar el beso. Jane apoyó su peso en su codo derecho y descendió una mano entre su cuerpo y el suyo para llegar hasta el punto sensible de su mujer, mudó sus besos hacia su cuello, mordisqueó su clavicula y sin pedirle permiso deslizó sus dedos en su interior. Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo, clavó sus uñas en su bajo vientre antes de llegar al sitio que deseaba. Jane se estremeció ante la sensación y no pudo evitar que le fascinase el confirmar que lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando Maura se recuperó del impacto intentó que su mano siguiera el trayecto que había iniciado. Suavemente se coló entre sus labios buscando el preciado botón que encendiera su delirio. Los movimientos de Jane dentro suyo se detuvieron al sentirla y se dedicó inconscientemente a regocijarse a causa del efecto de sus manos en ella. Maura sonrió sin detener sus movimientos, los leves y tímidos gemidos que empezó a emitir su mujer, que aún seguía inmersa en ella, estaban a punto de llevarla al climax. Jane reaccionó al sentir los eróticos murmurllos provenientes de su garganta y a pesar de apenas poder pensar comenzó a moverse dentro suyo nuevamente. Sintió su cuerpo flaquear a medida que el cálido masaje de Maura aumentaba su velocidad. Su desesperación crecía al igual que sus ganas desmedidas por más. Con cuidado y ganandose un quejido de reprobación salió de ella y se incorporó levemente. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella y comenzó a acompañar sus movimientos. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Maura apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Era la obra de arte más maravillosa que había visto, su cuerpo meciendose sobre el suyo, sus manos unidas en su centro y sus rizos moviendose al compás de sus hermosos senos. Estaba al borde del orgasmo de sólo mirarla y más aún cuando sus oidos se llenaron con la cadencia de sus gemidos. Jane la miró, el momento en que su cuerpo se contrajo y un estallido de placer la recorrió entera. Ella comenzó a alejar su mano, sabiendo que si su esposa no apagaba el ardiente latido entre sus piernas lo haría por si misma. Jane la atrapó en el aire, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos y se dejó caer levemente sobre ella. Besó su cuello y se recostó a su lado para no apoyarle el peso de su cuerpo encima. Maura atinó a hacer lo mismo para poder verla de frente pero ella la detuvo.

-Date la vuelta- indicó provocando que sus ojos verde avellana se abrieran de par en par -Ponte de espaldas- insistió. Ella obedeció sin comprender muy bien hasta que la mano de Jane se posó sobre su hombro. Ella intentó mirar hacia atrás pero al sentir su boca jugueteando en su cuello no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar mientras su mano descendía por el contorno de su cuerpo. -Eres deliciosa- su voz grave y rasposa a causa de la excitación no hizo más que estimular sus sentidos. Su piel se erizó por completo, lanzó un profundo suspiro y sintió como su deseo aumentaba cuando la mano de su compañera se paseó por el contorno de su cadera, acarició sus glúteos intentando abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. El roce de los delicados pechos de Jane en su espalda, las caricias que esparcía su boca en cada rincón que podía alcanzar y su mano aventurándose en su zona sensible estaban llevándola a un inminente clímax. Cuando la sintió nuevamente dentro suyo y sus dientes se clavaron en sus brazos pellizcandolos suavemente no pudo hacer más que morderse los labios y aferrarse al acolchado. Quería darse la vuelta, quería besarla y verla a los ojos al momento de alcanzar el cielo. Pero el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y su falta de dominio sobre sus acciones se lo impedían. Sus movimientos se aceleraron, sus gemidos se dejaron oír sin reparos haciendo que el cuerpo de Jane reaccionase de inmediato. La buscó con desespero a sus espaldas y su mano alcanzó entremezclarse en su cabello mientras el otro puño jalaba de las sabanas. Su cuerpo se tensó y momentos después una ola de calmado placer la envolvió. Jane se separó de ella lentamente y la envolvió con sus brazos, estaba feliz, deseaba fervientemente hacerle el amor desde hacía tiempo.

-Te amo- susurró con su cálida voz un tono más baja. Jane le besó la oreja con una sonrisa y colocó su mentón en su hombro.

-Y yo como no tienes idea- Maura soltó el agarre de la tela y llevó su mano sobre la que Jane mantenía sobre su vientre. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que la voz de la detective lo interrumpió. -¿Crees que ahora podamos empezar con nuestra noche de bodas?- ambas rieron y la doctora al fin se decidió a darse la media vuelta y volver a verla.

-¿Tenías planeado algo más que esto para hoy?- Ella le respondió subiendo y bajando las cejas repetidas veces. Sonrió y le dio un breve pero intenso beso antes de decidirse a levantarse. Barrió con su mirada el cuarto y sonrió al ver a donde había ido a parar su vestido.

-Por favor, cambia de pose si no quieres que vuelva a abalanzarme encima tuyo- comentó poniéndose de pie. Maura no se inmutó, puesto que la amenaza era bastante tentadora y no le desagradaba en absoluto. -Iré a buscar las batas- dijo señalando el cuarto de baño.

-¿Acaso no te sientes cómoda estando desnuda frente a mi?- aunque Maura no alcanzó a verlo sus mejillas se encendieron detrás de su sonrisa.

-¿Honestamente? Aún me cuesta, quiero decir... estar así...- Se perdió al atravesar la puerta y volvió con dos prendas. -Pero tu puedes quedarte como quieras- El corazón de la forense se llenó de ternura. Era imposible que una mujer tan fuerte, segura y ruda fuese tan adorable. Le encantaba que esa faceta de Jane estuviese reservada únicamente para ella. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella del modo más sensual que pudo. Volvió a besar sus labios antes de tomar una de las batas que tenía en su mano. Cada una se puso la suya y se quedaron conversando con la mirada por unos instantes.

-¿Cuales eran tus planes?- preguntó haciendo volver a su mujer de un golpe a la realidad. Ella caminó hacia uno de los closet que había en la parte posterior de la habitación y abrió las puertas.

Hasta ese momento no había notado que estaban en una suite de ensueño. Era increíblemente espaciosa, la cama de tamaño king estaba cubierta por un precioso acolchado en tono marfil al igual que las paredes y alfombras, había petalos de rosas esparcidos por el suelo combinando a la perfección con las cortinas de tono carmín. Suspiró al pensar que Jane había preparado todo aquello para ellas. Era sumamente romántico e íntimo. Ella caminó con una bandeja y la apoyó sobre la mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal. Con un gesto la invitó a acercarse. Destapó el contenido de la bandeja que estaba, los ojos de Maura se abrieron de par en par, era una botella de refinado champagne con dos copas, a su lado una caja de sus bombones predilectos y una rosa roja encima.

-Creo haber oído por ahí que es tu favorito- dijo ella dejando a un lado la tela roja que los cubría.

-Jane, no debiste- ella se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a abrir la botella -Es... perfecto. Estoy realmente impresionada- Tomó las copas y las llenó. Le tendió una con una sonrisa.

-Quería brindar contigo- empezó a decir agarrando la que le correspondía. Ella la escuchó con atención. -Por todos estos años de amistad y por los años de amor que vendrán- Maura alzó su copa -Porque eres la mujer ideal y pudiendo tener a quien quisieras me escogiste a mi-

-Eso no es del todo cierto, además, tu también podrías tener a quien quisieras y te quedas con una cerebrito, friki y snob-

-Tu no eres así. Si eres muy bizarra a veces. Pero es parte de tu encanto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias- frunció el ceño a modo de broma -Por nosotras- inclinó levemente su copa hacia ella.

-Por nosotras- respondió Jane, ambas sonrieron y le dieron un sorbo al champagne -Oh Dios... ¡Esto está buenísimo!- Maura rió con ganas y Jane se terminó la copa a los pocos segundos. -Es lógico, tienes un gusto exquisito- comentó sirviéndose un poco más.

-Por supuesto- dio un paso más hacia ella para susurrarle casi en sus labios -Me gustas tu ¿No es así?-

-No me dejarás llevar a cabo mi plan para la noche de bodas ¿Verdad?- respondió en el mismo tono sugerente. Ella encogió levemente su hombro. Jane dejó la copa sobre la mesita y Maura hizo lo mismo. Fue cuestión de segundos antes que las batas que cubrían sus pieles tuvieran el mismo destino que sus vestidos.

* * *

 _ **Y esto ha sido todo por hoy. Me da una pena enorme el haberlo finalizado pero, como les dije antes y para los que no quieren despegarse tan pronto de esta historia al igual que yo, tengo pensado subir un par de capis extras en estos días. Como por ejemplo la luna de miel (que era el final original) y el cumpleaños de Sofia, que terminaron quedando afuera pero de todas maneras me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes. Así que estén pendientes, que prontito leeremos más de Jane y Maura en su plan meloso y romántico y de la encantadora Sofi Rizzles.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo de la historia y como terminó. Me pellizca el corazón el llegar al final. Pero como dije nos volveremos a leer. Y prontito subiré una nueva historia, así que espero leerlos por allá.**_

 _ **Ojalá y se animen a dejarme un review diciendo que les pareció. Es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan.**_

 _ **Hasta que las letras nos vuelvan a cruzar :)**_


	22. EXTRA I: Luna de miel Parte I

_**¡Hola gente preciosa! ¿Nos extrañaron? ¿A mi y a esta historia? jajaja Bueno, les cuento que estoy de nuevo en mi país y con días libres hasta que empiece a trabajar, así que espero que nos leamos seguido. Sin más, los dejo con el primer Extra de los que había prometido.**_

* * *

 **LUNA DE MIEL PARTE I**

El día las encontró abrazadas durmiendo en la posición que acostumbraban. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Maura, le costó un par de segundos caer en cuenta de donde estaban y confirmar que aquella maravillosa noche no había sido un sueño. Estaba allí, durmiendo con la mujer que amaba y ella, a pesar de que un hilo de baba se escapaba de su boca entre abierta, se veía desquiciantemente hermosa. Intentó moverse, su cuerpo le dolía en sitios que, a pesar de saber de su existencia, nunca los había sentido. Suspiró tratando de incorporarse pero el cuerpo no le respondió. Levantó la mirada y se quedó contemplando su rostro tranquilo. El sueño comenzaba a vencerla de nuevo cuando sintió la mano de Jane acariciando parsimonicamente su brazo. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en el color chocolate de su mirada.

-Buen día- susurró inclinándose levemente hacia ella-

-Buen día- correspondió a su comedido beso y sonrió.

-Por favor, recuerdame que cuando tengamos una maratón sexual como la de anoche elongue después. ¡Por Dios! Me duele hasta lo que no tengo- Ella rió y se aferró fuertemente a su pecho. -

-Tendremos que hacerlo más seguido para que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbren- susurró dibujando lineas imaginarias sobre su piel.

-No me desagrada ese tratamiento doctora- Maura rió antes de volver a fundirse en un beso apaciguado.

Aquella mañana desayunaron en la cama. O al menos era una forma de decir, Maura exigió que se levantasen para tomar el desayuno en la mesita. Después de lo que pensaron que había sido su desayuno se dieron cuenta que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Mientras Jane llamaba a su madre para ver como había pasado la noche la niña. Maura se dio cuenta de que no había llevado ropa para ponerse. La maleta que habían preparado para traer al hotel había quedado en casa de sus padres. Levantó el vestido del suelo y se quedó mirándolo. Cuando Jane finalizó la llamada se acercó a ella preocupada ante el gesto serio de su mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Recordaste traer la maleta que habíamos preparado para hoy?- Sabía la respuesta, pero valía la pena preguntar. Jane abrió la boca y los ojos enormes -Lo supuse- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el vestido -¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí? No tengo ropa.

-¿Cómo que no? Tienes el vestido ese. Vamos a la casa y te cambias-

-No puedo irme de aquí con un vestido que dice "Acabo de salir de mi noche de bodas y estaba tan concentrada en tener sexo con mi mujer que olvide traer un cambio de ropa"-

-Estas exagerando- dijo Jane entre risas. -Sólo vamos a la casa-

-Eso lo dices tú que tienes un hermoso vestido de coctel que ponerte- Jane miró la tela negra sobre el suelo-

-¿Pero cual es el problema de ponerte ese?- Eso era algo que probablemente jamás terminase de comprender sobre ella. A veces complicaba las cosas mucho más de lo que debía.

-Jane- suspiró hastiada- Es mi vestido de bodas, no puedo usarlo para salir de aquí- Sí había algo que le molestaba más que no entenderla era ver aquella expresión de tristeza y angustia en su rostro. Suspiró y dijo algo de lo que se arrepintió casi de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, yo me pongo tu vestido tu ponte el mío y así serás la "normal" entre las dos- Los ojitos de Maura brillaron.

-¿Harías eso por mi?- Jane se acercó y besó su nariz.

-No hay nada que no haría por ti. Y sí, eso incluye el salir de este hotel con un vestido de novia seguramente unas tallas más chico.- Maura se acercó a ella y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

* * *

La salida del hotel fue menos llamativa de lo que esperaba, afortunadamente las personas parecían estar acostumbradas a ver mujeres en ese tipo de vestidos. El corset le quedaba un poco suelto en el pecho y la falda del vestido la sentía un poco corta. Estaba segura que se veía horriblemente ridicula, a diferencia de Maura que iba regia y estupenda unos pasos delante suyo. Incluso se veía bien usando sus zapatos blancos, contrastaban con el color del vestido pero no dejaba de verse maravillosa. Esta vez fue ella la que manejó, Jane se sentó en el asiento del acompañante luchando contra la esponjosa falda.

-No entiendo como pudiste soportar esto por tantas horas-

-Te ves hermosa- respondió ignorando su comentario -Me hubiera gustado verte vestida así en el altar.

-Olvídalo- bufó volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar -no veo la hora de llegar y volver a ponerme mis botas y mis pantalones. Maura sonrió negando con la cabeza y emprendieron el camino a casa.

* * *

Al llegar, cerca de las cinco de la tarde Sofia y Angela salieron a recibirlas de inmediato. Maura se bajó del coche y la niña corrió a sus brazos emocionada. Jane se negaba a salir. Angela frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y la vio con el vestido de novia de su, ahora oficialmente, nuera.

-¿Quien eres y que has hecho con mi hija?-

-Hola ma- respondió ella – ayúdame a salir de aquí- Angela le tendió la mano y tiró de ella.

-Ma, te ves super linda- comentó Sofi con una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucedió con su ropa?- Jane miró a Maura de reojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-Salimos tan apuradas anoche que nos olvidamos la maleta en casa de mis padres- respondió Maura comenzando a caminar detrás de Jane.

-Oh, esas cosas pasan cuando estas con la cabeza en... bueno ya saben- Jane rodó los ojos y Maura rió divertida. Las cuatro ingresaron a la casa, la detective se quitó los zapatos apenas unos pasos dentro y se quedó mirándolas.

-Jane, no dejes los zapatos en el comedor- dijo señalando con la mirada a la pequeña que veía a su madre con atención. Ella suspiró nuevamente y se agachó para tomarlos.

-Awww, siempre quise verte vestida de novia- Jane volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco y sin decir una palabra caminó hacia su cuarto. Angela volteó a ver a Maura con una sonrisa -¿No se ve hermosa?- Maura sonrió emocionada al igual que Sofía. -¿Cómo la convenciste?- Ella abrió la boca para responder pero Angela levantó la palma de la mano y la puso frente a su rostro -No te preocupes. No quiero sabe- Sofia se rió y miró a Maura que negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

* * *

Momentos después Jane apareció con un semblante completamente diferente. Se encontró con sus tres mujeres. Sofia sentada sobre el mueble de la cocina aferrada al cuello de Maura que la sostenía por la cintura. Mientras Angela preparaba algo para comer. La primera en notar su presencia fue la niña que volteó y la miró con los ojos brillosos.

-No quiero que se vayan Ma- Maura volteó a verla y la miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Sofi, sólo serán unos días, verás que estaremos bien las dos- intentó convencerla Angela

-No- escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Maura y ella acarició su cabello.

-Hija, no será mucho tiempo, iremos a comprarte un regalo, pero el lugar queda muy lejos y nos demoraremos un poco- intentó Maura inutilmente. Jane llegó a su lado y acarició la mejilla de la niña que la veía desde abajo del mentón de su mujer.

-No me importa el regalo yo quiero estar con ustedes. ¿Por qué no podemos ir las tres?-

-Es que además vamos a festejar el matrimonio Sofi- Maura se derritió de amor al sentir aquel tono que Jane sólo utilizaba para hablarle a su niña.

-¿Y por qué no puedo festejar con ustedes?- dijo levantando la cabeza para verla fijamente. Miró a una y luego a la otra. Maura se puso roja y Jane intentó hablar normal.

-Porque vamos a hacer cosas de adultos-

-¡Jane!- la reprendió Angela. Sofia ladeó la cabeza y miró a sus madres.

-Está bien- murmuró la niña dejando respirar un poco mejor a su madre y soltándose de su cuello. -¿De verdad me traerán un regalo?- Maura sonrió y Jane arqueó las cejas orgullosa de que su brutal honestidad hubiera dado resultado.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Maura. La niña las miró aún sin estar muy convencida pero cedió. Conforme de que al menos sus madres se veían muy felices.

* * *

Pasadas las once de la noche, Sofía dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se habían despedido de ella antes de dormirla y ahora estaban terminando de arreglar las maletas para irse. Jane renegaba de haber comprado un pasaje para viajar durante la madrugada y Maura repasaba en una lista las cosas que dejaría a Angela para Sofia. Tenían sólo media hora antes de que se les hiciera tarde. Angela veía a Maura con gesto serio.

-De acuerdo- dijo dejando sus lentes a un lado para guardarlos en su estuche y luego en su bolso de mano.

-Maura, te lo he dicho, estará bien. No es la primera vez que se queda sola conmigo-

-Lo sé, pero nunca está de más repasar los puntos más importantes- Angela vio por encima del hombro de Maura como su hija se acercaba con ambas maletas.

-Recuerda que debe estar sin falta a las ocho de la noche en la cama, de lo contrario será un suplicio levantarla en la mañana- empezó a explicar y Jane hizo un gesto de dolor en modo de burla, sabiendo el discurso que tenía por delante, Maura continuó hablando y Angela asentía sin parar sin quitar la mirada de su hija – Y por el amor de Dios nada de azúcar en exceso. Sabes que si se pone hiperactiva la tendrás despierta toda la noche.

-Maur- la llamó Jane con dulzura haciéndola voltear -estará bien, tranquila-

-Pero...-

-He criado a tres Rizzoli, creo que puedo arreglármelas con una pequeña Rizzoli-Isles- Maura sintió su pecho estrujarse de sólo pensar en separarse de la niña y asintió levemente. Jane sonrió y la animó a salir. Se despidieron de Angela en la entrada de la casa y luego de susurrarle que no dudara en llamar ante cualquier eventualidad, subieron al auto y se marcharon.

* * *

Maura miraba a través de la ventanilla sin ver nada realmente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar sin su pequeña por más de una semana. Jane apretó su mano con fuerza llamando su atención de inmediato.

-Tranquila- todo saldrá bien.

-Es la primera vez que me alejo de ella tanto tiempo luego de... -

-No te preocupes, nada puede salir mal, no tienes por qué tener miedo- Maura sonrió a pesar de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Cuando el avión comenzó a tomar velocidad Jane se volvió hacia ella nuevamente -En lo único que tienes que pensar ahora es en estos días que vienen y en que debemos disfrutarlos al máximo porque no sabemos cuando podremos tomarnos unos días solas de nuevo- Maura arrugó la boca y asintió.

Al aterrizar Jane acarició la mejilla de su mujer hasta que pudo despertarla. Maura abrió los ojos con pesadez. Y volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro siendo vencida nuevamente por el sueño.

-Cariño, despierta- oía su voz lejana y de apoco comenzó a notar el tumulto a su alrededor. Logró abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y notó como los demás pasajeros ya iban camino a la salida. Buscó la mirada de Jane y la encontró sonriendole con dulzura sin haberse movido ni un centímetro -Ya llegamos- comentó con una sonrisa -El cambio de horario te ha afectado- Ella sólo sonrió y se incorporó en su asiento hasta que el pasillo estuvo un poco descogestionado. Jane se puso de pie para buscar su bolso de mano que había guardado en el bin y Maura se quedó inmóvil intentando despertar.

Al bajar, en la salida unas mujeres les ofrecieron de regalo un collar de flores. Maura sonrió entusiasmada dispuesta a contarle la historia de aquella tradición a su compañera, pero sus intentos de culturizarla se vieron frustrados cuando con media sonrisa le dijo:

-Lo sé Maur, yo también vi Lilo & Stitch- En cualquier otro momento se hubiera molestado, pero no pudo hacer más que reírse, y admitir una vez más que amaba el sentido del humor de esa mujer.

* * *

 ** _Esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que les pareció y si quieren más. Nos leemos prontito_**


End file.
